Nightshade
by Lithia Sunset
Summary: R.C. Cullen receives an acceptance letter to Hogwarts after her true11th birthday. During her education, she discovers things about herself she never knew. One Slytherin is determined to learn her secrets. Together they must solve the mystery around the chains of murders revolving around missing women, each who vanished under similar circumstances after their homes were burned.
1. And There Shall Be Another

**Prologue: And There Shall Be Another  
**(the angel's words come from A Thousand and One Nights. It has been altered to befit Renesmee.)

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die by the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...And there shall be another... Born just before the ides of the ninth month, born of both worlds, out of Cold and Flesh, with bronze mane like Leo and blood in her eye...Marked by Celestia in Blessing...Who will bite with viper's bite...She will be a wellspring of life and hope...Yet also more poisonous than nightshade...Such is the two edged sword of the weapon who will vanquish the Other Dark Lord...And through blood, vanquish Death."  
_  
-The Prophecy

It was a cold, dreary, and strangely oppressive day. The sunlight was week, the air biting. The sky over town was overcast, soon to be superseded by thunder and lightning. A woman hurried down the street, cloak billowing around her frame. She eventually came to a house on the outskirts of town. She stepped up onto the front porch and fumbled to get inside.

Once inside, she threw her cloak off and hung it on the wall. "Renee," she called softly, words coming out in a rush. Silence. "Renee!" Soft padding was audible overhead. A minute or so later, a little brown haired, blue-eyed girl appeared. She was a small child, older than two but younger than five. She was using her small fist to rub the grogginess from her eyes.

"Momma," she moaned. Her mother swiftly moved towards her, picking her up and walking into the next room to lay her on the couch. She went into the kitchen and took a glass phial out of the cabinet. She poured the substance inside into a glass of water. The mixture turned a shade of lilac. She then took the glass back in to the small girl. She helped her sit up and made sure the child drank the liquid to the last drop. She held the girl for a minute. "Momma," she whispered, as her eyes grew misty and her head lolled to the side. Her breathing slowed as sleep overtook her. The woman began to sob. She grasped the locket she wore in her hands and whispered, "Angel, hear my cry." At first nothing happened, and the woman gave up hope and began to drown in her despair.

"Dry your tears, Marie Higginbotham," a voice whispered. Marie's head snapped up. The temperature had dropped considerably. The voice sounded like a gentle breeze over the water. Someone else was in the room with Marie. The figure was completely clothed in white. It was an albino woman whose hair was pale silver. Her eyes were a deep violet, her face was heart-shaped, and she wore a circlet of white Easter Lilies. Soft, white wings glimmering with specks of frost were folded softly against her back. She smelled of ice, ash, and the wild places of the night. Marie jumped up, pulling out her wand as she stood defensively in front of her daughter. Voice quavering, she asked, "Who are you?"

The being before her answered calmly, "You called upon me, did you not, daughter of the house of Norgensten? You know who I am, for your ancestors allied themselves with angels long ago. Your ancestor, Sarahphina, pleaded with Heaven for assistance. There was an evil wizard in her Time, too. She summoned me with a ritual now lost. I came to her, and in the gold bowl that your family has held sacred, mixed our blood together. I gave her that locket, to pass on to whosoever was in need, as long as the same blood flowed through their veins."

"Celestia," Marie breathed in amazement," I thought that all legend, a nice bedtime story. I didn't realize that in calling your name I would summon you. The action was merely one of comfort." The angel's head tilted to the side, curiosity evident in her gaze.  
"I only come when my aid is truly needed, Daughter. If I had not felt your distress, I would not have appeared. Tell me what it is you need."

"Oh, Celestia," the woman began, "I want you to wash the magic out of Renee's veins."  
"I cannot do that, Marie, and you know that. You are born either with or without magic. I am not God; I could never take away the right your blood affords you."

"Then what can I do? Is all hope lost?"  
The angel hesitated. "I can suppress her magic and make her blind to your world. She will never show signs, never See. She will live as if she were anyone else."  
"Do it then! If it will save her from the Dark Lord and her father, do it, and to her child as well."

"What if she does not wish it," the angel proposed quietly. "So be it," Marie said bitterly. "She will be saved from the Darkness, cruelty, and lies."

The angel shook her head sadly. "Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always bring good. Magic and nature are both cruel and loving, Light and Dark, fulfilling and deceitful, all at once. I will fulfill your wish, but know this; it will wear off down the line. The magic will flow from your daughter and be passed on. There shall be one born, kin of your kin, who will hold great power because of Renee's sacrifice, and the sacrifice of her child. Listen to my prophecy, and listen well."

The angel came forward to grasp Marie's hand, and also one of the child's. Her voice richened and sweetened as she spoke.

_"She comes like fullest moon on happy night,  
Taper of waist with shape of magic might.  
She hath an eye whose glances quell mankind,  
And ruby on her cheeks reflects His light.  
Enveils her hips the goldenness of her hair-  
Beware of curls that bite with viper bite!  
Her sides are silken-soft, that while the heart  
Mere rock behind that surface 'scapes our sight.  
From the fringed curtains of her eyne she shoots  
Shafts that at furthest range on mark alight."  
_

When she was done, she released her hold on Marie. Stunned, the woman asked,"Angel, what does this mean?"  
"It will come to pass as I have said. The prophecy shall never leave you. My voice has carved the words into your heart, and your daughter's as well. Though she will remember it not, her blood will carry the message to The One."

She then leaned down to kiss Renee on each cheek and her forehead while steadily stroking her hair and chanting in a language the witch beside her knew to be Latin, though she could not speak it. Renee's eyes moved underneath her lids and she let out a small sigh. Celestia straightened up, dropping the child's hand. "There, it is done. Her child would have been stronger than she, given the chance. In the absence of magic, she will become a strong psychic shield."  
"Thank you, angel."  
The angel's cool gaze swept her, as if seeing her soul.  
"Good-bye, Marie. Take care of her."

A radiant white light filled the room. When it dimmed, the angel was gone, however, her scent lingered. And so it began. Many years later, The One was born; Renesmee Cullen was born.


	2. Acceptance Letters

**Ch1: Acceptance Letter  
**

It was raining, as usual, in Forks, Washington. The downpour greeted an older man who appeared suddenly near the end of a long winding driveway saluted by forest on either side. He was a tall man in flowing blue robes and a traveling cloak whose hair and beard were silver and fine. He had uncanny blue eyes that looked out from a pair of half-moon spectacles perched atop his crooked nose.

He walked briskly down the drive, eventually arriving at his destination. As he went, he sensed that he was being observed. He stepped into a large yard leading up to a graceful house over a hundred years old. Before he could get as far as the front porch, vicious snarling rent the air as three enormous wolves leapt from the shadows. The largest, a male with a russet coat, was out in front. A small gray wolf, presumably a female, stood at his right flank while another male with sandy fur was on his left. The man halted and held his hands up in a gesture meant to show he came in peace. "I'm here to see Miss Renesmee Cullen," he said calmly.

"Stand down, Jacob," a male voice requested calmly from the porch. The wolves growled and held their stance. Never taking his eyes off of the wolves, the man addressed whoever had spoken.  
"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am a Headmaster at a prestigious school in Europe. Miss Cullen has been accepted and I have personally brought her acceptance letters, along with a supply list and further instruction. Could I please speak to Miss Cullen and her parents?"

"Jacob, stand down," the voice urged. "He really means no harm." The wolf only growled in response.  
Suddenly a new high, clear voice filled the air. "Stop it Jacob!"

Jacob's ears flattened against his skull and he finally, if reluctantly, backed down, the other two wolves swiftly following his example. "Let him through," the third voice commanded. The wolves stood aside to allow the man a clear path to the house. Dumbledore smiled and made his way up to the porch. There stood a man with wavy bronze hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, dressed in jeans and a sweater. Dumbledore held out his hand and said cordially, "Pleasure to meet you. You just saved me from a most unpleasant experience. And you are?"  
"Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen's father."  
He turned towards the source of the second voice and introduced the person with a sweeping gesture. "This is my daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We're sorry about Jacob. Alice said we would have a guest. He's just a little overprotective."

The russet wolf leered at them before turning and lunging into the trees, his pack in tow. Dumbledore turned his gaze onto Renesmee. She had fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, pink cheeks, dimples, and bronze ringlets, and she wore a blue dress. "Hello Renesmee," he said. He proffered his hand to her as well. Her smaller hand slid into his and they shook hands. He took an envelope made of yellowing parchment out of one of his pockets and handed it to her. It was address to Ms. Cullen, The Cullen Residence, Forks, Washington, America. She turned it over and ran her finger over the seal, which was an H with a badger, a serpent, an eagle, and a griffin. Her fingers shook as she broke the seal and took out the papers therein, all of which were made from the same yellow parchment. She pulled out the letter and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf: Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Cullen,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
(signature) Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

When she finished reading, she handed the papers to her father and looked inquiringly at the Headmaster before her. "So I'm a witch?"  
He smiled reassuringly. "Yes dear, you are."  
Her father scanned the letter and the list. Curiously, he said, "You await our owl?"

"Yes, owls are how witches and wizards send and receive mail. The owl will be quite unnecessary since I myself came with her letter. A simple yes or no will suffice."  
Edward turned the letter over then let his eyes rise and rest on Dumbledore.

"If she wishes, she may go. Of course, the rest of our family must be informed. My daughter, a witch..."  
His voice trailed off as his lips twisted into a smile. "Nessie, you're so very unique, just like your mother. Let's go tell everyone. Come in, Professor."

Apparently the other occupants had been listening intently, though they hid it well. "What a lovely home you have," Dumbledore complimented as he stepped over the threshold. "Thank you, we try," a woman said. The entire Cullen family was waiting for them. "Hello, I'm-"  
"We heard," a beautiful blonde with the same golden eyes interrupted.  
"Rosalie," the first woman remonstrated. "I'll behave, Esme," Rosalie responded.

Dumbledore shook each of their hands, and then turned to the next member, who was a petite woman with a pixie cut. "I'm Alice." This continued on, and he came to know Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Then he came to the last person, obviously the girl's mother. She had some of the same facial characteristics.

"You're that child's mother, I presume?"  
"Bella."  
Her eyes searched for her child. "Baby, what is it?"  
Edward glided across the room to hand the letter to Carlisle at the same time Renesmee went to Bella and put her hand on her face. The instantaneous effect was that Bella's eyes unfocused for a minute or two. "Oh," she breathed, "now it makes more sense." By now everyone else knew what the letter said. Anxiously, the girl asked "Can I go momma?"

"You say you're a wizard," Carlisle began. "Yes, and Miss Cullen is a witch. She will receive the best magical education possible if she attends my school, and I guarantee I will do all in my power to ensure her safety and wellbeing. She has the potential to become anything she wants to be."  
He withdrew a slim object and held it in the palm of his hand. "She will receive a wand like I have here. However, they will not be exactly the same because every wand is different. There are three magical cores; Phoenix feather, unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring. Various woods are used. The subjects you will learn will be explained at school. You may come home on holidays if you wish, and she can correspond through letters. You will learn more once she has come, if indeed she shall."

Renesmee walked right up to her possible Headmaster and grabbed his hand. "Show me!"  
He chuckled and said obligingly, "All right." He pointed his wand at the table, which turned into a pig before morphing back into its original shape. He then produced a bouquet of roses and handed them to her. She clapped and smiled at what she saw. He then flicked the wand again and turned her hair violet. With another flick, it returned to its original hue. "There is so much more to magic: Healing, repairing, defense, entertainment, offense, light, heat, love, and life; Potions and Charms, Runes and Transfiguration."  
Renesmee turned toward her family and announced confidently, "I'm going."  
Outside, a wolf howled mournfully.


	3. Acquiring Jacopo

**Ch2: Acquiring Jacopo**

Bella gave Renesmee A wad of cash and a brown backpack-purse. Renesmee exchanged farewells with each family member before joining Professor Dumbledore on the porch. "Hold onto me," he instructed, proffering his left arm. She took it, and they walked along the porch and around the corner. Suddenly it felt as if metal bands were compressing her lungs as her body was squeezed through a small tube and the breath was stolen from her. Half a second later the unpleasant sensation ended. She stumbled, and would have fallen if not for her strong grip and his firm hold.

She opened her eyes and marveled at the extraordinary sights and scents. Witches and wizards of all shapes, ages, sizes and races, all in a different colored robes, were going about their business. Cats wove through the legs of the crowd and a solitary owl fluttered overhead. Laughter, mewling, hooting, and chatter created a buzz all it's own.

Still keeping close to her Headmaster, she began moving forward. They continued past the shops until they stood before a snowy white building towering over all the rest. As they ascended the steps, Albus told her that the creature dressed in scarlet and gold standing beside the burnished bronze doors was a goblin. He bowed them through. They came upon a second set of doors, these a shinning silver, their surface engraved in curling writing with a message for all who entered:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Theif, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

A duo of goblins bowed them through these doors into a vast marble hall. Behind a long counter, about a hundred goblins were perched atop high stools going about their daily duties. Numerous doors led off of the hall with yet more goblins showing people in and out of them. Dumbledore steered his charge toward a free goblin. The goblin peered down at them, his oblong fingers gripping the edge of the table and his black eyes glinting mysteriously.

"Good day," the Headmaster greeted. "I would like to make a money exchange. We need to exchange American-muggle dollars for wizard's money." The goblin held his hand out, palm upward. "The money sir."  
Renesmee handed the money to Dumbledore, who passed the cash to the waiting hands of the goblin. He grasped the money and began counting it out. After a minute he said," Is the amount of $5,789 correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Very well then." He shuffled his papers around and rummaged through his drawers before bringing out a money pouch. "Griphook," he called. Yet another goblin appeared as he scribbled something on a slip of paper. Handing the slip to Griphook, he ordered, "Fill this with its equivalent in galleons, knuts, and sickles."  
"Right away," Griphook said, glancing at what was written as he started to walk off. "Thank you," Renesmee said. The goblins, their two and many others, paused in their work to stare at her. "We're only doing our job," an old goblin interjected. "I know, but sometimes it's nice to know you're appreciated," the girl responded. After a moment, the goblins returned to work.

Shortly afterwards, Griphook returned with a bulging sack of coins. "For you, miss."  
Renesmee took it from his hands, curtsying low as she did so. As she left with Dumbledore, she could feel all eyes on her like a spotlight. He said nothing, only took her on her way. First, they went to get quills and ink; second, Flourish and Blotts for her school books; third, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; fourth, the Apothecary, then they got her scales and cauldrons. "We have one more place to go, Renesmee," the Headmaster whispered in her ear.

He halted in front of a shabby shop whose sign proclaimed in peeling gold letters that it was  
Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The two went in, accompanied by the tinkling of a bell somewhere within. There was only one, solitary, decrepit old chair. Slender boxes lined the walls in ceiling-high stacks. Renesmee was instantly wary, eyes scanning the inky, dust-covered depths and ears popping from the lack of sound. She shivered, realizing that her body was reacting to the magic concealed in every molecule.

Dumbledore called into the gloom, "Garrick?"  
Renesmee could see him with her enhanced vision, staring out at them, averting his eyes to the side so the light wouldn't shine in them and give him away. She held her breath, waiting for him to reveal himself.  
"Good afternoon," came the soft reply. Renesmee's eyes remained on the man materializing out of the gloom. His silver eyes, now visible, were wide and pale. He was an older gentleman, whose white flesh and long fingers, along with his misty orbs, were creepy at first glance.

"Albus, it has been a long time," he said, coming to stand before Dumbledore. "Yes it has, Garrick," he replied. "What brings you here, Albus? Surely you don't need a replacement."  
"No, I brought Miss Cullen here to receive her first wand."  
"Excellent, excellent!" he clapped his hands lightly and brought out a tape measure. "Which hand is your dominant hand?"  
"I'm ambidextrous, sir." He stopped to blink at her. "Curious, curious indeed," he whispered. He moved away to walk among the stacked boxes while the tape measurer continued to take her measurements. He came back a moment later, arms overflowing with wands. He set them at his feet and took the first one out. "Apple and unicorn hair, eight and a forth inches, whippy. Give it a wave."

She began to, but it was quickly snatched from her hand. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible.". It too was taken after it was put in her hand. The same happened with rosewood and Phoenix feather, six inches, swishy; maple and Phoenix feather, Seven inches, quite whippy; and ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Mr. Ollivander was ecstatic at the challenge. "Tricky customer, eh? Well, we'll find the perfect match somewhere. Let me see now...try this. It's vine and dragon heartstring, twelve and a forth inch, reasonably pliable, wonderfully versatile."

She grasped the wand lightly in her left hand. Suddenly she felt thrumming warmth in her fingers that pulsed up to her shoulder. Instinctively, she raised it above her head and swished it through the air. The result was magnificent and instantaneous as a shower of multi-hued sparks was ejected from the tip and a soft, sweet melody played briefly. The colors gave the appearance of a disco ball against the wallpaper. Professor Dumbledore clapped lightly and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, Bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. That'll be nine galleons."  
He put Renesmee's wand back in its box and wrapped it in brown paper. He bowed them from his shop.

"Am I going home now, sir," Renesmee inquired, peeking up at Dumbledore from underneath her lashes. "Yes, I would think so. You can't keep a pet at home now, can you?"

But as they passed Magical Menagerie, something called to her, drew her to the door. Someone was calling her name, but they sounded incredibly distant. She walked in to discover there wasn't much room inside, for every inch of the wall was covered by cages. It was smelly and noisy because the residents were all squawking, squeaking, jabbering, or hissing. There were rats, cats, rabbits, toads, snails, ravens, a tortoise, two newts, strange puffballs, and a glass tank in the corner hidden in shadow. All of the animals went wild as she passed, crouching close to their cage bottoms and jabbing viciously at the air.  
The tank in the corner was the only cage that didn't react to her presence. She walked right up to the glass to peer inside. Her eyes quickly focused on the lone occupant. It was a snake with a diamond pattern highlighted on its flesh. Noticing the girl's fascination, the witch at the counter babbled, "That there's an adder, a common adder, also known as the common viper. You want him you can have him, course I wouldn't advise it if you're not a Parselmouth cause he might bite you."  
Brow scrunched in confusion, she asked, "What is a Parselmouth?"  
"Someone who talks to snakes. Parseltongue is snake language. It's not unheard of, but it's not common. Try talking to him, see if he answers back."

Doubtful and feeling foolish, Renesmee began whispering to the snake. "Hello there, my name is Renesmee Cullen. What's your name?"  
She felt no different speaking, and was sure she looked foolish. Consequently, the snake wasn't even looking at her. She decided to try again, this time concentrating harder and staring at the thing's eyes. _"Hello there, my name is Renesmee Cullen. What's your name?"_ To her surprise, the words that came from her lips were not English, though she understood them completely. They came out in a series of soft hisses. The snake's head pivoted to face her and it rose up from its coiled position. _"Good afternoon Renesssssssmee," it hissed, "my name isss Jacopo."  
_  
Its unblinking eyes gazed steadily at her and she heard a gasp behind the counter. "By Jove you are one," exclaimed the witch. "Take him by all means! He's been in here for weeks and no one has glanced his way. You can even have him free of charge." Grinning, Renesmee reached in for him. He wrapped himself around her arm and slithered up to her shoulder. _"Don't bite please_," she requested in Parseltongue. _"Of courssssse not Misssss Cullen,_" it hissed. Still beaming, she turned to leave. Professor Dumbledore was watching her, gaze unfathomable. He held out his hand to her and she took it. As soon as they stepped outside, he turned to apparate. She put her palm on Jacopo to apologize to him and show him what was about to transpire. He clung to her grimly but loyally as she decided that she would nickname him Jake.


	4. The Journey Begins

**Ch3: The Journey Begins **

It had been a week since Professor Dumbledore had come with her letter. Renesmee sat on her bed in her room listening to her CD player. She couldn't wait until her escort came for her. Jacopo was curled around her leg, his head resting on her thigh and his eyes riveted on the face of his mistress. Her family made him nervous, so he generally stayed in her bedroom unless he was somehow wrapped around her. _"I can't wait until my escort comes! The day after tomorrow is when the train leaves. We're all packed, Jake. I'm almost sick of waiting because the anticipation is nearly killing me."_  
_"Patienccccce missstresss, for it won't be much longer."_ She stroked his head lovingly as she replied_, "I know, Jake, I know. I just wish he would hurry."  
_  
Renesmee could hear someone walking towards her room. She thought it was her mother but she wasn't sure. "Reese!" Bella called. "Your escort is here."  
Smiling, Renesmee got up, and Jacopo slithered off of her into her purse. She put the purse on her back, pocketed her wand, and exited the room. Bella walked her daughter up the path to the main house, hand on her shoulder. They went through the back door and walked into the living room. Her trunk, which had been waiting by the door, was gone. In its place stood a portly little man with rumpled gray hair who wore a pinstriped suit and held a lime-green bowler in his hands. He looked up when they entered, his eyes showing his relief at seeing Renesmee. "Miss Renesmee Cullen, I presume?"  
"Present, sir," she enthused. He nodded slightly and explained, "I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. It is my duty to escort all exchange and cross-continent students. You will stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and leave for King's Cross tomorrow. Now say your farewells." She turned to look at everyone, scanning their facial features. "Bye, momma, bye daddy," she said. She hugged everyone in the room, as all the Cullens had assembled to see her off. Even Seth was here. The question was, where was Jacob? She put her hand to Esme's arm since that who was hugging her when the thought occurred to her. Esme pulled her to her again and said quietly so the Minister wouldn't hear, "He didn't come sweetie. He said he couldn't bear it."  
Renesmee's lip trembled involuntarily, but then she composed herself. Walking over to the man, she said, "I'm ready to go now, sir."  
He took hold of her hand as Dumbledore had, and they were off.

Because this was her third journey using this particular method of travel, Renesmee didn't feel any aftereffects. She was about to ask Jacopo if he was all right when her instincts warned her now was not the time. They had arrived in a dark, shabby, grubby-looking pub. The bartender was an old man who was quite bald and reminiscent of a toothless walnut. "Afternoon, Tom," Fudge called. "Is the room ready?"  
"Quite," was the answer he received. "Private suit, just like you asked." The Minister turned apologetically to Renesmee. "I do apologize, Miss Cullen, but I can't stay. Plenty to do you know. Me being the Minister and all, I have other business and it just wouldn't be proper. But I'm not leaving you completely alone. Someone from the Ministry will come to pick you up. You can visit Diagon Alley while you wait. Good afternoon."

He shook her hand, then Tom's, who he also thanked accordingly. He turned and disappeared so quickly that if she had not known better, she would have thought him a figment of her imagination. Sighing, she turned to Tom. The grin he gave her was toothless but genuine. "You'll be staying in room thirteen, miss. Here is your key. I'll show you where it is. Diagon Alley is through the back door. I trust you have all of your things?"  
At her nod, he continued, "If you need help, I'll show you how to get in."

He began walking in the opposite direct, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that she was following. Tom led her up the stairs to a door with a brass numbed thirteen on it. "Your key, Miss."  
She stuck the key in the lock and turned, using her weight to open the door. The room was surprisingly cozy. It was furnished with highly polished oak pieces and a comfortable-looking bed. There was no fire lit in the grate, however, there was a sufficient supply of wood. "Thank you, sir."  
Tom bowed and backed away saying, "If you need anything, miss, just ask." She nodded once more, and then he was gone. A good quality she noted about Tom was that he didn't hover. She closed and locked her room door before kicking off her shoes and flopping onto her bed. She opened her purse on the bed and stuck her hand in. Jacopo immediately twined his body around her arm and crawled onto her shoulder.  
_"Sorry, Jake, but you can come out now since we're alone. Are you okay?"  
"Yesss, Reessse, are you?"  
"I'm Fine. I'd rather stay in here for today, but I'll go out if you want to. How do you feel?"  
"Fine, jussst fine. Whatever you wisssh."  
"If you're okay, maybe I'll practice some more."  
"Term hasssn't even ssstarted yet."  
"I know, but I don't want to go unprepared."_

She went to her trunk and rummaged through her school books. She had already read them all, and knew them too, because of her ability to learn quickly and retain with perfection, but maybe she could practice. She went through a few basic charms and spells before going through the motions of making a few simple potions. All the while, Jacopo was curled atop her pillow watching her with interest, for all that she did captivated him. The sky outside began to darken until finally the sun set.

Growing hungry, Renesmee went downstairs, leaving Jacopo on her bed and locking the door. Tom fixed her supper, which was leak, turnip, and potato soup with fresh bread, followed by vanilla ice-cream with nuts and strawberry syrup. Once she was full, she went upstairs to her room and locked herself in again before showering and falling into a peaceful slumber. That night, she had a strange dream that would evade her understanding until much later. Renesmee was in the forest. The light was as clear as midday, though the sky was midnight blue. Every surface was bathed in a strange silvery light though no moon, nor any stars, was visible. Instinct told her that she was not alone, and that if she just kept going, all would be revealed. She began walking, slowly at first but then faster as she traveled farther. Eventually, she ended up at a water meadow.

She leaned down towards the water when something strange caught her eyes. Just as she neared the edge, a pale, white hand lunged out of the depths and wrapped its fingers around her wrist. She pulled hard but the hand pulled harder, and before she knew it, she was hitting the surface of the water. She struggled, but to no avail. Renesmee was drug down deeper and deeper yet, until quite suddenly, she saw a light. Its bright radiance increased as she sped towards it. Mere moments later, she lay gasping on different land in a different water meadow. It was like none she had ever seen or heard of before. A strange plant with tantalizing berries thrived around the edges of it. Honeysuckle was one of the many flowers present. A beautiful flower she had never before laid eyes on too grew in abundance. Somehow, though someone had just attempted to drown her, she was dry. Standing up, she came face-to-face with the owner of the hand in question.

The figure was completely clothed in white. It was an albino woman whose hair was pale silver. Her eyes were a deep violet, her face was heart-shaped, and she wore a circlet of white Easter Lilies. Soft, white wings glimmering with specks of frost were folded softly against her back. She smelled of ice, ash, and the wild places of the night. "Greetings, daughter of both worlds, of Cold and Flesh, Angel and Witch."  
Renesmee scrambled to her feet. "Who are you and where have you brought me?"  
The stranger eyed her calmly, then answered, "I am the angel Celestia. You are on my lands, to which I have summoned you as you slept."

"Why?" Renesmee asked. "And how do I know you are an angel?"  
"I had two gifts for you, Renesmee. As for my being what I say I am..."  
She came forward and took Renesmee's hand lightly in hers. An image of the brightest light, mingled with a feeling of total peace and music of praise washed over her. Her heart told her what her rational mind was denying; she had just been given a peek at heaven. Breathlessly, she asked, "What did you wish to give me?"  
In answer, Celestia touched her long, white, index finger to the inner part of Renesmee's upper left forearm. There was a cold, numbing, shock followed by a burst of white-hot warmth. The spot pulsed even after the angel had removed her finger from the hybrid's flesh. Her immediate response was to clap her hand over the place, eyes tearing up angrily. "A small sacrifice," the angel said. "Take this, daughter." In her outstretched hand lay a gold ring. The band was made of slender strands of metal twined together. The centerpiece of the band was a sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon with a star cradled in its belly. Renesmee picked it up, fingers trembling slightly. She slipped it onto the middle finger of her right hand. Raising her eyes to the angel, she thanked her. "When you are in need, whatever and wherever that may be, kiss that ring and I shall come. But remember this, daughter; I will only come when the need is unselfish and is truly a need, otherwise, you will go unanswered. I have marked you with a blessing from the Father, for He has great things in store for you. Never lose faith, and the path shall remain clear. Good bye now. The journey begins."

The world around her began to dissolve into a swirling vortex of color, light, and scents. She was thrown into darkness, suspended by nothing. Her experience rang through her head as the blood pounded in her ears. Then she opened her eyes to a beautiful day. Renesmee got up, got dressed, and spent the day mastering techniques from each subject. Her day went by in a rush as her excitement mounted. She fell into bed, this time sleeping dreamlessly. When she arose, she showered and changed once more, ready for all to come.


	5. The Platform, The Train, and The School

**Ch4: The Platform, The Train, and The School**

As Renesmee was repacking her trunk, there was a knock at the door. Renesmee gave Jacopo enough time to hide before calling, "Enter." Tom shuffled in looking sheepish and apologetic. Giving his trademark toothless grin, he said, "Are you ready Miss Cullen? You have to make it to the station before the train leaves and you can't keep your escort waiting."  
"I know, Tom, I'm coming." She closed her trunk with a snap and straightened up. She had grown to like the pub and the bartender, despite their obvious quirks.

"Need help with your things Miss?" he inquired politely. "No thank you, I've got it." He bowed himself out of the room, leaving the door open. Renesmee picked her purse up off of her bed; assured Jacopo was inside by the thrumming of his tiny heart. Once the purse was fit snugly in its place between her shoulder blades, she lifted one side of her trunk with one hand and began dragging it downstairs, closing the door with the other. She gave her key to Tom, who had been patiently waiting at the bottom. "Goodbye Miss. Come back anytime."

Renesmee nodded and scanned the room excitedly. Tom beckoned her towards the door where a Ministry worker dressed in brown robes stood waiting. He was of average height and build, with almond-shaped reddish-brown eyes and silky-fine raven-black hair. There was a tiny strand in the middle that stuck up and fell to the side in a curl. She walked towards him, towing her trunk and smiling. He gave her a small smile in return and bowed slightly. "Do you have everything you need before we go?" Feeling like a bobble-head, she nodded again and said, "Yes sir."  
"We'll be on our way then. Let me take that for you."  
"Oh, no sir, that's ok." He blinked before he grabbed the other handle anyway and stepped into the air with her.

This time apparating wasn't nearly so discomfiting, nor did she lose her footing when they reappeared at their destination. King's Cross Station was bustling with activity and bursting with life. All sorts of people were rushing about trying to make their trains while the arriving parties simply looked relieved. No one seemed to notice the pair that had mysteriously turned up. Turning to him, she remarked, "You didn't have to do that sir."  
He blushed slightly and released his hold on the trunk. He went off somewhere and reappeared a moment later with a trolley. "What's your name sir?"  
"Fujioka Kuro," he muttered. "This way."  
He began walking briskly in the direction of platforms nine and ten. She followed closely with the trolley, keeping a space cushion between her and him so she wouldn't run over his heels. When they got there, they waited casually for a squabbling muggle family of four to pass by. Once the coast was clear, Renesmee looked inquiringly at the man beside her. Looking as though he had never before said this many words in such a short time period, he instructed, "Walk straight at the wall between nine and ten as quickly as possible. You better do it at a run if you're nervous. I'll follow you."

Renesmee pushed the trolley in front of the barrier and centered it. Glancing around one last time, she sprinted toward the barrier, managing to keep her eyes open as she leaned forward. Suddenly she felt as though she were sinking through a cornstarch and water mixture. A wrought-iron archway materialized at the same time she passed through it, and an overhead sign that said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock, came into view. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to an overcrowded platform. The smoke wafting from the engine didn't seem to bother the multitudes of people or the many cats weaving their way through the legs of crowd. Her acute hearing could distinguish tidbits of individual conversations from trunks being heaved into place and the ruckus the owls made.

Renesmee kept walking, but slow enough that Mr. Kuro could see her. "Miss Cullen!" he called, sounding flustered. She turned as he came to stand next to her. Concerned, she said, "Not to be rude, but now that you've seen me here, you don't have to stay." He smiled slightly at this and ran his hand through his hair. "I, too, have a daughter, Miss Cullen. She is your age. My wife brought her here. I chose to bring you so I could still see my daughter off even though I worked today."

Renesmee's eyes widened at the revelation. "Oh, I see." The man's face transitioned from its olive tone to a bright shade of pink. "Being with your family is nothing to be ashamed of," she soothed, touching his elbow lightly. Right then a girl's voice rang out clearly. "Daddy!"

Both of their heads turned in the direction of the voice to see a girl who very much resembled Fujioka Kuro running towards them, followed by a beautiful black-haired witch with a heart-shaped face who was clearly the girl's mother. She ran to her father, chin-length hair bouncing, and buried her head in his chest. "You came!"

"Of course I did," he choked. "Kiku, don't strangle your father," the girl's mother chided. "Of course he came, remember what he told you?" Her observant eyes slid from her husband and child to Renesmee. "So this is the American child?" she queried.  
He gave a jerky nod of affirmation. Smiling, she held out her hand to Renesmee. "I am Fujioka Kita, though here it would be Kita Fujioka. This is our daughter, Kiku."

They shook hands briefly. Kiku had finally released her father and was now staring interestedly at Renesmee. "Hi," she whispered shyly. Responding accordingly, Renesmee curtsied and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Renesmee, nice to meet you Kiku."  
Kiku smiled and shook her hand. "Would you like to find a compartment together?"  
"Yes, please. I don't know anyone."  
"Neither do I." Renesmee couldn't help but beam at the bashful girl. Kiku turned and hugged each of her parents and formally bade them farewell before tugging on Renesmee's sleeve. "We'll put your trunk on the train," Mrs. Fujioka told her kindly. "And don't forget Kei!"

At the sound of her name, Kei, who turned out to be something that was either a very large cat or a small lion, climbed up Kiku's legs and into her arms. The mottled creature purred contentedly while surreptitiously surveying Renesmee with its mismatched eyes. With that, she let Kiku lead her to an empty compartment. They found one, went in, and sat across from each other. Renesmee quickly got her shy companion to come out of her shell. They became engrossed in conversation, for Kiku was strangely comfortable around Renesmee. Already they were becoming fast friends. "So what House do you think you'll be in?" Kiku inquired, steadily petting Kei. "Of the four, I'm not sure. What about you?" Kiku sucked on her front teeth thoughtfully. "My mom was in Ravenclaw and my dad was a Hufflepuff, so I don't know. I guess either is fine."  
After considering her friend's answer, Renesmee was still unsure. Both of their heads turned as the compartment door slid open and a girl with auburn pigtails peeked in. "Anyone else sitting here?" she asked. "Most everywhere else is full."  
Renesmee and Kiku shook their heads and motioned for her to come in. She sat down beside Renesmee and began fiddling with a loose thread on her jacket sleeve. The compartment settled into a slightly awkward silence. "What are your names?" she finally blurted. Kiku jumped at the unexpected noise, while Renesmee simply blinked. Pointing to her own chest, she said, "My name is Renesmee Cullen. This is my friend, Kiku Fujioka.". Kiku appeared startled at the use of the word "friend".

"I'm Maggie O'Hara," she informed them brightly. She had a thick Irish accent that was pleasing to hear. "We were just discussing what House we might be in," Kiku offered. The news seemed to excite Maggie. "Oh really!" she exclaimed. "I'll be in Gryffindor for sure. Both my ma and da were in it. Everyone in our family has just about."  
Just then the train began moving forward. Slowly at first, then the speed began to increase. The girls conversed about their subjects while Kei napped. Around twelve thirty, there was a commotion in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their compartment door and said, "Anything off the carts dears?"

Renesmee looked to Kiku and Maggie, who were both craning their necks to see what the woman had to offer. Smiling, she opened the door wide so they wouldn't have to get up. She had Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a variety of other things. Between Maggie and Kiku, some of everything had made its way into the compartment. Wrinkling her nose, Nessie bought some Chocolate Frogs since that was the only recognizable thing on the cart. To be completely truthful, she liked chocolate, a lot, but not nearly as much as...as blood. She shivered at the thought of the hauntingly beautiful vermilion liquid and pushed it to the back of her mind.

The three companions ate their candy in silence. Maggie excitedly explained about the cards that came with the chocolate, but Renesmee was more interested in nibbling the frog's head off than anything else. With full bellies, the girls lapsed into another silence, this one comfortable. The countryside flashing past lulled them each into a light slumber. Maggie's head fell onto Renesmee's shoulder as her eyes drooped shut. Kiku slumped over sideways to take up the whole seat. Kei gave a half-strangled cry of protest before fighting her way out of the death trap she was in and crawling onto Kiku's side.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment that startled them all. A round-faced boy who looked rather tearful came in. "Sorry," he said, but have you seen a toad at all?"  
"Wha-?" Maggie slurred, still half asleep. "Don't think so," Kiku mumbled. Renesmee shook her head. "Oh, don't tell me I've lost him!" he wailed disparagingly. "He keeps getting away from me!"  
Maggie tried soothing him by saying helpfully, "Sorry, hope you have better luck. Maybe someone else has seen him."

He nodded sadly and left. Now awake again, the three friends looked at each other and smiled. Feeling that these two would be her friends, Renesmee said, "You can call me Reese or Nessie." The other two blinked. "All right," was Maggie's cheerful response. Kiku nodded. There was another knock and the round-faced boy came back in with a bossy-sounding, bushy-haired girl with abnormally large front teeth already in school robes. They left after asking a second time if anyone had seen Neville's toad.

As if something had suddenly occurred to her, Maggie sat up, green eyes shining, and said, "Did you hear? They say Harry Potter is on this train, and that he's in a compartment near the end. I forgot because I was having so much fun."  
"Yeah, I know," Kiku affirmed, "My dad works at the Ministry. He said Harry would be coming to Hogwarts this year with."  
"Really?" Reese asked absentmindedly. This conversation was not at the front of her mind. She was dwelling on one thing, one thing alone, and that was a person: Jacob Black. His face revolved through her mind, the ghost of his voice whispered in her soul, and her heart ached for him. Why hadn't he come to see her off? Because he couldn't bear it, remember?

Apparently Kiku and Maggie had been holding a conversation of their own while her thoughts wandered. She forced herself to focus on what was happening now, while she was happy. "Should we change yet? It seems like we should be almost there. "

The other two faltered from what they were saying and looked out of the window, which now gave a view of the darkening evening sky. "Maybe," Kiku said thoughtfully. "Sure," Maggie agreed. They changed then and there. It wasn't too long before the train started noticeably decreasing in speed. A voice, probably the conductor, announced that they would reach Hogwarts in five minutes time. "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"This is it," Kiku whispered. She gathered Kei in her arms while Renesmee slung her purse back into place. Until now she had had it in her lap with the buckle slightly loose and her hand resting on Jacopo, feeding him images of what was happening and apologizing for having to keep him inside. His tongue had been flickering rapidly in and out as he sensed Kei. Reese had comforted him as best she could. Now the trio and their pets moved into the crowded corridor, hands linked before and behind them as they attempted to stay close. Maggie was leading, Renesmee was in the middle, and Kei brought up the rear. People were pushing to get outside onto the small, dark platform. Renesmee felt Kiku and Maggie shiver and involuntarily move closer towards her.

A lamp was floating towards them over the sea of arrivals. A booming voice called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"  
"Does he mean Harry Potter?" Kiku hissed over the chattering of her teeth. "He must," Maggie answered. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Renesmee felt both of the girls holding onto her squeeze her hands. She squeezed back to comfort them. They whispered amongst themselves about trivial things to calm their jangled nerves. "Did you see how big he was?"  
"Yeah, blimey, he must be half-giant!"  
"Probably just big-boned," Renesmee reasoned.  
"Did you see his hair? Didn't it look soft?" Kiku marveled.  
"He had kind eyes."  
A loud "Oooooh!" caught their attention and they looked up. Before them, across a vast black lake that shined like a mirror in the night and crowning a tall mountain, sat a magnificent castle with numerous towers and turrets.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called. Renesmee could distinctly pick out a fleet of little boats bobbing in the shallows. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who took up an entire boat. "Right then-FORWARD!"

The boats all started moving simultaneously; Maggie squealed and Kiku blushed softly. Renesmee simply looked about her. No one spoke because everyone was captivated by the castle. "Heads down!" yelled the giant as the head of the fleet reached the cliff on which the castle stood. They went into a dark tunnel that seemed to go underneath the school and ended up in an underground harbor. Everyone clambered out like ducklings hatching onto the shore. The giant, who had been checking the boats as they were vacated, asked Neville if the toad in one was his. It was, and they moved on. They trekked up a rock passage after the lamp that was once again hovering out in front. The outing was in the shadow of the great building. Their hands clasped anew, the trio followed the herd up a flight of stone steps to queue around the imposing oaken front doors. The giant checked to make sure he hadn't lost anyone, also asking if Neville had his toad.

Assured, the giant knocked thrice.


	6. First Sight

**Ch5: First Sight**

(McGonagall's speech/Dumbledore's directly from OS. Could not remember by heart)

The door opened to reveal a tall, black haired witch respondent in emerald green robes. Her hair was pulled severely back in a tight bun. Kiku flinched under the stern gaze. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall."  
"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."  
She opened the door wider. The entrance hall was large, flaming torches adorned the walls, the ceiling was incredibly high, and the grand staircase was marble, the big, bad granddaddy of the one at the Cullen's. She led them past the room where the rest of the school waited and into a side chamber. The while lot crowded in, pressing together so close that Renesmee was afraid she might lose Kiku or Maggie. The shy girl was so close that the hybrid could feel Kei's whiskers tickling her neck and Kiku's breath making her hair billow. Jacopo shifted uncomfortably from the proximity of so many people at once.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes scorched the huddle, lingering on a select few. Renesmee could feel Kiku shrink down against the floor behind her. Maggie's reaction was the complete opposite. She kept her head held high, eyes on McGonagall, who smiled briefly at the sight.  
"I shall return when you are ready. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. The small room would have been deathly silent, except for two boys in front who were holding a quiet conversation and the bossy girl from the train whispering excitedly about all of the new spells she has learned and wondering which one she'd need to use. Renesmee suddenly shivered involuntarily and a few people screamed, one of them Kiku. A score of ghosts had just flowed through the wall to Kiku's left. The girl looked as if she might faint. Maggie listened intently to what the ghosts were saying, while Renesmee merely held Kiku close to her. Her new friend's heart was hammering, her hands were clammy, and Renesmee could smell her fear-scent. "Shhh, hush, it'll be all right, there's nothing to fear, you're fine Kiku."  
The girl whimpered and blushed.

The ghosts said something to the students, but Kiku was too far gone to notice, and Renesmee was too busy trying to comfort her. "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." It was Professor McGonagall, of course. The ghosts left through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," she told the first years, "and follow me."  
They got in line together, hands still clasped. She led them into the Great Hall.

Hundreds of students occupied the four long House tables, the silvery- white House ghosts peppering their ranks. The gold tableware glittered exotically. There were multitudes of candles, perhaps a couple thousand to be a bit more accurate, levitating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black and starry. The bossy girl whispered knowledgeably, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._ " Renesmee rolled her eyes in consternation. She too had read the book, and all of the others as well, but she didn't flaunt it about unnecessarily. There was one long table at the head of the room for the staff. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the room to stand in a line facing the sea of students whose faces were turned toward them attentively. The teachers were at their back. The eyes of everyone in the room were now boring into the new arrivals.

Wordlessly, Professor McGonagall set down a four-legged stool in front of them, placing a pointed wizard's hat on top. Frankly, the hat was filthy, and it being patched and frayed didn't make it any more appealing to the eye. Renesmee was intrigued when she noticed that all eyes were upon the hat. There was a moment of expectant silence. Then, amazingly, the hat 'moved'. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth...and then the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarted hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the song was over, the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then quieted. Professor McGonagall came forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails went up and put on the hat, which slid down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment passed, then-  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as she joined their ranks. A ghost who looked like a fat little monk waved at her. "Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan sat beside Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry" became a Ravenclaw, and the table on the left clapped. Several of his house-mates stood to shake his hand. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too. "Brown, Lavender" was the first to be christened a Gryffindor. The table on the far left went wild. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first new Slytherin. Renesmee swallowed, realizing she was next. Where would the hat place her?  
"Cullen, Renesmee!" She forced herself into a state of relative calm and began walking towards the stool. For some reason, as she neared the staff table, the spot on her arm began to tingle. But nothing was there; she had checked when she had woken up. Yet the dream had been real enough, for the ring was around her finger, cold as ice no matter how long she sat outside. She picked the hat up, sat down, and slid it on. Her vision was instantly blocked as the brim slid down her face.

"Hmm...interesting," a voice whispered inside of her head. "Where to put you, where to put you...definitely not a Hufflepuff. So much raw talent, and clever, very clever, and a scholar I see, yet Ravenclaw isn't your home either. So very brave, it pulls on the heartstrings. Stubborn, courageous..."  
The skin on her upper inner forearm was crawling almost unbearably. "You could do so well in Slytherin...yet that is not where you are needed, nor where your ancestors call from...for if what is to pass is to pass, you are needed elsewhere. Though Slytherin would be a disguise in the face of the enemy, a single candle in a dark room...but a second chance provided to one who needs it will arise and be given either way...Serpent or Griffin..?" Her mind flashed to Maggie and Kiku. She couldn't bear losing them, losing both of them. She was sure that if she could just stay with Maggie, everything would play out and they would still see their friend. "Ah...such loyalty. I see where your heart lies now...the path is clear..."

Renesmee squirmed. Though all this had only taken half a second, her hasty, impatient streak was showing. She wished the Hat would go on and make its mind up already. "Yes," the hat whispered one last time before giving its verdict. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
She stood up and made her way over to her house. She sat down beside an empty seat, not caring who was on her other side as long as her friend joined her. She listened to the rest of the sorting, unobtrusively rubbing her arm.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Fujioka, Kiku!" Maggie squeezed her hand endearingly one last time as her friend went to put the hat on. She sat down holding Kei and McGonagall plopped it onto her head.  
"RAVENCLAW!" was the swift decision. The hat was taken off of her head and she stood up shakily. With one last, melancholy glance at Maggie and Renesmee, she walked over to her applauding house.  
"Granger, Hermione!" nearly ran to the stool and eagerly jammed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" A red headed boy groaned.  
"Longbottom, Neville" (who was a Gryffindor) tripped on his way up and ran off still wearing the hat after an excruciating wait. He had to jog back (amid gales of laughter) to pass it on to "MacDougal, Morag."

"Malfoy, Draco!" Renesmee instantly disliked and mistrusted this boy, for he looked like trouble as he swaggered up to the hat. The hat barely touched his sleek blond head before proclaiming him a Slytherin. He went to two thuggish looking boys named Crabbe and Goyle. Maggie didn't have much longer to wait. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "O'Hara!"  
Maggie waltzed boldly up to the stool to try the hat on. The instant it touched her head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
She practically broke her neck getting to Nessie's side. She enveloped her in a rib cracking embrace that earned her a soft hiss that no one heard. There weren't many people left. "Parkinson"..., a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"...then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and at last-  
"Potter, Harry!" As the boy went up, whispering spread like wildfire. He sat down and after a minute, Renesmee watched him be sorted into Gryffindor. The hall went wild and someone was yelling "We got Potter! We got Potter!" in a chanting manner.  
"Thomas, Dean"  
GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa" went to Ravenclaw, "Weasley, Ronald" was a Gryffindor, and "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the hat and stool out. The Headmaster got to his feet, smiling dazzlingly with arms opened wide as if he were trying to embrace them all at once. "Welcome," he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down as the entire hall clapped and cheered. The plates suddenly filled with multitudes of food and everyone dug in. Maggie fell to eating with a will, though Renesmee ate little; however, she did covertly feed Jacopo underneath the table. "_Sorry, my friend_," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth closest to Maggie. _"Sss'all right," _he replied quietly_. "Let me out when we get to the common room, pleasssse."  
"I will,"_ she promised.

Suddenly a searing pain in her arm made her drop her fork. It took all that she was not to cry out. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply, clenching her fist. When she opened her eyes, she glanced at the High Table and was startled to discover that someone was looking back. He had greasy black hair, sallow skin, a hooked nose, and black eyes. When he noticed she was looking, he looked away. Turning to Maggie, she asked, "Could you find out who that is?" She jerked her head at the man. Maggie paused long enough in her demolition practice to ask around. "That's Professor Snape. Bad reputation, that one. Only liked by his own house. Cruel, sarcastic, hard to be around..."  
Her face was already hurried back in her steak and potatoes.

They ate their fill, and as dessert disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and announced that Quidditch trials would be held in the second week of term, and that anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch. He also said that both the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest were strictly off limits. They sang the school song and were dismissed. Renesmee glanced over her shoulder as they left the hall. Just as her eyes landed on him, Snape looked in her direction. For some reason, he seemed to be in pain. He looked through her. Maggie tugged impatiently on her arm and she continued on. After dealing with Peeves, the Poltergeist, they finally made it to a portrait at the end of a corridor of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said.  
"Caput Draconis," the prefect replied. The portrait swung forward and everyone streamed through the round hole in the wall that it revealed. They were in a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. After being directed to the girl's dormitory, they went through that door and ascended a spiral staircase. "We must be in one of the towers," Nessie muttered.

Lavender and Parvati went in first, followed by Hermione, then Maggie. Renesmee went in last. There were five four-posters that had deep red, velvet curtains draped around them. Not surprisingly, their belongings were waiting. The girls changed and clambered into bed, but whispered amongst themselves, as girls will. "I wish Kiku was in here with us," Maggie whispered. "I miss her."  
Renesmee sighed. "I miss her too. Maybe we can see her during the day."  
"Yeah."  
"Maggie, I have a secret."  
"What is it, Reese?"  
"I-I...," she faltered awkwardly. She got up and climbed onto Maggie's bed and closed the curtains all the way around. Maggie had chosen the bed on the far wall, and Renesmee was between she and Hermione. Maggie sat up. "Wha-?"  
"Shhh..."  
She opened her purse and called softly to Jacopo in Parseltongue. He slithered out and curled around her stomach. "You're a Parselmouth," Maggie breathed incredulously. Renesmee nodded, unwinding Jacopo to hold him between her hands. "Will you still be my friend?" she asked quietly.  
"I-yes."  
She looked up, running her eyes over Maggie's face in the dark. "Truly?"  
Maggie grinned at her and said, "Forever. Say something else to him please."

_"This is Maggie, Jacopo. She is our friend and ally. You must never attack her, or anyone else, unless I give you permission."  
"Yesss, Reessssse, I undersssstand. Where are the other girl and that beassst of hers?"  
"She went to a different house," she explained.  
"Pity, I liked her, desspite the beasst."  
"As did we."_

"Blimey that's wicked," Maggie remarked, awestruck. "Can I touch him?" Renesmee nodded, showing Jacopo what was about to transpire in advance. He flicked his tongue lazily as Maggie stretched her hand out and stroked his head. He closed his eyes and hissed quietly. "We should go to sleep," Maggie pointed out. Renesmee smiled briefly before sneaking back to her own bed. She closed her own curtains before she fell into a dreamless sleep with Jacopo coiled around her arm, his head resting over her heart.


	7. First Impressions and Anger Management

**Ch6: First Impressions and Anger Management**

I thought it said in every tick:  
I am so sick, so sick, so sick;  
O death, come quick, come quick, come quick.  
Frances Cornford," The Watch," Collected Poems

"Fire and water," he said," don't really mix. You could say they're incompatible. But when they do love each other, they love passionately."  
Cornelia Funke, Inkspell

Renesmee woke up when Jacopo whispered in her ear. Yawning, she sat up, listening to see who else was awake. Seemingly first, she began stretching. As she arched her back, her left arm suddenly screamed with pain. She collapsed back onto her sheets clutching her arm and breathing hard. She curled into the fetal position near tears. The words "a small sacrifice" started making a continuous circuit about her mind. It reached the pentacle of imaginable burning without actually being on fire, though it was still nothing like being Changed.

Her leg twitched once. After a minute, the pain began to abate. Still near tears, she ripped her gown off, suddenly feeling as though it were a hundred degrees. Looking down at the spot on her arm, she gasped. In the exact area where the angel had touched her, a crescent moon cradling a star was faintly visible. As she watched, it darkened and solidified. Not a minute later, she was staring at a full mark that was an exact replica of the crest on her ring.

Hesitantly, Renesmee gingerly brushed her index finger over the thing. The contact didn't hurt, nor was the skin underneath her finger rough. Breathing more easily now, she replaced her gown and left Jacopo on the bed with the curtains drawn. He had strict instructions to stay hidden and not move around too much. She showered and changed into her school robes. When she returned, the other girls were still asleep.

After changing, she took out a book, Oliver Twist, to read, for she loved a good Dickens. Renesmee fiddled with the bracelet Jacob had given her. Almost as an afterthought, she took the thing off and flung it into her trunk. Of course she liked Jacob, but not like he seemed to like her. His gaze was too intense, almost to the point that she considered creepy. She understood that he had imprinted and that most people can't ignore that level of commitment and adoration, but somehow she thought she was stronger than that. Then and there she decided that she would never be with him. Not to say that she didn't want love, but she didn't need games in her life. If she wanted him to stay away, he would, even if it killed him. She wasn't the sun in his solar system. Scrap his nickname too. She didn't want to carry around any part of him.

She decided that once she found the owlery she would pen a letter to her family. Screw Jacob, he could rot. Jacopo slithered up to drape himself around her shoulders. He placed his head to her ear and hissed in a low voice_, "Are you all right, Reessssse? You look penssssive."  
"I'm fine Jake, how are you?"  
"Fabuloussss darling, I'm just fabuloussss."  
"What are you going to do while I'm gone? Should I take you outside?"  
"Sssome daysss, but today I'll ssstay under the bed."  
"All right._" She kissed the snake on his head and quickly leaned over the side of the bed facing Maggie so she could slide him underneath. Just as she straightened up, Hermione moaned in her sleep, beginning to stir.

Hermione sat up blinking furiously. "I wonder what time it is," she mumbled. "Time to get up," Renesmee responded, causing her to jump. Feeling a little guilty, Renesmee pulled her curtains open to apologize. "Forgive me for that, will you? I didn't mean to startle you." Hermione didn't seem fazed at all. "Oh that's quite all right," she said. "I just didn't expect anyone else to be up."

She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I remember you from the train. I never learned your name." Seeing clearly the invitation in Hermione's words, she said, "I'm Renesmee Cullen. Friends call me Reese."  
"Well, Renesmee, I guess I better get up. We should probably wake the others too. Time is passing."  
She got up and went over to wake up Parvati and Lavender while Renesmee went to prod Maggie.  
"Five more minutes Diddy," she rasped, causing Renesmee to giggle. She decided to push her off of her bed to get her attention. As soon as her side was on the edge, Maggie's eyes snapped open and she just caught herself. "Reese, what the heck was that for?" she shrieked. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. You have classes to go to."

Maggie groaned and covered her face and eyes with her hands. "Crap I forgot where I was! Must I get up?"  
"Yes," Renesmee said in an amused tone, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, the inhumanity," she groaned in mock protest. She got up and went to shower next, but not before she threw a pillow at Renesmee, who caught it deftly in one hand. Hermione finally got the other two girls to rise. They seemed extremely silly to Renesmee, but she thought she should give them a chance first. After all, Hermione wasn't nearly as bad once you talked to her, though when she flaunted her knowledge it did tend to grind on your nerves.

Their classes revealed just how intricate magic really was. They had Astronomy every Wednesday night and Herbology thrice a week with a dumpy little witch named Professor Sprout. Even Renesmee found History of Magic with the only ghost Professor, Professor Binns, poke-your-eyeballs-out boring. Their Charms Prof., Professor Flitwick, was a tiny little wizard who found it necessary to utilize a stack of books to see over his desk. Upon reaching Harry Potter's name during roll call, he squeaked and went tumbling down like London Bridge.

Renesmee, who could spot a strict teacher in a heartbeat, had automatically marked McGonagall at first sight. The woman was strict and clever and her what-for that she gave them when their butts touched the seats was yet to be reckoned with. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
No one had to be told twice, and they all believed her.

To Renesmee's surprise, she used the same demonstration as Dumbledore had; she turned her desk into a pig and back. They took notes and then were all given a match to try to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione, Maggie and Renesmee had made any difference to their matches; after showing the class their work, she smiled at them, a rare event. Defense Against the Dark Arts was made a joke by the seemingly incompetent and stuttering Professor Quirrell.

Finally, it was Friday. She and Maggie planned to spend the afternoon with Kiku, Kei, and Jacopo since they had Friday afternoons off. Renesmee, who had grown to like Hermione, was seriously considering inviting the girl to join them. Today she sat in between Hermione and Maggie. "What do we have today?" she asked, not really directing the question at either of her companions. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," Hermione said. Maggie wrinkled her nose. "Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he favors them-we'll see if that has any merit now won't we?" At that moment the mail arrived.

Much to Renesmee's surprise, an owl dropped a letter and a note onto her nearly empty plate. The poor creature was nervous being so close, and quickly fluttered away. The hybrid flipped the note over to read the address and groaned inwardly. It was a note from Jacob. She had sent a letter to Charlie's last week, knowing full well the creature would kill itself trying to deliver the mail without being close to her vampire relatives. She opened the letter first, deigning to postpone Jacob as long as she could. It had scribbled input from everyone, even Seth and Sue. She grinned, tracing the familiar letters with her pinky.

Consumed with dread, she tore open the note next. There were great blots of ink where Jacob had been so overcome that he snapped the pen he was using, and tears and rips where he bore down too hard. "Don't have a brain hemorrhage, Jacob," she muttered bitterly. It read:

Nessie, I'm sorry for how I've been behaving lately. I miss you every day and I can't stop thinking about you. I wish you weren't a witch (this was crossed through) I wish you weren't so far away. Please write me back. If you don't, I'm finding a way to get there.  
-Jake

Renesmee hissed in vexation and ripped the letter to smithereens. How dare he! HOW DARE HE! He wished she weren't a witch? He was going to follow her like a classic combination of a child abductor and a stalker just because he couldn't stare at her all day? And then he had the nerve to still call her by that stupid damned nickname of his? Yes he was sorry, a sorry peace of S-H-I-... She stopped before she got any farther, still fuming.  
"Reese?"  
She looked up, eyes glaring daggers, to see a concerned Maggie and Hermione. "It's nothing," she spat. The two were unconvinced, but didn't question her further. Her day already ruined, she walked with them to Potions, which was in the dungeons. The pickled animals suspended in jars were just a little gross, though necessary, but the classroom was freezing, as were the rest of the dungeons. The three sat near each-other.

Snape took roll, and, also like Flitwick, paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter, our new-c_elebrity_."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Once finished, he looked up and began giving a speech. Mostly everyone else was quiet out of fear; adversely, Hermione just didn't want to miss anything, Maggie was too busy trying to stare him down, and Renesmee was completely, utterly, and helplessly enthralled.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. Though he spoke in hushed tones barely more than a whisper, they caught every word. Renames found herself hanging on to every word. He had the same grace of keeping a class silent without effort that McGonagall had. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
Silence pervaded and she saw Harry and Ron exchange looks with eyebrows raised. Hermione and Maggie were both on the edge of their seats looking as though they desperately wanted to prove that they weren't dunderheads. Renesmee did too, though she didn't show it. She was still vexed from earlier. Oh, Jacob, how much she wanted to strangle you sometimes!

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion if wormwood?"  
The answer sprang forward in Renesmee's mind, but this wasn't her question. Hermione's hand shot up. Maggie too raised hers, but slower and like a reasonable and normal individual.  
"I don't know, sir," said Harry.  
Snape's lips curled into a sneer.  
"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything."  
He ignored Hermione and Maggie and continued to badger Harry.  
"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
Hermione stretched her hand into the air as high as she could without standing while Maggie remained in the same position. "I don't know, sir."  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" He was still ignoring Hermione and Maggie. "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"  
Hermione stood up at last. Maggie looked irritated. Renesmee was literally twitching visibly as she fought against the urge to join Maggie and Hermione. "I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, and Maggie too, why don't you try them?" A few people laughed. Snape was displeased. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "And you put your hand down too," he hissed at Maggie, who gave him a dirty look. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name if aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Suddenly everyone was rummaging for quills and parchment. Snape spoke over the hubbub. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Things didn't improve for Gryffindor. Snape put them into pairs and set them to making a simple potion to cure boils. Renesmee already knew exactly what to do, so she began, not taking out her book or regarding Snape's directions. He swept around in his long black cloak, looking every inch like one of the Volturi guard, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except the insufferable Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

Renesmee was concentrating so hard, didn't realize he was hovering near her station until he spoke. "Why aren't you looking at my directions or your potions book Cullen?"  
She took a deep, steadying breath to keep from snapping when she replied.  
"Because I know what to do already." Snape merely sneered.  
"I cannot see how that is possible. Even if you aren't a dunderhead like the rest of these dolts, there is absolutely no way that you have the knowledge or skill required to not follow my directions."  
"I assure you Professor-"  
"You will do as I say, Miss Cullen. Sixty points from Gryffindor for your arrogance and a detention after dinner tonight."  
"Fine," she hissed. She brought out her Potions book and slammed it on the table. She viciously flipped through to the right page, nearly tearing three. However, when Snape walked away, she continued as before. Unbeknownst to Renesmee, Snape continued to watch her as she worked. He admired her obvious talent, but he wouldn't stand for a student to act of their own accord and not follow directions; they always screwed something up. To his immense surprise, when class was over, she was one of three who had gotten everything correct.

Before that, however, disaster struck. Poor Neville had somehow managed to melt his cauldron and had to be taken to the hospital wing. "Idiot boy!" Snape had snarled, cleaning up the mess with a wave of his wand. "I supposed you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Renesmee watched dumbfounded as he flew mercilessly at Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry looked about to argue, but Renesmee distinctly saw Ron kick him behind their cauldron. She heard him mutter, "Don't push it, I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

Outraged, Renesmee almost spoke out herself when Maggie reached over surreptitiously and pinched her in the back. She let out a long hiss that did not go unnoticed. Snape looked around as if trying to find the source. Everyone rushed to leave when the session was up.

Renesmee left in a huff. She truly thought she might stab Snape and leave him to bleed. Jacob vexed her. Snape, on the other hand, absolutely _infuriated_ her. She dropped their books off in her dorm, exchanging them for Jacopo, who she hid in her bag. While she did this, Maggie went to find Kiku. Her mind made up, Renesmee went to search for Hermione. She found her in the library, reading through a book that was thicker than her thigh. "Hey there Hermione."  
"Oh, hello," Hermione said sullenly.  
"Why are you in here all by yourself?"  
"I was under the impression that I wasn't wanted."  
"We want you, Hermione. Maggie and Kiku are waiting. Are you coming?"

The girl seemed to consider for a moment before standing up and pushing her chair in. "Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes. Renesmee smiled. "No problem." The two walked out onto the grounds together. They spotted the others sitting under a tree by the lake and made their way over towards them. Kiku scrambled to her feet and stumbled to Renesmee, flinging her arms around the girl. "Reese!" she sobbed. "I missed you two so much!"  
She looked up and noticed Hermione, who was standing awkwardly to the side. "Who's this?"  
"This is Hermione Granger. She is our...our other friend. She's a fellow first year and Gryffindor."  
At this, Hermione looked up, flushed with pleasure. Linking arms with them both, Renesmee introduced Kiku. They all sat down under the tree with Maggie, who was twirling a stalk of grass between her thumb and forefinger.

Turning to Kiku, Hermione asked, "So how's Ravenclaw?"  
"Oh, it's splendid; everyone's really nice and I feel really at home."  
"Anyone bothering you?" Maggie growled.  
She shook her head no, smiling. "If anyone were, you would know," she assured her tomboy friend who would fight any man like his equal. "Good," Maggie huffed. A discussion about their first week started. Abruptly, Renesmee cut in to reveal to Kiku and Hermione her Parseltongue abilities. Kiku squealed so loudly that Maggie quickly clamped her hand over her mouth as her eyes looked around fervently for anyone coming. Hermione was intrigued. She shot off a million and one questions before she was finally satisfied. On his account, Jacopo actually liked Hermione a lot, and he had Renesmee express the fact verbally. All in all, the day improved. They practiced spells together and discussed all of their pending assignments.

_"Shouldn't we be going back inside?" Jacopo hissed. "You don't want to give ssomeone like Sssnape a reassson to call you out."_

"He wouldn't dare! We have every right to be here!"  
"You think he wouldn't hesssitate? By your little ssstory from earlier, I'm sure he jussst absssolutely lovesss_ you_."  
Renesmee was actually feeling better, but complete happiness would evade her. Jacob and Snape together were a horrible combination. Sighing, she stood up with Jacopo peeking out of her purse, which she held in her hands. She closed the flap. It _was_ getting close to dinner time. "Time to fly," she said. Everyone else nodded in agreement got up to join her.

They made their way to the great hall. Kiku reluctantly broke away from them to join her own house. Once again, Renesmee ate little. She left early to walk around, hopefully cooling down enough to deal with Snape twice in one day. When dinner was over, she forced herself to go down to the dungeons because she knew that if she skivved off she would only be in more trouble.

She knocked twice on his office door. "Enter," Snape called in a monotone. Renesmee grudgingly complied. He was at his desk grading papers when she opened the door. She went to stand before his desk with her fists knotted and clenched behind her back. She was convinced that if they weren't holding something they would snap his neck. After what seemed like a year but was actually only five minutes, he spoke without looking up. She knew he had only waited so long to irritate her further, and the fact that she _couldn't_ rip his head off for it was maddening.

"You will be pickling rat brains tonight, Cullen, with no gloves." Oh, God, how utterly _disgusting_. Now she was sure she hated Snape. Seeing her expression, he leered at her. Almost as an afterthought, he said, "Consequently, Cullen, I'm going to give you a choice. You may do that, or you may dissect leeches. Which shall it be?"

Renesmee flinched. Did the man honestly _**want**_ to be murdered in his bed? At least these he's wouldn't make her hands reek for a week. "Where are the leeches?" she asked. He pointed over to the counter by the sink where an empty tray sat beside a jar. "Get started," he commanded. She went over to the jar and stuck her hand in. She brought out the wriggling mass and dexterously flipped them all off onto the tray. Picking up the tool laid out there, she set to work. The punctures from their cruel mouths stung and the gutting was repulsive, but still preferred over her other option. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he was watching her. He wasn't, so she sped up, her hands blurring. Ten minutes later the whole jar was empty and the tray was lined with the detestable creatures on one side and their innards on the other. She returned to his desk and stood impatiently. "Am I dismissed?" she asked with forced civility.

He looked up from his work, surprise showing on his features. He got up and went over to survey her work. "The _hell_ is this?" he snapped.  
"I don't know what you mean, sir," she said from between clenched teeth. "You've done it all wrong! I never do it like this!"  
Finally snapping, she hissed vehemently, "Well perhaps you should have done it yourself you bullying toe-rag!"  
He whipped around so fast she was startled. "What did you say?" he whispered dangerously. Seeing red, she spat, "I said, perhaps you should have done it yourself."  
"No, what did you call me?"  
She lifted her head to stare him in the eyes. "A bullying toe-rag. Did you think that I wouldn't repeat what I said, that I was afraid of you? Well you were wrong, because I'm not." Snape was pale now, and his nostrils were flaring. They stood staring each other down for a few minutes. "Detention," Snape finally whispered, "for a week.".

Renesmee was currently at the pentacle of her known furry. Being half vampire, there was hidden vindictiveness. She hissed as red began to cloud her vision. Snape would _**die**_ now.

Before he could react, she lunged for his throat.


	8. Caring Disguised As Hate

**Ch7: Caring Disguised As Hate**

_"Though my soul may set in darkness,  
It will rise in perfect light;  
I have loved the stars too fondly  
To be fearful of the night."  
-"The Old Astronomer" (Sarah Williams)  
_

His eyes widened in surprise as she came at him. He backed up against the counter. Snape whipped out his wand and sent a spell at her that knocked her into the potions that had been handed in earlier. The cold dungeon floor pressing against her cheek and his wand pointing threateningly at her were effectively sobering. The mad light in her eyes died and she lost all of her frightening rage in an instant.

She sat up. There was a sharp pain in her arm that caused her to look down. A jagged shard of glass protruded at an odd angle from her flesh, imbedded deeply because she had fallen hard on it. She quickly moved to pull it out. "Allow me."

She stopped, surprised. Snape got down on her level and eased the shard out, quickly clotting and drying the blood with a wave of his wand. An awkward silence stretched out as they observed each other shrewdly. Snape seemed to be lost in thought, locked in a world of his own and unconscious of what he was doing. Renesmee noticed that he was gripping the glass rather tightly.

"Sir, you're going to-"  
She broke off as the sharp edge sliced through the flesh of his palm. His eyes returned to normal as he looked with distaste down at his bleeding hand. Renesmee was frozen on the spot. There it was, that hauntingly beautiful vermilion liquid that she craved so much, whose lure was so powerful. Her vision clouded red again, this time in bloodlust.

Snape glanced up and went rigid at the look in her eyes. He raised his wand again but his hand was shaking. Faster than his eyes could follow, she had his hand held between hers. "Cullen, I believe it is in your best interests to put my hand down."

She had never before been so drawn to blood. This was like...nothing she had ever encountered before. Of course she had she smelled something ravishing, but she had not assumed that this was it.  
The pupil of each eye dilated and crimson was clearly evident in her irises. She could hear his pulse skyrocket as he tried in vain to wrench his hand from her grasp. She closed her eyes, sighed, and dropped his hand. Renesmee began rocking slowly back and forth on her heels. She knew not how long she stayed like that, nor when she noticed the tantalizing aroma lesson ever so slightly, but when she opened her eyes the mess was gone and Snape was across the room watching her, his hand healed. He was tracing his lips with his pinky, black orbs watchful.

Seeing that she had returned to normal, he said, "The Headmaster is on his way." She nodded solemnly, putting her head in her hands. In a small voice, she said, "I'm sorry, sir. I was just so, so _angry_, and then you were bleeding..."  
What he said next surprised her. "You stopped didn't you?"  
"I could have killed you..."  
"Yet you chose not to."

"I'm still going to be expelled though aren't I?"  
Still thoughtful, he said, "Maybe not, Cullen. I might but Processor Dumbledore is exceedingly more lenient than I. Besides that, someone who has a natural talent in Potions should not be tutored by just anyone."  
Renesmee laughed humorlessly. "I was about to exsanguinate you and you're concerned about my potions work?"  
Snape did something that caught Renesmee completely off guard: he smirked.  
"My, my Miss Cullen, what a word for someone your age to know."  
"I'm not an idiot you know," she remarked.  
"Aren't you? Says the one who attacked her Professor?"  
The bandying ended when a knock sounded at the door. The Headmaster walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked from Snape to Renesmee, concern etched on his face. "What happened here?"

Renesmee stood up shakily, looking ridiculously like a colt. "Miss Cullen here nearly attacked me."  
Dumbledore turned towards her. "Renesmee, what happened?"  
Renesmee explained in detail every single thing that transpired, only hesitating when she came to the part about the draw his blood seemed to hold for her.  
Seeing her reluctance, Dumbledore said, "Is there something else you need to tell me? If you don't want to say anything more, you don't have to."  
Renesmee looked at him, really looked at him, and saw that he spoke the truth. Assured that he would understand her predicament, she made up her mind to tell him everything.

Haltingly, she began to explain, and as she did so she saw Dumbledore's facial expression morph into one of understanding. Glancing at Snape, she wasn't surprised to see that his was unfathomable. His black eyes were deadlocked on her. She colored slightly and looked at the floor. No one spoke for a minute. It was Dumbledore who finally broke the spell.

"Miss Cullen, as long as you can control yourself, I see no reason why you should not continue your stay here at Hogwarts. I knew what you and your family were; I simply trusted your judgments and upbringing. I am, however, glad that you confided in me." Turning to Snape he said, "Perhaps now you have a better grasp of the situation Severus?"  
Snape's dark orbs held no emotion as he looked coolly between his superior and his subordinate. "Clearly," he said. Eyes focusing on Renesmee, he said, "Leave, now."

She fled from the room at a dead run and only slowed when she came to the Fat Lady. She clambered in and quietly went to her dorm, where she shut herself up on her bed and wept silently. Jacopo slithered out from underneath her pillow and twined around her ankles, pressing close in an attempt to lend her comfort. _"They know, Jake, they know," she sobbed softly. "They know what I am now!"_

"Who knowsss?" he spat quizzically. "Snape and Dumbledore do. They know that I'm half vampire now."  
"And what hasss come of the knowledge? Are we to be sssent off now?"  
"No Jacopo, for the Headmaster is a kind, caring, compassionate man and he said as long as I can control myself, I may stay."

"Then what isss there to worry over, my Lady?"  
"I almost attacked Snape-I started to. When his blood spilled...Jake, I thought only full vampires had Singers. Apparently I was wrong. How am I to face him if every time I look upon his face I am reminded of how much I would like to kill him for his blood?"  
"You mussst bear it, Lady. You can, for you are strong."

She lay down and slept. Every encounter with him, every class, was awkward for her. Her skills never failed her but her thirst only grew. She began sneaking into the Forbidden Forest at night to feed on wild animals. All was relatively well, though that Potter and Weasley were acting strange.

She woke up feeling as though today should mean something more than usual. She rolled over, careful not to unsettle Jacopo, who was as usual touching her somehow. What was today? A holiday, a day off, a post day, a-wait. Today was her birthday, her true twelfth birthday. A small grimace formed on her lips. Renesmee wondered what her friends would do if they knew. Like her mother, she hated getting presents or having anyone make a big fuss. She decided to play it off and act normal.

Renesmee went through her daily morning routine with everyone else. She sat at her usual spot at the house table and commenced breakfast. Glancing around, she realized that everyone was acting strange, not talking, and avoiding looking directly her. She didn't know what was going on until later, after classes, when she was ambushed in the common room by Kiku, Hermione, Maggie, and the Weasley twins, who threw her a small party and bombarded her with their gifts.

Finally stealing away, she snuck out and roamed the halls, diligently listening for sounds of pursuit. She was so caught up in ensuring escape, she wasn't paying attention as she rounded a blind corner. She slammed into something solid and warm. A familiar heady fragrance enveloped her as the man snapped impatiently, "Watch where you're going, Cullen."  
Snape pushed her out of the way and strode onward.

Hermione appeared to have had a skirmish with Potter and Weasley as she was no longer speaking to them. A day or two later, a notice pinned up in the common room caught Renesmee's eye. Gryffindor was to have flying lessons with Slytherin. Even Hermione was nervous, and a boy named Neville was close to having an anxiety attack.

At three thirty that afternoon, they all set out across the grounds for the flying lesson. The day was clear and breezy and Renesmee understood at once that the weather was perfect for their intent. They headed towards the Forbidden Forest. The Slytherins were already present. There were twenty broomsticks lying on the ground at intervals in neat lines. A yellow-eyed woman with spiky grey hair appeared. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Madam Hooch called from the front, "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"  
"Up!" everyone shouted. Renesmee's broom flew into her hand at once. Looking around, she noticed that Harry Potter's, Maggie's and a few others had too. Hermione's rolled over and Neville's refused to budge. They were then showed how to mount without sliding off of the end and Hooch corrected their grip.

As Madam Hooch was preparing to blow her whistle so they could try launching and landing, Neville kicked off by accident. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but he was rising straight up continuously. At twenty feet he fell, his broomstick drifting away. Madam Hooch bent over him looking frightened and noted his broken wrist. "Come on, boy-it's all right, up you get." Turning to everyone else, she said, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear". She took him off limping, her arm around him while he clutched his wrist. When they were out of hearing range, Malfoy started laughing madly. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins sniggered along with him. "Shut up Malfoy," Parvati snapped.  
"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

Malfoy found Neville's Remembrall and went up with it, enticing Potter with taunts. Potter then followed him into the air. They bandied back and forth before Malfoy threw it and Potter caught it after pulling off a spectacular fifty foot dive. McGonagall came out and took him away. Weasley and Parvati tried to defend him but she had none of it. They all went back inside, although Renesmee walked off a distance to call Jacopo back to her. She had let him out that morning. Renesmee decided to perambulate for lack of better plans.

She somehow ended up in the dungeons. She was surprised by how far she had strayed. She went into an empty classroom, locked the door, and sat at one of the desks_. "We're alone now," she whispered in Parseltongue. Jacopo slithered out of her robes onto the desktop. "How were flying lesssonsss Reessse?" he inquired. "Complicated," she replied before explaining in detail exactly what happened. Every once in a while he would comment accordingly.  
_Jacopo, whose flickering gaze had been roving around the room, suddenly let out a warning hiss. Renesmee looked up only to lock eyes with Severus Snape. With a dawning sense of horror she realized that she had locked herself into the Potions classroom and that Snape had probably been in his closet the whole time, listening.

"Professor..." she began, trailing off awkwardly. "How long have you been utilizing your abilities?" he asked, staring at her in a calculating way. She told him about her first trip to Diagon Alley with Dumbledore, how she had been introduced, and about acquiring Jacopo. Jacopo was staring him down, daring him to attack his Mistress, to make one false move. Moving closer, he asked, "Cullen, how interested are you in the Dark Arts?"  
Renesmee held her head high and answered unflinchingly, "I greatly enjoy them, sir. I love Potions, Transfiguration, and The Dark Arts, though not necessarily in that order."

He merely stared at her for a few minutes before he said, "Leave now," in the same monotone. She obliged, hiding Jacopo in her robes once more. Snape didn't mention the encounter or bring up their conversation.

Everything played out smoothly, until October.  
Then, at Halloween, something no one expected occurred while the whole school was at the Halloween feast. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more were swooping over the tables like low black clouds which caused the lights in the pumpkins to gutter. Renesmee was just thinking of how much better she and Snape got along when Quirrell sprinted into the hall, turban askew and looking as though he might wet his pants from fright. He ran up to Dumbledore and choked, "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He then fainted. Chaos and havoc ensued as his words caused mass panic in the student body. Dumbledore finally got the attention of the masses and rumbled authoritatively, "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately."  
Percy Weasley took charge of the situation in stride. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

Renesmee remembered that Hermione didn't know about the troll, so she broke away from her huddle to turn down a deserted side-corridor. She was about to slink away when she realized that Ron and Harry were doing the same. She melted into the shadows to listen to them conversing. Assured, she was about to rejoin their House when she heard the same quick footsteps that the other two did. They hid behind a large stone griffin while she stayed where she was, almost as motionless as her vampire relatives. It was Snape, not Percy as they had all suspected. He continued on and faded from view. As soon as they went into the next corridor, listening to Snape's fading footsteps, she slipped out of her hideout. After a split second, she decided to follow Snape, for she knew he was heading towards the third floor corridor.

She ran, feet blurring, fluttering bird's heart pumping erratically. Sooner than she thought she might, she caught sight of his billowing black robes. She slowed, keeping a safe distance behind him and staying in the shadows. He came upon the door and muttered the charm that would unlock it. He went inside. She was about to follow when she noticed Quirrell lurking nearby. Upon noticing Snape, he skittered away. Renesmee felt a sense of mounting panic as vicious snarling rent the air behind the door. There was a grunt of pain accompanied by a thud that was surely a body hitting stone.

She ran to his aid, shedding her panic as she flung the door open and stepped inside. She instantly knew why this place was forbidden upon pain of death; this beast was surely a killer. Before her was a monstrous dog that filled the entire space from floor to ceiling. The beast had three heads, three pairs of rolling, rabid-looking eyes, three quivering noses, three nightmarish maws, and repulsive saliva pooling from wicked yellowish fangs. In short, it looked like a beast from hell and reminded Renesmee of Scylla in _The Odyssey_. Its eyes were focused on Snape, who was crumpled on the floor, his leg a bloody, mangled mess. The yellow fangs of one head were tinged scarlet with his blood. As he tried to fight off one head, the other snapped at his throat while the third tore at his leg again.

He moaned as he tried to raise his wand a fraction to curse Cerberus' uglier twin. Renesmee hissed and brought out her own wand. She already had in her possession books with more advanced spells to sate her thirst for learning. She thought of all of them, shooting the first one that came into mind. _"Incendio!"_She cried, aiming at one of its noses. A flash of satisfaction hit her as the creature yelped and the smell of burnt flesh filled the room. The dog pawed at its nose in an attempt to smother the flames licking hungrily at the unprotected flesh.

Renesmee used the opportunity to grab Snape by his shoulders and drag him out. She slammed the door closed behind them just in time. The dog from hell was barking savagely and snuffling angrily at the door. She and Snape were both lying on the floor panting harshly. Sweat glistened on his greasy temple as he sat up. He suddenly looked furious. "Cullen!" he snarled. "You will speak of this to no one, do you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear Professor," she remarked coldly, leaning against the wall. "You're so welcome. Glad you're fine," she spat venomously. His thin lips twisted into a smirk. "So good of you to comprehend so quickly, Cullen. Now leave me."

Despite the fact that this was Snape, Renesmee felt a twinge of worry at leaving him here, alone and bleeding. "Sir-"  
"Go!" he hissed, emphasizing how much he wanted her gone in that one syllable. She stood up and dusted herself off. She began to walk away. After a pace or two she spun around and said cruelly, "Great, next time I won't bother. Also, maybe you should wash your hair, you great overgrown bat."  
She turned and pelted away back to the commons room and her dorm, where she cried herself to sleep with Jacopo wrapped around her chest, his head over her heart as he whispered comforting words to her. Her tears represented caring disguised as hate. How was she to know that Snape's actions symbolized the exact same thing? How was she to know that he cared for her, too, and that she was his only almost-friend since Lily Potter? How was she to know that his biting words that hurt like hellfire were meant to hurt, so she would go where she belonged, with the other students, safe and out of harm's way? That he was angry that she had seen him reduced to a weak, vulnerable position he was ashamed to be in and because she had risked her life for him? No, she didn't know, couldn't, because that would destroy him, and he had enough problems.


	9. Enter The Circle

**Ch8: Enter The Circle**

_So she placed the healing herb _

_In his mouth-he slept_

_straightaway._

_She covered him most carefully._

_He still slept on the livelong day._

_-Wolfram von Eschenbach, Parsifal_

Renesmee had been giving Snape the cold shoulder for the past few days. He in return acted like she didn't exist. He limped around, criticizing almost everyone else. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and that weekend she went looking for Snape to heal his leg. The man obviously wasn't going to do it himself, and he hadn't gone to Madam Pomfrey yet. He could be so stubborn sometimes, solid and unmoving, and her being the same way didn't help, either.

She walked down to his office, and upon seeing that it was empty, locked, and dark, she leaned against the wall to wait. She knew that at some point during the course of the day he would come by, because he was always down here if he wasn't prowling. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar footsteps and the air became saturated with that maddening fragrance that emanated from him. He came around the corner scowling and limping horribly. When he saw her, he stopped and glared. "Cullen," he growled, baring his teeth, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Doing what you're too stubborn to do," she replied evenly. "Now go inside this instant."  
His eyebrows rose incredulously and he sneered. He leaned against the other wall and stared at her challengingly. "Are you going to make me, Cullen? I daresay no amount of homework or practice will prepare you for me."

"Do you want to be renamed Hop-along Stan sir? People noticed that you can't walk straight now." Her voice was easily just as bitingly sarcastic as his was. His brows inched even further up his face. "Touching, Cullen. So nice to know you observe me so closely."  
"Just get inside," she snapped impatiently, "before I mess up your other leg and a whole lot more."

He just stared at her for a minute before pushing himself off of the wall and unlocking and disarming his office. "Well, you're coming in, aren't you?" he asked acidly. He slammed the door behind her and went to sit at his desk. She drew a chair up beside him and commanded sharply, "Give me your leg."  
"That's give me your leg sir, please," he corrected, but he held his leg up. She grabbed it and put it in her lap. Then she began rummaging through a small kit that had escaped his notice until now. She brought out bandaging, a blue jar filled with pungent-smelling salve, a tiny bottle of clear liquid, and scraps of white cloth.

"I hope that's sterilized," he remarked icily. Renesmee simply glared at him. "What do you take me for, sir? Of course it's bloody sterilized! I'm no fool!"

He merely grunted in assent, sharp eyes watching her every move. She uncorked the tiny bottle and poured some of the contents onto one of the scraps. She pushed his robes up past the wound, then looked up at his face. "I'm warning you now, this is going to burn."  
"Just do it, Cullen," he snarled. She began cleaning the mess, unwinding the bad bandaging job and dabbing at the wound. Snape hissed and gritted his teeth. She almost apologized again before rethinking it. She used all of the scraps cleaning away dried, crusted blood, dirt, and whatever else was caked onto his wounds. The bites were sickening to see. Frankly, she was surprised he still had a leg, and told him so. The wound was still oozing slightly, and his leg was mangled horribly.

Renesmee brought out a needle and medical stitching. "What is that, Cullen?" Snape asked bitingly. "I haven't mastered a healing spell that's going to close all of that up. You obviously tried Dittany to no avail, you won't go to Madam Pomfrey, and there's nothing else left. You're getting stitches."

He almost took his leg down, but thought better of it. "Fine. Do what you must, just finish and hurry."  
Stitching and medical needle in hand, Renesmee nodded and began stitching the flesh together after she gave him a cinnamon stick to bite down on. He hissed again and grabbed at his desk for support. Renesmee did as best she could before smearing the salve religiously all over his leg. She bandaged it properly and was finished. "Don't try to move for a minute," she whispered tiredly. She put up all of her equipment, then she leaned back completely in her chair. Snape didn't move. She thought she could feel him watching her, observing, and she felt as though she could empathize with her father. Not knowing what was going on inside his head was almost insufferable.

Eyes closed and head leaned back, she jumped in surprise when he spoke. "Thank you."  
He said it so quietly that at first she was unsure if he actually uttered a sound. But then he snapped in the same impatient tone he always used. "Cullen, I spoke to you, and I expect an answer." Her eyes snapped open. "You're welcome..."  
He sneered. "Why so surprised Cullen?"  
"It's just shocking to know that the feared Severus Snape knows how to thank someone properly," she remarked dryly. "That's Professor Snape to you," he corrected, though he didn't seem to sound nearly as severe.

From that day onward, they were always on better terms, and eventually they began to grow closer. It would be a while before they considered each other friends, but Severus Tobias Snape had most definitely entered the circle.

Ever since Halloween, Hermione had become friends with Harry and Ron. Renesmee divulged from the girl that the two had saved her from a twelve-foot mountain troll. She had been crying in the bathroom and they had accidentally locked it in with her. Renesmee stayed around them more often too. It annoyed her that they blamed Snape for everything bad that happened to Harry or anyone else. Luckily, she had Hermione's support in the matter. It was probably because they hated each other so much, Snape and the boys. They even thought that Snape had tried to hex Harry's broom and steal something called the Sorcerer's Stone. She shot down their theories, though she did think the stone was in danger.

Hermione, Maggie, and Kiku left for the Christmas holidays. Renesmee decided to stay, though she now wanted to refuse helping the boys. She wrote to her family lovingly every day now. It was Christmas Eve, and she went into the Forrest to hunt, dressing lightly because the snow felt wonderful on her hot skin. She drank her fill and was returning when she felt as though she were being followed. Spinning around, she came face to face with none other than Jacob Black, who hugged her immediately. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" she hissed. She saw hurt spasm across his face and he released her. "I came to see you, Nessie."  
She flinched. "Don't call me that! And anyway, how did you find me? How did you get in?"

"I followed your scent and your essence," he replied. Of course, their imprinting bond, how could she ever forget? He could always find her. "I came in as a wolf. I can't believe this. I guess I can see it because in a way, I'm magical too."

"Jacob, please leave," she whispered hoarsely, licking her lips. "Leave?" he asked in surprise. "Yes," she affirmed. "No," he said, "I'm staying here. I can't bear not being-"  
A twig snapping made them both look up. Peppermint and potions wafted toward her, cuing her in on Snape's presence before he emerged. His eyes swept over Jacob with his ragged jeans and bare chest. His trademark scowl came onto his countenance as he ordered harshly, "Get behind me, Cullen."

Jacob's facial features contorted. "Who are you? How do you know Nessie?"  
Snape gazed back and him emotionlessly and said coolly, "I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master. I am one of her Professors, and I strongly advise you to vacate the premises."

Jacob's nostrils flared as Snape moved forward. "I would never hurt her," he ground out angrily. "Jacob, please, not here," she pleaded. His head snapped up to find her eyes. "I can't protect you if I don't, Nessie."  
"Look Jacob, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm fine. Now leave, please," she said with forced calm. They were both trembling. Snape moved as if to stand between them, but Renesmee barred his way. "Stay behind me," she instructed.  
"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" he asked sarcastically, gazing at the arm in front of his chest. "No, because you break easier," she explained. Jacob's eyes widened at the contact. He started shaking more. "Renesmee..."  
"Go!" she shouted. He turned and ran, exploding into a wolf as he did so. A mournful howling started up as he ran. "I'm sorry about that," Renesmee apologized, lowering her arm. Snape said nothing, only walked her back. Even though they were friends, and she was not as "easily broken", he still took five points from Gryffindor for her recklessness. He wanted her to take him with her while she hunted. She shook her head, refusing, and climbed into the portrait hole. Snape was definitely a part of this circle.

Christmas morning, Renesmee woke before everyone else and opened her gifts. Carlisle had sent some o negative blood, Esme a beautiful broach, Rosalie one of her hair ornaments, Alice a beautiful black satin dress, Jasper a stress ball, and Emmett a set of dumbbells. Charlie sent a sweater, her parents sent a pretty gold ring with the inscription _"more than my own life"_to match her locket, and Renee a quilt. Frowning, she noticed one more. It was an envelope with curling writing on the front. Tearing it open, she discovered a note. It read:

Because you love both Potions and the Dark Arts, I have a proposition. Would you consider entering my personal tutelage? Perhaps one day you could become a Professor at Hogwarts yourself. Respond immediately after reading this.  
-Severus Snape

Renesmee smiled. It was just like him to be so demanding and hasty. She thought for a moment before she quickly scribbled a yes on the bottom. She went to the dungeons after she dressed and sniffed around until she found his room. She knocked twice and waited. She knocked again, and this time she heard movement. A moment later he flung the door open, eyes searching for the disturbance. "What is it you want this early, Cullen?"

She held up the note, trying not to laugh at his sleep ware, a long gray nightshirt. He snatched it and read the scribbled one-word reply on the bottom. His thin lips twisted into a smirk. Looking up he said in a businesslike manner, "Every Tuesday,Thursday, and Saturday, five sharp. Don't ever be late."  
Then he slammed the door in her face. She laughed softly. Typical Snape, so abrupt and callous. This was going to be interesting...


	10. Until Next Time

**Ch9: Until Next Time**

You never came out the way you came in.  
- Francis Spufford, The Child That Books Build

"Next add the Hellebore," Snape whispered from behind Renesmee. She dropped in that ingredient and whispered, "What next?"  
She was barely breathing as she concentrated on the cauldron in front of her. "Stir counter clockwise five times, then three times clockwise. It should turn Viridian and begin to expel sweet-smelling vapors. That is when you add the minced marigold roots and the powdered snake fang."

Renesmee carried out the instructions exactly as they had been given. Snape paced around her, ever watchful. He conversed frequently at odd intervals. She knew he was testing her, trying to break her concentration. Little did he know how vampiric her mind was; with her expanded mental capacity and capabilities, she could hold three conversations and analyze something else as she did this. She let out a shaky breath as she waited for him to continue.  
"After you have done these things, stir it as you did before, five to three, then let it simmer for five minutes."

When the hybrid finished, she stood back to admire her work before sitting down at a desk. Snape continued to pace up and down in an agitated manner. "Sit down, sir, please. There's no need to be so anxious."  
He continued pacing as he spoke without looking up. "It's not you I'm worried about at the moment, Cullen, it's Potter."  
Renesmee remained silent, hoping to glean more off of her mentor. He had unwittingly expressed his concern. He said he wasn't worried about her this moment, not that he wasn't ever worried or that he never worried. However, to her great disappointment, he said no more. He merely checked her potion, approving it at first glance.

Taking out his wand, he asked, "Do you want to practice dueling, Cullen? I know you know all of the basics." Renesmee nodded, pulling out her own wand. Snape and she cleared away the desks and moved away from the simmering cauldron. They faced each other and bowed. _"Stupefy!"_ they cast at the same time. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Renesmee cried. Snape blocked her easily. "Is that all you've got, Cullen?"

_"Serpensortia!"_ Renesmee cast, surprising Snape as the snake appeared. "That's much better, Cullen. Did you know we teach sixth-years that spell here," he drawled idly. He waved his wand and turned the snake into a cloud of black smoke. She in turn changed the smoke into a snake of fire that he dissipated before it could strike.

_"Rictusempra!"_ Snape said silkily. As she doubled over he said almost tediously, _"Incarcerous."_  
Renesmee was still shaking as Snape came to stand over her. He rolled her onto her back with his foot. Staring down at her, he sneered, "Tut-tut Cullen, reading the spells clearly isn't enough."  
"Which is why I practice, too," she retorted. The ropes binding her turned into wriggling snakes as she used nonverbal, wandless magic to free herself. She thought _Avifors!_ forcefully and turned the serpents into small birds that went after Snape, who changed them into flying daggers. Renesmee summoned a shield and felt the daggers sink in. Of course Snape would never harm her or get too carried away.

They always sparred like this, as she was a willing and worthy opponent now. There was a flash of white light as she sent the stinging hex at him, which he deflected. He used the Disarming Charm to knock her shield away and the Knockback Jinx to send her flying. Her wand flew from her hand as her back slammed against the wall. She used a wandless Summoning Charm and an impatient wrist movement to regain her wand. Snape, who had been advancing, stopped and crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised. "Won't you give up _yet_, Cullen?" he asked in his silkiest voice. "Never," she said. He rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, the hour is growing late. It would be inappropriate for you to linger any longer. Make haste back to your bed. Good night, Miss Cullen."

He bottled some of her potion and they cleaned up before he locked his classroom and they went separate ways. Renesmee took her time walking back, hand trailing along the wall. She would miss Snape when she went home, along with her other friends. Harry had been wrong, she thought with grim satisfaction, for it had been Quirrell, not Snape, who had been the avaricious would-be thief. She had told Snape about seeing Quirrell on Halloween, and where, carefully avoiding mentioning Fluffy the demon dog or his rescue from him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone in to face the perpetrator. They were all all-right, though Quirrell was dead, his pitiless master indifferent over his sacrifice.

Harry was in the Hospital wing, unconscious. She had visited him with the others. The whole school knew of his escapades. Sadly, he had missed the Quidditch match that day. Without him, Gryffindor was flattened by Ravenclaw, and Slytherin had seemingly won the House Cup, earning her teasing from Snape. She responded by pointing out that Potter made the team, him being their key player, which made him scowl and change the subject. Jacob had not been seen around for a while, though she knew he was somewhere nearby sulking.

She would be staying with her family for the first half of the summer, then with Maggie and Kiku the half before school so she could leave for school with them.

At the feast, Dumbledore awarded points to the Trio and Neville, who had apparently tried to stop them from going, allowing Gryffindor to receive the Cup instead. Renesmee's brown eyes found the black ones she was looking for. She smiled triumphantly at Snape, who glared back at her, tight-lipped and angry at the sudden turn of events in their favor. She laughed: it was _so_ like him to be a sore-loser. The train ride seemed to fly by. She exchanged farewells and Mr. Fujioka took her home, where she fell into her family's arms one member at a time. Next year couldn't arrive soon enough for Renesmee Carlie Cullen. All was well, at least for the moment. There was always tomorrow, for tomorrow was a new day full of possibilities.


	11. The Darkness Will Seek You Out

**Ch10: The Darkness Will Seek You Out**

Out in the world not much happened. But here in the special night, a land bricked with paper and leather, anything might happen, always did.  
Ray Bradbury, Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Don't you think you look gorgeous?" Alice asked, standing behind Renesmee in front of the floor-length mirror in her room. She had played with Renesmee like a life-size Barbie, changing her clothes, hair, and make-up constantly. Renesmee loved her aunt, but this was a little much. "Aunt Alice, I'm only going to see Charlie and Sue," she said uncertainly. Alice smiled sweetly over her shoulder. "Well I know dear, but today is your last day and I wanted you to go out with a bang. Besides, it's a party in your honor, meaning you should dress to impress." Renesmee got the feeling that Alice always dressed to impress, even when she slept.

Renesmee sighed dejectedly as she gazed at her reflection. Alice had settled for a yellow dress with matching shoes that accentuated all of her best features. She had on blush, lip gloss, eye shadow, and glitter. It looked like a whole bottle had spilled onto her in the oddest places.

Alice led her downstairs excitedly, nearly skipping as she went. Her family smiled warmly, amusement lighting their gazes as they took her appearance in. Except Emmett of course, who always had to take a crack at you or make a rude or embarrassing comment. Eyeing the glitter, he said, "What the hell happened to you, Reese? You look like a banana that fell into a vat of sprinkles." Edward looked down at his own feet, smiling as Rosalie elbowed Emmett sharply. Jasper just looked away without comment while Esme fussed at Emmett and Carlisle shook his head. Bella looked inclined to agree with her brother-in-law, but seemed to think better of it after glancing at Alice's face and quickly looking away.

Renesmee sat beside Bella on the couch as they waited for Charlie and Sue. Seth showed up as cheery as ever with his sister, Leah, in tow. The female wolf had only come on account of her brother and mother. She glared at Renesmee as they waited. Seth on the other hand seemed delighted to see her.

Once Charlie and Sue arrived, they talked, those who could eat ate, watched two movies, played a few games, and finally said goodbye. Renesmee went to the cottage to make sure she was completely packed. She reentered the main house with her things to watch TV aimlessly beside of Rosalie. At half-past-five, a knock sounded at the door. They had all heard the crack! that forewarned them someone magical was here.

Edward answered the door. Mr. and Mrs. Fujioka came in with a smiling Kiku who clung to Renesmee for a moment before timidly introducing herself alongside her mother and father, who seemed at ease with the Cullens. Kuro was the quietest, as usual. Five minutes later, Renesmee had said goodbye one last time. Kiku took her father's arm and Renesmee accepted Mrs. Fujioka's. They arrived at a house set back from the road surrounded by trees. She was led through a beautiful garden up to the front door. Kiku excitedly pulled her to her room. Renesmee spent two weeks at the Fujioka's home before she and Kiku went over to Maggie's.

The O'Hara family lived on a farm with acres upon acres, which they seemed to need since they also had children upon children and an unlimited supply of relatives. Renesmee loved the thick, rich accent the whole family shared along with their auburn hair. They _were_mostly Gryffindors, with the exception of a few Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw. It didn't escape Renesmee's notice that there were no Slytherins.

One morning three screech owls from Hogwarts came with their letters and their list of supplies for second year. Glancing over the list, Maggie commented, "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor must be a witch. Blimey look all the Lockhart books! This lot'll cost a pretty penny, trust me."  
Kiku nodded in affirmation. "He's famous. Mum talks about him sometimes."  
Renesmee remained silent. She would wait and see how wonderful he really was. If he was a vapid and shallow megalomaniac, she would detest him and never have any love for him.

They went to Diagon Alley together Saturday of that week. The little O'Hara members were all forced to stay behind. The store owner looked at the order and said, "Three sets is it? These are selling like hotcakes. New Dame must be real hot for him, asking for all of his books."  
While Kiku went to the Magical Menagerie to look at special shampoo for Kei's fur, Maggie went with her brother Doria to pick out a pet for her birthday. Renesmee wandered aimlessly until she came to the end of the street she knew and onto a new one. Glancing at the sign, she realized that she was on Knockturn Alley.

Curious, she continued on. She had heard that this place was a haven for the Dark Arts. As she passed the side street beside a particularly gruesome-looking shop, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder. Renesmee whipped around, a snarl climbing its way higher in her throat and her wand at the ready. She was prepared to hex whoever it was into oblivion. What caught her by surprise was that she was suddenly looking directly into the black eyes of Severus Snape. "Professor?"  
Snape sneered. "Who were you expecting, the Easter Bunny? What are doing down this street Cullen? Shouldn't you be on Diagon Alley?"

Renesmee turned pinker than usual as she was caught red-handed. "I wanted to see what was here," she admitted. "I was genuinely curious, you see." Snape's eyes hardened and his eyebrows rose severely. "Do you realize how very dangerous it is for you to be here, Cullen? What kinds of people come here? What kinds of things are sold here?"  
"You're here aren't you?"  
Snape looked like he was getting angry, so she said quickly, "If you're so concerned, walk with me."  
"Walk with you?" he leered. "What am I, your lackey? You got here, so you know where the exit is. I suggest you use it. I will see you at school."

He stood there barring her way, giving her no choice but to turn around and start walking back. Once she was a few shops down, she peeked over her shoulder. Snape's billowing black robes were just disappearing around the corner. She turned back around and almost ran into a woman coming from another dark side street. She was cloaked in all black and she had her hood up. "Pardon me," Renesmee muttered, making as if to move around her. Her hand, which was withered and ancient, grasped her wrist in an iron grip. She lifted her head enough that Renesmee was able to fully view the hideous features of the crone's face. She had foul breath and pointed yellowing teeth. The most horrifying aspect of all had to be her eyes, her terrible crimson eyes. "I know what you are, do you know what I am?" she hissed, hot breath spewing all over Renesmee's face. Renesmee gagged and spluttered, which made the crone chuckle madly.

"Let me go!" Renesmee cried. "I don't want to hurt you."  
The strange woman held up one of her gnarled hands and drew the long, black nail of her forefinger down Renesmee's cheek, drawing a single droplet of blood. She caught the blood in the underside of her nail and dripped it onto her tongue. She licked her lips in a savoring manor. "Just as I suspected," she whispered. "You are the one."

Renesmee didn't know who this was or what she spoke of, only that her instincts were screaming at her to get as far away from this terrifying creature as swiftly as she could. A dark, velvety voice behind her inquired sharply, "Is everything all right, Miss Cullen?"

Renesmee had never before been so glad to hear Snape's voice. Finally succeeding in wrenching her wrist away from the woman, she backed up, bumping into him. The crone answered for her in a cloying voice that fooled no one present. "No sir, the young miss was just a saying g'day to an old woman. Beg your pardon." She bowed herself away into the shadows, her glowing eyes the last thing to fade. "I told you to leave," he hissed in her ear. "I was leaving," she spat. Turning to him she said, eyes narrowed to slits, "And I told you to escort me back. Perhaps you should have listened."  
"Perhaps you should never have come in the first place, Cullen," he snapped irritably. His hand clamped down on her shoulder and he began steering her briskly down the cobbled street. When they reached the junction he pushed her away, causing her to stumble. "See you," she remarked bitterly. He jerked his head in assent and left. She knew he was more angry at himself for letting her go unprotected, and she was grateful, but she also knew that he was angry with her for putting herself in danger. Snape was so confusing sometimes, so complex.

She searched for Maggie and Kiku and found them sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They both had cones four scoops high. Kiku had Vanilla Bean with cherry sauce, while Maggie had what looked like a small rainbow._ "Where have you been,"_ the Irish maiden asked, somehow putting emphasis on each word. "Oh, here and there," Renesmee answered vaguely. They refrained from questioning her further and began to talk excitedly of next term. Maggie seemed to think that Lockhart was a fraud. Kiku was unsure but determined to find out.

They went back to the O'Hara farm, where she spent the rest of the summer. The night before she was to leave, Renesmee was again visited by Celestia.

She closed her eyes and was immediately suspended in darkness. The cold silence pressed against her, started to smother her. She felt as though she were fading when colors started swirling around her, creating shapes that were all their own. When she opened her eyes, she was in the water meadow again, with Celestia standing before her. "Hello, my child," the angel greeted. Renesmee smiled. "Hello, Celestia. Why have you brought me here this time?"

In answer, Celestia touched her Mark with her fingertips. The contact made Renesmee shiver and inhale sharply. "Watch yourself, Heir of Norgensten, for the Darkness will seek you out," she whispered. "You above all others must be vigilant."

The world around her began to fade. As she opened her eyes to morning light, Celestia's last words echoed throughout her mind.  
"You have been Marked for a reason. Two shall become One, Blood spilled in Love will restore Life, Wrath will consume you in the face of Death, and Fifty shall lose Four. Remember, and in time you shall know what is to be done."

What she didn't know was that the Darkness _would _seek her, had already sought her, and that the first tendrils had snaked around her that day in Diagon Alley.


	12. Mudbloods and the Gilded Fraud

**Ch11: Mudbloods and the Gilded Fraud**

"Human greatness does not lie in wealth or power, but in character and goodness. People are just people, and all people have faults and shortcomings, but all of us are born with a basic goodness."  
— Anne Frank

"I wonder where Harry and Ron are," Hermione muttered as she leaned against the window. She sat beside Renesmee, with Kiki and Maggie sprawled across from them. Kei was purring contentedly as her owner petted her absentmindedly. "Maybe they're setting somewhere else?" Maggie suggested. Hermione shook her head. "I've already been up and down the train. They're not with Neville or Ron's family, and neither Neville nor any of the Weasleys have seen them since the platform. This is frightful."

Jacopo, who was coiled in Renesmee's lap, raised his head a fraction to turn his unblinking gaze towards Hermione. _"Reessse, tell her they'll be fine."_  
Renesmee translated the hissing and spitting everyone else heard. Hermione nodded, and then decided to distract herself by burying her nose in a book. Kiku went to sleep, head leaned against the winnow. Kei curled up and shortly joined her. Maggie and Renesmee decided to quiz each other on their knowledge from last year. Maggie swore if she missed something, although Renesmee retained with perfection. They went over all of their old tests before they started practicing things for the new year. Eventually even they fell asleep, except Hermione, who finally put her book down to stare worriedly out of the compartment window. The countryside flashed past, changing as they sped on.

Hermione woke the others up just in time to change. They stepped onto the platform together. Kiku tried to be polite, but when that got nowhere, Maggie stepped in and used her elbows and sharp tongue liberally, not caring who she jabbed or where at. Someone showed her she was number one and she told him exactly where he could shove it. They made it into the Great Hall and sat down with their house. Finally, Renesmee couldn't take anymore. Glancing up at the staff table, she noticed Snape staring at the two empty places a few seats down from her.

She knew immediately that he was wondering where Harry and Ron were. As she continued to watch him, his gaze continued to travel down the table until it landed on her. Knowing that eyes were the window to the soul, she opened up, filling hers with all of her distress and panic, all of her mixed emotions, using them to plead with him. His black brows rose skeptically, as if saying "well what is it?" She jerked her head at the door, motioning with her eyes. He leaned back in his chair, as of waiting. Sometimes the man was so frustrating! He knew she needed something and he was acting like he couldn't see her. Catching his eye again, she motioned as subtly as she could at the doors before she got up and left the hall amid the chattering of the entire school.

Renesmee didn't stop outside of the doors of the Great Hall, but instead continued to a sheltered corner of the Entrance Hall. She stood with her back to the wall, waiting. At first she thought Snape might leave her out there by herself, but a minute or so later he came around from a different way. He probably used the staff's side door. "What is it you want, Cullen?" he began in a cold voice. "What was so urgent that-"  
"Harry and Ron didn't arrive on the train," she cut in. "I talked to the twins, Percy, and Ginny too, and they all say that he and Ron made it to the station. They just didn't make it to the school."

Snape appeared to be momentarily startled before he said dismissively, "Cullen, Potter probably just came another way. You know how arrogant he is. Probably just couldn't arrive like any other mere mortal."  
"Or Immortal?" Renesmee challenged. Snape, who was in one of his moods, sneered, "Oh please don't tell me you have a soft spot for Potter, Cullen."  
Losing her temper, she hissed, "You only see what you want, Severus. You're the blindest man I've ever known! I wish you would see what's in front of your face before it bites you on the nose. If you only knew! But I can show you better than I can tell you."  
Snape looked incensed. "What, pray, did you call me?" he whispered, deceptively calm. Renesmee sensed the tremor in his voice that signified anger, yet she pressed him anyway. "I called you by your given name. You haven't retained your authority because you act so, so_... infantile_..."

He whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at her heart. He leaned in, close enough to kiss, and whispered angrily, "You will regret that, Cullen. Sixty points from Gryffindor and two weeks' worth of detention with me. No lessons until you can hold your tongue, and..." here he paused for effect, his breath stirring her bronze ringlets. "You must do exactly as I say, when I say it."

"Never," she said, looking him in the eyes. She made a decision then and there. "But I _can_ show you better than I can tell you." She placed her hand on Snape's greasy temple. "Cullen, what-"  
He broke off abruptly as images filled his mind and his body went ramrod straight. Renesmee showed him her life in a flash of frame-by frame pictures. She let him see her family as they were, wolves, humans, psychics, and all. Her friends made their appearance next, followed by her terror when the crone grabbed her. After came scenes from earlier in the day, of the Weasleys and the train, Hermione's anxiety and Jacopo's wisdom. Her raw emotions flowed from her palm, pushing her panic and anger into him, threading in her frustration. Her bloodlust leeched into the mixture, which made Snape grab at his throat. When she was done, her hand dropped listlessly to her side. Snape stood completely still for a moment, at least as still as any human. His eyes refocused as he viewed her with new eyes.

He backed away unsteadily from her before turning and laying his head against the wall to her left. Renesmee felt a twinge of regret that she couldn't place. What she didn't know was that she had unwittingly connected her mind with Snape's, and that it was his regret she felt. Snape, who was now breathing heavily, said, "I changed my mind about your punishment, Cullen. No detention and the lessons continue. But, you must still listen to me, and you will not be getting your points back. Understood?"

Renesmee was nonplussed. It was as if he had started complimenting Gryffindors openly while passing out sweets. She nodded uncertainly. "I think I know how Potter fared, anyway," Snape drawled. He pulled the _Evening Prophet_out and thrust it in her face. The flying Ford Angela and the sightings spelled out just how screwed her friends were. Snape now had a solid belief that the two had done this, and even if they hadn't he would still persecute them.

"Go back to the feast, Cullen," he commanded, before sweeping off towards the front doors. Renesmee went back reluctantly, just in time to see one Luna Lovegood sorted into Ravenclaw. At one point, Renesmee noticed Snape come back in only to leave again with McGonagall and Dumbledore. Her heart sank because there was only one reason they would do so. They came back a little while later on their own. When the hall was dismissed, she hurried out, standing off and away in a corner. As she waited for a certain Professor, a cold hand slid into hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up to see a faint outline of Celestia by her side. Eyes of passerby slid over her as if they couldn't see her. "You have chosen wisely," the angel whispered. "Choose wiser still. Reveal your secrets only to those who matter most, and remember that the Darkness seeks you."

Renesmee shuddered as the angel bent to kiss her forehead before vanishing. Looking around, Renesmee almost thought that when the angel left the shadows looked thicker and deeper. She hurried to her dorm, pushing through the crowd in the commons forcefully. Once she was safely behind closed doors and her own curtains, she stripped and tumbled into her bed.

Renesmee woke in the middle of the night craving. She had not been able to feed so close to Maggie and her family, who often exercised their location and love of the night. The thought of a little O'Hara coming upon her while she hunted made her shudder. Waiting for the Forbidden Forest had ultimately made sense since it was off limits, and what Snape didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She carefully eases her body up to swing off of her bed. She was on the side facing Maggie just to be safe, because she could lie to her easiest, and telling the truth to her wouldn't be damaging either. Coming around, she quietly opened her trunk and pulled out jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt, an ensemble she had hidden from Alice. She was almost to the door when a voice said quietly, "Where are you going?"

She turned slowly back around to find Hermione watching her curiously. "Just for a walk," she replied smoothly, praying the girl would believe the weak lie. "At night, all by yourself? Where at and who with?"  
Renesmee fidgeted. The girl was too curious and too close, just like her mother. "Outside," she finally gave. "You'll get caught," Hermione cautioned. "I never do," Renesmee let slip, instantly regretting it. There was a frown on Hermione's face. "I know you don't. You always leave at night and I see you go into the forest, and it's always after you act funny and get this look in your eyes, especially when you spend a lot of time with Snape."

Renesmee went rigid. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Hermione slid out of bed to stand before her friend. "Don't lie to me, I see you. It's all right, I know you're only getting extra lessons, but that doesn't explain why you go to the Forbidden Forest at night. Are you meeting someone?"  
"No, Hermione, I-just please get back into bed and don't say anything, please."

Hermione looked as if she might argue. She reached out to touch Renesmee's hand. She suddenly went ramrod straight. Renesmee realized with a thrill of terror that Hermione was seeing the forest as she saw it through the contact. Curing silently, she pulled away. The girl blinked, then looked at her thoughtfully, before going back to her bed. "Go on," she said, "but I'll wait."  
Renesmee left then, moving so she was neither seen nor heard. She slipped out onto the grounds and sprinted into the cover of the trees, where she could be herself. She jumped into a tree and leapt from branch to branch. Now she was a huntress on the prowl, all of her human facade pushed aside. Then, to her horror, she smelled _him_. What was he doing out here? She stopped in her tracks and melded into the shadows surrounding the bark. Sure enough, Snape stepped out, looking about him as if searching for someone. As if on instinct, his eyes rose. Renesmee backed further into the leaves without rustling them, but his eyes moved towards her hiding place anyhow. Then he looked upon her perch, and she knew that somehow he knew she was there. He stared up at her tree for the longest time before retreating into the shadows. His scent dissipated somewhat. When she was calm, Renesmee continued her hunt. When she was more than fed, she climbed down and dusted herself off. As she stole back to the castle, she wondered of Snape and Hermione were watching her in the moonlight.

When she opened the door, she went over to her bed and immediately flung her clothes off so she could pull her nightgown back on and crawl into bed. She heard Hermione move closer, and a moment later she heard her inhale sharply. Renesmee peeked from between her curtains. Hermione was holding the clothes Renesmee had just discarded between her hands. Her eyes were trained on something. Leaning forward, Renesmee saw what she was looking at. There was a small, fresh, bloodstain near the collar of the shirt. In reality, Renesmee had scratched herself tree-hopping, the cut healing in just a few minutes, but how was Hermione to know that? The rest of the night, she barely slept, dreading facing Hermione in the morning.

She left before her friend, a strange occurrence, and hastened to the Great Hall early. Her fears were confirmed when Hermione came in, _Voyages with Vampires_ tucked neatly under her shoulder. Renesmee watched from afar as she sat and began to serve herself. She propped her book up against a milk jug to read while she ate. Not five minutes later, Ron and Harry came in. Neville greeted them cheerily, while Hermione's "morning" was slightly stiff. She greatly disapproved of their gallivanting. Renesmee had heard what they had done as she fought the crowd last night. Imagine them flying that car to school! Scandalous! When the mail came, Ron got a howler. Shortly thereafter, Professor McGonagall handed out course schedules.  
First they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. She joined the throng of waiting students outside of the greenhouse. Professor Sprout came into view with Lockhart hovering around her. Her arms were full of bandages, and as Renesmee looked in the direction she had come from, she saw the Whomping Willow with its branches in slings. "Oh, hello there!" Lockhart called, grinning widely. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happened to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..."  
Renesmee growled. Lockhart needed to learn his place. Who did he think he was? By the disgruntled look Sprout had, she probably felt the same way.  
"Greenhouse three today, chaps!"  
Lockhart pulled Harry aside as Renesmee and everyone else went in.

Professor Sprout went to stand behind a trestle bench in the center of the room that had about twenty different color earmuffs atop it. When Harry came in, she began the lesson. She told them that they would be repotting Mandrakes. Hermione and Maggie both raised their hand, but Hermione said the answer first. Maggie then explained that their cries were fatal. They earned twenty points. Sprout went on to say that since theirs were babies, they'd only knock you out. Then they put their earmuffs on and set to work. They left for Transfiguration, where they were supposed to be turning beetles into buttons. By lunch, Hermione, Maggie, and Renesmee all had a handful each of perfect coat buttons. Renesmee ate a few bites of something-she hadn't even looked at what she ate- and went to practice. When it was time, she made it to Lockhart's class and sat in the back with Maggie. Harry was already present, sitting at the table beside theirs, and as she watched Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him.

Lockhart went into a long monolog that bored the ever loving crap out of Renesmee and Maggie. They both sighed as he handed out a quiz. Noticing that it was all about him and not the dark arts, Maggie wrote rather nasty things all over it rather than taking it. Renesmee merely left it blank. He called time and took them up, shocked that only Hermione had gotten everything correct. Renesmee nearly gagged at the thought of getting full marks on this drivel.

He released a cage of freshly caught Cornish pixies into the room, where they wreaked complete and utter havoc. Maggie jerked her out when the bell rang so fast she thought she had whiplash. "Incompetent baboon," she muttered, using a few choice words.

Over the next few days, Renesmee tended to take out her frustrations on Snape, who was also more aggravated than usual. They played off of each other, snapping at the other's throat to release pent up anger. Renesmee knew that they were mad at Lockhart, not each other, but that didn't stop her.

She decided to go to the Quidditch pitch with Ron, Hermione, and Maggie to watch Harry and the team practice. As they emerged onto the field, they spotted the Slytherin team. Flint, the captain, was holding up a slip of paper at eye level as he and Wood faced off. "What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?" For some strange reason, Malfoy was present, wearing new Slytherin Quidditch robes. Ron was staring openly at him while Renesmee glared territorially. This was Gryffindor's time to practice. What were they doing here? She bared her teeth at the team, who were all male. They were each holding a new Nimbus Two Thousand and One, apparently courtesy of Malfoy, who had a rather malicious glint in his cold grey eyes. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," he bragged smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the new brooms my father bought the team. Good aren't they? Well perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect that a museum would bid for them." His Housemates appeared to find the jibe extremely amusing, as they laughed cruelly unabashed. "Can it, Malfoy," Renesmee hissed. "You and I both know that you only got let on because your father's money talked for you. With that big head of yours, you won't be able to rise two inches off of the ground."

Nodding fiercely, Hermione said sharply, "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent." The triumphant expression Malfoy had been wearing previously vanished and the smug look flickered. "No one asked for either of your opinions, you filthy little Mudbloods," he spat. Renesmee hissed, aware that they had just been insulted in a major way but not how. His words caused an uproar in which Alicia Spinnet, a fourth year, shrieked, _"How dare you!",_ Flint dived in front of Malfoy to intercept the pouncing Fred and George, Harry held back a struggling Maggie, and Ron brought out his wand to hex the offender.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy," he exclaimed, pointing at his face under Flint's arm. However, his Spellotaped wand backfired, hexing its owner instead. There was a loud bang and a flash of green light erupted out of the end facing Ron to hit him square in the stomach. He fell backwards onto the grass amid gales of laughter from the Slytherin team. "Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" a concerned Hermione asked him. He tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth he burped up several slugs onto his lap. The Slytherins were having a field day. Renesmee heard Harry say, "We'd better take him to Hagrid's, it's nearest."

She watched as the two supported Ron between them and began to struggle away. Renesmee wanted to help, but she knew she needed to get Maggie away before a spell that wouldn't backfire was cast. She grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her in the opposite direction, back towards the castle. "Let me go! When I get my hands on that weasel..." She was beet red as she said the last words and her hands went through the motions of wringing an imaginary neck. Renesmee took her hands in her own so she wouldn't go back to strangle Malfoy. Curious, she said, "What did that even mean, 'Mudblood', I mean. I could tell it was really rude, both Hermione and I could, but we didn't know exactly what he said."

Maggie spat on the ground by their feet angrily and responded. "It was the most awful thing he could have called you, Reese. Mudblood is a hurtful name for someone who's Muggle-born, which o' course means they have non-magic parents. There are families like his who think that they're higher than some folks because they're what's called pureblood- all magic folk and relatives. If there was a squib, or a half-blood or Muggle-born on their tree, they'd die of shame." Renesmee nodded, angry tears springing to her eyes, which she refused to shed. She blinked them away, but Maggie had seen them. "Oh, Reese, where you come from doesn't mean a thing and it doesn't bother decent folk! Neville can barely hold his wand right, and you and Hermione are top of the class. It's just something stuck up jerks like Malfoy hide behind to make themselves feel better. All some of the old families have is their racist and prejudiced pride since some of them have spent themselves into poverty. Ignore him. He's stupid and he doesn't know what he's missing."

Renesmee nodded and they went back to the castle together. Maggie went to the common room, and Renesmee went down to the dungeons. Upon reaching Snape's office, she knocked twice and waited. "Enter," was the cold reply. He didn't look up as she entered, only when she slumped into the chair in front of his desk. "Cullen, you're not supposed to come until five," he said sharply. Renesmee nodded, afraid to speak for fear she might snap his head off. Her eyes were smoldering with resentment that didn't go unnoticed. Snape's gaze hardened as he thought it was directed at him. "If you only came here to glare at me, you might as well leave, as I am very busy and I don't have time to waste on overly emotional twelve year olds."

"It's not you, it's Malfoy. He called Hermione and I Mudbloods on the Quidditch field today." What Renesmee didn't expect was to see Snape flush vermillion with anger and hiss violently," He did _what?"_ She swallowed and fidgeted. She hated that there was a tremor in her voice when she spoke. "Maggie told me what it meant, Professor. How can someone be so cruel?"

Snape put down the paper he had been reading and said with forced calm, "Tell me exactly what happened." Renesmee held out her palm and said once again, "I can show you better than I can tell you." Snape glance at her outstretched hand before nodding and leaning forward slightly. "Hold still," Renesmee instructed. As soon as her palm touched his forehead, his eyes got that familiar distant look and he went limp. She fed him her day. His hands balled into fists as he watched Malfoy commit the deed. To her relief, he didn't laugh at Ron like his students had, only frowned. The images stopped, but he held her hand in place. "How did the encounter make you feel, Miss Cullen?" he asked. In answer, she let her wrath and hurt flood into his mind. He flinched visibly at the sensation. "Very well, I will speak to Mr. Malfoy," he sighed, dropping his hand. Renesmee nodded and laid her head on the desk, ringlets spilling across the papers like rays of sunshine. "Cullen, I believe that I was grading those," he remarked coldly, the gentleness gone as he returned to his usual self, which made her smile. Typical Snape.

Frowning slightly as she thought of something, she said, "You never thought that about me did you?"

"Thought what, Cullen," he snapped irritably. "Thought I was a Mudblood," she clarified. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him flinch. "No, never, and please don't _ever_ say that word _again_, Cullen. Leave me now." Renesmee straightened up, feeling a little better. She smiled at the scowling man and surprised them both by hugging him briefly. "You're a great friend, sir." Then she left and went to lunch. Severus Snape now had a friend. He almost smiled before shaking his head in a self-irritated manner before continuing his work.


	13. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

**Ch12: Things Just Keep Getting Worse**

"You are the bird whose soft wings came  
When I cried out at night, waking from sleep.  
Cried only with my arms, because your name  
Is like a chasm, a thousand long nights deep."  
-Rainer Maria Rilke, "The Guardian Angel"

Renesmee found herself in the dungeons before five for the second time that day. She didn't want to bother Snape, so she simply wandered about. As the time neared, she turned around. She hesitated outside of his door, stomach knotted and twisted. She should have fed at least once more before she saw him again, truly, but she had not. Her hand shook as she raised it to knock. Just as her fist was a fraction away from the wooden surface, the door was jerked open. Snape wore an irritated expression. "Cullen, why are you late?" he barked.  
"I was told I was to be here at five o' clock. It's five now."  
"No, Cullen, it's five o' one. You're officially late."  
Renesmee rolled her eyes and brushed by him into his office. "Oh don't be so stiff!" she retorted. She sat down in a chair and sighed deeply, cheery pretense a valiant facade. She heard Snape close the door and move around behind her. She swiveled around to watch him set out ingredients. "What am I in for?" she asked absentmindedly. He paused to glance up at her. "The Draught of Peace."  
"Isn't that reserved for fifth years, sir?" she questioned. His eyes glinted as he sneered, "What, is it too much work for you, Cullen? Isn't that why you're here, to learn beyond your years?"

Renesmee nodded, exhaling loudly. Snape seemed to lose some of his fire as he noticed her despondency. In a softer tone she had not yet heard, he inquired, "Is there something wrong, Renesmee?"  
Her head, which had been laid atop her arms, snapped up to look at him. He was staring intently at her, piercing her with his gaze. "Do you know of Arthur Rimbaud? I_ believe I am in Hell, therefore I am," _she quoted.  
Snape's gaze scorched her furiously, looking for visible bruising, tangible evidence.

"The scars are on the inside," she explained, and the melancholia and the fury inside of her pooled into her eyes and shone like a beacon. What he saw took his breath away. He stumbled to his desk to sink into the chair across from her. "You shouldn't let what Draco said affect you, Renesmee," he said quietly. He was leaning across the desk, a fervent look about him as if he was trying to convince himself too. "You don't understand," she stated flatly. "It's not just that git. It's Lockhart, it's Jacob, Hermione might have figured out my secret, I have other pending issues...and I have the strangest sensation that something unpalatable is going to occur."

In an action that startled them both, he took her small hands in between his own and placed them on either side of his head. "Show me," he whispered, and she obliged. Her images of Jacob and his note surfaced, along with his absence, streamed into his subconscious, becoming his memories. He felt the throbbing, constant anguish she felt over the boy and suddenly he had never hated anyone more. She pushed forward the memory of her last hunt, accompanied by one thing that hit him like a fifty foot tidal wave. _THIRSTY_ her mind screamed as the full force of the desire she felt even now shot through him like white-hot bars. Lockhart stepped onto the stage next, mixed among her hatred and disgust for the man who could not hide his true self from her.

Draco's stinging words made the fiery passion of the need for retribution blossom like fireworks in his mind. Snape was breathing hard now, but she wasn't down yet, for Celestia's words stole into the corridors of her conscious thought, assuring her that telling him would be right. Every moment that had passed between she and the angel formed in all their strangeness. He remained silent, closing his eyes to shut out distractions. The images finally stopped, but as before she continued to flood his mind with all of her emotion. The trust and belief in him, in addition to how happy he secretly made her, something that astounded them both, consumed him. Her pain became his as their minds melded and they unknowing entwined their souls, just as it had been played out in the stars.

Her frustrations, anxieties, and fears all became a part of him, and he absorbed it all. At last she stopped, and the silence that superseded the happening was almost peaceful. Snape's eyes opened slowly to find Renesmee much closer than usual, their foreheads touching. The contact was pure; there was no romance, no tension, yet also nothing awkward. Renesmee pulled away, sliding from her chair to the floor. Sobs built up in her throat and began to rise as her breath caught in her throat, strangling her and begging to be let out. She broke down then, weeping bitterly.

She momentarily ignored the fact that she wasn't alone, taking for granted the fact that he would surely make her stop. She never showed this much emotion, but if she didn't cry she would hurt someone. As expected, Snape came to her side, but unlike what she expected, he dropped down on his knees and drew her to him in a comforting way. He said nothing, merely held her as she ruined his shirt. When the tears did stop, he continued to cradle her in a manner that was highly unusual. He never showed such tenderness, and Renesmee wondered why he had and when it would end. The next time he spoke, his voice was slightly angry. "How could you allow yourself to become so thirsty when you were already clearly overwhelmed?"

"I-I don't know," she faltered. "It would make everything easier if I started feeding more," she admitted. "Easier?" he said, sounding faintly curious. "Yes, because then each time I see you I wouldn't have to fight down my instinctual drive to kill you."

She expected him to flinch away, to revile her, even show a hint of fear, but he didn't. Instead he got up and helped her back into her chair. "Wait here," he instructed in his usual curt manner. He went to rummage through all of his stores, the sound of glass clinking on glass strangely soothing. A minute later he came back. He took her hand and pressed two small phials into her palm. Looking down, she saw that they were filled with a cloudy substance. "What is this sir?" she inquired, holding the phials up to the light; the liquid inside didn't grow any less cloudy. "A potion that will sate your thirst. You won't be forced to hunt quite so often. It will suppress your...urges." At the last word, his lips quirked. She burned with shame as she thought about Snape knowing of her bloodlust. She nodded gratefully and thanked him in a soft voice. He smirked. Then he showed her how to brew the Draught of Peace.

Snape glanced at the clock. They were now grading papers together. "It's been nearly four hours," he said. "Aren't you tired at all?"  
Renesmee shook her head no. "I'm not ready to leave you yet."  
His eyebrows shot up. "Word choice, Miss Cullen," he teased in his silkiest voice. She was about to respond when something chilled her to her core. A bodiless voice, filled with astonishingly ice-cold venom, reached her ears. _"Come ...come to me...Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you."_

Snape, who had been watching her face, paled slightly at her expression. When she didn't respond, he placed her hand on his cheek. He heard a terrifying hissing voice. He waited for her thoughts to recirculate, for her to translate. What he heard chilled him to his bone marrow. He immediately thought of Celestia's words about the darkness.  
He took her back to Gryffindor tower, for she was still in a daze.

October rolled in damp and chilly, bringing with it a flurry of colds. It rained nearly every day. Wood kept Harry and the team at practice, none of which Renesmee attended. Hermione had invited Renesmee to go with she, Ron, and Harry to Nearly Headless Nick's death day party, but she politely declined. She also opted out on the Halloween feast. Snape would notice that she was gone, and so would Maggie.

Renesmee donned a water resistant cloak and departed for the forest. The ground underfoot was slick and shining as she snuck stealthily towards the cover of shadowy canopy. With one last glance over her shoulder, Renesmee summersaulted into the gloom. She emerged some time later feeling slightly giddy after consuming excess amounts of blood. She calmed down before she reached the castle steps. She ascended and was almost to the doors of the Great Hall when she heard the same voice.  
_"...rip...tear...kill..."_  
Her blood ran cold as she listened to the murderous whispering. She paused, keen ears straining to catch more. _"...soo hungry...for so long...kill...time to kill..."_ The voice was growing fainter, as if moving away. Her feet began moving of their own accord. She heard footsteps and saw Harry run up the stairs from the dungeons followed by Ron and Hermione. She somehow knew he too was listening, but his less sensitive ears could not hear over the hum coming from the Great Hall. She watched as he sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor. She followed him immediately. Hermione and Ron looked utterly bewildered, unable to hear what Renesmee and Harry did. Renesmee heard the traveling voice say, _"...I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD!"_  
"It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted. He bolted up the next staircase even faster, trying to catch more over his own racket. He ran around the entire second floor, dragging the others with him, Renesmee following and still unnoticed.  
Renesmee came up behind them as Ron wiped sweat off of his face and asked, "Harry, _what_ was that all about? I couldn't hear anything..."  
"I could," Renesmee said loudly enough for their ears to perceive, causing the two boys to whip around in surprise. "Renesmee, how-"  
But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "_Look!"_

Something shined on the wall as they approached. The other three were squinting through the darkness to make out what Renesmee could already see clearly. There were foot-high words painted on the wall betwixt the two windows, the dancing flames of the torches creating a shimmering effect that was eerie.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN  
OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing- hanging underneath?" Ron said, a slight tremor clearly audible. They moved closer and Harry almost skidded and fell because there was a large puddle of water on the floor. The two humans steadied him and continued to inch forward. Four pairs of eyes were honed in on the dark shadow below the message. Renesmee had to do a quick step back and to the side as the three in front of her realized what the thing was a half second later than she. The water splashed backward when they shot in reverse, narrowly avoiding drenching Renesmee.

The infamous , Filch's cat, was suspended by her tail from the torch bracket. She was completely stiff, eyes fixed wide open as if she were dead. All of them, even Renesmee, remained stationary. "Let's get out of here."  
"With haste," Renesmee inserted.  
"Shouldn't we help-" Harry started awkwardly.  
"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

"We should help ourselves by vacating the premises," Renesmee added.

Renesmee heard the rumble that indicated that the feast was over before they did. They were too late, which meant they were screwed. Well, Renesmee could probably get away, but she would feel like a traitor and a coward, so she stood firmly by their sides. The sounds of hundreds of people came from either end of the corridor, and with a sense of dread they knew they were trapped. Renesmee's thoughts then became unclean as she cursed profusely mentally. They only had a second to register their impending doom before their fellow students began flowing in from both ends. As soon as the front runners laid eyes on the cat dangling on the wall, everyone seemed to lose their voices at once. Dead silence persisted as the crowd undulated with fervent attempts to see Mrs. Norris. The four Gryffindors were caught in the middle, cast into the spotlight.

Then Draco could be heard shouting, breaking the stillness. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Renesmee saw that Draco was hyped up, flushed, and excited as he stared maliciously from his new and fought-for position in the front of the crowd. His grey orbs dance with delight as he took in the cat.

The only thing that could have possibly made it worse happened: this consisted of the arrival of Filch. "What's going on here? What's going on?"  
He pushed his way through the many bodies, his gaze alighting on his beloved pet. "My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?"  
Then be saw Harry, assumed the worst, and went berserk.


	14. Snape's Protege

**Ch13: Snape's Protégé  
**

Believe me. Sometimes when life looks to be at its grimmest, there's a light hidden at the heart of things.  
-Clive Barker, Abarat

_"You! You! You've_ murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"  
_"Argus!"_  
Thanks be to God, for at that moment Dumbledore arrived with several other teachers. He went past them and took her down. "Come with me, Argus. You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Cullen."  
Lockhart seized the moment and offered his office since it was closest. Renesmee grudgingly admitted to herself that it was logical, though sickening. Dumbledore thanked him and they left, the hushed crowd parting like hair will when one uses a fine-toothed comb. Snape and McGonagall followed.

Dumbledore put Mrs. Norris on Lockhart's desk to examine her when they reached the office. Renesmee sat down beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her sharp eyes following his movements closely. His nose was so close to her fur as his fingers worked that it was nearly touching. Professor McGonagall wasn't far behind, and Snape was behind them both. He was standing in darkness, with an odd expression on his face. As she watched, his eyes flickered up to meet hers. He looked as if he were trying not smile. She tilted her head to the side in question. His eyed glinted and danced. "Later" she mouthed. He merely went back to staring at the cat. Lockhart was babbling nonstop about a curse killing her as he hovered unhelpfully around. Filch was in a chair crying. After tapping the cat and muttering words in an unrecognizable language, Dumbledore straightened up. Lockhart was still babbling about murders he prevented and where he had seen this before. "She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said, stopping Lockhart in his tracks. "Not dead? But why's she all-all stiff and frozen?"  
"She has been Petrified, but how I cannot say..."  
Renesmee rolled her eyes as Lockhart said he had thought so. He was such a liar. Filch accused Harry, but Dumbledore said that no second year could have done it because it would take advanced Dark Magic. Filch was unconvinced and insisted, mentioning the writing on the wall and that Harry knew he was a squib. Harry said loudly, "I never touched Mrs. Norris! And I don't even know what a squib _is_."  
"Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

Renesmee looked up as Snape spoke. "If I might speak, Headmaster. Potter and his friends may have simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, mouth curled with a sneer. Renesmee shuddered. She much preferred how he acted towards her. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione began explaining about the deathday party. Renesmee added that she had seen the trio leaving the dungeons as she walked across the entrance hall.

"But why not join the feast afterward?" Snape asked. "Why go into that corridor?"  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Renesmee.  
"Because-because-"  
Renesmee could tell that he was trying to think up a valid excuse that would not involve the telling of them hearing a bodiless voice, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.  
"Without any supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."  
"We weren't hungry," Ron lied as his stomach rumbled loudly. Snape's nasty smile widened. "And what, pray, about Miss Cullen?" Snape leered. "Surely she was hungry. I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful..."  
Renesmee didn't hear the rest of what he said, though she heard McGonagall protesting. Why was he doing this? This was more than a front; this was old hatred for Harry, something deeper. He had kindly not questioned her word or directed the spotlight on her, but he had not spared Harry.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," she heard Dumbledore say as she surfaced from her thoughts.  
Snape and Filch looked furious. "My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some _punishment_!"  
Renesmee admired her Headmaster's extreme patience. "We will be able to cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."  
"I'll make it," Lockhart interrupted in his usual manner. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Drought in my sleep-"  
Renesmee made a scathing noise in her throat as Snape said icily, "Excuse me, but I believe I am the Potions Master at this school."  
The atmosphere then became tense and awkward.

Dumbledore dismissed them, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione left as quickly as they could. Renesmee walked casually out and melted into the shadows nearby, waiting. Dumbledore left carrying the victim, followed by McGonagall, Filch, and Snape. Lockhart immediately closed his door and locked it. To Renesmee's intense relief, Snape instantly broke away from the others and went in a different direction. Renesmee waited for the other three to pass before following Snape at a distance. He went on for a while and disappeared around a corner. Renesmee sped up a little so she wouldn't lose him.

As she made the turn, she was grabbed and someone placed their hand over her mouth. Her instinct was to turn and fight, but she quickly registered that it was Snape. "Why are you following me, Renesmee?" he hissed into her ear, breath ruffling her hair. She pressed her palm flat against his arm and impressed upon him their need to talk. He let her go so fast that she would have stumbled if not for him reaching out to steady her. He led her by the arm into an empty classroom. He pushed her away as soon as they were in and closed the door. "Talk," he said, crossing his arms as he stared down at her. Her real need to speak with him was momentarily put to the side as she blurted angrily, "Why do you hate him so much?"  
"Who are you referring to? You have to be specific." His black eyes glittered.  
"H-Harry. Why are you so awful to him? I'm not asking you to buy him roses, but you could be a little nicer."  
Snape scowled. "That, I am afraid, is none of your concern. Furthermore, it is not the purpose of the conversation. I believe you had something to say?"

"I-sensed something. I was going to find it when I saw Harry and the other two humans coming from the dungeons. We got there the same time. I was out on the grounds-you know where. I've been meaning to come to you to get more of that potion, and maybe learn how to make it."  
She stared intently into his eyes. "Fine," he finally said. "All right, let's go," she said brightly. His eyebrows shot up. "Go where exactly?"

"To your office. Aren't we going to start tonight?"  
At first Snape just stared at her. Then he smirked like Christmas had come early. "As you wish."

Renesmee was sitting atop one of the desks, swinging her feet as she waited for Snape to finish grading so her lesson could start. She stilled suddenly, an idea occurring. "Sir...what can you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?" she blurted. She blushed but refused to look away as the hand holding his quill stopped moving. "Why must you know?"  
"Oh, please tell me! All the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ have been taken out. Please?"  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "It won't scare me, honestly," she reassured him.

"I assume you know of the four founders already?" When she nodded and counted them off by name, he continued, "Salazar Slytherin had a disagreement with the other three. He wanted to be more..._selective_ about who was admitted. He was an extreme blood-purist, favoring purebloods over Muggle-born or even half-bloods. After a heated altercation with Gryffindor he departed, but not before constructing and sealing a hidden chamber and placing a monster inside that only his Heir could control, so that he could use it to purge the grounds of the unworthy."

"How horrible and acrimonious," she muttered. Snape was watching her closely. "Are you frightened?" he asked softly. Her eyes, which had become unfocused as she thought and listened, flickered to stare into his. "No," she said. "I am not afraid. _Should_ I be?"  
"You shouldn't have to be, yet seeing as the monster was left to pursue Muggle-borns, squibs, and others, it wouldn't exactly be unfounded."  
Renesmee laughed softy at his concern, earning her a bemused expression on Snape's countenance. "Sir, that's the beauty of it. I don't think I'm a Muggle-born."

His brow furrowed. "Then are you adopted? I always assumed that you came from Muggles, even without full knowledge of American family trees."  
She got up and went to stand before his desk, elaborating in earnest. "I did too, but the Hat said something about the House my ancestors came from, and Celestia said that I was a daughter of the house of Norgensten."  
Snape froze, piecing together the two bits of information. Why did that surname sound familiar? Had he not heard it previous to the angel encounters in passing and disregarded it? There was a tickling in his mind as he tried to remember. It seemed that a Slytherin during his school days had talked loudly about how his father wondered what happened to Romulus Norgensten's descendants because his grandfather had known him. "Has your family always lived in America?"

The question seemed to catch her of guard. Concentrating, she said uncertainly, "Dunno. Charlie's side has. Edward's family was from Europe, and I have no idea where Renee calls from. Why do you ask?"  
"I think you may be right. I think that you are no Muggle-born. Won't Draco be surprised...?"  
She hissed and made as if to spit. "I don't care what he knows or doesn't know, nor what he thinks or does not think. He is insignificant and I do not need him in my life more than is necessary."  
She began pacing between the rows of desks. As she trailed her hand along a particularly grimy one, nose wrinkling, she said, "Do you know how close I was to being in your House? The Hat debated between Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
Turning, she saw that he seemed slightly surprised. She smiled warmly. "I love surprising people. You didn't know that, did you? Well I do, and the Hat really did struggle with itself. I let it choose. I could have so _easily_ been under the same banner."

Abruptly, he stood up. "Are you ready, Miss Cullen?" he said, sounding a bit off. She couldn't place it, but nodded. She was there until nine thirty learning hexes and jinxes. When she left, he still seemed a bit odd, but he soothed her worry with his biting remark on her staring.

When she got back to the common room, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled up, deep in conversation. Hermione looked as if she were going to beckon her over when Ron said something and Harry agreed. They broke up to turn in, shooting furtive glances. Hermione smiled nervously at her as she went up.

At the Quidditch match, Harry pulled the Snitch almost literally out from under Malfoy's nose. A rogue Bludger nearly killed Harry, who broke his arm, but they had won. Lockhart, in an attempt to show off, deboned Harry's broken arm instead of fixing it and now Harry was in the hospital wing, regrowing it. Renesmee caught Snape as he went inside. He scowled, obviously thinking she came to gloat. She held out her hand. "Good game Professor Snape. Your House fought valiantly."  
H sneered as he shook her hand, still unsure apparently, and probably bitter to boot.

Renesmee put her name down on the list to stay over the holidays, although Maggie and Kiku, who were going home, had offered to take her with them. As the double Potions session on Thursday drew nearer, the Golden Trio seemed to be acting stranger, disappearing at intervals and acting extra secretive. At first the lesson was normal. It dawned on Renesmee as she concocted her Swelling Solution with ease that she was the only Gryffindor that Snape did not criticize or belittle. He breezed by her cauldron, giving a jerky nod to show he approved. Draco was flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron, who was furious but unable to retaliate. When Snape was across the room, Renesmee chucked a gooey mixture of eyes, guts, roots, and beetle at Malfoy, hitting him square in the face at the same time Goyle's cauldron exploded. The potion also hit him in the face, making his nose swell. Renesmee could have sworn she saw Hermione slip into Snape's office during the pandemonium. "Silence! SILENCE!" Snape shouted. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught-when I find out who did this-"  
Snape fished out a firework from Goyle's cauldron. "If I ever find out who did this, I shall _make sure_ that person is expelled." He looked at Harry. Renesmee was highly suspicious, but kept quiet about what she saw and what she thought she saw. She left quietly after cleaning up.

A week later, Renesmee saw something on the notice board that excited and worried her. A Dueling Club was being started at eight that night. She was ecstatic about finally being able to put what Snape taught her into play, yet she knew that the Club was created because of the happenings. There had been another attack. Harry had confirmed her fears that it was Collin Creevey. She went outside with Jacopo until seven thirty. They had lain in a secluded spot in the shelter of a tree.  
_"Snape is much nicer when you get to know him_," she murmured as she stroked the serpent's head. He slithered around her wrist and said thoughtfully, _"Ssso he isss, the big bat. What did you do to him, ssshow your fangsss?"  
_Renesmee was indignant_. "No, I don't have fangs and I didn't do anything to him."  
"You had better beware, Reessse. The intentsss of men are never cccertain. And watch the pale-faccced boy with the platinum blond hair. He isss sssuspicious."  
_  
Now she was with everyone else in the Great Hall. The tables were gone, replaced by a gold platform. The multitudes were here, barring a few. Renesmee spotted Maggie, Kiku, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all in a close-knit group. As she got closer she could hear them speculate on who their teacher might be. Hermione thought belatedly that it might be Flitwick, though Renesmee had no such hopes. If there was a way to show off, Lockhart would. She reached them just as the Gilded Fraud stepped out wearing plum hued robes; she heard Harry groan in dismay.  
What surprised her was Snape's presence.

Their eyes met, and she could tell they were both thinking the same thing. Lockhart began calling for order.  
"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!  
"Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done so on countless occasions-for full details, see my published works.  
"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters worrying-you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Renesmee saw her friend's lip curling; it was frightening to think of what he might do to Lockhart, who had nothing going for him. Severus would eat him for kibble. Severus? Her eyebrows rose at her own slip of tongue that was thankfully only a mental comment.

They faced off and Lockhart bowed, while her favorite Professor jerked his head as though dodging an irksome fly. Lockhart began talking again. He said neither would aim to kill. Renesmee wasn't so sure that Snape wouldn't kill Lockhart if they were on a dark road with no one else present.  
Snape cast the disarming charm, _Expelliarmus_, and disarmed Lockhart, who said he meant to do that, that he knew what Snape planned all along, and that he had merely let him do it so they could see. Renesmee had never seen Snape more infuriated.  
"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"  
Renesmee moved closer to Maggie and Kiku as they began moving among the masses. Lockhart put her with Maggie, while Kiku was with Luna Lovegood.

She glanced over and saw Snape pair Draco with Harry. She fiercely hoped Harry shredded him. "Face your partners! And bow!"  
She and Maggie bowed gracefully to each other. "Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents-_only_ to disarm them-we don't want any accidents-one...two...three-"

Draco and Harry actually fought, and Snape had to shout "_Finite Incantatem_" to undo the damage they had wrought on each other. It was a disaster area. Millicent Bulstrode looked as if she were strangling Hermione, people had bloody noses, Seamus looked horrid, Neville, of course had screwed something up...

"I think I better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells," Lockhart said stupidly, as that should have been a given. Renesmee smiled at the look Snape gave him. Good for him. "Let's have a volunteer pair-Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"  
"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape said bluntly. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."  
He had an odd little smile on his face as he said, "How about Malfoy and Potter?"  
"Excellent idea!" the Gilded Fraud gushed. He said something to Harry and dropped his wand. Renesmee smirked, noticing that Snape did the same. He drew Malfoy confidentially closer to whisper in his ear. Renesmee's smirk faded as Malfoy smirked. What had Snape done? She understood that Malfoy was the favorite in Snape's House, and he an old friend of the boy's father, but she was his friend and Protégé. What was he playing at? She felt almost betrayed. But she knew that his hate for Harry and a chance to publicly humiliate him overrode his disappointment in Malfoy.

"Three-two-one-go!"  
Malfoy raised his wand and yelled, "_Serpensortia_!"  
Renesmee's heart rate went up as a long black snake was summoned. It rose up into a striking stance, causing panic in the crowd, who hastily backed away. "Don't move, Potter," Snape said. "I'll get rid of it." Renesmee growled. How could he put a snake right in front of her like that?  
"Allow me!" the Terrible Fake shouted. He did something with his wand that emitted a loud bang and flung the snake into the air. Renesmee could feel its fury as its body smacked back down.

Realizing that the snake was totally pissed, Renesmee started moving forward. The infuriated serpent went for Justin Finch-Fletchley as if it were going to attack him. She vaguely registered that Harry was moving with her. He was on one side while she was on the other. "Leave him alone!" Harry shouted. "Don't you dare touch that boy!" Renesmee hissed. The snake relaxed, becoming docile as it slumped on the floor as its eyes flickered between them. Harry smiled at someone, the smile quickly vanishing, and Renesmee turned to see Justin Finch-Fletchley looking angry and terrified. "What do you two think you're playing at?" he shouted, before flying out through the doors. Snape used the snake-vanishing-charm, evaluating Harry with his eyes. Whispering was sizzling throughout the throng. Harry was pulled out of the hall by Ron and Hermione, who, along with Maggie and Kiku, tried to take her as well. She fought their demanding hands off easily, and they gave up, rushing out of the hall.

The other students let them leave...almost as if they were _afraid_. Renesmee frowned. The students nearest her backed away when she looked in their direction. She turned to Snape who was staring after Harry. Sensing her watching him, he turned to meet her gaze. He jerked his head at the door. She turned and ran out, down to the dungeons. She didn't stop until she was at his office door, hyperventilating. He came down not long thereafter. She stepped out of his way as he opened the door. She followed him in, closing the door and leaning against it. "You-wanted to see me?" she panted.

He spun around, looking furious. "Renesmee, what the _hell_? Do you realize that now the whole school knows that you're a Parseltongue? How could you just _reveal_ yourself like that?"  
He was livid, paler than usual, his mouth a thin line and his eyes glinting. "Would you rather we let it decapitate and exsanguinate Justin? If we hadn't told it not to hurt him, it would have attacked him. It was _totally pissed_ thanks to _helpful_ Gilderoy. What's it matter if they know anyway? Why should I be ashamed? Maybe I'm done with hiding!"  
Her chest heaved as she matched his stare, iron for iron. He came up, planting a hand on either side of her palm down, pinning her against the door. "It matters," he hissed dangerously in her face, "Because everyone will think that either you, Potter, or both are the Heir of Slytherin. Regardless of your _intent_, your little stunt just cost you."

She had never been afraid of Snape, more afraid of herself when around him. Her eyes were unconsciously drawn to the vain pulsating on his neck. The hot, rich, fresh blood seemed to sing to her this close up. It had the most beautiful melody...Snape glanced down at himself as her eyes glitched. He quickly backed away, letting her breath uncontaminated air. She blinked and her irises returned to normal. "Just be more careful," he snapped, before turning his back on her.

She stretched out her hand, unsure of what to do. He walked through a door set in the upper left-hand corner and didn't return. Sighing, she left.

She met no one on her way back. The common room was empty, save a few. They glanced up when the portrait opened, and upon seeing who it was, hurriedly scrambled up to their dorms. Tears threatening, she dashed to her room. When she walked in, Lavender and Parvati closed their curtains and refused to speak. Hermione was reading on her bed, while Maggie was practicing her wandwork. They looked up as she entered, looking grim. Hermione closed her book with a snap and Maggie stopped what she was doing. They exchanged glances that said all. They would stand by her, and they didn't think she was the Heir of Slytherin. They nodded once before putting their things away. After she changed, they cut the lights. Renesmee was reassured, somewhat.

The other students weren't so sure though, and gave she and Harry a wide berth. Renesmee was relieved that the Weasleys all supported them, as well as all of their friends. Renesmee was walking down the hallway with the glittering message still posted when she heard wailing. Curious, she went to the source. It came from a girl's toilet with an Out of Order sign on the door. She went in. The ghost of a twelve year old girl was sobbing dejectedly in one of the stalls. When she noticed Renesmee, she said, "Who are you? Have you come to make fun of me too?"  
"No, I heard crying and I came to see."  
The ghost sniffed. "You still didn't tell me your name." Renesmee smiled and said, "Renesmee."  
The ghost stopped and really looked at her. "So you're Snape's Protégé. The Potter boy and his friends talk about you in here. They think I'm not listening because I'm crying in the U-bend, but I hear things." She jerked her head at the stall Renesmee had passed. "They're making something in there, the naughty children. They had to steal from Professor Snape."

Renesmee's brow crinkled in confusion. "But why? Couldn't they have just asked me to get it?"  
The ghost girl shook her head. "They said those ingredients were from his private store. You'd have to be _special_. Didn't tell _you_ because they thought you might run to _Snape_. Ruin their plans you would."  
"But I would never...so that's what that was all about." The secrecy, the whispering, the furtive glances, the disappearing, Snape being so angry at their last session, that one Potion's class. It was all for this. Hermione _had_ been in his store, and Harry _had_ been guilty. "My name's Myrtle by the way," the girl said, swishing back and forth. When she saw the look on Renesmee's face, she smiled and said, "Oooh, someone's in troubled." Laughing madly, she dived into her toilet with a splash. Renesmee jumped back just in time.

Her interests piqued, she walked over to the next stall, slowly pushing the door in. There was a tiny cauldron balanced on the toilet seat, flames crackling underneath. That only validated Myrtle's claims, for small portable fires were a specialty of Hermione's. Moving forward, she studied the potion. She sniffed it, looked at the color and texture, saw things only a potioneer would, and realized with immense shock that it was Polyjuice Potion. It had ingredients she knew that were exclusively in his store. Ingredients she knew he would never let her touch at this stage in her training. Frowning, she backed out and left. A frightened Hufflepuff passed her. She blanched and sped up when she caught sight of Renesmee. "What happened?" the hybrid called. "You should know," the girl spat over her shoulder. Renesmee ran to Snape's classroom and waited outside the door. When his class let out, she burst in. He spun around, lip curling. "To what do I owe this visit?"  
"What happened? Something's happened, I know it. That Hufflepuff girl ran like a bat out of Hades, and when she saw me she looked terrified and angry."  
"Well, why didn't you ask her?" he sneered. He came forward and leaned back against one of the desks, crossing his arms. Renesmee hissed in vexation. "Because she said _'you should know'_. What am I supposed to do with that?"  
Snape's lips twisted into a smirk. "I thought you were smarter than that. Think about it. A Hufflepuff running, saying you should know. Some people think you are the Heir, or one of the Heirs."  
Renesmee's hand flew to her mouth. An attack, of course! She hadn't even thought about it in her blind run to Snape. "But who?"  
The smirk left his face as he suddenly became very interested in a spec on his shoe. "Well, assuming you knew about Collin Creevey, your little-_admirer_, there were two attacks today. Justin Finch-Fletchley and your House's ghost."

She didn't like the emphasis on that particular word, but she couldn't find the strength to care right now. Collin Creevey, the first year who kept taking pictures of Harry and following him around, bringing him sweets and annoying the ever loving crap out of him? He had even taken a liking to her, occasionally snapping her picture, opening a door for her, giving her his candy. And now not only was he petrified, so was that Hufflepuff _and_ Nearly Headless Nick. How the frick did one petrify a ghost anyway? She snarled and kicked a desk, getting a slight feeling of satisfaction that her kick had warped it.

"That's my property, Miss Cullen. Do you want detention?"  
"No," she sighed. With one last glance at him, she left abruptly. Usually, he had to dismiss her verbally, but today he just let her leave. Everyone else seemed to have left, save she, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Christmas morning was bright and beautiful, but very cold and snow-powdered. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a sweater, Hermione had gotten her another color-coded planner, Maggie and Kiku sent barrettes and lip-gloss, her mother and father some money, Alice a new emerald dress from Paris, Emmett and Rosalie also sent money, Charlie and Renee sent food for Jacopo and a quilt, and Carlisle and Esme sent fresh blood. Hermione had gotten up at the same time as she, and ran off to the boy's dorms to give them their gifts.

Renesmee went hunting instead of eating Christmas dinner. She constantly had Jacopo with her, especially since the other students were gone. She walked down to the dungeons with the snake draped across her shoulders_. "Where are we going?"_ he hissed in her ear_. "To see Snape, of course."  
"Of courssse, I forgot how _fond_ you were of him. Next you'll be watching him sssleep."_  
She was about to form a reply when she realized that she was at his office. Glaring at Jacopo and commanding him into silence, she knocked. When no answer came, she peered inside. The light was on, but he wasn't in. "Dang it!" she screamed, kicking the door. "Anxious to see me, Miss Cullen?" an amused voice asked silkily from behind her. She wheeled around to see Snape standing behind her. She felt her face heating up and wished that she hadn't wore her hair back today. "I got you a present sir," she said nervously, extricating a small object from her pocket. It was made in the shape of a set of wings, composed of smooth, dark wood, probably cherry, with Runes traversing the surface.

She presented it to him, saying, "These are runes for protection, invisibility, healing, and safety. It's a safe-keep charm sir. If you're in danger, it cloaks you and transports you back to wherever you were last that you felt safest. If you are injured, it will speed up your healing process, and it will get warm in your pocket when you walk into a dangerous situation."

He said nothing, his expression unfathomable as he took the charm and turned it over in his hand. He looked up at her after studying it. "Shouldn't you keep this?" he said quietly. She shook her head, pulling a matching charm from her pocket. "I have a matching one. You see, I made these. I found a piece of wood and I carved these. I was afraid I wouldn't finish by today."  
He traced the rune lines with his thumb as he stared at the charm lying in the palm of his hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

Renesmee got the odd impression that people usually didn't give him gifts. She merely stared at him a moment before stepping forward and hugging him. It wasn't a one-second hug like before, nor was it the same as when he had held her in comfort. This was a true embrace. He stiffened at first, arms remaining at his sides. She started to pull back, fearing that she was making him uncomfortable, when his arms came up awkwardly to return the gesture. Feeling happy now, Renesmee stepped back. "Have a lovely day, and be careful," she whispered. It didn't bother her that Snape hadn't gotten her a present; it was probably too weird for the man as it was.

That's why she got the surprise of her life when he said, "I have something for you, too." His voice sounded strange, smothered, as if he was fighting down some emotion. "Wait here." He went into his office and came out with a shiny new book, which he thrust unto her hands. "Since you held such great interest, I thought you might like this. _Do not_ let me discover that you have been misusing this information." Renesmee opened up to the first page. It was a book on the Dark Arts. She nodded in understanding. She smiled as she traced a diagram she found while flipping through. Looking up, she saw Snape watching her. On impulse, she hugged him again. This appeared to be too much for the man, because this time her held her off. "Won't your friends be missing you?" That was her cue to leave. She left, Jacopo making snide remarks in her ear.


	15. Discoveries and Changes

**Ch14: Discoveries and Changes  
**

Thoughts of death  
Crowd over my happiness  
Like dark clouds  
Over the silver sickle of the moon. -  
Sterling Allen Brown, Poems to Read

The next day Hermione was missing. Panic got ahold of Renesmee and her nerves were on tenterhooks. As soon as she saw Harry, she pulled him aside to interrogate him. "Where's Hermione? Tell me or so help me..."

She stared at Harry zealously, her grip on his arm tightening. He yanked his wrist free, massaging it furtively. "Sorry," she apologized, "but I have to know. You have to tell me, she's _our_ friend."  
"She's in the hospital wing," he said. "I'm sorry, we didn't tell you..."

And in a hushed tone, he told her about their runaround with the Polyjuice Potion. Apparently Hermione had been unfortunate enough to put cat hairs in a potion meant only for human transformation, turning her into a cat creature temporarily. Harry apologized for not including her, admitting his guilt at thinking she would betray them. She told him it was quite all right. "Oh, Harry," she breathed, enveloping him in a forgiving embrace and kissing his cheek. He froze. She quickly pulled away, noticing how his cheeks were flaming at the contact. Luckily, only Ron was in the common room, and he was slumped in one of the armchairs, sound asleep.

She climbed out of the portrait hole to go to the hospital wing. When she arrived, Madam Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere to shoo her away. "Who is it?" a tentative voice called. "Miss Cullen," the good healer replied. "Shall I send her away?"  
"No, let her in, please."  
Madam Pomfrey stepped aside to let her in. Renesmee searched the room for Hermione, keeping in mind her altered appearance, using her sense of smell. She found her and walked over to her bedside. The girl had black fur, yellow cat's eyes, ears, and a long tail that hung out from underneath the sheets. Renesmee drew up a chair and sat down.

"Harry told me what happened. How are you?"  
Hermione twisted the sheets between her hands, eyes avoiding looking at her friend. "_Dreadful_, Reese, I feel dreadful. I-I'm so ashamed! Look, I have a tail..."  
The tail twitched, shifting the covers a little. Renesmee reached out to take Hermione's hands in hers. "It's all right, Hermione. It's not so bad, honestly. You'll back to normal before you know it, and I'll visit every day."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains and the windows to let in fresh air. The sun came out at the same time. It had a prismatic effect on the snow outside, making the white landscape unbearable to look at for too long. The rays fell on their hands and the pale flesh of Renesmee's arms. Her skin glowed faintly, as if a light were trapped underneath. By herself it wasn't that noticeable, but here, lying against the dull sheets, beside Hermione's darker hand, she looked like the personification of light itself. Her hair even shone faintly. Hermione gasped, awestruck. She picked up their hands, turning them different ways in the light. She began speaking, more to herself than Renesmee. "Disappears at night, eyes change sometimes, stronger, retains with perfection, shimmers, tougher, the blood..."

Her eyes, which had been staring at their hands, rose to observe Renesmee. "You-you've got vampire blood," she said softly. Renesmee met her gaze evenly. She knew that the clever Gryffindor would figure out her secret sooner or later. Nodding, she explained about her family. She didn't spare any details, even telling her about the wolves and the powers her family possessed. "So what I saw that one night-the night that I confronted you-was your power?"

Renesmee nodded, smirking, not realizing how much she acted like Snape nowadays. Hermione did, but said nothing, not wanting to embarrass her. Instead, she inquired, "Can you show me something else please?" Renesmee complied by showing her friend her home and her family. Happiness flowed from her at seeing their perfect faces. Hermione smiled along with her. Renesmee left after a while, her friend in higher spirits.

It irked Renesmee that everyone automatically assumed that Hermione had been attacked. They kept finding excuses to walk past the infirmary and peer in to see her. As a result, a screen had to be put up. Renesmee accompanied Harry and Ron on their evening visits, only missing them when she had sessions with Snape. One day Harry and Ron came back with a thin, insignificant-looking book and told her that someone had thrown it at Moaning Myrtle as they tried to dispose of it in the girl's toilet. It was a diary with the name T. M. Riddle on the inside cover. She examined it with expert fingers, intelligent eyes observing every aspect. She finally gave it back in defeat. They showed their find to Hermione when she got out in February; she too came up empty. The diary had Harry, Hermione, and Renesmee intrigued. T. M. Riddle had won an award for special services fifty years prior. They speculated while Harry kept the book.

On February fourteenth, Renesmee made her way down to the Great Hall with Harry, who was tired from Quidditch practice. They both did a double take as they walked through the doors into a blinding horror-house. All of the walls were plastered with large, lurid pink flowers that made the demi-vampire gag. Heart shaped confetti fell like snow from the ceiling. They sat with Ron, Hermione, and Maggie. Maggie, unlike Renesmee, had become closer to the twins than the trio. She liked to sit with them and their pal Lee Jordan. She was their equal in pranking and she had their sense of humor.

Hermione was unnaturally giggly, while Ron looked like he could vomit. Renesmee could empathize completely. Following Ron's finger, she saw that Lockhart was motioning for quiet, wearing robes that were the same shade as the decor. Most of the teachers looked openly pained. Renesmee momentarily smirked when she saw the look on Snape's face. Their eyes met, and an understanding passed between them. She was sure that if she offered to hold Lockhart down while he force-fed him poison, he would accept.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the Terrible Fake shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you-and it doesn't end here!"  
"He takes a lot of liberties upon himself," she muttered in consternation, earning the approval of all of her friends except Hermione. On his command, twelve dwarves tromped in through the doors wearing golden wings and toting harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" he gushed.  
Renesmee prayed that she wouldn't kill him then and there, which had her wondering what would happen if she did. She concluded that most people would thank her. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"  
Flitwick looked distraught. Snape looked murderous.

Renesmee made it through the day without being presented a valentine, but Harry was not so lucky. A dwarf tackled him literally and held him down while it delivered a singing one. He was mortified, and her soothing did nothing to dissipate his distress. The diary had shown Harry that Hagrid had opened the chamber, but Renesmee refused to believe it.

During Easter, the second years were choosing their classes for next year. Renesmee sat with Hermione, reasoning out her choices. They kept all of their old courses, but had the options of Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, or Divination. Taking Muggle Studies would give her a better understanding of how the magical community viewed non-magical people in a non-prejudiced and learning environment. It would also help her learn more about humans, seeing as she lived with vampires. Care of Magical Creatures wasn't an option because some of the non-humanoid creatures might go mad around her. Hermione urged her to try anyway, and she eventually gave in. She flat out refused Divination, and later changed her mind about Muggle Studies to she could take both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

Renesmee started feeling horrible at the same time every night, at four in the morning. Splitting head-aches made her writhe in agony, and at the infamous time of night, she would feel an unexplained thrill of fear. Finally, after half the week had passed by and her symptoms had not abated, she went to see Snape about it. He could do nothing, however, except give her a potion for her headaches and walk her to the hospital wing.

They were halfway there when her head exploded with pain and she fell to her knees, getting sick. Snape stooped down and held her hair away from her face. When she could expel no more, he cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand. The air smelled sour. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized hoarsely. He helped her stand, supporting her back. She had to lean against the wall, cheek pressing against the cool stone. "You feel feverish," he muttered. She squealed when he suddenly scooped her up. "What are you-"  
"Don't flatter yourself," he muttered, smirking. "I just don't want you keeling over dead in the hall on my watch."

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him. He set her down once they reached the infirmary. She could hear Pomfrey coming to the door at Snape's call. Suddenly the floor was rushing up at her, and her vision went back. She could hear them both calling her name, and felt Madam Pomfrey shaking her, probing and prodding before taking her temperature. She tried to speak but a groan only escaped. Someone lifted her up. She sniffed, identifying Snape. That was the last thing she remembered as she fell into a nightmare.

_Renesmee was in a quaint little room in a house she had never before been in. As she looked about her, she noticed that a blonde-haired woman was asleep in a twin bed in the center of the bedroom. She walked forward to see her better, the lush carpet underfoot caressing her bare feet. The woman had a heart-shaped face, a slight widow's peak, and disproportionate lips. Her side rose and fell as she slept, her breathing even. Renesmee felt calm watching her. Her roving eyes saw a wand lying on the dresser, signifying that the woman, whoever she was, was a witch._

The shadows moved, and Renesmee realized that she wasn't the only one watching the woman. A pair of glowing crimson eyes was trained on the sleeping figure. Renesmee wanted desperately to call out to her, but somehow felt that she wasn't actually present, only allowed to witness. The figure moved, becoming clearer as the moonlight filtering around the curtains touched it. It was the crone from Knockturn Alley.

She glided over to the woman and slid her long nail down the upturned side of her face. The witch's eyes snapped open. Her eyes went wide as she scrambled backward, reaching for her wand. The woman cackled, a harsh, dry sound that made your blood run cold. "Run you may, little mouse, but the cat will always catch you."

Just as the witch's hand closed around her wand, the crone stretched out her hand towards her. The woman fell back onto the bed with a cry, twisting and writhing in agony. The crone had a sadistic glint in her eye as she listened to the woman's screams. She laughed madly, looking quite insane. She jerked her hand and the witch was flung against the wall, her head cracking against the wood. She slumped to the floor, groaning. The crone walked towards her slowly, like a lion prowling towards a gazelle. The woman raised her eyes in a look of utter terror. For a split second, she looked past her attacker to where Renesmee stood, looking peculiarly as if she could see her. Her eyes pleaded with Renesmee to help her. The crone smiled nastily, head tilted sideways as she brought her hand down against the air. There was a ripping noise as the woman let loose a blood-curling scream of agony and fell still, eyes staring blankly ahead. Insane cackling filled the air as the crone flicked her wrist and the whole place was set ablaze. She vanished in a swirl of shadows that broke through a window. Renesmee fell to her knees, gagging but unable to wretch because she had already given up the contents of her stomach. Darkness descended over her vision as she fell into terrifying nothingness.

She jolted awake, her body slicked with sweat. Her dream was so vivid, she wasn't sure it was a dream. Gasping and shaking, she sat up. She felt better than she had in days. Her head no longer hurt, nor did she feel sick to her stomach. Glancing around, she noticed that there was someone in the bed beside her. The silhouette looked strangely familiar...  
She slid out of bed and walked over to the cot beside her. When she recognized who it was, she fell to the floor in a state of horror, crying out. It was Hermione, and she was petrified like the others, eyes open and glassy. On the bed on her other side there lay a fifth year girl with curly hair.

She wept silently, sinking onto all fours, forehead coming into contact with the stone floor. She fainted there, only waking the next morning.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the soft light hurting them a second as they adjusted. She looked to her side, her hopes shattering as she took in Hermione's prone form lying there. Her stomach knotted as a fresh wave of tears came. Her throat contracted just as Madam Pomfrey walked in. Seeing Renesmee, she rushed forward, gently pulling her into her arms as she began sobbing. "Oh, you poor dead girl. What a sight to wake up to-I thought you were out, how insensitive of me..."

Madam Pomfrey kept her for observation as summer made its first appearances. Renesmee was told that Hagrid and Dumbledore both had been forced to leave the school. Harry and Ron tried to visit, but were pushed out. Renesmee was almost well enough to leave when she sickened again. She had been having terror-filled nightmares of the crone, some merely of her gleaming eyes, others a replay of the first. It occurred after one in particular, in which she was in a dark room with a creature that bit her ankle. She fell, emitting a high pitched wail as her blood gushed from the wound. She awoke shivering and feverish once more, along with a very real bite. The sheets around her leg were soaked with her blood.

Lack of blood only made her condition worse as she became steadily more human. Surprisingly, it was Snape who helped her keep up in her schoolwork when he wasn't teaching, escorting, or guarding the other students. There were new restrictions now on the school, precautions, and curfews. He helped her practice and study. She felt guilty that she was in the hospital wing, as she was able bodied while the others were certifiably disabled. She felt like she was taking up space there unnecessarily. She finally started recovering, after many potions and a visit from Celestia, who blessed her and warned her again.

She insisted on leaving, saying she would report to Snape again if she fell ill. Madam Pomfrey finally gave in. On her last day in the wing, Harry and Ron were let in. They were surprised to see her awake. She hugged them both, Harry rather awkwardly, before they turned to Hermione. They filled her in on what she missed. Hagrid did not open the Chamber, the spider, Aragog, was not the monster, though his family had almost eaten them. Harry noticed something in Hermione's hand, and after much struggling, extricated it. It was a page torn from an ancient library book, the paper wrinkled and yellow. Harry smoothed it out and Renesmee and Ron read over his shoulder.

_**"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."  
**_

Below the information the word _pipes_ was in Hermione's handwriting. Renesmee's sharp mind pieced together all she knew as Harry recounted the exact same findings aloud. They decided to go to the staffroom to find Professor McGonagall. Renesmee jumped up with them, grabbing her wand off of the bedside table, not caring that she was only in a thin shift. They dashed downstairs and hid in a hideous wardrobe. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

They hid inside, their sides brushing as they huddled close together. The door banged open as the staff flooded in. McGonagall arrived looking as though someone had died. She didn't have to call order to be heard, for everyone was already silent. "It has happened. A student had been taken into the Chamber itself." Flitwick squealed and Sprout clapper a hand to her mouth. Renesmee saw Snape grip the back of a chair as if it could hold him up and said, "How can you be sure?"  
"The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"  
_Flitwick began crying. "Who is it? Which student?" Madam Hooch inquired, looking wretched.  
"Ginny Weasley."

The utterance of that particular name was like a dagger to the heart. Ron slid to the floor, Harry remained frozen in place, and Renesmee put her head between her knees. Not Ginny. McGonagall began speaking again. "We shall have to send all of the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."  
At that moment Lockhart barged in rudely, banging the door loudly and saying insensitively, "So sorry-dozed off-what have I missed?"

He was seemingly oblivious to the death-glares as he stared around. Renesmee was shaking bodily with the effort of not flinging the door open and exacting her wrath on him. It mattered not that the room was full of all of the other teachers. She was sure that at this moment none of them would lift a finger to assist him. The thought pleased her, and her hand twitched. Snape stepped forward and said, "Just the man. The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."  
Other voices rose to support this, Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall the owners. Snape continued pressing Lockhart. "V-very well. I'll-I'll be in my office getting-getting ready." He fled the room. Renesmee was feeling extremely pleased now. Lockhart's charade had finally blown up in his face. He was paying dearly for living a lie.  
"Right, that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."  
The teachers left then.  
Renesmee ran from the room blindly, not caring where she ended up.

Miraculously, she bumped into no one. She fell onto the floor, her thin shift doing nothing to protect her. She was exhausted mentally from all that had happened. Even with her markedly quicker healing, she had remained ill for an abnormally long period. She knew that it was due partially to her nightmares and mental fatigue and partially to the creature biting her. Somehow she knew that was no dream, but an insidious visit, the polar opposite of a night spent with Celestia. The angel had held her in her arms and given her some sort of healing nectar to drink, effectively scouring the scourge from her body, but the poison had taken its toll, and she had to be careful. Now Ginny was gone, taken into the Chamber, and it was almost too much to bear. Of course, dashing around blindly after a supernatural being had tried to kill you also wasn't recommended, and blood deprivation had not only turned her eyes a darker shade, but consequently also made her weak.

She didn't rise when she heard someone coming, only when that someone exclaimed in surprise and cursed. Looking up, tears streaming from her puffy, red eyes, she was met with a furious, quailing glance from Severus Snape. Scathingly, he said, "_What_ exactly do you think you're doing, you idiotic girl? You should still be in the hospital wing, and furthermore, you should not have come here alone. It's not safe for you."

"I know," she croaked, struggling into a sitting position. Despair is a terrible thing that sometimes drains your strength more than a physical attack. Renesmee was experiencing such at exactly that moment. Her limbs felt heavy, her tongue thick, her eyes sticky, and her throat as if the front and back were touching. Seeing her state, he pulled her none too gently to her feet, where she wobbled precariously until he wrapped his arms around her to support her. She leaned into him as he led her into his office. He turned to close the door, and the moment she was without his support she crumpled to the floor. He swore again, picking her up and setting her in a chair. She slumped over tiredly, blinking furiously to keep from crying again.

Snape pulled his chair around and sat down near her, rolling the sleeve of his right arm up to his elbow. "What are you-"

She cut herself of, inhaling sharply as her breath caught in her throat. The tracery of delicate blue veins underneath his unblemished pale skin instantly began to drive her mad. She tried to squash the Huntress, but she refused to be silenced. Her eyes began to change. "Be thankful," he whispered," because next time I won't do this."  
"No!"  
"No?" He sounded insulted.  
"I-I can't take blood from you. It's too dangerous. I could kill you so easily."

"Don't you think I understand that?" he said icily. "I have the utmost faith in you."  
"Your days were numbered when I met you," said she. This was a precious moment as she admitted how much control she exerted for his sake, but dark at the same time as she elaborated on how much a part of her-and they knew not how dominant it was-that thirsted for his blood. No one would ever know. He always wore the same robes, never showing more skin than was needed. Just like she did when she was about in society. Hesitantly, she took his hand and brought his wrist to her mouth. She brushed her lips along his wrist in a feather-light movement. He shivered but otherwise held still. The smell his skin exuded was so intoxicating. She trailed her nose along his flesh until she came to the crease of his elbow. In one swift movement, she nipped into the flesh, drawing fresh blood.

She felt Snape jump, then still, his hand balling into a fist. The blood was what she imagined fine wine or the nectar God drank would taste like. It was so rich, so pure. As the hot liquid slid past her lips, soothing the dryness, expanding her throat, she was in heaven. She was having a difficult time controlling herself, and much sooner than she thought, she pushed his arm away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Finished so soon?" he said faintly. Her eyes flickered to meet his. She flinched when she saw how pale he was, instantly thinking she'd taken too much. Noticing, he said, "I'm all right, Renesmee, though your concern is duly noted."

He put the tip of his wand to his arm, and a second later the blood stopped flowing freely. He nonverbally cleaned the blood on his skin away, and then he rolled his sleeve back down.  
Strength coursed through her as his blood circulated. Her body zinged with energy. Even her despair did not seem so great. She even felt a little light-headed. Moving slowly so as not to alarm him, she got up and hugged him. Her arms were strong again, no longer frail or sickly.

He got up to hug her back, which surprised her. Snape, going out of his way to hug? His arms tightened around her. "Whatever you need, whenever you need me, all you have to do is ask," he whispered. After a minute, he gently disentangled her arms and backed away from her, turning an unflattering brick red. Averting his eyes, he said, "Perhaps you should-err-change Renesmee?"  
Glancing down, she recalled that she had not changed in her haste. Realizing that this was the cause of his discomfort, she asked sassily, eyebrows cocked, "Why, you don't like my new dress?"

Snape colored horribly as he said, "Renesmee..."  
She laughed. "I'm only kidding. But will you wait outside of the tower please? I want to come back here with you. I won't be able to stand staying around all that misery. Let me sweep, or change the labels on the bottles, or something. Please?"  
She peeked up from under her lashes the same way her father did when trying and succeeding to get his way. Snape was no pervert, but when a vampire asked something of you when they were compelling, it was hard to resist.

"Don't-do that," he hissed. "Do what?" she asked in utter bewilderment; like her father, she had no idea what she did to people. "Don't look at me like that," Snape hissed. "Do you think everyone gets their way so easily? You're dazzling!"  
He then looked as if he wanted to die. He backed away, bumping into his desk. Renesmee frowned. "I dazzle people?"  
"You haven't noticed? Do you think I would ever treat anyone else the way I treat you? You do something to people, make them open up and compromise."  
"Do I dazzle you?"  
"That's none of your business. Now please go change. There's a draft down here and you'll catch your death of cold in that."

He took her to the tower to change. She thought he might leave once she was inside, but when she came back out, he was still there, looking awkward and out of place. They walked back to the dungeons, back to his office. She helped him clean up, which was easy when you could use magic. They sorted through his stores and threw out old herbs and things no longer useful. She rearranged the potions cupboard, and then they dueled.

Renesme slumped down after the exercise, breathing hard. Snape had made her jump through hoops. He sat down as well, leaning back into his chair. "Very nice. I daresay you learned more today than all year with Lockhart."  
"You're right sir. It was excruciating. I was only thankful that I had our sessions to look forward to."  
Snape smirked. "Is that so, Renesmee?"  
She couldn't recall when he had stopped calling her by her surname, but she preferred it. Why not take another step? Smiling, she said, "Call me Reese."  
After a thoughtful pause, he said, "Call me Severus, but not during class."

Renesmee's smile widened. Severus Snape the Potions Master was now her best friend.


	16. Touch My Heart

**I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter or Twilight. Everything else, awesome or not, is mine. Deal with it. :) Enjoy! And Please read the A/N at the end. Thanks!**

* * *

**Ch15: Touch My Heart**

"A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart."

Renesmee had mixed feelings as her second year came to a close. While she had spent the evening entertained by her new confidant and consort, Harry and Ron, along with an unwilling Lockhart, had went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny. They had captured the Fraud just as he had been preparing to flee and forced him to accompany them. In the chamber, he attacked with Ron's busted wand in an attempt to erase their memories and escape unscathed, however, the faulty thing backfired and he obliviated his own memory. He caused a rock fall that separated he and Ron from Harry. Harry continued on to kill the Basilisk with sword of Gryffindor that had come out of the Sorting Hat, which Fawkes dropped after Harry showed loyalty to Dumbledore.

The Heir was Voldemort. He had opened the Chamber fifty years prior and again that year through the possession of Ginny Weasley. He had been slowly sapping the life from her. If she had not been rescued by her crush, she might have perished. Harry had nearly died when a Basilisk fang became lodged in his arm, the venom spreading like wildfire. Fawkes came to the rescue again, as Phoenix tears had healing powers. He also carried them out. Exams were canceled a major feast was thrown, and Lockhart had to go away until he recovered, if ever. Harry also told Renesmee of his freeing of the House Elf, Dobby.

Renesmee sat at the feast with the Weasleys, Maggie, Hermione, Harry, and Lee Jordan. Kiku even snuck over. Glancing up at the staff table, Renesmee smiled when she found the one she sought with her eyes. He didn't look happy, but he did look less fierce than was normal. When he met her stare, the side of his mouth twitched strangely. No one seemed to notice the quirk in his facial features, but it was enough for her. Not only had he acknowledged her, he had, in his own way, smiled back. She turned away slowly, feeling his eyes slide from her to Harry.

Renesmee couldn't help noticing how very green Harry's eyes were. She could certainly see how Ginny was smitten with him, for he _was_quite handsome. She found she was unabashed as she thought this, observing the lines of his jaw, the way he breathed, his pleasant scent...he looked up suddenly, as if feeling her eyes on him. She tactfully slid her gaze to the pudding by his hands, as if she had been eyeing it. He went back to conversing with Ron.

Renesmee turned when a hand was laid on her arm. It was Collin Creevey. He looked extremely nervous as he faced her. She smiled kindly and held idle conversation with him until the feast ended, which wasn't until morning. They spent many days outside, in the sunlight, Hermione smiling knowingly at Renesmee's slight glimmer.

Renesmee and Maggie squeezed into a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. Kiku and Kei were with Luna Lovegood and Collin Creevey; Kiku and Collin clicked the instant they met, and having Luna around mellowed them. Renesmee merely watched with a hint of amusement as they played Exploding Snap, set off the last of the twin's Filibuster fireworks and practiced disarming each other. Harry asked Ginny something, and she ended up revealing that Percy had a girlfriend, and that she had been the fifth year that was petrified.  
As the train came to a halt, Harry wrote his number down three times and gave one copy each to Renesmee, Ron, and Hermione. Kiku and Maggie didn't know how to operate phones, so they settled for owling. Renesmee gave her number to the three in turn, receiving Hermione's number in the process.  
She was going to stay home this summer while Kiku visited Luna Lovegood and Maggie the Weasleys.  
Smiling, she walked through the gate with them all, Harry, Hermione, Maggie, Kiku, and the Weasleys, amazed at how much they each touched her heart, and how much she loved them all.

Renesmee woke suddenly, as if being called. She looked around, searching, but was only met with her empty room. Picking Jacopo up, she pushed her covers aside and sat up, her long gown falling gracefully into place. She got up, pulled on a housecoat, and exited her room, closing the door softly behind her. She walked outside and sat on a rock by the creek separating the cottage from the main house, placing Jacopo at her side. She dangled her bare feet in the water as her thoughts turned to her friends. Each of their faces flashed through her mind, two more than the rest. Snape and Harry were almost tied. Jacob came up unexpectedly and the smile that had been present faltered and faded.

A sob escaped her lips, sorrow bubbling up in her chest as she recalled in sharp detail their argument.  
As soon as she had come home, he had been there, waiting. He had come from the forest, smelling of soil, ash and sweat, of wild things. She had tried to stay hard-eyed, but she had gone with him despite herself, giving him a chance. As much as he loved her, he had hurt her so irrevocably. "Jacob, it's where I belong," she heard herself say. "They're my friends and I belong in their world. I'm a witch, and that is that."  
"I can't bear it, Nessie, you being so far away all of the time. I can't protect you there. Those people-"  
"_My_ people, Jacob. _My_ people, _my_ kind, _my_ world. I don't _need_ your protection! I am not a child that you can keep in a little cage anymore. We were friends but you ruined that when you couldn't accept me for who I was. The farther away from you I can get, the better."  
She saw the hurt contort his face, her own heart twisting as she backed up and ran from him. She leapt into the nearest forest giant and tree-hopped away.

Jacopo, who had woken because of her weeping, crept onto her hand and wound himself around her arm_. "Sssh, Reessse, kalm, bydd popeth yn iawn_," he soothed. Sniffling, she asked_, "What does that mean?"  
"Calm, all will be well, for it will, becaussse you are ssstronger than thisss. You bend but you do not_ _break."  
"Thank you, my dear Jacopo, the first of my most loyal and faithful consorts; I value your words above many others."_

Jacopo couldn't help but give a self-satisfied hiss and look relatively smug to be a snake. Renesmee laughed, her joyous utterance ringing out sweetly over the water. Somehow she managed to fall asleep there, despite the hard, unforgiving surface she was perched on. In the morning she made her way back to her house, her hair damp with dew and her feet slick. She changed into her favorite pair of extremely worn, faded denim jeans, sturdy boots, and a loose black t-shirt.

Renesmee set out with one of her books and her backpack. No explanation was needed for her absence, as she frequently left home to wander about outdoors. She never wandered far, and she could take care of herself. She swung onto one of the lowest branches of a tree one-handed, sat down, got comfortable, and cracked open her book. She was so immersed, that she didn't notice the change in temperature, but she did notice the pungent odor permeating the air. Dark storm clouds gathered overhead ominously as thunder cracked in warning. Finally resurfacing and glancing at the sky, she shut her book and gathered her things. The wind picked up, bringing with it the unpleasant fragrance, making Renesmee's nose wrinkle in disgust.

It smelled horrid, like rotting flesh, garbage, and waste wrapped into one hideous package. Her sensitive ears picked up the slightest of movements while her vampiric senses screamed a warning. Her eyes were inexplicably drawn to a spot about fifty yards away, to the thick, coal-hued shadows underneath a bent and twisted tree. She jumped back in surprise, a snarl bursting forth from her lips. There, underneath the tree, sat the crone. She had her hand between the shoulder blades of a beast that faintly resembled a canine. It was about the size of a Rottweiler, with pointed ears drawn flat against its head. It was all black, with large, curved claws and a row of needle-thin teeth that gleamed wickedly. Its eyes were vermilion and devoid of pupils.

As she watched, the crone smiled evilly, baring her rotted, yellow teeth at Renesmee before bending and whispering in the beast's ear. A snarl ripped from its throat as its eyes locked on the semi-human before it. Renesmee knew even before the crone dropped her hand that it would be sent after her. She backed away, keeping her eyes fixed steadily on it. It lunged at her at the same time she sprang upward. She barely managed to pull her dangling feet out of the way of the snapping teeth. The creature crouched down, bunching its muscles as it prepared to spring after her. She turned and climbed higher, becoming a blur as she threw human speed to the wind.

The tree shook as the demon dog joined her. Jacopo hissed threateningly from her bag_. "Bloodhound de Ifreann," _Celestia's voice whispered in her ear, _"Bloodhound of Hell. Run daughter! If he has tasted your blood, he will never stop hunting you, and until you kill him, he will always be able to find you!"_  
Renesmee swung into the branches of the next tree with grim determination. She climbed higher, then dropped again, weaving a zigzag pattern.

Her safe-keep charm was in her room, neglected and cheated out of fulfilling its purpose. Renesmee mentally berated herself for not carrying it around that day. She was being forced deeper and deeper into the opposite direction of her home. Her assiduous stalker was right behind her, matching every step. Renesmee scaled the tree she was in until she was perched on one of the highest branches, sure that the hound could not and would not follow. The hound tried reaching her, but its weight finally sent it crashing down. Its body hit with a sickening thud. Renesmee followed it down by jumping, landing with ease on the balls of her feet like a cat, hair cascading over her shoulders like waterfalls. Hating what she had to do but not taking any chances, she readied herself to deliver a killing blow.

"Use the blade," Celestia instructed, her outline appearing suddenly at her side. Renesmee's forehead wrinkled in bemusement. She was about to ask what blade when she felt something slide into her pocket. She pulled the object out. It was a beautiful silver blade with the crest of Celestia engraved about midway down the white handle. Swirling blue runes spiraled around it. Taking it in both hands, she plunged the dagger deep into the chest of the Bloodhound from Hell, right into its black heart. It whimpered and twitched, black ichor spurting from the wound before the beast dissolved into swirling black mist.

"What happened?" Renesmee pursued aloud. She could feel Celestia close to her, her breath stirring her hair. "It was sent to capture and kill. It is the same beast that bit you as you slept. It cannot truly die, for its essence, like all slain demons or hell beasts, will return to the Inferno to manifest as something equally as evil or greater yet. His name was _Angel-blentyn lleiddiad_, angel-child slayer. He was created in the depths of the ninth circle from the souls of fifty evil men solely to murder you."

Renesmee shuddered violently. Celestia pulled her into an embrace that wiped away her fatigue. She wasn't afraid of her Death, more afraid of what havoc the creature could have wrought on innocents. She was fiercely glad she had killed the thing. Celestia took the blade from her and bent down, wiping it on the grass. She offered it back to Renesmee, handle facing the witch, who took it with trembling hand and sheathed it in her boot. "This is called _Neamh-cruach_, heaven- steel, the only blade a mortal may wield that will slay a demon. That blade will only ever cut when you intend for it to cut, otherwise it will be as soft as a butterfly's wing tips."  
"Thank you," Renesmee said, curtsying.  
"Never bow to me, Renesmee, for we are both servants," she said, smiling kindly. She began to fade until only her eyes were left, staring warmly at her charge. A moment more and even her eyes were gone, leaving Renesmee in the cold, damp clearing under the tree where she had killed a demon.

Renesmee trudged home and showered thoroughly, washing out her tresses. She got out, slippery as an eel, water dripping from her hair. She pulled on a simple yet attractive orange sundress. Reese riffled through her school books, pulling out her remaining homework and finishing it in record time, even for her. Afterwards, she sprawled across her bed, reading the book that Severus had given her. Her lip curled into a smirk reminiscent of his as she thought of his given name.

The book was highly interesting, but of course she would never dare use half of these. One particular hex looked extremely complicated, and horribly painful for whomever you used it on. Shuddering, she turned the page. At eleven o' clock, she closed the book and took quill and ink back out to write her various associates. She sent one combined letter to Maggie and the Weasleys, one to Hermione, and one to Kiku. After debating somewhat, she even penned something to Harry and Collin Creevey. She set the letters aside to be given to the owl that arrived with the next issue of the _Daily Prophet_; it would deliver the mail for a few extra galleons, a treat, and a scratch. Of course, not here, nor from her. The poor bird would die of fright trying to deliver mail here. No, they went to Charlie, to whom she specifically addressed everything. She would pass the letters off to Seth, who in turn would hand them to Sue. Sue was forever visiting Charlie.

Sighing, Renesmee twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, unsure of what to do now. She got up and went to the main house, letters in hand. Sure enough, Seth was camped out in the living room, oblivious to the lines that were supposed to separate his kind from her family as he watched TV with Emmett. "Hey Seth, could you take these to Charlie's?" she asked politely once commercials came on. "Sure, Ness," he complied, pocketing them. Turning to Emmett, she said, "Looks like a storm, wanna play baseball, Emmy?"  
Scowling good-naturedly at his nickname, he said, "Better ask Carlisle."  
Carlisle agreed, and after rounding everyone up, they went to their field. As long as the storm lasted, they played, showing hardly any mercy for Renesmee even though she wasn't as fast or as strong. They held back just enough so as not to injure their more fragile member, though competition was high. She enjoyed herself immensely, spinning in the rain when she wasn't up.

A week later, Renesmee sat pensively contemplating her summer. Landing on a solution, she went over to her room phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed up Hermione. Her mother answered the phone, but was happy to call her daughter into the room to answer the call. "Hello?" she said. "Hey, Hermione."  
"Renesmee, oh am I ever glad to hear from you! How have you been? Have you been studying...?"  
The two students who were tied at the top of the class got into an in-depth discussion then. Half an hour later, Renesmee hung up. Hermione was in France, but she had called and given Renesmee the number of where they were staying.

She pulled out the drawer of her nightstand and took out a newspaper clipping and a letter. Smiling up at her and waving furiously were all of the Weasleys, who had won the annual _Daily Prophet Grand Prize_ _Galleon Draw_, cutting Maggie's visits short. They had used to money to visit their eldest son, Bill, who worked for Gringotts, in Egypt. Ron had written her excitedly about their good luck. He would even get a new wand. Percy was Head Boy and flaunting it the same way Lockhart flaunted his titles. He had enclosed a Pocket Sneakoscope, too. Renesmee had sent a birthday card and a box of chocolates to Harry, whose birthday was that week. It was now five weeks into their summer holiday, and Renesmee was growing quite bored.

She had sent Harry a letter as well-Ron had told she and Hermione about his botched attempt at phoning him. They were all hoping to meet up at Diagon Alley the last week before term, but Renesmee was doubtful since the Dursleys barely let Harry breathe.

Renesmee put the papers back in, shuffled them around, and pulled out a permission slip. Third years were allowed to visit Hogsmeade village on specified weekends. Hers was already signed by both of her parents. Looking at their signatures, her heart went out to Harry. Who would sign his? Surely not his snotty Muggle relatives who hated all that was magical or otherworldly.

Renesmee got up, grabbed her bag, and left the house. Jacopo was currently disposed, sleeping on her plush pillows. She walked into the big house, searching for one wolf-boy in particular. Seth was, as usual, present. "Seth, can you take me to Charlie's?"

He looked up from his card game with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice; his mother would _most definitely _not approve of his gambling. He looked up, starting guiltily. "Yeah, sure Ness."  
He got up and walked outside with her. He ran into the cover of the trees to strip and transform. Seth returned a minute later in wolf form. He kneeled down so Renesmee could climb on. Once they got nearer populated areas, he went behind a tree to change back. They walked the rest of the way to Charlie's house at a comfortable pace. When they emerged from the woods behind the house, she ran to the door and knocked.

Charlie answered almost at once, as though he had been waiting. He picked her up and spun her around, hugging her to him. "Reese, where have you been these past few days?"  
"I missed you, too, Grandpa," she giggled. He kissed her on the forehead and the bridge of her nose, and then he set her down. "Hey, Seth, your mom just left to buy lunch," he enthused, leading them both into the house and closing the door. Renesmee picked her mail up off of the kitchen table. The headline on the _Daily Prophet_ caught her eye_**. **__**'Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban'**_seemed to blare out at her. Picking the paper up, she unrolled it. The man on front was in a deplorable state. His long, black, elbow-length hair was matted and kinky as it framed his thin, unshaven face. He had piercing dark eyes, and as she watched, his picture cackled madly, looking quite insane. With a pang of sadness, she realized that if he were cleaned up and cared for, he would look quite dashing. She put the paper down, feeling slightly depressed now.

For the remainder of her vacation, Renesmee was either reading, writing letters, or spending time with her family. Jacob had not shown himself since she indirectly ordered him away, but every once in a while, a lone wolf could be heard howling mournfully. Finally, two days before term, someone came for her.

Renesmee was at Charlie's, watching a movie. She had spent the night there, sleeping in her mother's old room. Her purse was lying on the couch and Jacopo was in his rightful place on her shoulders. There was a loud _crack!_ as someone appeared at the front door. The person rang the doorbell twice, calling cheerfully, "Is Renesmee here? This is Mr. Weasley speaking. I've come with my son Percy to pick her up. Term is in two days. Hello, is anyone home?" He knocked twice.  
"Maybe no one is home?" she heard Percy ask. Renesmee hopped up as she heard Charlie open the door. "You're here for my granddaughter?" he said, somewhere between a question and a statement. "You must be Charlie Swan," Mr. Weasley said excitedly. He was shaking Charlie's hand energetically as she came around the corner with her bag. "Hey Perce," she said, addressing the Head Boy. "Renesmee," he said formally, dipping his head.

Her eyes traveled to his father, who she recognized from the paper. He was tall and balding, with the same horn rimmed glasses as his son and the trademark Weasley hair. "Ah, Renesmee, delighted to meet you."  
This was thoroughly expressed through the enthusiastic handshake he gave her. "Are you ready to go? Your trunk is already at the Leaky Cauldron. We stopped by your house to pick it up. Lovely architecture by the way, and your family was charming."  
Smiling, she hugged Charlie goodbye and stepped out onto the front stoop with them. No one else was about, and after a quick glance around, she grabbed both of their hands. Now she could see her friends again, as well as visit Diagon Alley; she still needed her supplies.

The Weasley household was a whirlwind of activity as all nine of the inhabitants readied themselves. The Ghoul in the attic moaned and banged on the pipes, adding to the noise. Renesmee took the time to explore the garden, marveling at the gnomes that lived there. The Burrow was exactly what she thought a wizarding household should be as she peeked in each room, looking at the odd clock that didn't tell time. By nightfall they were all ready. They used the Floo Network, which would have terrified Renesmee if she had not had the prior knowledge that there were no actual flames and she would not burn.

She stumbled out of the fireplace into the arms of the twins. The hour was late, so they went to bed. The next day, they surprised Harry, who was also there. In her happiness at seeing him, Renesmee tackled him instead of waiting for him to get to their table, nearly knocking him over. He patted her back awkwardly and let go, slightly flustered. While they went to the Magical Menagerie so Hermione could pick out an owl and Ron could procure rat tonic, she went about getting her things. She bumped into Kiku, Luna, Maggie, and Collin. Kiku and Luna were there together, and had just met Collin when Maggie and Reese came along.

They talked amicably before she went back. Hermione had a creature the same species as Kei, except hers was a ginger tom with a squashed in face and a bottlebrush tail. Crookshanks, as he was called, eyed her suspiciously while he kept trying to reach Scabbers the rat, who was terrified as he crouched in Ron's pocket.

They went back in to find Mr. Weasley reading the paper at the bar. The rest of the Weasleys, excluding the two eldest sons, walked through the door then, shopping bags in hand.

They had a marvelous dinner, over which they discovered their mode of transportation: Ministry cars would take them to the station. Renesmee curled up in the center of her bed, her hand gripping the blade under her pillow while Jacopo coiled up by her navel. The charm was clutched tightly in her other fist. The night passed uneventfully, save for a somewhat peculiar dream where she was searching for someone she loved with a passion, wrestling with darkness to find them. In the morning she remembered naught. Tom woke her, knocking on her door and calling out a good-morning, tea in hand. She slipped her bathrobe on to answer the door, gladly accepting the steaming cup.  
He rewarded her with a toothless grin. "Already woke Mr. Potter. Time to get ready, Miss. Are you all packed?"  
"Yes, Sir Tom," she said, returning his smile. He turned and moved on down the hall. She closed the door, sipping at her tea. She set it down on her dresser and checked her trunk for the fiftieth time in twenty four hours. The hybrid searched the room, making sure nothing was left behind but also checking for trinkets. Finding none, Reese dressed in neutral attire, which meant it was not distinguishably Muggle or Magical. She put the charm in her pocket and sheathed the _Neamh-cruach_in her boot. She planned on getting a thigh-sheath sometime or other. Perhaps if she wrote to Alice...

She came into the hall just after Ron and Harry reached the top step. Mr. Weasley was again reading the newspaper while looking deeply concerned. Hermione and Ginny were being entertained by Mrs. Weasley, who was recounting the time she concocted a love potion as a lass. Harry looked as if he wanted to tell Hermione, Ron, and she something, but because all of their trunks had to find a way downstairs, was unable to do so. The owls were already caged, and Crookshanks was in a basket throwing a classic hissy-fit. Hermione and Ron had a disagreement over whose pet would obtain freedom on the train. Mr. Weasley ducked in to say, "Harry, they're here."  
He personally escorted Harry across the road, scanning the circumambient scenery. The cars were dark green, older models. Renesmee smirked at the way the drivers looked before getting in the backseat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Percy. Percy's presence didn't please Ron, who looked faintly disgusted. To ease his pain somewhat, Reese sat in between Percy and the other three, as a sort of barrier.

The cars zoomed through traffic, getting at the head of long lines and squeezing through seemingly impossible small gaps for cars that size. The men got them trollies on arrival and helped them with their trunks before leaving. They all made it through the barrier onto the platform. Their trunks were loaded on, and they went back to say goodbye. Mrs. Weasley kissed each of them in turn, giving out sandwiches and hugging Harry an extra time. Mr. Weasley took Harry aside to have a word as they all got on, cutting it close as the train prepared to leave.

The Trio and she got on with Ginny. "I need to talk to you three privately," Harry muttered.  
"Ginny, leave," Ron said rather rudely.  
"Oh, that's nice." His sister left in a huff, taking offense. They looked into each compartment, searching for a vacant one, but the only one left was at the very end and that had one occupant. It was someone none of them knew, a young adult in shabby robes with a little grey mixed in with his thin, mousy-brown hair. He looked to be sickly as he sat slumped against the window sleeping.

"Who'd you reckon he is?" Ron inquired as they settled in, sitting as far away as they could. Reese had been about to ask the same question, just with different words. The stranger smelled funny, but not in a bad way. Glancing at the others, she realized that it was something only she perceived. It was animalistic, similar to Jacobs scent but stronger, fiercer. With a thrill of understanding, she knew the man was a Child of the Moon, a lycanthrope. She squirmed, not completely at ease. She didn't know if he was a good werewolf or not. The whole thought process only took three seconds. "Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered. "How'd you know that?"  
"It's on his case," she and Reese replied simultaneously as they both pointed to his battered, raggedy case. "That's freaky, that is," Ron breathed. "Wonder what he teaches?"  
"That's obvious," Reese said.  
"There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione elucidated.  
After about a minute or so, Ron brought up Harry's need to talk to them.

Harry then told them that Sirius Black the escaped convict was after him. Reese hugged him sympathetically. Standing, she excused herself and went to look for Maggie. She found her shortly exactly where she thought she would. She was in a compartment with the twins, Lee Jordan, and two of their other friends. After a brief conversation, she left them, too, deciding to find Kiku. The girl was in a compartment with Luna, Collin, Ginny, and Neville. Smiling, she slid in and held company with them for a while longer before also departing from their presence. Satisfied that she had visited everyone, she came back and slid the door open, noticing that the man was still asleep.

Reese ended up being lulled into a light sleep from the rocking motion of the train. Unable to sit upright, her body began to slide sideways, closer to Harry. Her limp form slid right into his lap, startling him. The other three awake occupants merely stared a moment. Sensing that she was no longer in a vertical position, she opened her eyes to slits. When she realized where she was, she sprang backward. "Did I miss anything?" she asked, blushing. "Only Ron and Hermione arguing," Harry informed her, looking slightly burgundy himself.

The witch who served food came around near one o'clock. Hermione tried and failed to wake the Professor. The witch assured them that if he woke up and he was hungry, she would be at the front with the driver. Ron wondered if he was dead, but Hermione said that he was still breathing. Reese confirmed that with a nod, for she could hear his breath and his heartbeat.

It began raining about midafternoon. It was at this time that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle appeared like a pestilence. Draco only came to insult the two Gryffindor boys, but beat a hasty retreat when they discovered Lupin's presence. The rain picked up as evening fell like a blanket over the train, which met the dark with lanterns. Lupin slept through it all.

"We must be nearly there," commented Ron, craning to see past their sleeping companion. As if on cue, the train began to decrease in speed. "Great, I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."  
He got up and maneuvered around Lupin's sleeping form to try and peer outside. Hermione said they couldn't be there yet, and Renesmee, who was perfectly able to gauge their travel time, was inclined to agree.

They were still losing velocity. Harry peered out of the door. The train stopped dead suddenly as all the lights flickered out. Reese was the only one who could still see. "Cat-dirt!" she hissed.  
"What's going on?" Ron said.  
"Ouch!" Hermione cried. "Ron, that was my foot!"  
Reese felt Harry sit down beside her.  
"D'you think we've broken down?"  
"Dunno..."  
"Beats me..."  
Ron tried to clear a circle on the window to see. "There's something moving out there," Ron reported. "I think people are coming aboard..."

Someone opened the door and fell over Harry and Reese. It was Neville, who made the mistake of almost sitting on Crookshanks, who hissed. Hermione got up to ask the driver what was happening; when she passed Reese and Harry to open the door, there was a thud as two people collided and gave small gasps of pain. There followed a flurry of confusion.  
"Who's that?"  
"Who's _that_?"  
"Ginny?"  
"Hermione?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"I was looking for Ron-"  
"Come in and sit down-"  
"Not here!" Reese heard Harry say hurriedly. "_I'm_ here!"  
"And I'm _here_," Reese hissed.  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Neville.  
"Quiet!" a hoarse voice said suddenly.

Everyone fell silent as he moved around. A moment later, a strange light was dancing off of his face, eyes alert. Lupin had summoned a small, portable, blue fire not unlike Hermione's. He told them to stay where they were. Lupin stood to investigate, yet was kept from doing so by the door opening. It was eerie how it came open, slowly as if they were all a part of an old horror film.

A cloaked and hooded figure was on the threshold. It was almost as tall as the ceiling. Reese saw Harry's eyes hone in on the figure's hand. Her stomach did a flip. It looked almost as though it were decaying. It was scabbed and gray-like, glistening sickeningly and looking relatively slimy. It withdrew the ghastly appendage after seeming to notice their stares. The breath it drew in was drawn-out and rattling, as if it had bronchitis. To Reese, it smelled like death and despair. Her spine pricked and the hair on the back of her neck rose. Her hand unconsciously went to the hilt of the _Neamh-cruach_as her charm glowed faintly, slightly warm in her pocket. A deathly cold pervaded the compartment. Harry's eyes were glassy when Renesmee looked at him. Turning, she saw that the creature was now looking at her over Harry as he fainted. She started trembling as her senses were smothered and her vision began to cloud over. She could hear the maniacal laughter of the crone, the snarling of the Bloodhound de Ifreann, and the last agonized scream of the murdered blonde-haired witch.

Just as suddenly, someone was slapping her and calling her name as well as Harry's. Her eyelids fluttered open. The train was speeding along once more and all of the lights were on. She and Harry were in the floor together with Ron, Hermione, the Professor, and Neville looking concernedly at them. Lupin broke up a large slab of chocolate and said, "Here. Eat it. It'll help." The two biggest pieces were proffered to Harry and Reese. Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. Renesmee followed his example, sniffing the piece for anything that shouldn't be in it.  
"What was that thing?" Harry asked Lupin.  
"A dementor," Lupin replied as he doled out chocolate to the rest of the company. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." He pocketed the wrapper and stood. "Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."  
He left the compartment. "You sure you guys are okay?" Hermione fretted. They both nodded. Renesmee stood, rather shakily. "I think-I think I'll go stretch my legs." She grabbed her purse and exited as quickly as possible.

She stumbled her way down the corridor to the changing area and locked herself in. Breathing hard, she leaned against the counter for support. Her left hand was planted flat against the countertop behind her. Slowly, she turned to view herself. Reese blanched visibly. There were dark violet circles underneath her eyes, which had turned a shade darker. The color was sapped from her complexion. Remembering the chocolate, Renesmee sniffed it once more just to be safe, then she stuffed the entire chunk into her mouth. She instantly felt better, and as she watched her reflection, color began leeching back into her face.

The chocolate was rich and satisfying, with a distinctly creamy texture. The sense of extreme melancholia that she had been feeling since the arrival of the dementor began to fade. Once she felt better, she unlocked the door and padded back to her compartment.

She reached the compartment door the same time Lupin returned. Glancing at her, he said, "Did you eat it?" Renesmee nodded, smiling weakly at him. He opened the door and said, "After you." She stepped in, examining her friends with her eyes. Hermione had her arm around Ginny, who was huddled in the corner wretchedly. Harry looked to be in the same state Renesmee had just left. Neville was as white as a sheet. Ron simply looked scared. Renesmee sat down beside Harry and took the hand that did not have chocolate in it in her own, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

Lupin paused as he entered behind her. Glancing around, he smiled and said, "I haven't poisoned the chocolate you know...your friend that I just came in with can attest to that, she's already eaten hers."

Reese let Harry's hand go as he bit into his chocolate. "Are you all right, Harry?"  
Renesmee's head tilted to the side in curiosity. How did he know Harry's name? Perhaps he saw his scar? "Fine," the boy muttered in a state of mortification. Conversation seemed to die on the lips of anyone who tried to start one, making it very quiet until they reached the station. As usual, it was cold when they arrived, and the rain didn't help matters.

Hagrid gathered the first years up, looking oddly like a mother duck. "All righ', you four?" he yelled. All they could do was wave.

Reese walked with the crowd to the stagecoaches. Her nose wrinkled at the moldy odor they emitted. She climbed in with the Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The other two kept glancing at Harry and Renesmee throughout their ride. A dementor sentry was on either side of the gate. Reese shuddered and Harry leaned back, his eyes closed, until they were through the gates. Hermione had her head out of the window like a dog, looking around. She and Ron disembarked first, before their companions. Reese let Harry go before her. From inside the carriage, she could hear a drawling voice that she knew all too well say, "You and Cullen_ fainted_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You two actually _fainted_?"

Growling, Reese stepped out to stand beside Harry. Draco was blocking his path looking delightfully malicious. Upon seeing Renesmee, his mouth curled into an ugly sneer.  
"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron.  
"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you, too Weasley?"  
"Malfoy," Reese hissed, "Move out of our way before I move you myself."  
"Is that a threat, Cullen?" he jeered.  
"Is there a problem?" Lupin said, arriving on the scene. The supercilious look that Malfoy gave Lupin made Reese's blood boil. She wanted to slap that insolence out of him one day. "Oh, no-err-_Professor_," he said, not really hiding his patronizing attitude. He smirked nastily again as he led his two leash-licking cronies into the school. Renesmee sighed, walking close to Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione merged with the student body. Looks like she was just going to have to wait to hex Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love hearing from you all and I adore the feedback. :) I wasn't sure how this story would be taken, and had come to terms with that fact that it could have "flopped". I feel so blessed every time I see your words of encouragement and inspiration. All of you are wonderful. I want to thank InTheAsylum for lending beta-like support and tolerating my OCD tendencies. I want to blow kisses to alecvolturiswife, Myrna Maeve, vampirela69, Slytherclaw5298, and lbjw0128 for reviewing and alecvolturiswife, Myrna Maeve, vampirela69 for reviewing nearly every time : your words are so uplifting. I also want to give a standing ovation to gust viewers, and a special call out to Dillan. Thank you, I got your message. If you have an account, you're welcome to PM me when you log on. If not, that's ok, just remain faithful. :)

Special thanks to my BFF ITA because without her Lithia Sunset would be nonexistent. R&R my lovelies, hold tight, never fear, and stay dear!  
I also want to thank those who favorite-d or followed this.

Writing is my life and my passion and I hope that when I send in my own works to publishers that they love me as much as you guys do. :)

Well, I think that's all for now lovelies *checks mind and sips tea she just made*. Bye-bye now! *waves energetically*.


	17. Unfounded Hatred

**Sorry about the delay, something came up. Here it is, hope you like it just as much as the rest. Y'all know the drill. You would _so_ know if it was mine. R and R, I'll try to write a chapter tonight because I know I'm not going to be able to be on near the end of the week, or at least my chances are slim, like .00009 in 3 trillion or whatever.**

* * *

**Ch.16: Unfounded Hatred**

"I have found that mercy bears bigger fruit than strict justice."  
-Abraham Lincoln

They had almost made it to the Great Hall when a voice called, "Potter! Cullen! Granger! I want to see you three!" They turned to see Professor McGonagall hailing them over the heads of the crowd. Harry looked as if he thought they were all in trouble. "There's no need to look so worried-I just want a word in my office. Move along there, Weasley." Ron stared after them as they were led away. She took them upstairs to her office and bade them sit down. She sat down, coming off vaguely as a roosting falcon or similar bird of prey. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter, and you too, Cullen."  
Renesmee slit her eyes to surreptitiously look at Harry. Color was rising to his face. Reese grabbed his hand again and squeezed lightly. Madam Pomfrey came in then, making him grow redder still. "I'm fine," he insisted, "I don't need anything-"  
"Oh, you're one of them are you?" she said as she got down on his level to examine him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"  
"I was a dementor, Poppy, and Miss Cullen needs attention as well," McGonagall said. There was nonverbal communication between the two.

"Setting dementors around a school..."  
Renesmee couldn't help but visualize the terrible creatures. The sounds came back anew to torment her. "Reese, are you all right?" Hermione had her hand on her arm, a look of concern on her face.  
"I'm not delicate!" Harry protested in response to something the healer had expressed.  
"Of course you're not," she soothed as she continued to examine him.  
"What do they need? Bed rest? Should they spend the night in the hospital wing?"  
"Well I haven't examined Miss Cullen yet-"  
"I'm _fine_!" Harry yelled, getting up hastily.  
"I'm fine, too," Renesmee tactfully inserted.  
"Well they should at least have some chocolate at the least," the nurse insisted.  
"We had some," Reese told her.  
Harry added, "Professor Lupin gave us some. He gave it to all of us."  
"Did he now?" The nurse sounded approving. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"  
"Are you sure you two are all right?" McGonagall persisted.  
"_Yes_," Harry said irritably.  
"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I speak to Miss Granger and Miss Cullen about their course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and Madam Pomfrey went outside, closing the door behind them. The healer left for the infirmary, talking quietly to herself, but Reese didn't care to eavesdrop.

McGonagall fixed them with one of her stares. "The two of you know of what I am about to discus, no?"  
Both Renesmee and Hermione nodded in assent. Professor McGonagall straightened up and adjusted her hat. "The Ministry has regarded my recommendations and agreed that the both of you, given my high opinion and your transcripts, are responsible and capable enough to accept this privilege. It will not be easy at first, and if you need help, you may approach any of the staff."  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said excitedly, "I won't disappoint you, I promise!"  
There was a slight twitch of a smile that the severe witch spared them. "I know you won't Miss Granger."  
"Thank you, Lady," Renesmee said, smiling dazzlingly. Her Head of House returned her warmth and actually smiled back. The two of them together had softened her. She opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out two objects. They were two very long and extremely fine gold chains, each with a minuscule, sparkly hourglass dangling from it.

She handed one to Hermione, who accepted it almost zealously. The other one was placed in Reese's outstretched palm. She shivered when the gold touched her flesh, the chain making her skin tingle as she slipped it around her neck. Hermione did likewise, but she was quivering from excitement. Renesmee was very aware of what they would be doing this year. The thought appeared to jubilate and make grateful Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked stern once more as she coached them one more time before they departed for the feast. "You know the law-_you must not be seen_. Atrocious things have happened to those who meddled with Time; many killed their past or future selves by mistake. One turn is equal to one hour back. You must never drastically change anything that will majorly affect the future. And above all else, you must never-I repeat, _never_- tell anyone unless instructed to do so by myself or the Headmaster. Don't blow of what we worked so hard to obtain for your advantage. Do nothing that will bring shame to this House, this school, or yourselves. Now, why don't we go to the feast? I'm sure everyone is waiting for the missing to appear." They came out with her a few minutes later.

Just as they arrived, Professor Flitwick was carrying the stool and Sorting Hat out of the hall. "Oh, we've missed the Sorting!" Hermione exclaimed quietly. The students parted ways from their Head of House and sat down. An irritated Renesmee glared at all who pointed or stared at Harry and she as they made their way to their table. Though she had never hexed any of them, they knew that she had a formidable temper, that she was true to her word, and that she would not hesitate. They sat by Ron and Maggie, who had saved them seats. Ron muttered, "What was all that about?" to Harry, who was unable answer because in the same moment Dumbledore had risen. As he stood there, calm energy flowed off of him in waves, the kind smile he wore seeming to be intended for each of them. "Welcome!" he enthused. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."  
He cleared his throat and persevered. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Renesmee heard a hint of disapproval in his voice that he hid well. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
Renesmee frowned at the lack of applause, for few clapped, the only ones being those he had defended on the train. Renesmee tried extending her gift beyond her skin as her mother had, pushing out what she felt. She wasn't sure if it worked, but Lupin did glance in her general direction, brow furrowed. It twanged on her heartstrings to see how poverty-stricken he appeared beside his peers.  
"Look at Snape!" she heard Ron hiss in Harry's ear. Renesmee was taken aback to see the look of contempt he didn't even attempt to hide. Frowning, she wondered why he seemed to dislike the man so much already, as if...as if he knew him...

She would ask, some time. It concerned her because she actually liked the man who had saved her after he had not even been introduced to her, and her friend's obvious enmity was troubling. Lycanthrope or no, he seemed nice, he smelled nice, and he had an aura about him that she was sorely attracted to.  
"As to our second appointment. Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on his teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."  
Most everyone clapped, the euphony their hands created swelling. The large man appeared extremely pleased with the reaction. After an outburst of realization from Ron and the end of the applause, Dumbledore said, "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Renesmee ate delicately, only enough to glean the nutrition she lacked when she was not on a diet of blood. Carlisle had somehow hit upon lamb's blood over the summer. She had drank it to show her appreciation, but it had not been satisfying whatsoever. The blood of carnivores or omnivores was by far superior to that of herbivores. At the end of the feast, Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran forward to congratulate Hagrid. Reese held back. She smiled at him and dipped her head over their shoulders, but she had come to see someone else. Smiling nervously, she approached the shabbier man. He looked surprised that anyone had come to him, but recognition lit his gaze. "You're the young woman from the train," he said. Renesmee smiled, exposing her dimples and incredibly white teeth. Lupin smiled in return. "So you remember. I just wanted to thank you properly. It was so awful! I don't even know you and you saved my life. You don't even know my name."  
"Well why don't you enlighten me, Miss..." he let the question at the end hang in the air, waiting for her to supply the answer. "Cullen, sir. Renesmee Cullen, although I do grant you permission to call me Reese, seeing as you saved me."

"All right, Reese, see you in class." She bobbed a polite curtsy and turned to leave, feeling another smoldering pair of eyes on her. She caught up with her friends just as they merged into the crowd. Pushing and shoving, she struggled to Maggie's side.  
"Hey, Maggie."  
The girl turned at her name being called. "Reese, how've you been?"  
"Really great. Listen, I have to make a detour before I come up. Will you wait outside after you have the password?"  
The other girl nodded her consent. After saying goodbye, Renesmee managed to slip out of the moving throng off to the side. When no one was looking, she snuck down to Snape's dorm to wait for him. She had to ask him why he seemed to utterly detest a man she had marked as kind and just when she looked into his brown eyes. It wasn't too long before she heard footsteps, and a minute later he appeared. He stopped short, face devoid of emotion. "Well," he sneered.  
Complying, she spat, "Why do you hate him so much? He just got here! He hasn't done anything I know of to warrant death glares and loathing from you. I saw you, everyone did. What was that in there?"  
He snorted and crossed his arms. "Yet again you amaze me by asking questions that do not pertain to you. I would advise you to keep to your own affairs, Reese. Frankly, it's none of your infernal business what may or may not exist between he and I. Now please, go to your common room with everyone else."

She advanced a step, eyes narrowing as she fought to keep the edge out of her voice. "It is every bit my business, seeing as I intend to make his acquaintance. He is kind and I like him. Above that, he saved my life Severus!"  
Severus flinched at the use of his name, despite the fact that he had given her permission. Neither one of them had expected its first use to be in anger.  
Paling and trembling slightly, he hissed, "You _what_?"  
"I plan to get to know him. He seems nice enough."  
"Renesmee, there are bigger things at play here, things you know nothing of."  
It suddenly occurred to her that he _knew_. She knew not how, but he knew that Remus J. Lupin was a lycanthrope.

"You know what he is, don't you? You know what he is and you despise him for it," she whispered. By the look in Snape's eyes, she knew he was analyzing what she said, observing her, connecting. His head jerked as he sneered, "Yes, I know what he is. He's a lycanthrope. Is that what you meant, what you thought I might know, what you thought you did?"  
She sucked in a breath at his bluntness. "Keep your voice down," she hissed. "Someone could hear."  
A nasty smile curled his thin lips. "Yes, they could, as they should know."  
"What's the big deal! If he's a lycanthrope, so what? I'm sure that your marvelous skills are being put to use to concoct a Wolfsbane Potion for his ailment. He'll be as harmless as you or I, or even more so. This is personal, isn't it?"  
"That's none of your damn business," he snapped. "And it matters because his furry problem might miss a dosage one time, get free one time, and hurt someone. When I think of you, with his fangs ripping into you-"  
"When you think of me?" she asked, brows nearly rising into her hairline. Snape looked furious. "Go to your House, Miss Cullen," he said coldly. It was her turn to flinch as he shifted back to the almost complete use of her surname. She turned and walked away, head high and back straight. She would not show weakness again while his eyes were upon her, would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt her. She could never tell him how much she valued his word above all others. Nor could she tell him how quickly he could shatter her heart. "And if not necessary, avoid his presence."

Maggie was waiting outside of the Tower for her when she arrived. She was sitting against the wall, twiddling with one of her braids. She looked up when her friend approached. Renesmee had turner her face into a smooth mask. "Little late, aren't you dear," the Fat Lady asked. She gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders as she helped Maggie stand. "Fortuna Major," Maggie said. The portrait swung open and they scrambled through. They went straight to their dorm and got ready for bed.

She curled up with her charm and her knife, as she had been doing since the attack. Jacopo kept close as she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

She was falling a long way, yet she felt no terror. Eventually, the world around her stopped spinning and she found herself in the water meadow once again. Celestia was nowhere to be seen, so she started walking. She left the meadow and stepped into the tree line. It was quite beautiful here, and gave every impression of a healthy ecosystem. Pressing onward, she picked her way through the trees around the underbrush. It was so quiet, she was almost unnerved.

Renesmee was about to give up on finding another living soul that night when the breeze carried a scent to her through the trees, one she had not picked up on before. There was no mistaking the wolf-like essence mingled with soap and ash. What was she doing, seeing Remus Lupin here? She crept forward, allowing the scent to guide her, over rocks, through brush, around patches of tangled roots sticking up from the ground. She finally came to a small clearing lined with sacred trees and that same beautiful, unidentified flower that she loved.

Glancing around, her eyes landed on a prone figure lying under one of the trees on a bed of clover. It *was Lupin. He was fast asleep, clad in shabby pajamas and looking just as sickly as before, if not relatively more peaceful. It was strange to see one so young look so weary. She sat down cross-legged beside him. He was a stranger and a Professor, but she couldn't control the maternal urge to stroke his thin hair from his face. He stirred under her hands and stilled once more. Every fiber of her being told her this man was a friend, someone to trust, and someone she would know well in time. As she leaned forward again to smooth down the three gray strands still plastered to his forehead, her locket swung forward and hit his arm. She froze, waiting with bated breath. Reese quickly leaned away. "Why is he here, I wonder," she mused aloud. "Because he was invited," a voice she knew so well answered from behind her. Only the angel could appear suddenly without alerting her. Turning, she saw that she stood a few paces back. Celestia joined her at the sleeping man's side. Bending down, she gently stroked his cheek. Reese didn't have to wait long for her to begin speaking. "He has suffered with this affliction most of his life," she said softly. "He was bitten as a child by an evil, masochistic beast known as Fenrir Greyback. Greyback delights in biting children, turning the young. He purposely positions himself near the populous so he may infect as many people as he can. He does not love heaven nor any other creature."

Reese's eyes stung with unshed tears. How could someone be so heartless? How could they force this on someone? No one ever _chose_ to be a werewolf. You could choose to be bitten by a vampire if the life of one appealed to you, but no one ever willingly became a lycanthrope. Celestia pulled the man into her arms as if he weighed no more than the girl beside her, creating an absurd image of a mother and newborn as she cradled his head in the crook of her arm. "Trust this man, daughter. You will become great friends and allies. Your presence in his life will make his life better, more manageable, as he stays at the school. Be kind to him. And try to be patient and understanding with Severus. I know he is impossible sometimes, but he _is_ good and he _is_ your friend and he believes he is protecting you and doing the right thing."  
Nodding, Reese said, "I surmised as much. But it's not just that. They have a history, I can tell..."  
"Sometimes, not even Time will heal people," the angel replied.  
"And some people refuse to be healed," Reese muttered. The angel reached over and squeezed her hand encouragingly, lending her strength. "Go on. See him now if you wish."

A frown graced Renesmee's countenance. "I can't just roam around at night to visit him at this hour. I'll be expelled!"  
The angel merely smiled and shook her head. "Who said I meant in the waking world, child?" With a pointed glance in the other direction across the clearing, she gently laid the young man back down on his bed of clover before becoming a shimmering light and disappearing. Renesmee looked at Professor Lupin one last time before getting up and walking in the indicated direction.

As soon as she stepped out of the clearing into the forest on the other side, it became darker, drearier. The trees now were slightly bent and twisted as she walked. Eventually, the ground became dry and cracked, the air thick and hot. Renesmee adjusted to the change, sliding her feet over the dead leaves that now covered the forest with a silence a grace only a predator could possess. Soon the trees thinned out. She came to an archway with creepers chaffing the stone. Normally, she would have gone around it, but some instinct possessed her to cautiously walk through.

The world around her changed and shifted from the forest to a small village. The night was now windy and moist, the atmosphere considerably different. Something compelled her to walk down the row of small cottages. She followed the curve of the lane underfoot to come out into the center of the place. The small square hosted a war memorial in the middle, with a post office, pub, church, and numerous shops surrounding it. She kept going, not giving the town, which appeared to be decorated for Halloween, a second glance. People of all ages bustled by, some costumed, all seemingly jubilant. The dark street leading out of the hub of life seemed to rise up to meet her feet as she took it. Her sharp eyes could distinguish a strange, shadowy apparition at the end of the row. A moment later, her eyes took in the rubble and ruins that glimmered under the moonlight like pale bones. Suddenly fearful, the witch was surprised to find that she had been clutching the heaven steel in her hand the entire time. She didn't know how it had followed her into this realm, but she was grateful.

The once-handsome cottage was dilapidated beyond repair. Some of the walls stood, the remains of what was once a place of grace, a remnant of better times. There was a gaping hole, like an unholy wound in the right side of the top floor. Renesmee was through the gate and across the yard in the length of time it took a human to breath. Still cautious, she pushed the door open. The smell of death assaulted her senses as she crossed the threshold, instantly understanding why. A man laid there, all odd angles, like a broken doll. She fell to the floor with a cry upon seeing him. Harry, not Harry, not yet! She loved him and never told him so... But then her eyes sought the luminous green orbs she knew so well only to find hazel ones. But, his eyes weren't hazel, they were...and then she knew, that it was not Harry who she sat sobbing over, but his father, James. With a sickening click, she understood that she was in their house in Godric's Hollow on the night of the attack. Standing, she glided up the stairs, hand trailing along the banister. Her feet carried her down the hall, towards the partially open door at the end. Even before she reached the room, she knew what she would see. What surprised her was the quiet sobbing she heard accompanying a baby's wails. Reaching the door at last, Reese stretched out her trembling fingers and pushed it the rest of the way open.

Reese's eyes focused on the child who was unmistakably an infant Harry. She so wanted to comfort him, yet her gaze was torn from him to the floor. A cry escaped her lips. There, in the middle of the floor, was Severus Snape. He was younger, perhaps twenty one. The body of a beautiful redhead was pulled to his chest as he sobbed wretchedly into her hair. How her heart ripped in two seeing him like this. His pain was her pain. Dropping down onto her knees, she crouched at his side. She was about to reach a hand out in comfort when she realized that he probably didn't know she was there, if this was merely a memory. But if this was not the waking world, should there not be an older, wiser, yet unhealed Snape around somewhere? Perhaps he had not gotten this far into the memory. Renesmee crawled across the surprisingly solid carpet into the corner behind the door to wait, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Reese knew not whether she waited five minutes or five hours, only that she had been rewarded as the Snape she knew came to stand in the doorway. She said nothing as he came to stand over his past-self and the woman he had held and was holding. She felt she could not and should not speak to him here and now, and when the dream finally dissolved and she opened her eyes to morning, she knew that she probably never would.

* * *

Hey, thanks for the support. I still love all of you just as much. At least there was no cliff hanger. Of course, I am not above being so evil as to do that. I hope it never takes this long during the summer again, unless I get my job back. Oh well. Anyway, until next time.


	18. So You're A WerewolfAnything Else?

**Ch17: So You're A Werewolf...Anything Else?  
**

Forgiveness is the fragrance the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it."  
-Mark Twain

As soon as Renesmee saw Harry that morning, she crushed him to her in a rib-bruising hug. He seemed confused by the sudden display of affection that she brushed off. She was very tempted to show Draco Malfoy that he was number one when he mocked the two of them at the Slytherin table. When Pansy Parkinson called out rudely, she growled out something that rhymed with "witch". Harry and Ron sat down on either side of George. Maggie was between Fred and Lee Jordan. Renesmee sat beside Hermione, who claimed the spot beside Ron. George passed down the new third-year course schedules. Scanning hers, she saw that the first classes were their new ones. Muggle Studies and Arithmancy at nine. She had evaded Divination, but she would still see Hermione.

"Oh good, were starting some new subjects today," she said. Reese nodded. "Mind if I sit near you, Hermione," she whispered so only the two of them heard her. Hermione nodded.  
Ron looked at her schedule over her shoulder. "Hermione, they've messed up your schedule."  
He glanced over at Reese's and frowned. "Yours too, Ness. Look-they've got you both down for about ten subjects today. There isn't enough *time."  
Renesmee choked on her pumpkin juice. How right he was. What he didn't know was how they planned to fix that. "We'll manage. We've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall.". Before she could hear the rest, Renesmee checked to make sure no one was looking her way and dashed to the Ravenclaw table. She ducked behind Kiku and Luna, who were at the end. "Hey there," she said casually, as if nothing was out of the ordinary and not only did she belong there, but she always sat there. Kiku started and turned from her conversation with Luna. Cheerfully, she said, "Well good morning. What brings a Lion over to the Eagle's territory? The den get too full or the pride leader toss you out?"  
"Neither," Renesmee replied, smiling as she covertly cast her eyes around the room.

They chattered about their new subjects and made plans for lunch. As it turned out, Kiku also had Arithmancy. Reese liked Luna, her eccentric tendencies attracting rather than deflecting the half-blood's friendship. The three left the hall together, waving good bye as Luna went to join her year. About halfway there, Renesmee heard Hermione calling them from behind. They slowed to allow their mutual friend to catch up.

"How was Divination?" she muttered when Kiku turned her head to talk to someone else."  
"A complete waste of time," she murmured back. "I think she's a fraud."  
"Good thing I dodge that bullet," Renesmee acknowledged. Hermione frowned but said no more. Both of the girls and their Ravenclaw friend liked the class and its challenge and intrigue. At the end, they slipped away from Kiku. After one turn, Reese was in the hallway again, ducking into an empty classroom to keep from being seen by her companions or her past-self. She presumed Hermione had gone back to wherever she first spun. They met up just outside of Muggle Studies, where they immediately plunged into the differences in the Muggle and Magical society. Transfiguration revealed itself to be highly interesting when Professor McGonagall broached the topic of Animagi, wizards who could transform at will into animals. The hybrid mused that they sounded similar to shape-shifters. She idly wondered what she would be. Hermione disappeared again and Renesmee walked to lunch alone. She wrapped some food into her handkerchief and left the hall. Reese longed to be able to hunt but could not because of the dementors. Sometimes the mundaneness of the food she ate nearly made her sick. She slid down the wall in frustration and closed her eyes. It killed her to think she would have to ask Snape for more of the potion, or at least the use of his labs to make it. She still had a tear in her heart from her feelings of unjustified cruelty.

Her fists clenched and she snared softly. "What are you doing out here, Cullen?" Her eyes snapped open. Speak of the Devil, there he was, looking as he always did. His eyes were cold and hard like flint as he gazed down at her. She stood up so fast that he took a quick step back. "What-do you want," she asked in vehemence. He seemed not to know how to continue. Casting a glance around and noticing no witnesses, he grabbed her hand, pulled three vials out of his pocket, and shoved them into her palm. Her fingers curled around the glass as he quickly retracted his touch. Looking aside as though talking to the wall above and to the left of her head, he said, "I thought you might need some, seeing as you cannot leave the castle. I do not take back my views on Lupin, and I suggest once more that you do not _associate_ with him. I am-I do regret your current emotional state...Renesmee."  
Renesmee didn't know what to say. This was his way of apologizing, apparently. Would she forgive him? She glanced down at the vials clutched in her hand. Two were filled with opaque liquid she had needed from him, and the other-the other was filled to the brim with what was unmistakably blood. By the smell of it, it was his. Reese's eyes lifted to his face. He still refused to look at her. "Thank you."

The words scorched her lips. It must have killed him to do this, to fight down his pride and bite his own tongue so she wouldn't be in pain. This was Snape saying he wanted her forgiveness without forming the words. Now he looked at her, and his eyes weren't as hard as they were a moment before. The coldness was replaced by a wall that kept her from seeing who he truly was. Sighing, she met his gaze almost wearily. This man was hurt and he lashed out when he felt cornered. Trusting her own instincts, trusting the angel, she said, "The sun came back out after the storm." His head jerked in understanding. He made as if to move away. "Your lessons will continue as planned."  
"Thank you, Severus." He paused, his back to her. "Do not mention it, Reese," he said softly. He strode away, robes billowing out around him with each step.

Renesmee ate the food in her handkerchief before unceremoniously downing half of one vial of potion. She joined her group of friends as they went with the other Gryffindors and the Slytherins to Care of Magical Creatures. She still worried over whether or not it was wise to take this class.

Renesmee was seeing red again. Care of Magical Creatures had ended in disaster; all of her other classes went amazingly well. That git Draco Malfoy better not get Hagrid fired. He ruined his first lesson. First the boy and his cronies belittled him and got him off tempo, then he insulted one of the prideful creatures they were working with, a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. Buckbeak had taken one swipe at him and he was acting like he was dying, milking the incident for everything it was worth. Now he was talking about getting the keeper sacked and his beloved beast killed. Gritting her teeth, she hurriedly ate in the Great Hall before leaving.

Reese went to the library and pulled out the texts for classes that had homework. After finishing each assignment, she wandered between the shelves, finger trailing along the spines of each book as she read the titles. Nothing caught her interests immediately so she sat in the back away from prying eyes where she could prop open the Dark book Snape had given her.

She was so engrossed that she failed to be cautious. The door to the library opened and closed. Voices murmured as someone conversed with the librarian. Footsteps came towards her and Lupin's half-feral scent enveloped her.  
"Heavy reading for you, isn't that?"

Her eyes flew from the page to his face. He didn't seem angry, more curious and concerned. He'd already seen the cover and title of her book; no need to hide it now. "As a feather," she replied, marking the page and laying the book flat in her lap. He leaned against the end of the bookshelf conversationally.  
"Did you need something, sir?" she inquired politely. He shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"Madam Pince said that someone was still in here and I came to see who it was."  
"She wants me to leave, doesn't she?" Reese asked with a hint of amusement. Lupin chuckled.  
"Yes, I'm sorry to say that may be the case."  
Becoming serious once more, he said, "Where did you get a book like that?"  
"Professor Snape gave it to me," she said simply.  
"May I see it?"  
In reply, she handed the book to him. He looked at the covers again before opening to the first page and flipping through. His forehead wrinkled as he turned the pages. Handing it back to her, he asked quietly, "You don't plan to use that material do you?"

"I don't plan to misuse it," she retorted smoothly, stuffing it into her bag which she swung onto her shoulder. Straightening up, she noticed that he was still present. His eyes were distant and thoughtful, no longer seeing what was in front of him. She cleared her throat to pull him from his reverie.  
"Good night, sir."  
"Good night."  
"Wait."  
She turned back around. Lupin looked worried. "Do you want me to walk you back so you don't get into any trouble?"  
Renesmee shrugged nonchalantly. "If you wish."  
Under the reproving glare of the librarian, they left. The walk to Gryffindor tower was a silent one. About half way there, Renesmee stopped so suddenly that Lupin didn't notice for a step. When he did, he turned worriedly. "Something wrong, Reese?"  
Debating only half a second and deciding that here was neither the time nor place, she shook her head no. He dropped her off and she climbed into bed wondering how she would tell the man she knew his secret.

Renesmee could have screamed when Draco sauntered in midway through double Potions. He was such a faker it was sickening. Then Parkinson had to eat it up and act like he was some kind of god.

Renesmee was at the same table as Maggie, Hermione, and Neville. They were supposed to be brewing Shrinking Solutions. Renesmee noticed Neville's potion going awry and tried to fix it before Snape noticed. His potions skills were abysmal and Snape scared the living daylights out of him. "Orange, Longbottom," Snape said, ladling up some then pouring it back in with a splash. Renesmee blanched. She had tried to assist the boy. He just had no hope. Severus could be easier on him though. "Orange. Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"  
Renesmee inched her hand closer to the blushing and trembling boy to try to comfort him. "Please, sir," Hermione pleaded," please, I could help Neville put it right-"  
"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger. Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops to this toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."  
Renesmee hissed softly as he left. "Help me!" he begged the girls at his table. Checking to make sure that her dark and demanding friend wasn't watching, Renesmee and Maggie took turns guiding Neville's hands boldly while Hermione whispered instructions out of the corner of her mouth. "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."  
Reese squeezed Neville's hand under the table to try and mollify him. He only began shaking. Reese and her table-mates packed up and washed their hands and ladles.

Reese watched apprehensively as Snape came back over. Neville moved as far away as he could. Snape looked furious when Trevor the toad successfully shrank into a tadpole. Gryffindor cheered as he restored the toad, looking like his birthday presents had burned. Her heart sank. Sometimes, she wondered about this man. She knew he could be gentle, but right now...she sucked in a breath in a desperate attempt to remain calm. He took five points from Gryffindor because Neville had received help. She ran from the class along with everyone else when they were dismissed. She would have had words with him, but she had to be in the right place for her time turner.

After repeating that hour to take a class they both enjoyed, they rushed up the stairs to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Maggie.  
"How did you do that?" said Ron.  
"What?" answered Hermione.  
"One minute you two were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."  
"What?" she fumbled, making Renesmee curse mentally. "Oh-I had to go back for something. Oh no-"  
A seam had split. Renesmee, who was not taking as many subjects, didn't have as much, but had reinforced her bag just in case. Renesmee stopped then, deciding to go back to the dungeons now that she had time. Running back, she reached the classroom just as Snape was coming out.  
"Miss Cullen?"  
"Give the points back!"  
"You came back to beg for five points?" he sneered. "Gryffindor must be desperate this year. No, Granger shouldn't have shown off."  
He tried to brush past her but she pushed him back, surprising them both. "Unhand me-"  
"_I_ helped Neville, okay? Happy? It was I, not Hermione. Give me detention instead, and give back the other fifteen you took at the beginning."  
He just stared at her for a moment, then- "Same altruistic sainthood that your House is known for," he said stiffly. "Fine, you can have your pathetic twenty points back...if you can stay away from that cursed dog, Lupin."

The reaction was instantaneous; Reese hauled back and slapped him full force. He stumbled backward into the door. "You bastard, you bloody bastard! Why can't you leave me alone? I will mingle with who I like! Some people look down on you. Shouldn't you be a bit more understanding instead of snubbing someone you can't begin to comprehend? I wish I could hate you. I _want_ to hate you. But then I see you again and I know I never will. What is this vicious cycle of bittersweet, loving-hate, and cold-fire?"

Snape looked stunned. His hand went to his face, which was an angry red color that was already bruising. His eyes looked angry as he stood up to retaliate. She fled before he could utter a word, holding in her tears as she pelted up the stairs to the Great Hall.

Despite the fact that she was late, Professor Lupin was still absent when she arrived. Everyone else had out ink, quill, and textbook. They were chattering for lack of better things to do. The lycanthrope came in not a minute after she had sat down. "Good afternoon. Put up your things, please. We'll be having a practical lesson today. You'll need only your wands."

Renesmee instantly perked up. The only other practical lesson had been given by Lockhart, and that had ended horribly. He patiently waited for everyone to get packed up. "Right then, if you'd follow me." The class followed him like ducklings out of the room, down the hallway, and around a corner. Renesmee tensed instantly when Peeves came into view jamming a nearby keyhole chockfull of gum. "Loony, Loopy, Lupin," he trilled repeatedly. Renesmee was ready to threaten him with the Baron until she, along with the others, noticed Lupin's smile. He spoke quite cheerfully. "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filched won't be able to get in to his brooms."  
To the consternation of Reese, the spirit ignored him and made a rude noise. The man who was actually not much older than Renesmee sighed and took out his wand. "This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely."  
_"Waddiwasi!"  
_The gum was fired out as if from a cannon. It was sent into Peeve's nose, effectively making him flee. Dean exclaimed in wonder and Lupin thanked him. "Shall we proceed?"

With that, he led them to the staffroom. Reese stiffened when she saw that Snape was the only occupant. He looked around as everyone came in. A sneer came onto his face. When his eyes slid to her, they quickly darted elsewhere. Lupin was about to close the door when he got up and strode purposefully towards the exit. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." Almost as an afterthought, he turned and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger or Miss Cullen is hissing instructions in his ear."

Renesmee felt hot all over. Poor, poor Neville. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first state of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably."  
Renesmee was clenching and unclenching her fists as he left. She didn't understand why he had to be so cruel sometimes. All she knew was that he was hurt and she should give him time; the angel had said so, and Celestia had never yet failed her. The lesson consisted of the class facing a Boggart. Boggarts were shape-shifters that morphed into what a person feared most. Neville, who was petrified of Snape, went first. As the Boggart Snape advanced, Neville cast the charm _'Riddikulus'_. Renesmee laughed guiltlessly with everyone else when Boggart Snape was suddenly wearing the clothes Neville said his grandmother sported.

Before she knew it, it was her turn, with Harry behind her. The thing turned to her, smoothly transforming from its previous form to become her fear. The Boggart was now...Renesmee. Renesmee, but not as she was now, not as she knew herself. This Renesmee was fey and feral with a sinister aura. Her eyes were ringed, completely crimson, and without pupils. Instead of her usual clothes, she wore a revealing garment tailored with temptation. The biggest contrast of all was the fact that she had blood on her lips and spattered across the fabric of her clothes like glitter, an innocent and exsanguinated Muggle held loosely in her arms.  
_"Riddikulus!"_ she yelled. With a crack her malevolent double was gone, replaced by herself in the yellow dress Emmett had scoffed at. Only Harry and Hermione were left. Harry stepped forward to take the challenge. Before Harry could go, however, Lupin stepped up.

The Boggart became a silvery orb that turned into a deflating balloon. He had Neville finish it off. It burst apart as it was undone. Lupin gave five points to Gryffindor for every person who had a go, ten to Neville for going twice, and five to Harry and Hermione for answering his questions correctly. Their homework was to read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it. As everyone filed out, Renesmee stayed behind. He seemed not to notice at first as he sat tiredly in a chair and cradled his face between his hands. Chest aching with sympathy, Renesmee walked over to him. "Professor?"

He slowly brought his head up. "Yes, Reese," he provided kindly. It seemed that even under stress he was as patient. Reese kneeled so she was on his level. Casting a glance over her shoulder to make sure the staffroom door was closed, she sighed and said, "I know about your...furry condition. I do not condemn you for it, and I want you to know that you have my full support. Your Boggart was the full moon, wasn't it? You're afraid of your transformations."  
His eyes looked somewhat relieved, but startled as well. It was then that Renesmee understood the true extent of his suffering. Being a lycanthrope automatically marked you as an outcast, as different. She knew that he didn't receive equal treatment or respect in many places due to his ailment. She suddenly felt a fierce burst of protectiveness for him.

"Yes. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm dangerous, Reese, you know that. The headmaster was very generous in letting me teach here. The Whomping Willow was placed here the year I came to school. Every month, when I transformed, Madam Pomfrey escorted me across the grounds and I stayed underneath in the Shrieking Shack. It was thought that a particularly violent spirit or spirits dwelled within, but was only my screeching they heard."  
He stopped talking and looked at her with sad, knowing eyes. "I suppose that now that Severus has told you, you'll tell your friends and soon the whole school will know. I better start packing."

He started to get up. "No!" Renesmee exclaimed, pulling him back down and staring firmly into his eyes. "I know, but not because Severus told me. I figured it out and asked him; he only confirmed what I thought. I-I would never smear someone's name like that. You changing into something doesn't bother me. You can't help it and you didn't choose it. Damn society for its social lines in the sand!"  
She collapsed at his feet in a miserable heap. After a few moments of silence, she sat back up. Lupin was staring at her with something close to wonder. "I thought that surely you would hold his ideals if you knew."  
Shaking her head, Renesmee explained, "This has been an arguing point between us. He wants me to stay away from you. I want to know you. He hates that."  
Lupin chuckled humorlessly. "Yes, I would imagine so. You better get up before someone assumes the worst."

He stood, proffering his hand to help her up. As soon as their skin touched, they both froze. His eyes flickered from her hand to her face. "You're so warm. You aren't sick are you?"  
"I'm afraid my body temperature runs a little bit higher than normal."  
Lupin let go of her hand thoughtfully. "How did you know what I am?"

Renesmee shuffled her feet uncertainly. "I...you smelled different," she confessed.  
"Really? And your Boggart..." His eyes were contemplative. Quietly, he said, "You're part vampire, correct?"

The hybrid inhaled sharply. Lupin looked at her calmly. "I see why Severus was concerned. Our species do not normally mingle. I could hurt you."  
"As I could hurt you, yet here we are, and all I can think about is how kind you are."  
Lupin smiled then, a small smile that barely reached his eyes. "Don't let Severus know that. It's better if you do as he says. I'm not considered desirable company by many."  
"I've already ran with wolves. So what if you're a little hairier? Does that make you such a bad man? It's not like you drown kittens or make rude gestures at nuns. You may not be exactly human in their eyes, but to me you are, and a man as well, in every way that matters."  
"What a lucky man Severus is, to have a friend like you," he observed softly. He cleared his throat. "You had better go so your friends won't worry."  
She nodded, surprising him further by briefly embracing him. "Goodbye, Professor."  
She closed the door, leaving the man behind it with a lot to think about. 


	19. Switzerland, the Wildcat, and the

**Ch.18: Switzerland, the Wildcat, and the Dog**

****

Ideologies separate us. Dreams and anguish bring us together.  
Eugene Ionesco  
French (Romanian-born) Absurdist dramatist (1909 - 1994)

Believe me. Sometimes when life looks to be at its grimmest, there's a light hidden at the heart of things.  
-Clive Barker, Abarat

There was an audible double thump as both Reese and Severus hit opposite walls. The two were mercilessly pulverizing each other in their duel. Panting and sweating, they stared at one another, looking for openings for another assault. "When will you brew the Wolfsbane?" Renesmee asked relatively calmly. "That is none of your concern!" he snarled as he sent a Stinging Hex at her cheek. She retaliated by making a whip-like motion that made him stagger.

"I want to help in its preparation," she continued as if he had not spoken. He gritted his teeth and lowered his wand. "Enough for now. I need to think."  
Renesmee went over to one of the desks in his classroom and gracefully sat down. He sat down at his desk and began grading assignments. It wasn't long before he put the quill down and pushed the papers away. "Why must you assist me?" he asked somewhat harshly. "Because I care and I can't help that I do. Both of you are just people to me and, I wish you would understand that."  
"He's not all that innocent, you know, the Boggart-"  
"Could have been anyone else if you didn't insist on frightening the boy! Can you for one second stop being so petty?"  
Severus' nails were digging into the wood of his desk as he tried to contain his emotions. "Very well. You will take the finished product to him. I do not wish to."  
Sighing because she knew that she would never get any further, she left, but not before saying, "Good night, Severus."

Her classes went by in a blur. Time Travel gave them a new spicy and exciting twist and she wished she could do some things over more than once. Severus was sticking it to Neville since the Boggart, Hagrid was "playing it safe", but Defense was amazing. Renesmee helped Lupin whenever she could after class to ease some of his stress. She had tried to space out her usage of potion and reserve Severus' blood, but the inevitable result was that all three vials were emptied.

Her only option was to go outside, and to do that, she had to find a way to fend off the dementors. Recalling what Lupin had done on the train, she stayed behind one class to ask him about it. "Professor Lupin?"

"Yes?" he said, looking up from his lesson plans. "What spell did you use to save us from the dementor on the train?"  
"Ah, that," he said, smiling pleasantly. "That was the Patronus Charm. Dementors suck all of the happiness and warmth from the air, leaving the people to drown in sorrow and despair. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation _'Expecto Patronum'_. Many older witches and wizards cannot perform it, and of those who can, not all can form a corporeal Patronus, which is a Patronus with a defined shape."  
"Thank you, sir."  
He nodded. "Would you like for me to teach it to you?"  
"Severus already coaches me with Potions and other things. May I come to you if he's too busy or he chooses not to?"  
"I wouldn't want to cause any conflict between you two," Lupin replied concernedly.  
"Severus is a big boy; he just doesn't always act like it."  
"Don't let him hear you say that."  
"Thank you, and goodbye."

Biting her lip, she made the decision to ask Severus. Swallowing, she went down to the dungeons. Reese knocked twice on his office door. "Enter."  
When she went in, he was overlooking detention forms. "I want you to teach me the Patronus Charm, Severus."

His hold on the forms tightened as he blinked at her. "Excuse me?"  
"I want you to help me learn the Patronus Charm," she pressed, coming to stand before him. Palms pressed flat against his desk, she leaned forward to stare directly into the depths of his eyes. "You will teach me, so I may hunt without fear."  
He stood up so abruptly that she stumbled backward. "Is my blood not satisfactory? Are the potions not effective? Why must you endanger yourself?"

He was angry now, and she knew why. "Well if you won't I'll just go to Professor Lupin," she responded coolly. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No, I will not have you go to that man. If you persist then I will comply. I suppose you were worried about your eyes turning?"  
"Yes," she hissed. He let her go suddenly. Going into teaching mode, he asked, "What do you already know of the Charm? How much prior knowledge do you possess?"  
She recounted what Professor Lupin had told her. They sat at the same table as he added onto the knowledge. "Patronuses, corporeal ones in the very least, are Spirit Guardians. They are used to repel dark creatures such as the Dementor and the Lethifold. Your Patronus represents your personality and varies among individuals. Most are animals, though some are magical creatures."  
Severus was looking to the side, a distant look in his eyes. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she whispered, "What form does yours take?"  
His eyes looked down as a closed expression came upon him. "What makes you think I have one?"  
"You know enough to think you can teach me, you're so adept at everything else...and you just _seem_ like you would..." She trailed off, hoping she hadn't offended him. When he looked directly at her, he seemed uncharacteristically sad, the source of where all of his misery stemmed from glimmering briefly in his eyes before he corrected himself. "I do have a Patronus, but it's...personal."  
His lips twisted into a smirk. "Adept at everything, Reese? Do you think me infallible? What a pity."

"No, just...learned." She took one of his hands in her own. She wasn't surprised when he gently pulled away. Not to be deterred, she began speaking quietly about what was on her mind. "I know that there is something between you and Remus, something from before, and I can't change that. But can you be civil most of the time, at least for my sake? Consider me Switzerland, neutral ground where you both have to suck up your differences and play nice. Because honestly, how can something live when it's being cleaved in two?"  
"Isn't that a bit selfish?" he sneered.  
"What, making you two behave and cooperate?" she scoffed. "Hardly."

He stood and she followed suit. "Now, as for the Charm..." They moved into the center of the room, Renesmee taking her stance while Severus circled her, reiterating all needed information. "Raise it just below shoulder height, and remember that the happier the memory, the more powerful the Charm. If you are confident, it also increases its power. Repeat the incantation to me, please."  
_"Expecto Patronum_," she answered.  
"Good, good. Now I want you to pretend I am a dementor. I will give you a minute to find a suitable memory. When you have one, you will tell me so and we shall try." He stood in front of her waiting, patiently for him.

Renesmee thought hard. Jacob no longer made her happy, and she loved her family, but still, that alone didn't seem like enough. She thought of all of the time she spent with her friends in and out of school and yet even that felt like it wasn't enough. Who was left? Then it dawned on her. Severus was left. He was her friend, too, her best friend. She gathered all of her loved ones faces, all of their best days, even Jacopo, and bundled it all into one, pure, white blanket that encompassed her whole body. She let her love and happiness spill from her heart and flow through her limbs. The sensation felt so wonderful that she actually sighed. When she opened her eyes, Severus was looking at her expectantly. She let them fill her up until her cup ran over before raising her wand. "I'm ready now." He positioned himself squarely in front of her, advancing menacingly.

With confidence, Reese intoned clearly, _"Expecto Patronum."_  
A silvery-white light filled the area between them with its brilliance, radiant as a star. "Very good for a first try," Severus commented, sounding slightly impressed. "Now try again and see if you can make it take form."  
Reese let the light dissipate as she grasped for more power. This time, she not only thought of what she had before, but the exhilaration of the hunt, how Jacob _used_ to make her feel, and the way it felt when she tasted Severus' blood. Warmth pulsed through her as all of these mingled things merged into something she had never before experienced. She memorized the sensation, stashed how she should feel in a niche in her memory. Raising her wand again, she proclaimed with more force and increased zest,_ "Expecto Patronum!"_

A pearlescent shape erupted from the tip of her wand to fall gracefully into space and land lightly on its feet. The light radiating off of it was convincingly like looking directly at the sun. It grew clearer as Renesmee concentrated harder and longer. "A wildcat," Severus and she identified simultaneously. They stared triumphantly at each other over her spirit guardian. The thing bowed to them both, eyes glinting, before disappearing. "Now may I go?"  
"I suppose," he said idly. He sat down in a nearby chair with a sigh.  
"Severus?"  
"Renesmee?" he mimicked.  
"Thank you for this. I promise I'll be careful." She started to hug him but thought better of it. "Arrivederci," she called over her shoulder as she left.

Once out on the grounds, she sprinted into the forest, kicking off of the ground into a tree as soon as she was covered. She fed herself, not dropping her guard once. A twig snapped below, making her glance down. A large, black dog was making his way underneath her tree limb. As she watched, the crone materialized out of the gloom behind him, a katana with demonic runes glinting in her gnarled hand. Hissing and spitting, Renesmee dropped from her perch like a hawk, landing at his side. She knew when he looked at her that his gaze was human. Snarling, she drew her wand on the crone from instinct. She could hear Severus' voice in her mind. _'Patronuses, corporeal ones in the very least, are Spirit Guardians'._ Shouldn't it protect them from this servant of hell if it repelled creatures of the dark? Not hesitating in the slightest, she bellowed_, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

This time the wildcat came forth with little effort, almost eagerly. Its silvery coat rippled as it gave a battle cry and lunged at the crone. The malevolent woman fell back with a cry as the pure creature barreled into her. It made a circuit around Reese and the one she defended, prowling toward the demented attacker protectively. "Next time, daughter of Norgensten," she spat, her voice scraping their ears like knives.  
"Bring it, hag bitch from hell," Renesmee replied calmly. The hellish visitor spat on the ground before she vanished in a swirl of shadows.

The wildcat trotted over to the two remaining souls and bowed as it had before, gradually fading. Turning to the dog, Renesmee commented dryly, "You can cut the act. I know you're human. The question is, are you an animagus or a shape-shifter?"  
The dog met her challenge by standing on his hind legs. He grew upward into a man just as she knew he would. She stepped back quickly in surprise. She now stared into the gaunt face of the notorious fugitive Sirius Black.

He held his hand out to her. "I assume you know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know you." His voice was hoarse from disuse. He looked even grimier and thinner in person. Suddenly she felt Celestia's presence as the angel whispered in her ear. "You can trust this man."

All of her fears and uncertainties dissolved with the assurance. Reese took his hand and shook it. "Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen, but you may call me Reese. Nice to finally meet you, Sirius."  
His eyebrows rose as she pumped his hand. "I don't think I've been greeted that enthusiastically since my face appeared in the papers."  
"It doesn't matter what you say, people tend not to listen anyway, so you might as well be mute. I don't think you were the traitor. Would you mind clarifying a few things?"  
Sirius looked surprised, but he complied and sat on the Forrest floor with her. "There were four of us at school who were an inseparable group. We were the Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. Those names came from us being Animagi, which I assume you know of. Moony was Remus Lupin, Wormtail was Peter Petigrew, and Prongs was James Potter. Lord Voldemort was after the Potters. Luckily, someone alerted Dumbledore and he began hiding them. It was decided to use the Fidelius Charm, a complex and powerful Charm that takes a secret and implants it into the soul of a person or persons. The one whose soul houses the secret is known as the Secret-Keeper. The purpose of this spell is to conceal a specific location, making it invisible, intangible, unplottable, and sound-proof.

"Dumbledore himself offered to be their Secret-Keeper because for a while it was believed there as a traitor in our midst. Information had been leaking that only one of our own could pass on. They refused him, putting faith in their friends. They wanted to use me. I would have rather died than betray Lily and James or any of our friends or allies. Remus thought I was the spy, and I thought he was, so I told James to use Peter. Peter always liked power; he was drawn to it like a moth to flame. It used to be us, but when You-Know-Who came around, he turned. It wasn't a week after the Charm was placed that they were betrayed. I flew to Peter's and knew something was wrong when he was nowhere to be found. When I went to their house and I saw, I knew what he had done and I wanted to kill him, to spill his blood. I wanted to take Harry, from that place, because you see, Reese, I'm Harry's Godfather, but Dumbledore had sent Hagrid. I let him go and take my motorbike, telling him I wouldn't be needing it anymore.

"I knew that after I killed Peter I would go to Azkaban. I hunted him down. When I got close he yelled 'Lily and James, Sirius? How could you?' He had his wand hidden behind his back. He blew up the whole street and killed all of those Muggles. He severed his pinky off and turned into a rat that scuttled into the sewer, effectively framing me. For twelve long years I have waited in Azkaban. This summer, I saw him in the newspaper. You know of the youngest Weasley boy? How he had a rat on his shoulder? That was Wormtail. He even has a pinky missing. I would recognize him anywhere. That same rat has been passed down through the family, correct? It'd be a way for him to hide out.

"I slipped through the bars as a dog and I've been running ever since. I saw Harry before term. I'm sorry to say that I think I frightened him. Now I'm not sure what to do."

Sirius fell silent after his long rendition, unconsciously tearing at the grass with his hands. Renesmee allowed herself time to digest everything he had just told her. She assumed they had become Animagi to stay with Remus during the full moon, for though the werewolf is a danger to humans, he will not attack animals or his mate. She thought that the boys must have been both talented and brave to undergo such for Remus. "Are you in Gryffindor?" he asked quietly. Her school robes were covered with an outer cloak to keep out the autumn chill. "Yes, and Harry is my friend. I love him and the others dearly. I feel the same way you do about betrayal."

He nodded and smiled. "He looks just like James, but he has Lily's eyes," he said wistfully. "How is he? Does he do well?"  
"Oh yes, very, and the teachers like him. Well, except for Professor Snape."  
"_Snape_! Snape teaches at the school?"  
"Yes, and I presume you know him too?"  
"Know him? The slimy, greasy, prat came to school knowing more about the Dark Arts than some seventh-years. Snivellus and the Marauders were mortal enemies." His face contorted. "What do you mean, too?"  
"Remus Lupin also works there. Lupin teaches D.A.D.A and Severus teaches Potions."  
Sirius' nose wrinkled in distaste. "Severus? Do you actually _like_ that slime ball?"  
Renesmee jumped up frighteningly quickly. "He's not a slime ball, he's just misunderstood!"  
To her consternation, Sirius threw his head back and burst out laughing. His mirth shook his whole body. "I'm merely- merely teasing you, Reese. I just can't believe that Snivellus has a friend. Aren't you a little young for him?"

"He is my friend, mentor, and better, nothing more!"  
Sirius chuckled again. "I know, I know." He sobered suddenly. "You should be getting back."  
Renesmee nodded. "I'll bring you some food and water later, and maybe a blanket. Do you want anything in particular?"  
Sirius looked stunned. "No, no, just whatever won't be missed. This is...kind of you."  
Reese smiled, displaying her dimples and white teeth. "It's no trouble."  
She shook his hand again before she retreated to the castle.

That night she skipped dinner and instead stretched out on her stomach with _Great Expectations_. Jacopo lay on her back, his neck extended so his head was nestled in the hollow of her throat. She had relayed the news to him upon her return_. "Ssso when do you plan to take food to Sssiriusss?"  
"Tomorrow evening if we are served food I can sneak away. If not, I'll find the kitchens and raid the stores."_  
_"A lot of danger for a perfect ssstranger," the snake observed.  
"He is a good man_," she argued. He said no more afterwards, but he eyed her reproachfully. She settled in bed and promptly fell asleep, entering a dream.

_Once again she was in a strange house. Apprehensive, she looked through all of the rooms. All that was left now was upstairs. Haltingly, Reese went upstairs. Each room was empty, which was strangely relieving. Suddenly a hair-raising scream rent the air. Abandoning all pretenses, Renesmee rushed into the last room. A witch with carrot orange hair was writing on the floor, the victim of torture. Bright red blossoms of blood were blooming across her side and down one leg. The crone stood over her, looking on evilly. She let up momentarily, leaving the woman panting on the ground. "In the name of Abadon!" she screeched maniacally, raising her katana over her head. Black matte shut off the scene as the woman's last scream reverberated against Reese's ear drum. At that, she awoke.  
_  
The next day, Renesmee barely paid attention to her classes. As her last class of the day let out, Reese hurried to the Great Hall. She said a swift prayer of thanksgiving as she saw that there was portable food. As inconspicuously as possible she packed her handkerchief with pieces of chicken, fruit, celery, ham, cake, rolls, and steak and kidney pie. She filled a flask each of Pumpkin juice and water. After nibbling on a pear for five minutes, she left the Hall and made her way to the Forrest. Sniffing, she followed Sirius' scent trail. She found him curled up in an abandoned den. His head lifted when he sensed her approach. The fugitive returned to his original form as she proffered the cloth containing his meal. The half-blood sank to the ground to watch him devour his meager spread and gulp down the liquid. "Thanks," he grunted, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Reese nodded.

"Quidditch season's approaching. You gonna watch?" His eyes sparked with interest as he replied dreamily, "Yes, from a distance. Does Harry play?"  
"Yes, he's a natural. He got drafted his first year." Briefly, she explained about the Remembrall. Sirius seemed even happier. Making a decision, she showed Sirius first hand with her gift. He was delighted to discover what she was. "No with you and Moony the Club's full!" he exclaimed gleefully. Grinning slightly, she took her leave. Renesmee Cullen now had three complicated men in her life. They all knew each other, she knew all of them, and she genuinely cared for them all. The hybrid now had three friends close to her actual age.


	20. Of Wolfsbane and Quidditch

**Ch19: Of Wolfsbane and Quidditch**

Does the walker choose the path or the path the walker?  
-Garth Nix, _Sabriel_

...from the beginning of time,  
in childhood, I thought  
that pain meant I was not loved.  
It meant I loved.

Renesmee's heart contorted at the notice on the bulletin board. The next Hogsmeade weekend was on Halloween. Harry couldn't go and she was very close to staying with him so he wouldn't have to suffer alone. Quidditch season was fast approaching. Renesmee had helped Sirius watch Harry practice by showing him where the best places to watch from a distance were. She was spending even more time with the fugitive at night, talking for hours and keeping him company. Food got passed along and into his waiting hands whenever she could manage.

Crookshanks seemingly had made yet another attempt on Scabbers' life, causing discord between Hermione and Ron. In reality, he, too, knew the rat was Peter by now and was doing his part to help Sirius and Reese. She was sure he was part kneazel. Shaking her head at everything, she swept down to the dungeons. Snape was allowing her to assist him, although he was far from needing the aid. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.  
"Enter."

Opening the door, she saw that he was already set up. "This is going to be fun," she remarked in a tone that said anything but. His eyebrows rose, but he said nothing. Seeing his expression, she explained hastily, "Not referring to you, sir, but this is a serious matter and requires complete focus and precision. If I make one mistake, the batch is ruined and this is all for Professor Lupin."  
"So glad that you're not under some delusion or reverie," he commented. With an impatient jerk of his head and twitch of his wrist, they began brewing the complicated potion.

When the potion was finally finished, Renesmee watched the blue smoke coming off of it with immense satisfaction. It had taken a few visits, but here it was. "You may take this to him tomorrow," Severus said gruffly as they cleaned up. Renesmee's hands paused in their own cleaning effort. "Thank you."  
He refused to look at her as he replaced his equipment. "Look at me when I speak to you, please."  
"It is not as if this conversation demands great amounts of attention," he drawled from his current position checking his stores.  
"It's not about the bloody merit of what I'm saying, Severus! When you look at someone as they speak, it shows that you're paying attention, that what they say concerns you. I want to know that you respect me...I want to know you still care."  
He stopped taking inventory and turned to stare blatantly at her. "What is it you need from me? You demand things of me, take from me, but what do I receive? You're just like everyone else. I'm a convenience."

Reese choked, her throat clamping shut with emotion. So he _was_ hurt, and badly. Who all had mistreated this man and how long had they done so? In the space between breaths she was across the room and hugging him so tightly that at first he was convinced she was determined to crush him in her arms. "I have missed you-_so_ much," she whispered brokenly. "You were my best friend and it hurt so much. But I can't stay mad any longer. I thought it would be a question of forgiving you. Oh, I was mad, mad as hell; I just couldn't understand why you were so awful. But I will go insane if this continues, and I don't care if I have to lie, cheat, steal, or even kill to close this rift and ensure I never lose you."

The silence that followed was dreadful. Renesmee suddenly wanted nothing more than to leave. She hated his cruelty, though in truth it was a defence mechanism and a front. She knew him, and she knew that no matter how much he hated Lupin or Sirius that he never wanted to hurt her. Loosening her arms a bit, she held her breath a while longer. Looking up, she saw that he was staring down at her, unreadable as always. It was as if he, Severus Snape, was at a loss. He was no more pushing her away than he was pulling closer. She almost wished he would push her away, because then at least he would be reacting somehow, not just standing, enigmatic and stoic as ever he was. "Right, well..." she trailed off awkwardly, disengaging the hug and backing away. He made no move to stop her from pulling away, nor did he tell her to leave. He merely became infuriating once more as he busied his hands again, turning only partially away. "I see that there are things we should have discussed sooner," he finally offered quietly. Renesmee let out a shaky laugh. He was absolutely horrible at dealing with emotions. "Let's please agree to disagree."

"Renesmee, you will not often hear me attempt to apologize; do not ruin the moment."  
Was that... a touch of humour in his voice?  
"Sometimes you act like a selfish child," she delivered bluntly.  
"Sometimes you are infuriating, a know-it-all, and a little misguided," he returned, equally frank. Reese couldn't help but grin. He was back, thankfully. If only because she couldn't help herself, she hugged him again briefly, rather awkwardly due to position, before she left.

On Halloween, when she entered the common room, Renesmee saw a rather depressed and dejected Harry heading to breakfast. "We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," Hermione soothed. "Yeah, loads," Ron added helpfully.  
"And joke items," Maggie chipped in, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Enough to make Filch thoroughly miserable."  
"Don't worry about me," Harry said, failing to hide his disappointment. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

He went to see them off and Renesmee left to see a certain Professor. Lupin was in his office when she knocked on his door. He opened it himself, peering inquiringly around the edge. "Reese, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in for a spell."  
Sitting at the chair in front of his desk, she noticed that there was a tank in the corner. The little horned creature inside the water was staring menacingly at her, long, thin, fingers curling and unfurling. "A grindylow. For our next lesson, I presume?"  
"Oh, yes, just taken it actually."  
"Your potion will be brought to you a little later."  
Lupin nodded in understanding. "I take it Severus expressed his dislike in having to brew it for me?"  
"Not at all, don't fret," she said kindly. "It was no trouble. He let me assist him. I've never worked on something quite so challenging."  
His eyebrows rose in quiet surprise. "Severus let you work with him? "  
"Yes. We're very good friends. If I didn't know better I'd say I was his apprentice, seeing as I go at scheduled times to have extra Potions sessions. I wonder if the idea has ever occurred to him, and if he'll ever ask."  
Lupin was about to reply when his eyes glanced over her shoulder. Frowning, he got up and crossed the room. Opening the door and leaning out, he said, "Harry?"

Well shucks, she thought he'd go to the Tower and wait, not mope around like a lost puppy. Standing, she said, "I think I'll take my leave now."  
She came out just as Harry doubled back and reached the doorway. "I thought you'd wait at the Tower," she explained apologetically before hugging him, and, much to the surprise of everyone present, kissing him on both cheeks. "Um, later," he said uncomfortably.

Rushing to the dungeons, she met Severus just as he emerged, goblet in hand. "Thought you weren't coming because of Hogsmeade," he said, answering the unspoken question. Her lips quirked into a smile. Severus Snape could be considerate at times, though surely it nearly killed him. She left, and spent the day reading on her bed, only coming down for the feast.

Her eyes kept flickering to the staff table, alternating between Severus and Lupin. She knew her friend was watching him for adverse effects, highly suspicious. Rolling her eyes, she stuffed a few nice tidbits for Sirius into her pockets. She left the Hall with everyone else, but rather than continuing on, she broke away to slip outside. She had found a very useful Charm, the Notice Me Not Charm, and it worked to perfection. Breaking into a dead run, she reached their arranged place in record time.

"Sirius," she hissed into the darkness. "Padfoot! Where are you? I've got some food..."  
No answer came, no friendly voice spoke from the darkness. His scent was fresh, but not heavy, so he had recently left, she guessed. Worried, she rocketed back to the castle, reaching the front gates and peeking before entering. She was met with relative chaos, with people everywhere, none of whom noticed her. All the Houses were being shepherded into the Great Hall. Mingling nonplussed with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, she soon found her four Gryffindor companions. Mutterings and whispering were spreading through the crowd like an autumn breeze stirring leaves. They spoke of Sirius Black and some attack on The Fat Lady, guardian of the portal into Gryffindor Tower. Her first annoyed thought was, what had he been playing at? Here she was trying her best to care for him and he was ready to throw all of that away. _Feed_ him, _hide_ him, keep him _company_. That's all she did and look how he repaid her! Her blood boiled. Oh, the two of them would have words all right, a lot of words, and soon.

That night everyone slept in the Great Hall, with teachers patrolling and searching the premises. For days that was all that the gossip consisted of. The new guardian was annoying and unnecessarily complicated, but willing.

The day before the match, Lupin fell ill, no doubt due to his lycanthropy. Reese practically begged him without hurting her Gryffindor pride to let her stay and tend to him, but he insisted on being alone. "I'm fine, really, and Madam Pomfrey has everything taken care of, all arrangements are set. Sent me a basket she did."  
She also knew that Severus would be taking over his lesson in his absence. She was one of the first to arrive. Walking up to him, she muttered loud enough so only he could hear while barely moving her lips. "Do not attempt to expose him, please. I can't take it. If you must mention werewolves, do not make it quite so obvious."  
"Miss-," he caught himself just in time. "Renesmee, I shall do as I please."  
Brown eyes locked onto black ones as she sighed in defeat, saying wearily, "I know you will. You always have, no matter who it hurt. You will lecture in werewolves, but not vampires, am I correct?"  
"What I choose to teach is none of your concern, aside from learning from it," he replied evenly. Reese turned without another word and sat down beside Maggie. Fifteen minutes into class, Harry dashed in. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-"  
"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."  
Harry didn't budge. Instead, he asked, "Where's Professor Lupin?"  
"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," Severus revealed, his smile making Reese clutch the table edge in frustration. "I believe I told you to sit down?"  
Yet Harry still stood. "What's wrong with him?"  
Renesmee's eyes closed, as she sat praying he would just drop it and leave well enough alone.  
"Nothing life-threatening. Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."  
Harry sat. The lesson went on. Severus kept asking questions that were in truth rhetorical but not clearly made so. Reese flinched when he called Hermione an insufferable know-it-all and took points away, and she blanched visibly at Ron's outburst and punishment. His eyes constantly sought her out though the others didn't seem to notice. He wanted her to answer his questions, no one else, but she refused. After dolling out homework, he dismissed them. Renesmee stayed behind, cloaked in the shadows by the door until he was finished giving Ron detention. Ron left on a rage.

As Severus glided toward the door to leave, she detached herself from the wall and stood before him. "Are you a masochist or something?" she asked bitterly.  
"Not that I am aware of," he said silkily.  
"Then why, Severus?"  
"Because the Dark Lord will rise again, and I will get nowhere if I do not know how to act. Aside from the fact that the people around me are safer if they have no...attachments."  
"So acting like a rude bastard is what? Protecting us all?"  
"I believe that this is a conversation for a later date." He was brusque now.  
"Well if you have to act like an arse to save all of our lives, you're doing a damn good job," Reese snapped. She spun to leave but he snatched her arm. "Do you think I enjoy total isolation? This is the life I chose. I would get everyone killed, students, staff, parents, if I wore my heart on my sleeve. I have to play the part, as you should begin playing yours. No matter what we say to each other in front of the crowd, we will never mean it, understand?"  
Swallowing, her head bobbed a yes. He was preparing her for what was surely to come. He did care. He just had trouble expressing that because he always had to fight his expressions. She hated the prospect of acting as though she detested him.  
"I understand all too well," she said thickly, hugging him just as tight, if not tighter, than the night the Wolfsbane was brewed. He let her hug him, patting her head awkwardly, before shooing her away.

Renesmee woke up two hours before dawn yearning to give Sirius a what-for. There was a storm brewing, but she loved the rain. After getting up and making herself presentable, she snuck outside, using the same charm as cover. When she got to his nest, he was nowhere to be seen. It was raining heavily, but she could still smell him. She tasted the air, following his scent until she found the big black dog crouched over a rabbit; he must have been hunting for food. A pang of guilt caught her off guard. Yes, he had been foolish, but that was no reason to neglect the man. He was starving and lonely, and her face was his only constant. Gulping down the last of his meal, he morphed back into a human being. "Reese I-"  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SIRIUS," she thundered, somewhere between a question and an interjection. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I just wanted to see-"  
"The damn match is today! What's it been, one week, two? Are you so hasty, so reckless, that you couldn't wait even that much longer? He's not a mirage. He'll be there! For three more years at least, four if he wants to finish out school! You know good and well that you could have been seen, or worse, killed." A horrible thought suddenly occurred to her, and, shuddering, she added before he could speak, "Or worse yet, _they_ could have found you."

He was shocked into silence. He truly had not weighed his risks. "I want to protect you, Sirius, I really do, but you have to meet me half way and not stick you head on the chopping block on purpose. I can only shield you as long as you let me do so."  
He nodded, face pensive as be absorbed her admonishment. "You're a fool, but you're my fool," she said softly as she hugged the wanted man as if she would never see him again. In truth, she might not. He wasn't safe. He was completely thrown, and it was a minute or so before she was hugged back. "Come to the match, but _be careful_," she warned. "You mustn't be seen, especially not by Remus Lupin. Keep away from any windows or such he may see you from."  
"Agreed."

Feeling slightly better, she went to breakfast, then, afterwards, the match.  
The wind was strong as it beat against them, breaking umbrellas and whipping them away. Renesmee feared for Harry and the rest of the team as well, hoping against hope that they wouldn't be blown off of their brooms. Thunder beat out a steady rhythm as she climbed into the stands.  
The teams met and the Captains shook hands. They mounted their brooms and kicked off at the whistle blast. Harry nearly collided with other players more than once from poor visibility. Reese could have kicked herself knowing she could have charmed his glasses to be waterproof. It grew darker still as the storm threw its fury against the players. Hooch whistled just as a jagged bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Wood had called for a time-out.

Reese was about to stand, surprised when Hermione stood with her. "Where are you going?" She asked the girl.  
"Harry's glasses, I was thinking-"  
"_Impervious_?"  
_"Yes!"_ she exclaimed excitedly. "They'll repel water!"  
"Have at it," Reese said, sitting back down and letting her pass. Hermione came back smiling a minute later and the game commenced.

As she watched, something didn't feel right. A stifling silence was pressing against her eardrums as an icy cold crept over her. She was dewing with sweat even as she froze. To her horror, she saw about a hundred dementors on the field, all looking upward, no doubt at Harry. If she could feel them, she knew he could.

Without a second thought, she leapt up, rushing down the stands. Confused stares met her descent, and she heard someone calling her name, but she didn't stop. Glancing up, her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach. Just as her foot touched the bottom step, Harry fell. She only just registered the fact that Dumbledore was rushing forward as well. He slowed the fall of the unconscious Harry just before he hit the ground. He turned, furious. He exploded at the dementors. "You have no business in the grounds, roaming around and attacking students. You shall leave at once." Recalling the pure feelings and memories needed, she raised her wand and incanted, _"Expecto Patronum_!"

The wildcat emerged so gracefully she would have smiled under different circumstances. Looking sideways as her Patronus charge the dementors, she saw that a Phoenix was also present, and that Dumbledore, too, had his wand raised. Their eyes met briefly, and with a nod from her Headmaster, they moved together, his Phoenix Patronus diving among the dementors, clawing and jabbing viciously. They scattered like ninepins. With a wave he summoned a stretcher and levitated Harry on. "Sir-"  
"Come if you must," Dumbledore permitted sharply. She was beside him all the way, her Patronus still trailing alongside them as they floated Harry up to the school.

Madam Pomfrey exclaimed sharply when they came through the door, instantly setting to work. Dumbledore watched intently from behind his spectacles. "He'll live," she said tiredly after a fashion. "He needs rest, Headmaster."  
"Understood. Miss Cullen, I believe it's our time to leave. You may see him later. First, though, a word in the hall?"  
They stepped out, closing the door. Dumbledore peered at her with his piercing eyes. "That was some nice Charm work, Renesmee. I am deeply impressed. I assume that Professors Lupin, Flitwick, or Snape taught you. I commend your teacher on a job well done, whichever Professor it was. It was rather dangerous for you to try tackling those dementors all on your own, but I am glade that you are able to stave them off. Now, run along. I have something I must attend to." He swept off, leaving her feeling proud, but not overly so. She came back with Ron, Hermione, Maggie, and the team when he woke, leaving with the team after gently embracing him, careful of his injuries.

She visited with Ron, Maggie, and Hermione, only leaving at night, where she checked on Lupin before she went to bed. When it came time for him to transform, she waited in the hallway until he was completely through, and then she went back, locked the door, and stayed with him until morning. He was a completely harmless little wolf curled up on the floor, asleep most of the time with Reese petting him. She knew Severus would be furious if he found out, and she knew why.

Renesmee made another trip across the grounds for Sirius, food and drink stashed underneath her cloak as she hurried onward. When she found him in his usual spot, she dropped down at his side.  
"You should move. It was foolish to let you linger here this long, Sirius. I'll find you a new place to sleep."  
She handed the goods over, watching as he scarfed down the lot of it, leaving nothing. He was still incredibly thin and inexplicably pitiful, but he was better, not so sickly looking. "Thank you again. How is Harry though? Crookshanks couldn't say much and I was hoping-"  
"He's better. His broom got smashed by the Whomping Willow, and they lost, but he's okay now."  
Sirius sucked in a breath. "He must be disappointed. I wish I could tell him how proud I am, how proud his dad would be. He's a natural just like you said, flew beautifully...can you do something for me?"  
Instantly suspicious, Reese slit her eyes as she asked hesitantly, "What is it?"  
"Will you send in a request in my writing to use money from my account to purchase him a Firebolt? It's the newest, fastest, model and I know he'll love it...please? It's all I can do in my current situation. Let me help my Godson."  
"All right, fine."  
And so it was arranged. His conscious was eased, Harry would be ecstatic when the delivery came, Remus was back teaching, and Severus was his self.


	21. Lost and Found

**Ch20. Lost and Found**

For it so happened that I could never convince myself that the dead are dead.  
-Saul Bellow, _Henderson the Rain King_

  
You wish for something you don't really want, the dream says. Bad dream. Punish him. Chase him from the house. Tie him to the horses, let him run with them. Hang him. He deserves it. Feed him mushrooms. Poisonous ones.  
-Paavo Haavikko, "The Trees Breath Gently"

Two weeks before end of term it snowed, creating a new concern for Renesmee. Usually she rejoiced at the sight, but with Sirius constantly exposed to the elements and the cold, she was frequently worried. What if he froze out there? What if his prey died, she was snowed in, and he starved? What if there was a whiteout? All of these thoughts and more circulated continuously, even parading through her dreams. She had one terrifying nightmare in which she stumbled upon him, dead, his eyes glazed over with frost covering his shaggy coat. In the morning, she had run to him, tackling him and hugging him fiercely, making herself late for her first class.

The spirit of Christmas was rampant. She, Hermione, and Ron were staying this year to keep Harry company. The next Hogsmeade excursion was on the last weekend of term. Saturday morning came and Renesmee once again accepted a quiet day spent with Harry. He had assured her that he would be fine, but she had insisted after seeing the dead and defeated look in his eyes. "Have a good time," she called to Ron and Hermione as the left.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Harry said quietly. "Positive," she soothed, squeezing his hand. They went back to the Tower, intent upon reading in a quiet corner together. The silence was only interrupted by their steady breathing and the padding of their feet. It was snowing again, and Renesmee wished he wanted to be in the courtyard to enjoy it.  
Renesmee ignored the two heartbeats she herd nearby, that is until one of them spoke. "Psst- Harry!"

Fred and George were peering out from behind a statue of the one-eyed, hump-backed witch.  
"What are you doing?" Harry queried. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"  
"No doubt causing trouble somewhere," Reese teased.  
"I'm shocked at you, Reese? Us, cause trouble?" George bantered back, winking flirtatiously. Renesmee could only smile at him.  
"We've come to give Harry a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred said, also winking. "Come here..."  
He indicated a classroom to the left of the statue. They went in, Harry behind them. George stuck his head out and said, "Be a doll and wait here, will you? You can come with us when it's all over." The door closed, leaving her confused. She waited apprehensively for the two gingers to come out. When they did, they were both smirking, looking immensely satisfied about something. "Come on," Fred said, pulling her on. "But Harry-"  
"Will be fine," George cut in. He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "We gave him a free ticket into Hogsmeade. You see, there are seven hidden passages. Filch knows about four, one's caved in, and the other is under the Whomping Willow."  
"The last," Fred continued, "Is through that crone's hump. We plan on seeing him there."  
"That's-why that's marvelous!" she gasped in amazement. "Will you two teach me the ways?"  
"Aww, Fred, look how eager she is to be corrupted," George crooned.  
"I know, George," his twin replied. "So much like us."  
With that said, the twins, who had both linked arms with her, whispered in either ear confidentially, transforming Reese into one of their own making.

Once in Hogsmeade, the twins paraded her around like good showmen.  
"Zonko's is up there-"  
"That's the post office-"  
"Honeydukes-"  
"The Shrieking Shack is on down-"  
"The Three Broomsticks is swell for butterbeer-"  
The three went for a butterbeer first, before going to the other places. Renesmee bought blood-flavoured lollipops and chocolate at Honeydukes, and the twins restocked on prank items at Zonko's. Returning to the castle later on she was happy, singing Jingle Bells with the twins but filling in the right lyrics with sometimes inappropriate things.

She sat between the boys at diner for a change with Maggie close by. Her happy mood crashed when Harry told her what had been overheard in The Three Broomsticks. Reese's teeth ground together as she bit back the urge to spill out the truth then and there. Sirius wanted to be present when Harry was told. How was she to comfort him? She could hardly agree, and telling the truth now would be absurd. So she kept her silence, broodingly.

The next day was the start of holiday, and she sought out Severus. He was, as usual, in the dungeons, she could tell that much by scent alone. However, he was not in his classroom, and his office was empty. Reese turned to leave when an idea occurred to her. Dispelling his wards and unlocking the door, she let herself in. The door closed behind her with a click before she relocked it and reset the wards. She strode confidently up to the door in the left corner and knocked, waiting with baited breath. "Only you knock like that," a voice called from within in answer. "Come in."  
She opened the door, stepping into a quaint little sitting area. There were bookshelves lining the walls holding all manner of books, candles in brackets, a homey couch, and two cozy armchairs, one of which Severus sat in, a book in his lap. The fire in the grate was lit, filling the room with light and warmth. Another door led off of the room, no doubt to his bedroom.

He looked inquiringly at her, more amused than annoyed. She was sure that if anyone else had done what she just had, they would have been hexed by now. "Is something wrong?" he asked silkily.  
Shaking her head and smiling, she said lightly, "Would you think me cliché if I said I just dropped in for a visit?"  
"No," he sniffed, " but I might call you rude, making as if you own this place, undoing my wards like you're the Queen."  
"If I'm not wanted, I'll just leave," she answered smoothly.  
"Did I say that you could leave? I believe I did not."  
"I'm visiting, not serving detention. I can leave whenever I please, thank you," she retorted. He put his book down and got up. Towering over her, he steered her into the other armchair, zooming to his collection and coming back a moment later with a thick blue-black volume. He thrust the book at her roughly. Glaring at her, he growled firmly, "Stay. Sit. Read.". Satisfied that she would stay, he settled back into his chair and began reading again. Sighing resignedly, she opened the book, which was on advanced Charms, and began reading herself, slowly and with fascination. Three and a half hours later, near the end of the volume, the book was pulled from her hands and replaced by a tray of food. Snape laid the book on an end table, sliding a marker in to hold her place. Seeing her staring, his eyebrow rose. "You need to eat," was all he said, sitting down and picking his book back up. The food was very good, though not as good as blood. Sighing again, she pushed the empty tray away. A House Elf appeared to retrieve it. "Thank you," she told it. It bowed and disappeared with a loud crack. "Thank you."  
Severus' eyes lifted from the page in a brief flash of acknowledgment. "I was merely being a good host."  
"Nice pun there," she whispered. His eyes came up again as he frowned, closing his book. "Renesmee, what-"  
Realization lit his gaze. "A good host," he almost spat. "I see. How clever. You are not a parasite, you silly girl. I am always willing-"  
"Don't you see, that's why this is so screwy.". She hated that her voice wavered. "As if you could resist me. As if you could have fought me off or gotten away."  
"Where did this come from?" he breathed angrily.  
"Nowhere really," she exhaled, wiping her eye. She stood. "I think I have exhausted my stay."  
"Renesmee, wait. What are you going on about? I want you to stay. You never hurt me, and despite what you may think, I would go to great lengths for you. Do not expect that to be repeated, ever. You must remember it."  
Surprised, she stared at him. Once again, she found she was hugging him endearingly. "Severus, oh, my Severus," she whispered adoringly.

He froze, gently yet hurriedly disentangling her arms from around his shoulders. "Goodbye," he said flatly. Knowing she had overstepped her boundaries, she left, going to her other Professor. Lupin was doing the same thing, reading. He smiled at her when she came in. They talked about trivial things as she checked him over for lasting effects of illness. After a while, she left him, too, for Sirius.

The escaped convict was where she had relocated him, looking somber and lonesome. They spent their time in companionable silence, on a thick quilt she had brought for him. He remained a dog, lying on his stomach, sides gently rising and falling with each breath. She leaned into his side, head resting on his back. After an hour or so, she went in, kissing him on his wet nose. On Christmas she received her usual presents.

She sent Severus a few potions ingredient he was in need of, Lupin a new wellness Charm she had made, and had an elf take food to a certain dog waiting by the forest's edge. Harry had told her of how Hagrid had not been found at fault, but Buckbeak was under the spotlight. If he lost at his hearing...the five had worked furiously trying to gather information to assist Hagrid, who was in tatters. Harry got the Firebolt, reacting memorably. Renesmee hid her smile when she went into their room with Hermione. Her mouth turned down when the girl said she thought someone sending the broom was odd. Sometimes she was overly cautious, although this time she was slightly justified. Hermione frowned as she watched Harry examine the broom in the common room.

They went to lunch, Reese giggling at the look on Severus' face. He dipped his head, in thanks she supposed, as she sat down. Professor Trelawney came in late, rambling as usual. Her head rose slightly when Dumbledore asked Severus if he had made the potion for Lupin. Severus assented and everyone ate. The feast lasted two hours. Reese left alone to wander the halls. She was furious when she retired to her roost and discovered that Hermione had deprived Harry of fully appreciating his gift in the form of snitching to McGonagall about the Firebolt. She shared the boys' views in the matter.

Harry had his first lesson with Lupin on conjuring a Patronus after classes started back. A week after start of term, Ravenclaw and Slytherin played. She saw less and less of a boy she loved-as a brother, of course-because of this, with Wood holding Practice five times a week. Harry always looked drained now, with that and Lupin. Unlike Reese, he was having difficulty with the Charm. When Harry finally got the Firebolt back, everyone marveled at the broom, and when he walked in with it on the day of the match, Slytherin was literally green.

They went to the Quidditch pitch and poured into the stands. Both teams came out, and when they kicked off, Harry soared into the air. Renesmee grinned in satisfaction. _She_ had been a part of that, _she_ had helped him get that. He won, despite a dirty trick played by Malfoy to sabotage him. There was a party in the common room afterwards that lasted all day and into the night. Near the start, Fred and George pulled Reese aside. "Ready to begin your corruption process?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Honestly George, I think we've been there," Fred joked, grinning. "Come on, we have business to conduct." Laughing, she left with the two. They made it safely to the witch and through the passageway into Honeydukes. Sneaking out, they bought armfuls of butterbeer and pumpkin fizz before circling back and buying several bags of sweets. Renesmee carried just as much as each boy. They struggled back through the passageway and into Hogwarts once more. The party only improved after that, and only ended when McGonagall came at one, begging for them to turn in.

Renesmee was having a dreamless sleep for once when suddenly raised voices in the corridor outside awoke her. Opening her door, she saw that doors along the staircase were open as well, sleepy occupants peering out. She distinctly heard Fred say brightly without an inch of tiredness, "Excellent, are we carrying on?"  
She laughed outright.  
"Everyone back upstairs!" Percy commanded as he arrived on the scene.  
"Perce-Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"  
The common room went still. Renesmee sucked in a breath sharply. He had done it again, damn him! Couldn't he stay hidden away quietly? No, she reflected, Sirius Black wasn't the quiet type. She just wished he wasn't so irrational sometimes. Slightly nettled, she waited patiently.  
"Nonesense! You had too much to eat-or perhaps drink-Ron- had a nightmare-"  
"I'm telling you-"  
"Now really, enough's enough!"  
McGonagall was back, glaring around at her cubs.  
On Ron's insistence, they asked the Portrait if he let a man in. He said indeed he had, for he had had every password. Neville was, of course, to blame, and shamed. Renesmee stayed with everyone else in the common room, mainly to avoid suspicion, because she knew she had nothing to fear. What she also stayed for, was word of his escape. Nerves on tenterhooks, she waited breathlessly to hear that he had escaped again. Security trolls were posted at the entrance, and the Fat Lady returned. Reese was only glad that the extra measures would keep Sirius from getting cornered in the castle.

There was a Hogsmeade weekend next week, and the fact that Harry could go absolved Reese of all guilt in her going. She left with Fred, George, Maggie, and Lee Jordan, staying all day. When she finally returned, a tearstained Hermione met her in the Entrance Hall. Buckbeak was to be executed.

Renesmee was fiercely glad that Hermione had slapped Draco harder than she herself had slapped Severus. Seeing it was very rewarding. Easter Holiday warranted a lot of work, which Reese of course finished ahead of everyone else, even with extra. Renesmee got up for the match, which was on the first Saturday after break ended. She calmly followed the flood of people to the stadium. Seated at the front, she looked across at the other end and was astonished that she and Severus were directly across from each other. Their eyes met, and though she knew he could not make out her facial features, she could see his. Knowing she could see him, he threw his head up jerkily in challenge, lips stretched tight. He was wearing his House colours. Renesmee flashed a peace symbol and settled in to watch. Lee's commentary was hilarious, yet truthful, and the Slytherins were playing dirty. Gryffindor was leading 80-20 when Harry caught the snitch in one spectacular move. They had won. Glancing at Severus as she beamed at the stellar accomplishment, she saw him scowling, and her laugh pierced the air like a pealing bell, her eyes swimming with laughter. June sauntered in, delivering perfect weather. Renesmee spent more time outside with Sirius, the sun refracting off of her skin. Exams were upon them, but because she retained with vampiric perfection, she had no need to study. It appeared that Buckbeak was going to lose, and Malfoy was gloating. Harry refrained from hitting him in the face, but Renesmee "did a Hermione" and hit him so hard that his lip bled. Luckily, no teachers saw, only students and she easily dodged their grabs at her, successfully disappearing into a throng of Hufflepuffs. Exam week began and Renesmee passed each with flying colours.

Hagrid sent a note informing them of the appeal date, which was on the last day of exams. Renesmee saw them sneak out that evening and went for Sirius. It was now or never. Careful not to be seen, she found him. He was sitting with Crookshanks. When she approached, he morphed back into a man. "Crookshanks says that they found the rat."  
"I think tonight is the night, don't you?"  
"I have been waiting patiently for the moment...and Reese, I do believe that moment is now."  
"I'll meet you in the Shack then. Crookshanks can chase Peter to the tree and you can get them to follow you somehow. I'll be inside, ready to calm them down."  
"Sounds good," Sirius agreed. He fell into his fur again, pounding away, Crookshanks and Renesmee streaming after him. She was in the lead in less than a second, with the other two tailing behind. The half-kneazel sped off toward Hagrid's. The sun was setting as she and Sirius made it to the Whomping Willow. She pressed the knot and went inside to a room upstairs, waiting, while Sirius crouched among the roots. Pretty soon she heard a ruckus and knew that their plan had been put into action.

She heard Sirius coming through the tunnel, dragging something that struggled. Her eyes closed, regretful of the fright he or she must feel. Thumps were heard as Sirius and his cargo came up the stairs, and moments later, when she opened the door, he came in, dragging Ron by the arm. His leg was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. He paid no heed to Renesmee as she sat quietly in the corner, waiting. It wasn't five minute slated that she heard Hermione and Harry enter. She looked up, noticing Sirius was behind the door. He held his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

Crookshanks jumped onto the bed, while Ron lay on the floor, leg in an unnatural angle. Reese forced herself to stand still as the door was kicked open. Crookshanks began purring. Harry and Hermione dashed to Ron's side.  
"Ron-are you okay?"  
"Where's the dog?"  
"Not a dog," he moaned, clutching his leg. "Harry, it's a trap-"  
"What-"  
_"He's the dog...he's an Animagus..."  
_He stared over Harry's shoulder, making him whirl on the spot. Sirius emerged and closed the door.  
_"Expelliarmus,"_ he incanted hoarsely, voice still rough from his long imprisonment. Harry and Hermione's wands went to him. He stepped closer, gazing at Harry.  
"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."  
"I told you he was loyal and courageous," Renesmee inserted silkily, emerging from her corner in the same manner he had. Their orbs alighted on her, shocked. The looks in those three pairs of eyes appeared...betrayed. Hurt. Angry. Harry started forward, but Ron and Hermione held him back, Ron still gaping at her. "No, Harry!" Hermione pleaded in a petrified whisper.  
"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said bravely, wobbling.  
"Lie down, or you will damage that leg even more."  
"He's got a head like a rock," Reese commented dryly. Ron glared furiously at her as he spoke to both she and Sirius. "Did you hear me? You'll have to kill all three of us."  
"Did you hear _him_?" she snapped impatiently. "Lie down already, you fool!"  
"There'll only be one murder here tonight," Sirius said, grinning. "Hopefully," Renesmee added, somewhat maliciously for her, earning a horrified gasp from Hermione and an angry outburst from Harry. "Why's that? Didn't care the last time did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get to Pettigrew...What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" Then he turned on Reese, still trying to break free. "And what did he offer you, Renesmee? The chance to be his Dark Queen?"  
"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"  
"HE KILLED MY MOM AND DAD AND SHE BETRAYED US," Harry thundered, pushing the two off and lunging for Sirius. He forced the wands away by twisting the man's wrist, and then he punched him in the side of the head, knocking them backwards. Hermione and Ron were crying out as they thrashed, Harry continuing to punch him, Sirius' hand tightening on his throat in an attempt to free himself. Hermione kicked him and Ron flung himself bodily onto the wands. Renesmee stepped in to do something as Harry scrambled toward his wand. Crookshanks flew in ahead of her and sunk his claws into his arm. He threw him off and kicked at him as Crookshanks tried to get his wand.

"Get out of the way," Harry shouted. Hermione and Ron did so, while Renesmee stood frozen, staring at the situation that had spiraled rapidly out of control. Harry advanced on Sirius, who lay at the bottom of the wall hyperventilating as he watched his godson advance slowly, wand aimed at his heart. "Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.  
"Harry, you don't know what you're doing, you foolish boy-"  
"Shut up, traitor," Ron hollered.  
"You killed my parents," Harry stated. Sirius only held him in his gaze.  
"I don't deny it, but if you knew the whole story."  
"The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."  
"You've got to listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't...you don't understand..."  
"You should listen to him, Harry," Renesmee urged.  
"I understand a lot better than you think," he replied, voice quavering. "You never heard, her did you? My mum...trying to stop Voldemort from killing me...and you did that...you did that..."  
"But you knew," he said acidly to Reese, "And still you did this..."

Before anyone could speak Crookshanks shot forward and settled over Sirius' heart. "Get off," he murmured, trying to detach him. Renesmee followed his example, flinging herself on top of him, her head on his chest, using her body to shield him. "Get off," he murmured again, pushing her body away, but she pressed firmly against him, wrapping her arms around him protectively. Her head turned sideways to regard Harry, who wore a shocked expression that turned into a hard look. He raised his wand.

Silence stretched out as they stared at one another. Sirius was till staring at Harry, arms limp at his sides, neither embracing Renesmee nor attempting to push her off any longer. Footsteps were heard and Hermione shouted. "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK-QUICK!"  
Renesmee felt Sirius shift beneath her, almost dislodging Crookshanks. The person pounded up the stairs and the door burst open for a second time. Lupin came in, looking frazzled and pale. His gaze darted about, first to Ron, second Hermione, third Harry, and finally to Sirius and Renesmee, both covered in Sirius' blood. _"Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted, disarming Harry and Hermione. He caught them and stepped over the threshold, still staring at Sirius.  
"Where is he, Sirius? Do you know, Reese?"

Renesmee saw Harry look confusedly at Lupin before looking at the man underneath her again. She and he remained still for a moment before they both simultaneously pointe towards Ron. Harry looked, too. Lupin studied Reese and Sirius.  
"But then...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless-unless _he_ was the one...unless you switched... without telling me?"  
Sirius nodded, and Renesmee sighed. "Yes, that's what happened."  
"Professor, what's going on-?" Harry interrupted. Lupin walked up to Renesmee and Sirius, holding his hands out so they could both stand before pulling them each into separate, tight hugs. Loudly enough that they all heard, Lupin said, "Call me Remus, please, Reese."  
Smiling up at them, she put an arm around each man.  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. She had risen up, pointing at Reese and Remus. "You-you two-"  
"Hermione-"  
"-you two and him!"  
"Hermione, calm down-"  
"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for both of you-"  
"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Remus pleaded. "I can explain-"  
"I trusted you," Harry spat at both Reese and Remus. "and all this time you've been his friend!"  
"You're wrong. I haven't been Sirius' friend, but I am now- Let me explain..."  
Renesmee jumped in. "Please, Harry, Remus didn't know before now, it was _I_-"  
"No!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust them, they've been helping Black get into the castle, they want you dead too- _he's a werewolf and she's half vampire!"_

It quieted as all eyes turned to the two people who were more than human. Renesmee clucked her tongue and Remus said, "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. We have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and we certainly don't want Harry dead...but I won't deny that Renesmee and I are what you say."  
"I only took him sustenance and blankets and kept him company," Renesmee inputted. Ron tried to stand but flopped back down painfully. Both Reese and Remus moved toward him concernedly, but he gasped, _Get away from me, werewolf, and you too, leech!"_  
Remus stopped abruptly and Reese felt her outstretched hand fall. Turning to Hermione with his hand on Renesmee's shoulder, he said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione replied. "Since second year for her, and since I did Professor Snape's essay..."  
"He'll be delighted. He assigned that essay hoping someone would recognize my symptoms...did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill on the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"  
"Both."  
Remus and Renesmee smiled. "I knew when I smelled him on the train," Renesmee revealed. "All of that just confirmed it before I confronted him."  
"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione, besides Reese here."  
"I'm not. If I'd been a hit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"  
"But they already know. At least, the staff does, though only about me. Only Severus and Albus know of Renesmee."  
"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf? And he let you come to school even though you're half vampire? Is he mad?" gasped Ron.  
"Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"  
"AND HE WAS WRONG! YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

Sirius sat on the bed, Ron scooting away from him and Crookshanks worming into his lap. Reese went over and sat beside him, laying a comforting arm about his shoulders as she rested her head against his. Remus continued. "I have _not_ been helping Sirius. If you'll give me a chance to explain. Look-"  
And he gave their wands back. Remus then explained how he had known where to find them by using the Marauder's Map.  
"...the point is, even if you're wearing the Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you enter Hagrid's big. Twenty minute skater, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."  
"What? No, we weren't!" Harry exclaimed. "I could believe my eyes. I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"  
"No one was with us!" Harry insisted.  
"And then I saw another dot, moving sat toward, labeled _Sirius Black_...I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-"  
"One of us," Ron said angrily.  
"No, Ron, he means two." It was Renesmee who had spoken. Remus stopped pacing and asked, "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"  
"What? What's Scabbers got to do with it?"  
"Everything. Could I see him please?"

Ron pulled him out, the rat struggling madly. Crookshanks stood up on Sirius' leg and hissed softly. Remus moved closer, looking the rat over as Ron clutched him protectively. "What? What's my rat got to do with anything?  
"That's not a rat," Sirius croaked, his voice sending vibrations that Renesmee felt through him as he spoke.  
"What'd you mean- of course he's a rat-"  
"No, he's not," Remus said quietly. "He's a wizard."  
"An Animagus," Reese continued, eyes sparking excitedly as the truth loomed near.  
"By the name of Peter Pettigrew," Sirius finished. And Renesmee felt free at last, ready for the rest of the story to come out so her chains of secrecy could finally dissolve.


	22. Hush, Hush Listen, Listen

**A/N: I apologize to those who like a longer waiting period, but I update quickly to be merciful to those who love a quick update. I would like to thank all of those who have remained faithful, especially those in the previous author note. Third year is gone, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for continued support, and bless my sweet lil sister and best friend, InTheAsylum for bearing with me and being my loyal beta despite the fact that she would love to burn Twilight and Severus in a fire while cackling madly. Read, review, don't hate me, and...that's it, aside from the fact that I'm going for my "lunch" now. How is it lunch if your day starts at twelve and your second meal is late?**

* * *

**Ch21: Hush, Hush; Listen, Listen**

It's only in love and in murder that we still remain sincere.  
-FRIEDRICH DÜRRENMATT, Incident at Twilight

"You're all mental!" Ron interjected.  
"Ridiculous!" Hermione breathed.  
"Peter Pettigrew is _dead_! _He_ killed him twelve years ago!"  
They all knew who he meant. "I meant to," Sirius hissed, "but little Peter got the better of me...not this time, though!"  
Renesmee was forced to let him go as he tried to get at Scabbers; Crookshanks was dumped into the floor and Ron shrieked in pain as Sirius accidentally got on his leg. "Sirius, NO!" Remus yelled. "Stop, Sirius!" Reese cried. They both drug him off of the bed and held him back. Renesmee touched his cheek, trying to convey that she needed him to wait just a little while longer. Remus urged him to do so too. "WAIT! You can't do it just like that-listen to Reese-they need to understand-we've got to explain-"  
"We can explain afterwards!" he snarled, still attempting to attack Peter.  
"We have to do this right, Sirius! We only get one chance!" she explained.  
"They've-got-a-right-to-know-everything," Remus gasped. He was having difficulty restraining his friend, who was strong regardless of his state. Renesmee had her arms clamped firmly about his waist, holding him against her. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry-you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"  
He stopped wriggling around and stared at his enemy. "I know Sirius' end all ready," Renesmee admitted just loud enough for everyone to hear. "He told me already and I've been waiting with him all year for the opportunity to tell you all."  
They stared as Sirius answered Remus. "All right, then, but make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."  
Renesmee's hold on him tightened and she whispered, "_Sirius_, Sirius please..."  
"You're nutters, all three of you," Ron said, looking to the two remaining people present for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."  
"You're going to hear me out, Ron," Remus said, wand raised at the rat as Ron tried to rise up.  
"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" he hollered. The argument went back and forth between Lupin and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Finally, Sirius growled, "If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus. I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."  
"All right, but you two will need to help me. I only know how it began..."  
He trailed off as a loud creak came from behind him. Renesmee stiffened, for the bedroom door had opened behind them. Everyone stared at it. Remus checked outside, saying, "No one there..."  
"This place is haunted!" Ron said.  
"It's not. The Shrieking Shack was never haunted...The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."  
There was a familiar scent in the air, but Renesmee was convinced that it was her mind playing tricks on her. Of course there was no way *he could be here...Renesmee nodded, closing her eyes. She had already heard what he was about to say. Opening her eyes, she saw her three friends listening with rapt attention. He told them of his early lycanthropy, how hard it was on him and his family. The picture painted itself as he formed the beginning, speaking of Dumbledore and his kindness, the tree, and the Marauders and how they came to be.  
"...so in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."  
"Snape?" Sirius snarled. "What's he got to do with it?"  
"He's here Sirius," Remus said heavily. "He's teaching here as well."  
"I know, Reese here told me, but what has that got to do with anything?"  
Turning to the Trio, Remus elaborated. "Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He had been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons...you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me..."  
Sirius made a derisive noise. Leaning away so she could look at his face, she said, with a slight tenor of anger in her voice, "You never told me about that."  
"It wasn't pertinent, Reese," he sneered. "It served him right. Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to...hoping he could get us expelled..."  
Renesmee was horrified. "Sirius, how could you?"  
He shrugged. Remus continued from where he left off. "Severus was very interested in where I went every month. We were in the same year, you know, and we-err-didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James's talent on the Quidditch field...anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be-err-amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me..."  
He went on to say that Severus had tried it. If he had reached the Shack, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf. In an act unlike himself, James had went after him and pulled him back, risking the shape of his own neck. Severus had seen Lupin, and had been forbidden and vowed into silence by Dumbledore. Reese looked reprovingly at Sirius, who she still had her arms around. He stared coolly back.  
"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry reasoned, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"  
"That's right," Severus' voice sneered from the wall behind Remus. He pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, aiming at Remus. Hermione screamed.

"I found this at the base at the base of the Whomping Willow," Severus said, steadily aiming as he shrugged the cloak off. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you..."  
He looked as if he had won an award after winning a marathon, breath coming heavily. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?"  
"The map," Renesmee gasped, drawing everyone's attention. Smiling nastily, he said, "Correct. I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very luckily I did...lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk, as she guessed, was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus, wait," Renesmee started. His eyes flickered to her, looking pained. _"What have they done to you?"_ he snarled, rounding on Remus and Sirius.  
"Severus-" Remus began, but Severus denied him the chance to speak. "I've told the Headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout-"  
"Severus, how foolish can you be?" Renesmee hissed. "Severus, you're making a mistake," Remus said urgently. "You having heard everything-I can explain-Sirius is not here to kill Harry-"  
"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Severus said with relish, a manic fervor about him. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this...He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin...a _tame_ werewolf."  
Renesmee stood watching shrewdly, trying to find an opening in which she could intervene without injuring anyone.  
"You fool," Remus said softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"  
With a sound like gunshot, thin, whip-like chords shot out of Severus' wand to twine painfully around Remus, who fell to the floor in a heap. Sirius yelled angrily and started to advance on him, but Severus leveled the wand between his eyes.  
"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it and I swear I will."  
"No, you won't," Renesmee stated firmly, coming to stand between them. She barely came up to Sirius' chest, so the gesture was noble but not very helpful. Severus looked stunned. "You would protect this, this scum? This murderer who is deserving of the Kiss?"  
"He's innocent, Severus, hear him out, I have. I've been feeding him and hiding him this whole year. And do you remember when I'd sneak outside...I was with him. Lupin knew nothing, he was in the black. It was _I_, Severus, it was _I_."

He looked utterly horrified. "What did he do to you, did he threaten you? You're safe now, I'm here."  
"He didn't do anything to me. No one can _make_ you love them."  
"Love, _love_?" he spluttered in disbelief as everyone else gasped and stared openmouthed at her. Sirius made a noise in his throat. Renesmee walked up to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Will you listen to me, then, if not Sirius "  
He stared at her a moment longer before turning her head from side to side and raking her entire person with his gaze. "Imperiused, no doubt," he muttered. She pulled angrily away. Ron still had Peter, Harry looked lost, and Hermione hesitantly came closer to speak. "Professor Snape- it-it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"  
"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school. You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, *hold your tongue."*  
"But if- if there was a mistake-"  
"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL! DONT TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
"Am _I_ a stupid girl, too, Severus?" Reese tried again. "Am I too stupid to comprehend the truth?"  
"Miss Cullen, on the other hand, is clearly possessed by Black. Vengeance is very sweet. How I hoped to catch you..."  
"The joke's on you again, Severus," Sirius snarled. "As long as the boy brings his rat up to the castle, I'll come quietly.  
"Severus, please..."  
She fell forward into him, clutching the front of his robes as she pleaded. "Please, don't do this...please..."  
To her surprise, he pushed her away, causing her to stumble backwards. Tears stung her eyes. "You are not yourself, Renesmee," he said coldly. He looked back up at a furious Sirius. "Up to the castle? I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you Black...pleased enough to give a little kiss, I daresay..."  
"You-you've got to hear me out. The rat-look at the rat-"  
"Come on, all of you," Severus said commandingly. He took the ends of the chords binding Remus in hand, like a great leash. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too-"  
Surprisingly, Harry came forward to defend the two men. He and Severus had a shouting match that was escalating. Before she even knew she had made the decision, Renesmee cast the Disarming Charm at him-and noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done the same. Reese stared horrified at Severus' unconscious form slumped against the wall, blood on his forehead. The combined force had sent him crashing into the wall. His wand flew onto the bed. Reese bit her lip, feeling her sharp teeth puncture the soft skin there. She tasted blood on her lips; her teeth were sharp.  
"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius said as he glanced at Harry, then Reese. "You should have left him to me..."  
"Like hell," Reese spat, kneeling by Remus.  
"We attacked a teacher..." Hermione kept repeating like a scared child. Maybe she was. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble." Remus was struggling underneath her hands. Sirius bent to untie him but in one flick of her wrist, Renesmee had snapped all the ropes at once. She helped him stand; he rubbed his arms where the flesh was chaffed. He thanked Harry, and Renesmee hugged him, sobbing as she buried her head in his robes.  
"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry told Remus. Renesmee let go of him to look gratefully at Harry. "Bless you, love," she whispered. He refused to look at her eyes.  
"Then it's Time we offered you some proof. You, boy-give me Peter, please. Now."  
Ron crushed him closer yet. "Do it, Ron. It's the only way."  
"Come off it. Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban to get his hands on _Scabbers_? I mean... Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat-there are millions of rats-how's he opposed to know which one he's after if he's locked up in Azkaban?"  
Lupin thought that was fair, and said so. Sirius brought out the paper and explained what he had already shared with Reese. "My God," Remus said in disbelief. "His front paw..."  
"What about it?" Ron retorted.  
"He's got a toe missing," Sirius clarified.  
"Of course. So simple...so _brilliant_...he cut it off himself?"  
Reese and Sirius explained again, about what happened with the thirteen Muggles.  
"Didn't you ever hear, Ron? The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."  
Ron tried to combat the claims, saying he probably lost it in a fight, but the longevity was hard to deflect. "Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Remus asked. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

"He's been scared to death of that mad cat!" Ron exclaimed, motioning at Crookshanks.  
"That's wrong Ron, and you know it," Renesmee snapped impatiently. "He's been sick ever since you returned from Egypt, which correlates with when Sirius escaped, only proving our point."  
"That cat isn't mad," Sirius defended. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away, and when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me...Finally I communicated to him what I was after and he's been helping me..."  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
Sirius said that Crookshanks had brought him Neville's passwords after repeatedly tried to bring Scabbers, or Peter, to him.

Peter, sniffing trouble, had faked his own death again; Sirius said he probably bit himself.  
"And why did he fake his death?" Harry fumed. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"  
"No, Harry," Remus said.  
"And now you've come to finish him off!"  
"Yes, I have," Sirius confessed deviously.  
"Because all rats die," Renesmee growled, touching the side of her nose.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!"  
Sirius and Reese explained about Peter's betrayal, how it had been the other way around. Sirius explained that he had as good as killed him, but he himself had not been in the wrong. His voice broke in sorrow, making Reese hold onto him tightly, her cheek pressed against his as she stretched up on her tiptoes.

"Enough of this. There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me the rat."  
"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron queried.  
"Make him reveal himself," Renesmee elaborated. "If he's really an animal, it won't hurt him."  
"You said, "really an animal" instead of "really a rat"," Remus said. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Because he is most certainly a rat, and not a man. He is vermin," she sniffed. Sirius snorted. Finally, miraculously, Ron offered the rat to Remus, who took him. The lone vermin thrashed wildly, squeaking insanely as he tried desperately to get away. "Ready Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius took Severus' wand off of the bed. "Together?" he said quietly.  
"I think so."  
"May I?" Reese asked. "There's no time to teach you," Sirius said.  
"On the count of three. One-two-THREE!"

There were two flashes of light as the rat's body convulsed, then he swiftly morphed back into a man. Crookshanks and Renesmee both snarled, Renesmee's louder and even more feral. The man was rat-like and tattered in appearance, almost like his Animagus form.  
"Well, hello Peter," Remus said pleasantly.  
_"Scum, traitor, filth, bastard, bringing shame to the name Gryffindor! How could you do it?"_ Reese spat.  
Peter flinched at her words. It went back and forth as the past was cleared up and Pettigrew tried to retain his innocent stance. When it was clear that he was guilty, he asked them what they would do. Renesmee, who was completely disgusted, agreed with Sirius wholeheartedly when he said that he should have died rather than spy for Voldemort. At last Peter fell to begging and pleading. Remus and Sirius rolled their sleeves up, ready to kill. Renesmee did so as well, asking if she could join in. Three wands turned at him, Peter went into hysterics.

Harry stopped them from killing him, but not out of mercy. He said he reckoned that his father wouldn't want his two best friends and an innocent girl to turn into murderers over Peter. He suggested they take Peter up to the castle and hand him over to the dementors. With the assurance that he would be killed if he tried to transform, Remus put Ron's leg in a splint and he and Ron were chained to Peter as a precaution. The odd assembly moved out. Renesmee walked at the very end of the procession, as it was where she could keep an eye on both the prisoner and the people she cared for.

They made it out of the tunnel and across the grounds, the castle drawing nearer and nearer with every step, the windows shining like eyes through the night. Then, the unthinkable happened, and the cloud covering the moon drifted away, drowning them in beautiful silver light. Renesmee swore colourfully and plentifully. Just as her eyes snapped onto Remus, it happened. Remus went ramrod straight, and then his arms and legs began trembling uncontrollably. Sirius put an arm in front of Harry and Hermione. Renesmee's instincts screamed out a warning to her, the hair standing up on the back of her neck.  
"Oh, my- he didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" Hermione said in dismay.  
"Run," Sirius whispered, "Run. Now. "  
Renesmee slipped into a defensive crouch in front of them. Sirius caught Harry as he darted forward.  
"Leave it to me-RUN!"

"I'm not leaving you, I can help!" Renesmee snarled as she bared her teeth. She felt a jerk on the back of her robes. Sirius was trying to pull her behind him too, but she only planted her feet more firmly on the ground. Snarling rent the air as Remus transformed, much slower than Jacob ever had. She watched with a sort of horrified fascination as Crookshanks backed between her parted feet, tail held taught in alarm and fur on end. Remus rose up, mouth opening and closing. Renesmee felt rather than saw Sirius transform. It was the knowledge that came with being around shape-shifters your entire existence. As Remus extricated himself from the manacle, Sirius pulled him away from them. Renesmee stepped in, trying to take some of Remus' attention away from Sirius as she landed light blows and cuffs to his shoulders and head, while Sirius had locked jaws with him, using his claws. Renesmee stretched out her hand and drug her nails down Remus' back, making him howl. There was a commotion with Pettigrew that she almost turned to look at, but just as she did so, Remus, completely out of it, took a long, swipe at her, knocking her back and leaving a tailing gash on her side. Sirius was about to retaliate when, with a howl, Remus growled and dash into the Forrest. It was then that what Harry was saying made sense.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry shouted. Renesmee felt crushed. Of course the little escape artist would do a disappearing act. They had been foolish; they should have killed him, or in the very least disabled him. Sirius was bleeding, she could smell it, long lacerations oozing. He fought to regain his footing and launched himself after Peter.

He ran in his direction. Renesmee would have tracked the bastard herself, but she had more to worry about. Severus was still unconscious, and Ron had joined him. Above that, Remus was out somewhere. She had to find him, had to fight him, make him chase her so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. Turning, she plunged into the trees she knew so well. Before she knew it, she had found Remus. He reared suddenly, sensitive nostrils flaring. His great head turned as he spotted her. The werewolf dropped onto all fours and they began sparring. She scratched his nose, making him howl, before he knocked her into a tree so hard that it shuddered. Hissing, she threw him to the ground as he struggled against her, all whirling claws. "I'm sorry, Remus," she whispered, hoping the man she knew inside would hear her. Pinning him down, she managed to pull out her wand. Pointing it at a log nearby, she incanted, _"Incarcifors !"_  
The wood was instantly transfigured into a cage. Hating this, she released him, and fought him with his back to the prison. She backed him up, taking the offensive and swiping dangerously until he had subsequently backed into the cell. The bars glowed white hot as the entrance closed over, meshing into an impenetrable confinement unit.

Remus howled and snarled as he threw himself uselessly against the bars. "Forgive me," she whispered again, staring into eyes that no longer recognized her. She took a shaky breath and leaned against a tree for support. The gash on her side had healed, but his claws had opened up others. She shivered, suddenly cold, and when she looked up, a mass of dementors passed overhead. They would only group so if..."No!" she gasped. They couldn't have found Sirius! They couldn't deliver the Kiss, they couldn't...

In a split second decision, she wheeled around and careened back in the direction she had come from. She realized that she was whispering "Sirius" over and over as she ran, tracking him. By the time she reached him, she saw he lay unconscious with Harry and Hermione in ungainly heaps.

Feeling suddenly numb all over, she ran to them. To her relief, they were still alive, but, she remembered, dementors didn't kill. She brought Sirius to her, cradling him against her and looking absurdly like a mother with her newborn. Supporting his head, she studied his face. "Sirius, can you hear me? Speak to me, please!"  
He moaned softly and his eyelids fluttered open. In a moment or so, his eyes focused on her, and she knew he was all right as recognition lit his gaze. "Oh, Sirius, my Sirius," she breathed, pulling him into a hug that he returned. "R-R-Renesmee..."  
"Don't talk now, Sirius."  
She helped him sit up. Picking up a pebble, she transfigured it into a lump of chocolate, most of which went to him. "How did you do it?" he asked.  
"I didn't save you, Sirius, someone else must have. Remus is in a cage I constructed so he won't hurt anyone...how do you feel?"  
"Better," he growled. "How's Harry?"  
"Let's see, shall we?"

Just as they bent over the other two, a cold voice said, "That is far enough, Black."  
Looking up, she saw Severus standing there, his wand pointed at Sirius' chest, a stretcher holding Ron floating behind him. "Don't move, Black," he said silkily, "and do take the enchantment off of the girl."  
Sirius growled, sounding like the dog he transformed into. Renesmee glared at him. "I am not enchanted! You don't think that I might actually have helped him?"  
"No, the true Renesmee Cullen wouldn't be as foolish as to-"  
"As to what?" she hissed. Unblinkingly, he raised his wand at her and muttered, _"Finite Incantatem."_  
She continued to glare at him. "Satisfied?"

A horrible scowl came over his face as he bound both she and Sirius, gagging the later, before putting the two, Harry, and Hermione on stretchers.

He guided them up to the castle with his wand. As they came into the entrance hall, a crisp voice cut through the air. "Severus, what has happened?" McGonagall asked, sweeping forward. She gasped at the sight of them. "Untie the girl at once!"  
"Black has placed a powerful enchantment over her, Minerva. She is dangerous."  
"I highly doubt that, Severus," a new voice, belonging to Albus Dumbledore, cut in. He had come from the staircase as they conversed. His eyes took in them all. "Minerva, kindly take Miss Granger and the gentlemen to the Hospital Wing. Poppy will know what to do. And tell her dementors were involved."  
"You don't think Albus..?"  
"No, Minerva, I am sure the Kiss has not been performed. Just please do as I ask."  
Looking grim, she waved her wand and began guiding the stretchers up the Marble Staircase.  
"Severus, I must ask you to untie this girl."  
"But headmaster-"  
"I know what you said, Severus, and I'm telling you to be quiet and listen. Go find Filius. Ask if we may use his office as a holding cell."  
Severus looked as if about to argue. Dumbledore held up his hand.

The ropes binding Reese fell away and her stretcher vanished. He swept away, robes billowing. Dumbledore turned to her. "Tell me-_exactly_-what happened, Renesmee."  
The truth spilled out of her in a flood, and for what she had no words for, she used her gift to show him, which didn't surprise him. He was used to seeing memories. When she finished, he gazed thoughtfully at Sirius. Severus came back just then. "It is done, headmaster."  
He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. "Headmaster, she was under his influence. She-"  
"That is enough, Severus.". There was a warning in his voice. "This girl is no more Confunded than I am, and you know it."  
"Albus!"  
They turned to see Fudge rushing through the front door. "I came when I heard, is it true? You have Black?"  
"He is here," he allowed. Fudge strode up, looking excited, his eyes landing on the trussed up fugitive. "This is _fantastic_..."  
"We were just taking him to the Charm Professor's office, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied smoothly. Leaving Severus to his own devices, he guided Sirius and Renesmee to the office. He unbound the man and vanished the remaining stretcher. He sat down at the desk, indicating they should do the same. Renesmee sat in Sirius' lap, hugging him around the neck and sobbing quietly. After a pause, Dumbledore spoke.  
"Miss Cullen here has told me-certain things-which may put a new light on matters. I would like to hear your version."  
Sirius' eyes burned as he looked down at her. "You told him?"  
"Everything!" she gasped. Hugging her, he looked at the headmaster. "I would." And he did. He recounted everything as before. The older wizard only listened in silence, eyes twinkling. When Sirius stopped talking, the headmaster templed his fingers, regarding the two anew. "I see," he said softly. "I believe you."  
"You-you what?" Sirius croaked.  
"I believe you. The problem is getting everyone else to over the version Severus is sure to tell. You did not act like an innocent man."  
Sirius hung his head. "Reese here already told me I was foolish. She gave me hell for every stupid thing I've done this year."  
"Indeed?"  
"Oh, sir, what shall we do?"  
"I know what I can do. We need more _time_, and I'm going to see that you get it. Just wait."  
He stood and departed, locking the door and putting up wards. Renesmee realized he had given her a few more minutes with Sirius, and that whatever he had planned involved time travel. He gave her no instruction but to wait, so he must have meant someone else.

Renesmee got up and began pacing worriedly while Sirius sat with his head in his hands. Professor Dumbledore checked in on them, smiling reassuringly, and Reese knew that somehow, he had worked something out. Turning to Sirius, she said, "If we get through this- when we get through this, you can hide out with my family when you're not on the move. We live in America as you recall, and you need to put some distance between here and your person. You need to lay low. We have a big house and spare rooms, and it would be like a vacation, a change of pace and scenery. We would treat you well and you would be well provided for. Our house is off of the road, and the only visitors are vampires, family, and shape-shifters. You would be safe. You could leave whenever you wanted, and it would be like a basecamp of sorts, somewhere to roost."

His lips twisted into a smile. "That's very kind of you, but I couldn't do that to your family."

"Oh, but I insist, Sirius. I know that they won't mind. If I know Emmett, he'll like you, he likes the badass thing, and the others will welcome you with open arms."

"What about your parents? Surely..."

"My father can read minds. He'll know you're not some pervert with ulterior motives, and we have friends who know when they're being lied to. It would be a steady way to have word from Harry as well."

A look came into his eyes, the look of resolved longing that people get when what they want can never be theirs, at least not in the sense they want. She knew how bad he had wanted to take over guardianship of his godson, James' son, and maybe be happy. Now he would always be on the run, looking over his shoulder, and as long as everyone thought he was guilty, Harry could never be his. Visiting wouldn't be the same at all. Visitors left in the evening; guardians sleep in the next room and wake up there in the morning every day of the year. His pain pierced her heart like a thorn, sharper than her own. There was a sharp tap on the glass of the window, and both of their heads snapped up. She saw Sirius' jaw drop in awe. Outside of their window, Harry and Hermione were on the back of a grey Hippogriff that Renesmee recognized as Buckbeak. Sirius sprang out of his seat and tried opening the window. Renesmee came up behind him shaking her head. "It's probably charmed closed, Sirius."

"Stand back," they heard Hermione yell as she took out her wand and pointed it in their direction, her other had tangled in the back of Harry's robes. _"Alohomora!"_

The window opened wide in one swift motion. Sirius was stuttering, "How-how-?"

"It must have been Dumbledore's doing," Renesmee whispered happily.

"Get on-there's not much time," Harry urged. "You've got to get out of here-the dementors are coming-Macnair's got them." Renesmee hissed. Sirius began pushing the upper half of his body through, and Renesmee pushed with just enough force so his thin frame was out. He swung onto the Hippogriff and Renesmee followed him in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up! Up to the Tower-come on!"

The air whistled in Renesmee's ear and trailed lazy fingers through her ringlets as they soared to the top of the tower. Harry and Hermione immediately dismounted. Renesmee gave Sirius one, last squeeze before sliding off to join them. "Remember what I said, Sirius," she reminded. "I'll send you a picture of my house and my address, or we could meet somewhere. Reach me through Harry or Hermione if you must, or even Ron or Remus. Go-now!"

"Siruis, you'd better go quickly," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find you're gone."

"What happened to the other boy, Ron?"

"Oh, yes, is he okay Harry? But no-tell me later. He has to leave, now."

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick-go-"

"How can I ever thank-"

"GO!" they all screamed at him. He turned his mount so he was facing towards empty air. This was it; it was goodbye for now, until it was safe.

"We'll see each other again. Harry, you are truly your father's son. Renesmee, I just might take you up on that offer."

"I love you, Sirius," she choked, a single, fat tear sliding down her soft cheeks. He smiled as he urged Buckbeak into flight. Renesmee watched until she felt like a statue, being able to see him even after a cloud shrouded the moon because of her sight. At least he was safe, she reasoned.

"Harry!" It was Hermione who spoke. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us-before Dumbledore locks the door-"

Renesmee understood at once. More time...they had went back to save the beast, and then used him to rescue Sirius while they had a perfect alibi. It was brilliant, but then again, so was Dumbledore. "You should go," she told them. "I'll come with you...find Dumbledore...he'll work out my alibi somehow, I know he will."

"Okay, let's go," Harry said, tearing his sights off of where he had last seen his godfather. They entered the tower and descended the steps. As they reached the foot, they heard voices as Fudge and Severus passed by. "...only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties. The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the *Daily Prophet that we've got him at last...I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape... and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet* exactly how you save him..."

Once they had passed, they hurried on, stopping and waiting for Peeves to move far enough away. "Hermione-what'll happen-if we don't get back inside-before Dumbledore locks the door?"

"The unthinkable," Renesmee answered just as Hermione shuddered and said she'd rather not think about it. "One minute!"

They were now by the entrance end, creeping along. The door opened and Dumbledore could be seen in the doorway. "I'm going to lock you in. It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck." He backed out and extracted his wand from his pocket. Harry and Hermione rushed forward, Renesmee coming more slowly. "Well?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"We did it! Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak, We just didn't know about Renesmee." Dumbledore smiled like the sun. "Well done. I think-" he paused, listening, and Reese did as well. Silence. "Yes, I think you've gone too-get inside-I'll lock you in-"

Renesmee cleared her throat. "Sir, what about me?"

"You should go in with them and get checked up, I suppose. And don't worry, I remember what you said, and I know where to find him."

Harry and Hermione had already slipped inside, so they were spared some confusion. She followed them in, the lock clicking behind her. Hermione tucked her Time-Turner back into her clothes. Renesmee looked around awkwardly. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office just then. "Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?" Noticing Renesmee in her bloodied and tattered clothing, she rushed over. She was in a bad mood. "And I supposed he questioned you because you were the only one conscious? No consideration, I'll have to speak with him later about this. Come here dear."

She accepted chocolate with her other two friends as the Infirmary Keeper watched like a hawk, her wand summoning clean, unsoiled clothes for Renesmee. She started at the sound of someone screaming in a rage a few floors up. "What was that?" the healer said in alarm. She stared at the door as furious voices grew nearer, loud enough to wake the dead. "Really-they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?" she exclaimed, her mood souring further as she voiced Renesmee's thoughts.

"He must have disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out-"

If only they knew...

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE! YOU CAN'T APPARATE _OR_ DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS-HAS-SOMETHING-TO-DO-WITH-POTTER!"

"Severus-be reasonable-Harry has been locked up-"

The door was thrown violently open as Severus, Dumbledore, and Fudge came in, Dumbledore the only calm one, looking more like a child at a candy shop. Fudge was angry, yes, but Severus was livid, wrathful, on the rampage. "OUT WITH IT, POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape! Control yourself!" Madam Pomfrey demanded.  
"See here, Snape, be reasonable, Fudge admonished. "This door's been locked, we just saw-"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" he screamed, pointing at Harry and Hermione while seemingly not noticing her added presence.

"Calm down, you're talking nonsense!" Fudge ordered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT-"

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore cut in quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward after dropping Miss Cullen off ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not! I would have heard them!" she burst out indignantly, appalled.

"Well, there you have it, Severus," he finished calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Severus left in a huff. Fudge was thoroughly unseated by the behavior. "Fellow seems quite unbalanced. I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," the headmaster sighed. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

After another moment of talking about how he'd be a laughingstock, a joke, Fudge left. The dementors would be shipped back to Azkaban for their attempt to perform the Kiss on Harry. Fudge suggested dragons, and Dumbledore commented lightly while smiling at them that Hagrid would like that. The Infirmary Keeper locked the door after them and retired to her office, in a tizzy. Ron woke up at that exact moment, making sounds of pain as he sat up, blinking and rubbing his head as if he had a headache. "What-what happened? Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Renesmee and said, "You explain," before eating more chocolate.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went outside, while the rest of the school that was eligible was at Hogsmeade. Instead of going or joining them, Renesmee went to Remus' office, feeling sorry. When she got there, his door was open as he packed. "Leaving so soon?" she said, stepping into the room. He turned around, many of his things packed in his suitcase. "I saw you coming," he said, nodding at the map on his desk. She smiled at him, a sad smile that made her look like a Heroine in a tragedy. "I wish you didn't have to leave. I suppose Severus said something, or did someone see you?"

Sighing as he bent to pick something up, he answered, "He-uh-_accidentally_ let it slip that I was a werewolf this morning at breakfast." Renesmee snarled softly and clenched her fist. "Did anything else-_slip_?" He shook his head no. "Severus knows which secrets he wishes to keep, and he kept yours safe because I suspect he still considers you a friend. I, on the other hand..." He pushed his mousey hair out of his eyes and looked at her. "Don't judge him too harshly. We were never on good terms, and after he lost his Order of Merlin when Dumbledore convinced the Minister that I was helping you..."

"It's not fair! You shouldn't have to leave by right. No one else will treat you right," she protested, adding, "And I apologize for putting you in that cage. I just thought, you know..."

"You were keeping everyone else out of harm's way, I know. It was a safety precaution, I don't take it personally. I thank you, and I apologize for any injuries I gave you."

"You didn't hurt me," she assured him. Glancing down at the map, he said, "Harry's coming."

"I'll leave, then, Remus. I'll...miss you. More than I thought possible. Will you...contact Padfoot somehow? I thought maybe he could hang in America for a bit...If you get word, please direct him to me. I'll send a picture of my house so he can apparate if it helps." Remus smiled kindly. "I understand," he said quietly. Overcome, she rushed forward and hugged him. "If you need anything, or someone to talk to, or maybe if you need free potion, you know how to reach me."

She released him and left, not looking back.

_"Sssnape sssoundsss asss if he isss a bit unhinged, my Lady," _Jacopo observed after her telling of the tale. She sat with him under the trees with a view of the lake. _"If I had known of the rat-bassstard, my Lady, I assssure you I would have managed the problem,"_ he hissed reproachfully, seeming to take the cat being asked for help first a personal offence. He had largely remained reclusive and hidden this year, as cats and snakes were mortal enemies. He had barely had much contact, and she had neglected to tell him. She stroked the top of his head guiltily as a gentle breeze stirred the plants around them. _"Next time, my dear Jacopo, I shall tell you all," _she promised.

Gryffindor won the House Cup once again. The celebration was loud and cheerful, and even Renesmee ate a plateful, mostly because she was in the spirit and there was no time to hunt again. Hermione and Reese both turned in their Time-Turners. Hermione was sick of it and Renesmee just wanted to return to some state of normalcy. The night before, she had had another nightmare, this murder involving a witch with striking black hair, who was also sacrificed in the same manner, her house reduced to cinders. Renesmee dropped Muggle Studies as well, and settled in on the train peacefully.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

Harry complied. "Have you decided, Reese? Fred and George said they asked you." They had, on the platform as they boarded for the trip home. She had been thinking it over, and thought she might. She loved anything that involved speed. "Yes, why not."

They had lunch together, and Renesmee pulled out a battered copy of a novel she loved and began reading it for the twentieth time, literally. By now she could have been a part of the story, she knew it so well. She looked up when Harry opened the window, bringing in a tiny owl carrying an envelope much too large for it. It contained a letter from Sirius, which Harry read, and a permission slip. The owl was for Ron as a replacement pet.

"Hang on, there's another slip of paper in here..." he pulled out a scrap of parchment with _Reese_ written across it, and with a nod of consent from her, he read:

_I forgot to say in my letter that I may not be able to take your offer. Thank you anyway, and take care. Send any letter to Harry, and his owl will find me. I have no way to thank you for your kindness this year and I am glad we are friends. I'll write to you, too, but Harry is my godson, and he must come first._

_Sirius _

Renesmee, who would still be going home that summer until the World Cup, said goodbye to everyone, and Mrs. Fujioka took her home.


	23. Whatever You Need Whenever You Need Me

Ch22: Whatever You Need, Whenever You Need Me

Everyone calls himself a friend, but only a fool relies on it; nothing is commoner than the name, nothing rarer than the thing.  
Jean de La Fontaine

Renesmee lay stretched out on her back in a field of wildflowers. She had yet to hear from Sirius. Rolling over, she glanced down at Jacopo, who was happily sunning himself at her side. A shadow passed overhead, and looking up, she saw a shape fly across the sun. Breathless, she scrambled to her feet and ran in the direction of the descending mount, her grin only for his rider. His feet hardly touched ground before she was at him. She crashed into him, crushing him to her and winding her arms around him.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed gleefully. "Hello, Reese," he rumbled, bending to kiss her head. "I missed, you too."  
He chuckled as she picked him up an inch off of the ground. "I love you, Padfoot. Where have you been these past weeks? I've been so worried..."  
"Oh, here and there. Just thought I would drop in-I hope you don't find me too cliché in saying that. I just wanted to see who I was allowed to see before I took off."

He picked her up and spun her around. When he set her back down, she began pulling him towards her house. "You will eat and rest without protest, do you hear me? You will not complain as we shower you with hospitality."  
"Renesmee-"  
It was already too late, as her mother and father stepped out then. They were cautious at first, but Edward deemed him alright. He stayed for a night and a day before flying off well fed and newly clothed, a supply sack thrown over his shoulder. The hybrid hugged him desperately, finally letting him go. Jacob had sunk into the shadows, although every once in a while she heard him shuffling around, unable to leave but forbidden closeness.

The Quidditch World Cup drew nearer and the rain never failed. When she woke up that Thursday she hung around in the cottage, aware of the looming prospect of immersion into an environment filled with witches and wizards from all over the world. Growing restless, she left the dwelling and padded softly into the woods. Alice had given her a thigh sheath upon her request much as she had envisioned, and she enjoyed how the soft material felt against her skin. It fit snugly, and the blade was easily accessible, hidden beneath her dresses and skirts.

The foliage overhead cast dancing shadows on the ground as she glided by, the charm in a pouch hung around her neck. It was drizzling, the water making a fine mist and clinging to her long curls as if she had pearls laced through them. Coming to what she now thought of as her clearing, she sat down cross-legged. Renesmee brought the ring to her lips after twisting it around three times. Parting them slightly, she said softly, "Celestia, tell me how to travel to and from your realm in the waking world. Show me how to get there whenever I please on my own. I have to see them. I have to see _him_, please_. I need help."  
_  
"Only wish it, and it will be so."  
The reply was so immediate, so unexpected, that her eyes snapped open and she sprang to her feet, whirling. The angel was nowhere in sight, although her bittersweet perfume cloaked the clearing. "Thank you," the young witch replied, almost ashamed of her own instincts. Right about then, she felt something slipping around her ankle and up her calf. Glancing down, she saw that Jacopo was winding his way up. Smiling, she reached down, disengaged his body, and wrapped him securely around her shoulders.

Taking a deep, reassuring breath, she returned home. Once she was locked in her room, she sat in the center of her bed, the bottoms of her feet touching. With her eyelids firmly closed, she envisioned the water meadow she usually arrived in. Reese thought of how the air tasted of ice and star-shine, how the grass felt beneath her bare feet, the way the breeze caressed her flesh. She could almost hear the stillness. She only opened her eyes when she smelled the sharp scent of the greenery. Jacopo's tongue flickered in and out slowly as he assessed their surroundings. Laying him down at her feet, she said, "Nothing here will harm you. Meet me at this place when I call you."  
He blinked his eyes lazily once to confirm that he had heard her before slithering off.

Raising her eyes, she scanned the meadow. Mist was creeping across the grounds stealthily, but otherwise nothing moved. Sighing, she turned and began treading through the trees. Stopping at the clearing Remus had been in once before, Reese's eyes darted about hopefully. Noting that no one was there, she leaned against one of the forest giants ringing the open space, the bark surprisingly rough against her cheek.

Then it came to her. Maybe she had to seek them out, call them, and bring them closer. Straightening again, she opened her mouth to taste the air. Could she find any of them if they were awake? She certainly hoped so. Renesmee was about to try scenting again when there was a fierce pull in her abdomen and chest, drawing her in a south easterly direction.

To her great surprise, she was yet again standing before the arch, and the landscape was just as desolate as before, but when she stepped through this time, the landscape on the other side had changed. Instead she was treading through some urban area unknown to her. Everything was strange, but the tug nudged her on, down cobbled streets with boarded houses, past a rundown mill fallen into despair, an abandoned orphanage, through neighborhoods with broken street lamps. Everything was gray and forlorn, yet strangely, hauntingly, beautiful in its own right, in its sense of reality. Coming to the next street, she saw that the sign had Spinners End on it. Brow scrunching, she felt as though this should mean something to her, as if it were of great importance.

Shaking her head, she continued onward, only stopping when she was standing in front of the last house on the row. It seemed, for lack of better words, healthier than the other houses, lived in and not quit as neglected. Feeling absolute in her resolve, she recalled that she had wanted to see someone desperately, but not who it was. This was strange, seeing as she was literally incapable of forgetting anything. On her own, at the very least. If Celestia tampered with her memory, on the other hand...

Reaching the front door, her hand shook involuntarily. Never in her life had she been nervous, never, and now here she was, feeling as helpless as if she were about to skydive without a parachute. Gathering her courage, she raised her fist, but before she even had the chance to knock, the door swung open to reveal a familiar and beloved black clad figure. It was Severus Snape.

***

Severus blinked, unsure of what had brought him to the door. It was strange, as if someone had been whispering his name and led him here. He had opened it for imagined footsteps and now here he stood. Raising his wand, he cast _Homenum Revelio_. No one was there. He started to push the door closed when he heard it again. 'Severus', as low and as sweet as if it had flown from 'her' lips, rolled off of 'her' tongue.

He looked again and damn him if he didn't swear he saw her peering back at him. He slammed the door shut, but not before Reese had come in in a sudden gust of wind.

***

So this was the humble abode of the infamous Severus Snape. It was...cozy. She could have lived her herself if she'd had a mind to. He walked back into his quaint sitting room encircled by his books, and she followed him. It was soothing, watching him go about his business, gliding around, so much more at ease than when he was with others. Renesmee wished so incredibly hard that he could know she was there...  
"Severus," she whispered unconsciously, reaching out longingly to brush his hair away from his face as he sat reading. He shuddered, looking up, looking right at her. Not really at her though, but through her. When he looked down again, she sighed and got up, having been perched beside him. Clearly this was mostly one-sided. Gazing at him one last time, at the familiar shadows of his face, she went to the door and departed.

***

The stone archway loomed up before her quicker than she thought possible. Going through it, her thoughts turned to Remus. Surely he was alone now, terribly alone and sick and frail-so sick...  
Her subconscious brought forth an image of when she saw him last, as pale and shabby as ever, grey and young, with his innocents stolen from him. Resolved now, she focused on him, only him. Her feet led her back to his clearing, past it, to the water meadow. Bending down, her eyes pierced the depths of the water. There was no bottom-the water simply was, translucent and tantalizing. She stretched out her hand and stroked the surface. The ripples her fingers left swirled into an image. Surprised yet somehow unsurprised, Reese leaned forward on her hands and knees.

Remus materialized, in an apartment nearly as shabby as he. It was an interstice, a suffocating box of claustrophobia. Uncertainly, Renesmee reached out. Her hand stopped midway. Somehow feeling what was right and what was wrong, she instead turned and slid herself into the depths. The water-if that's what it truly was- had no temperature. It simply was, and it slid off of her as if she were impervious, as if she possessed the glossy feathers of a water bird. Sinking down, her feet touched onto the squashy brown sofa she had seen in the room. She let go of the cattails, unsure how present she truly was, and even more uncertain as to how she would get back.

He sat at his table with papers scattered about. On closer inspection, she saw that they were bills and job applications, one the beginning of a letter to Sirius. He had quite obviously fallen asleep while attempting to sort all of this out. Lightheartedly, she observed him sleeping. Was this why she could do this then? Come like this? And if so, why did he not simply appear? But of course, she thought of him, but she had not called him. No, she had sought him, something much different, and now here she was.

"Remus, Remus can you hear me?" she whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. He stirred beneath her touch, but then settled down once more. Reese's pink lips stretched into a light grin, that sad grin from before, as she stroked his graying hair from his face. He was beautiful, too, in his own right. Curiosity overcame her, so she peeked at the statements and notices spread out across the oak wood. She made a mental note of each, thinking that she would send him some funds anonymously. He would most likely think it from Sirius, or perhaps Dumbledore, but surely, hopefully, he would never guess that the little girl from America with the big heart that held love for him had sent it all. Renesmee gave him a hug as he was-she bent over him, laying her head on his shoulder and head. She held that pose for hours perhaps. Then, she left him, too.

Renesmee carefully climbed onto the sofa, reaching above her, feeling for what, she knew not. She felt silly, not to mention stupid. What was she to do? Closing her eyes, she thought of the water, the indifferent water. She knew she had done something right when she felt it around her again, teasing her ringlets. Opening her eyes, she sought for Sirius, and found him much as she expected-out in the wilderness, sleeping, Buckbeak at his side. She sat by him for a spell and watched him as well part of the time. The other part, she snuggled against him, smelling his wild scent, wondering if he could sense her. After that, she returned to the Strange Land.

They needed love, and she wanted to love them-if only they'd let her, bless them.

***

The World Cup was the next day, and Renesmee itched with excitement. She got up two hours earlier than usual. Her mother and father were out hunting, preparing for the crowds. They would leave at night, a consideration Reese had successfully maneuvered around; Mr. Weasley would come, under cover of dark. It wasn't hard to come up with that lie. At night, no one would see them. How lucky it was that the wizarding world wore robes! Bella and Edward didn't look that off in them. Edward would stay in the tent when it was sunny under some pretense, and Bella could wear a scarf around her head and neck as Alice had in Italy. Jacopo, however, was not nearly as thrilled, but he would comply.

That night, right on cue at seven thirty, Mr. Weasley came. He was buoyant and bubbly as ever as he exclaimed over mundane Muggle things familiar to his three charges. He came by portkey-which happened to be an old boot. She shared a room with Hermione and Ginny, and her mother and father shared a spare room. Maggie would be at the Cup with her family. Smiling, she drifted off to sleep. They were off early. On the way there, they met Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain. Once there, she wandered about with her friends.

"That was bloody amazing!" Maggie exclaimed. She had greatly enjoyed the match. "Krum got the Snitch but Ireland won! Who would have thunk it!"  
She sighed dreamily before turning into her family's tent. Bella and Edward both hugged their daughter good-bye, and then Mr. Weasley took them home. (Renesmee's things had been sent to the Burrow by Mr. Weasley before their departure from Forks.)

As the others dropped off around her, Reese couldn't help but feel agitated. Something was wrong, incredibly wrong, the very air was crying, then-A sense of urgency overcame her. It felt as if someone had severely beaten her from head to foot. She could feel her blood leaking out of her with her life. Stomach twisting, she curled into a ball on her side as a vision hit her. A group of six men and women had someone or something surrounded-and they were all attacking it viciously. They kicked, punched, and tore at it with their hands. There was a groan-and Renesmee knew that it was a man. One of the attackers moved, allowing her to see the center of the group's attention. Her heart plummeted. It was Remus. She must be feeling what he was. He was dying, and they were killing him...

She bolted into an upright position. Getting up and grabbing her wand, she left the tent and went to the woods. Perhaps two hours had passed, and those out gave her little notice. Reaching the woods, she ran into a clearing. She visualized the Strange Land, but this time with her eyes open. Maybe this was foolish whimsy, but she had to try...  
Nothing happened. She screamed in frustration, biting her fingers. Thinking, she kissed the ring and whispered desperately, "I need to get to Remus. They're _killing_ him. I have to save him, he needs me, and he needs me _now_-"  
The metal glowed in the night, silver and mysterious. In the next instant, she was gone.

Reese couldn't believe her eyes as her bare feet touched ground. She took an uncertain step forward-the pack had not yet realized that she was present. Drawing her wand, she Imperioused two, then used them to fight the others as she hexed, stunned, and bound them. With one last flick, she trussed up the now unconscious attempted-murderers and placed them in a cage she transfigured on the spot.

Assured, she rushed forward to Remus. He was bloody and badly beaten, dark bruises and gashes littering his body. Reese picked him up in her arms, staggering a little under his weight. She made a portkey out of a nearby pebble, transporting them to Saint Mungo's.


	24. Complications of Men

**Ch.23: Complications of Men**

"I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands and wrote my will across the sky in stars."  
-T. E. Lawrence

It was eighteen hours later that she first felt Remus stir. She had counted. Worried, Reese had hovered by his bedside while awake and slept with her head by his arm. Now he was moving, murmuring under his breath. With a groan, he tried opening his eyes. One was swollen shut and purple as a plum. His breath rattled harshly in his throat as he tried to speak.

Leaning down, she tried to discern what the mutters meant. "You shouldn't talk," she whispered, delighted when his head turned at the sound of her voice. That was a good sign. "Save your strength. They beat you pretty badly, Remus."  
His mouth opened and closed once more. "Sleep," Renesmee instructed. He closed his eyes when she stroked his swollen, blue-black cheek tenderly.

The Healer, a meek little brunette, came in to check him over once more.

"How is he ?" Reese asked.  
"He'll live. There's no internal bleeding, but there are broken bones, and a broken rib may have punctured his left lung. Vitals are stable."  
"Thank you."  
She brought his hand to her cheek, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Will that be all?" the nurse squeaked. Reese nodded in response. The tiny woman scurried out bobbing a curtsy. "Oh, Remus, this is my fault! If I had taken you in instead of letting you fend for yourself, you wouldn't be half-dead!"  
His good eye opened part of the way, bleary and bloodshot, to fix on her. "No-not-not your f-fault, R-Reese," he gurgled in a low voice.

"But it is!" she cried. He tried shaking his head, wincing in pain afterwards.  
"Lie still," Renesmee commanded, sounding like a combination of Severus and Madam Pomfrey. Remus tried telling her so, making her laugh shakily. She brushed his thin, matted hair out of his face gently, in an affectionate fashion. "Love you," she whispered after his eye closed once more. Little did she know that he had heard her. She also did not know that a certain Slytherin of hers who had been hovering uncertainly outside the door had heard as well.

"How endearing," a familiar voice sneered from the doorway. Reese leapt up and wheeled around soundlessly. "Severus!" she exclaimed. He looked surely as ever, his trademark sneer plastered on.  
"Reese," he said. His eyes darted to Remus. "I see you enjoy the werewolf's company. Unusual for you, is it not?"  
She snorted. "No, not that I can see."  
He took out his wand and at first she was afraid that he was going to hex them, but he merely gave it a flick in the general direction of the hall.  
"_Muffliato_?" she asked. Severus refused to answer her for a minute as he continued to stare at her. Finally, he said in a soft tone she didn't know he possessed, "Are you hurt?"  
She shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "No, not really, just shaken. They almost killed him, Severus. What provoked them?"  
His eyes glinted as they again strayed to Remus.  
"Why don't you ask the mutt why the other mongrels attacked him."

"How _dare_ you," she whisper-yelled so as not to wake Remus.  
"How dare _I_?" he asked skeptically. "He got what he deserved. Now he knows what it's like, four or five against one-"  
"There were six!". Renesmee was outraged.  
"All the better," he said bitterly.  
"What did he do to you? Sweet Remus attack _you_ in a group? He is no such coward-"  
"But he did not _stop_ it either, Renesmee."

Her eyes pricked in frustration. "You know, sometimes I really hate you."  
His countenance didn't shift. "Indeed?"  
"More what you represent and how you act, but yes."

"I see." Abruptly he turned and swept from the room. She stood for five minutes looking blankly at the door. Then she turned and kicked the bedpan across the room. "Damn!" she screamed. "_Dammit, dammit, dammit!"  
_Her hand flew to her mouth. She slowly turned. Remus was awake, one bleary eye fixed on her.  
"B-bad day?"

The nurse rushed in. "Calm yourself, Miss!" she panted. With a flick of her wand she summoned the bedpan and levitated it onto the night table. Renesmee snarled softly. Breathing shakily, she asked brokenly, "Did you see a man in the hallway?"

A bemused expression crossed the little nurse's countenance for a moment.  
"Well yes, the hospital's full of men, dear."  
Reese huffed in frustration. "A tall man, pale, with black hair. He would have been all dressed in black."  
A look of clarity came over the healer.  
"Oh, yes, I did! Stormed past the room I was in before this one!"  
"Did he look as if he were leaving?"  
"Why yes. He'll be long gone by now, dear."

Reese pressed her bottom lip between her teeth. Nodding her head at Remus, she inquired, "Is he safe if I step out a minute?"

"Oh, quite," she squeaked. She scuttled out swiftly. Raising her wand, Reese set up wards around him that only she could enter. Then she walked out of the door in search of her Slytherin.

His scent led outside and around the corner, where it stopped abruptly. He must have apparated. Disappointed, she turned around and went back. Other Slytherin eyes, these gray, followed her with interest.

Sighing, Renesmee sat down on Remus' hospital bed. He was still sound asleep, just as she left him. Even though she didn't require as much sleep as humans, her eyes burned with weariness. She snuggled up to her friend, his heart thrumming assuringly, her eyes drooping shut. She couldn't see him smile in his sleep through her closed eyelids.

She woke a few hours later, her eyes blinking open slowly. Remus' breathing was quiet and steady. She got up carefully to pour ice water from the pitcher on the nightstand by the bed. She had just raised the glass to her lips when there was a commotion outside. She quickly set the glass down and held still, listening. Voices were coming from down the hall.  
"He's here, we know he's here! Let us through-we're friends-"  
Renesmee knew those voices. Dashing out, she saw the Weasleys, with Maggie, Hermione and Harry. Fred looked up and saw her, his surprise turning into a grin. "Why if it isn't our partner in crime! Reese, the other little sister we never had, what are you doing here?"

The others turned toward her at the exclamation. The other attending nurse, an old prune of a woman, sniffed stiffly, "Do you know these people, Miss?"  
Renesmee nodded. "Let them through, Matilda. The only other authorized visitor is Albus Dumbledore. You're dismissed for now."

She sniffed indignantly, louder than before, and strode off with a "humph". The Weasleys and The Trio rushed forward to meet her.  
"How is he dear?" Molly asked worriedly, wringing her hands spasmodically, eyes swimming with worry. They all crowded into the room, and Maggie shut the door. Reese told them what the meek healer had told her. Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder.  
"Do you know what happened, Renesmee? We just got your owl."  
Renesmee had sent a message the night before. She shook her head. There was so much she couldn't explain, and so much she had lied about. She had told them that a hospital witch had come for her because she was listed as one of Remus' contacts, and they were none the wiser. She was sure that even in the Wizarding world, they would think her insane.

Just then Remus grunted, his head lolling. The medication must have been wearing off. Reese opened the door to call the healer. She stalked in to administer another dose and then hastily stalked back out. Eventually, they all had to leave, but Reese stayed. He had no other family, no friends. Sirius couldn't come even if he knew.

She perched back on the edge and settled in. The Weasleys had sent in some of her things, books and clothes. Pulling her hair, she wrote a letter to Severus. He didn't respond. The days were long as Remus lay in a magically-induced slumber to heal. He finally woke three days later, still injured but healed for the most part.

His lids lifted slowly, sticky from sleep. His gaze was blurry, clouded, until it cleared. His bruised eye could now open half-way.  
"I'm surprised you're still here," he croaked. "I didn't think anyone would care this much for a werewolf."  
"Have you forgotten who I am?" Renesmee asked softly. His eyes glistened.  
"No-I guess I was foolish. Forgive me, will you?"  
"What is there to forgive, Remus, what is there to forgive?"

A knock sounded at the door and the new healer came in. She was a plump, motherly, figure with swinging bosoms and reddish-brown hair.  
"Will you be taking lunch, Sir and Miss?"  
"Yes, thank you," the hybrid replied. The woman bobbed out to get the food.  
"How are you?" Reese murmured, going closer.  
"I'm alive," he said. He smiled just like he always did. She didn't understand how he took every trial and tribulation in stride.

"Will you be all right on your own?"  
"You can't stay with me, Reese. It wouldn't be proper."  
"I was actually suggesting that you stay with my family in America, just until you're better or perhaps with the O'Haras..."  
He shook his head sadly. "I can't put myself off on anyone-"  
"Then let me help you, Remus! We're just old friends now. What's so wrong if I care for you?"  
"You wouldn't understand." He ran his hand through his hair shakily, wincing. Reese crossed her arms.  
"Oh really? Try me."  
He was about to reply when the nurse came back in with a food tray. The two ate in silence. Renesmee was the one to break it.  
"Let Padfoot stay with you. You two could live at my family's vacation house for as long as you need."  
"Renesmee-"  
"Let me help you, please!" she implored, taking his hands in hers. His utensils clattered onto his dish. He heaved himself up to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't."  
Reese blinked away any gathering tears and swallowed. He sighed. Remus brought her into a hug.  
"Maybe next time."

Someone at the door cleared their throat. He let go as they both looked up. The healer was back. "I was wondering if you needed anything else," she said kindly. "No ma'am, we're fine," Renesmee answered.

Remus was discharged the next day. Molly came to pick Renesmee up and take her to the Burrow. It was about then that the murders started appearing in the papers.

Rita Skeeter drug the Ministry through the mud, and Arthur and Percy were as busy as ever. Molly went to Diagon alley to get everyone's supplies. Renesmee had given her money she had brought from home. She began opening her packages. One of them was shaped oddly. It smelled like fabric-silk, maybe. She slit it open and gasped as a silky red dress spilled out onto her bed. It was a rich crimson that was fitted to her body type, with bell sleeves and bottom. It hung off of the shoulders, and there were tiny bits of metal that sparkled charmingly in the light.

Renesmee rushed to Molly, sure that there had been a mistake. The older witch laughed and hugged her.  
"Oh, no dear! You'll need it for this year I daresay."  
Reese went back upstairs to confer with the others, all of whom also had dresses or dress robes, and all of whom had no idea why.

Reese was finding Remus, somehow. Jacopo was hiding beneath her hair. She glanced about her, then back at the hastily scrawled address. Of course she remembered it, but it felt surreal to her. She had sought him out in her dreams. She wasn't sure how the ring travel worked-maybe only for emergencies.  
She was surprised, however, when she discovered that she had some strange form of apparation that Celestial told her had to do with the angelic magic she now possessed. Reese had blinked uncertainly and tossed her curls incredulously. It was with a sense of triumphant pride that she stood outside of her friend's apartment complex.

It was with a weighing sense of anxiety that she fidgeted, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, she pressed the buzzer and waited. She was eventually let in. The hallway was dank and dimly lit. She noticed that gaslights were mounted on the walls, burning softly. She stood contrite in the hazy corridor. She meant to raise her hand and knock, but before she could, the door opened and the familiar face of Remus Lupin appeared.

He paled when he realized who was in his doorway. Looking around quickly, he pulled her into the apartment and hurriedly shut the door.  
"What do you think you're doing here?" he whispered, sighing.  
Why _had_ she come, she wondered. She knew he could take care of himself, get by. Maybe it was because she knew he would only get by, that, and be incredibly lonely.

She licked her lips. "I...well, Remus, I-"  
"You shouldn't have come, Renesmee," he interrupted brusquely.  
"Why?" she inquired. He exhaled wearily and ran his hand through his hair. They were still in the hallway. She strode closer and trapped him between her hands against the wall. "Why not?"  
He seemed like he was battling some small amount of irritation. "It's dangerous. Surely you know that. Then, of course, there's what people will think."  
"Since when have you cared?"  
"Oh, I've always cared a great deal. In fact, if most people didn't hate my kind, I might actually be successful."  
Reese flinched. "Remus, look-"  
This time, loud pounding on the door interrupted her. Remus swore and pushed her into the hall closet. She backed into the gloom filled with his outer clothes to wait.

She was inspecting one of his traveling cloaks when she the door opened. He stared at her momentarily.  
"Well, come out," he said tiredly. She slowly left the safety of his hall closet to enter the danger of his exhausted line of sight. She lifted her eyes at a painfully slow rate to let them rest on him. It was hard to look at him. His hair had more bits of grey than before, and he looked gaunter, with larger eye baggage.

She went forward hesitantly, almost fearfully. Remus opened his mouth to say something, something that ended up being transformed into a grunt when she blurred, colliding into his chest, spewing apologies muffled by his shirt. She had meant to be gentler, but she had missed him and worried over him for far too long. After an awkward minute or so he hugged her back stiffly, stroking her ringlets away from her face and neck. She inhaled through her nose and peeked up at him. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip so hard it looked like it might bleed.  
"You're staying anyway, aren't you?" he said softly.  
Reese wanted to say something snappy or smart, or perhaps cute. She wanted to quip _damn straight._ Instead, she merely replied with one barely audible word that both of their sensitive ears heard. "Yes."

She brought her things back in parts. She was fearful he would pack up and leave while she was out, that the apartment would be empty and vacant upon her return. Instead, he cleared out an area for her to sleep and stay in.

She sat pensively on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, staring out of the window. The soft glow of the streetlights gleamed against the metal bins on the sidewalk below.

"Can't sleep?"  
Renesmee glanced up. Remus was smiling sleepily from his bedroom doorway. His long nightshirt sagged off of his shoulders and covered him from pale, scarred collarbone to pale, scarred ankles.

Reese glanced down at her plain pair of sweats topped by an old band T-shirt and giggled. Remus blinked bemusedly at her, as crinkling as he smiled.  
"What is it?" he sighed in mock exasperation.  
"I'm the one wearing the pants, that's all."  
He rolled his eyes. "So typical. Would you like for me to make some hot cocoa?"  
Reese licked her lips. "If you wouldn't mind..."

She listened absentmindedly to the sounds of Remus moving around his small kitchen. He came out soon after with a tray, two steaming mugs, a beaker and a covered dish.

Reese flitted over to the couch when he sat the tray on the battered old trunk labeled COFEE TABLE. He opened the tin and something that appeared to have a marshmallow head, all white body, blue eyes and eight legs. She pushed her cup forward and it skittered up to it, jumping onto the rim and plopping in.  
"Don't you just love marshmallow spiders?" Remus asked. There was a smile in his voice. Reese nodded.

They drank in companionable silence. "You're planning on staying until start of term, I suppose."  
It wasn't a question. He knew her too well. She nodded again, rubbing her neck.  
He sighed. "I thought so."  
Another silence stretched out, broken only when she padded over to her messenger bag, which had an undetectable enlargement charm on it, and brought out a book.  
She laughed when she realized that Remus already had his.

They spent a good four hours reading (she several books, Remus only three) and sipping cocoa. The next morning she cashed a check made out to her and secretly wired money from her personal account into Remus'. She bought groceries and stocked his pantry and fridge. Reese almost decorated the place, but then thought better of it. She was relatively comfortable.

The lock clicked as she turned the key, pushing into the office, having already disarmed the wards. It was Tuesday, and raining, and Remus was at work, scrounging a living. She checked over the mail from that morning for bills and went into the living room-to discover someone already home.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, running to him and leaping on him. His laughter boomed out as she snuggled the collar of his throat.  
"Someone missed me."  
"Shut it, you! Where've you been?"  
He ruffled her hair and held her at arm's length to peer at her. "Around" came the reply. She rolled her eyes and climbed away from him, pulling her feet up at his side.

He shivered suddenly. "You're cold," she frowned. He brushed the comment off, but she went to retrieve an old blanket and start a small fire in the hearth. He put his hands out over the flames. He was even thinner than Remus, and worse for wear.  
"Cocoa?" she whispered.  
"It would be appreciated," he replied. She fixed him some, morosely watching the marshmallow spider do its duty. She heated up leftovers and took the lot to him, sitting it on the COFEE TABLE.

He joked about it but quickly dug in, feeding himself hungrily. Reese perched on the other end of the couch to watch. She took his dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them the Muggle way, setting them to dry. She was glad she had left the curtains drawn when she left that morning.  
"You can take your boots off," she told him quietly. He jumped; he had been staring into the fire for a while.

He nodded, numbly shucking them off. She brought him fresh clothes, old things of Remus'(she had bought Remus new clothes), and scrabbled into the kitchen while he changed. When she came out, Reese sniffed, discarding his old things with the trash. He didn't comment. "You can take a shower later if you like. I'm sure he won't mind. But you look like you haven't slept well in ages, and I know you need to get warm."  
He blinked blessing and stretched out on the couch. She spread the great quilt over him, her quilt, and tucked him in like a toddler, smoothing his hair away and stroking the bridge of his nose. Bending down to kiss his forehead, Renesmee whispered, "Sleep well Sirius."  
She pulled back, surprised to see his eyes still open and his fingers gripping her wrist.  
"Watch yourself, Reese," he muttered. His hand dropped and he began snoring softly.

She left for Hogwarts with a heavy heart.

She was guilt ridden when she saw him. She had to talk to Severus, and soon.

She slipped down to the dungeons after the whole speech on the Tri-Wizard Tournament and everything it entailed. It was freezing and dark. She shifted uncomfortably in the shadows for half an hour before she finally heard his footsteps. He was alone. She readied herself for the reveal-then he hissed in his most prickly voice, "Reese."  
_Well, hell_. At least he used her first name.

She detached herself and drifted towards him, not quite four feet away, but no less, avoiding his eyes like the plague. That is, until he scoffed and prepared to make one of his trademark comments.  
"I don't hate you," she blurted. She locked eyes with him. He stared back unblinkingly. He wasn't one for many words, or delicateness. His nose wrinkled.  
"You smell like _him_," he whispered. "You smell like _both of them_."  
She was probably the only person who would notice the tenor of pain underlying his voice. Reese flinched.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. But she did. She knew that Remus' and Sirius' cologne and their scents had stayed in her hair, on her skin. And she knew he knew, that he was the only one who would know. And she hated it.  
He snorted, turned to leave. "You lie like you treat your friends," he snapped.  
"You're the only one who seems to think so," she snapped back. He whirled. He was pale and trembling, which made her realize that maybe-probably-he had heard her at the hospital, telling Remus she loved him. He couldn't be jealous, could he? But then she shook her head. She'd insulted him, too. Maybe that was it. Either way, she didn't notice him shiver when she rushed forward and pulled him into a brief hug, during which she whispered in his ear words he'd never heard.  
"You'll always be my best friend, Severus."


	25. The Triwizard Tournament and Mad-Eye

**Ch.24: The Triwizard Tournament and Mad-Eye**

_A little learning is a dangerous thing; Drink deep, or taste not the Pierian Spring.  
Alexander Pope_

Talks of aging potions permeated even the girl's dorms as Reese prepared for the evening. A storm pounded against the walls outside as she sat cross-legged on her bed with the curtains drawn, shifting Jacopo from hand to hand.

It was a relief to have the other girls her age catching up to her physically in appearance. She didn't look like a grown woman, but she also hadn't looked like a child for years. She had looked like a girl that had lived in town regarding the fact that she was taller, but only slightly. She had embraced five-two for a while, since complete maturity. For years she'd had to live under the pretense of a growth spurt. Now she was shorter or the same height as the others. The robes had been a blessing that covered her curves in public.

Once the other girls were asleep, she slipped out between her drapes and pulled a hoodie and jeans on. She laced her sneakers up quickly, grabbed her mini backpack and gently placed Jacopo inside. A sleepy voice stilled her hand on the doorknob.  
"You're going out again, aren't you?"  
She slowly turned. Hermione was watching her from the foot of her bed in her nightgown. Renesmee nodded. "Now that the Dementors are gone, it's safe again."  
"It's the Forbidden Forest: it's not safe."  
"It's safe for me," Reese dismissed, beginning to turn.  
"You'll get caught."  
"I'll deal with that when it happens," she reassured Hermione quietly, opening the door and stepping out. She closed it before her friend could offer another protest.

Reese stole down the stairwell into the empty common room. The fire was burning low and the lights were extinguished. She swung her leg over the portrait hole and then she was out of Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady continued snoring, completely oblivious. The corridors were deserted, but she cast a Notice-Me-Not charm anyway.

She had almost made it to the front doors when another voice impeded her progress.  
"Going somewhere Renesmee?"  
She stopped and turned slowly, squeezing her eyes shut and thankful it wasn't Filch or McGonagall. Severus was standing a few feet away, arms crossed.  
"How did you know?"  
"I think the question is more closely phrased as to why you're here. I told you not to go anymore."  
"The Dementors are gone and you and I both know that I can't keep taking from you without consequences."  
"Then let me-"  
"No. You know as well as I do that you can't come. It's impossible. I can't control myself."  
His nostrils flared.  
"Well I see there's no stopping you. Potter's stubbornness is rubbing off, obviously. If you had checked underneath your pillow, you might not have come out."  
"Wait," she said, throwing the remains of her charm aside and reaching out to keep him from leaving. He faced her.  
"How did you get into my dorm?"  
"_I_ didn't. House Elves are useful creatures when you can't do something yourself."  
"Oh, right," she conceded, blushing. "Well, goodnight..."  
He strode away.  
"Err- wait!" she called. He stopped again.  
"Yes, Renesmee?"  
"How much did you leave?"  
"A vial for every day of this week. I did leave a note."  
"Well I don't need it that often, really...thanks, anyway. Um, well, if that's the case then...would you be opposed to walking with me?"  
His eyebrows rose in surprise. "In the rain?" he asked.

"You're right; it was stupid of me to ask. I should just go back upstairs."  
She pushed her hair away from her face and backed away. He grabbed her wrist.  
"I never said I wouldn't go with you. I just want to know why."  
"So you can really see what I see, through your own eyes."  
She was looking up at him. They were so close, and her Mark was pulsing from his contact.  
"Show me then."  
So she did. Reese took his hand and led Severus Snape into the rain.

***

Renesmee Cullen never would have thought she would be walking across the grounds into the Forbidden Forrest with Severus Snape of all people. He was alert and silent, twitching at every chirp, twitter or rustle, unaccustomed to the night or the wild things. Yet he had wanted to come with her. She wasn't sure why she had begged him to walk with her in the rain. She wasn't hunting tonight if she had fresh, guilt-free human blood waiting. She sympathized with poor Jasper.

The rain made the man walking beside her smell even more delicious and fresh. It didn't help that her thirst was pounding around inside of her treacherously. Every step rustled his robes and the light breeze brought his scent toward her along with the rain. She was glad for the protection of the encroaching trees and the windbreak they caused. The distractions were also welcome.

She realized uneasily that there was nothing and no one keeping her from roughly throwing the Potions Master against the bark of a tree or pinning him against the ground and draining every drop of his blood if she somehow lost the "mind over matter" stance she had been trying to mimic from her father. He seemed to sense her discomfort without realizing the source.

She was pondering how on earth she could get the man into the trees with her, or show off her speed. Certainly not as her father had shown her mother.  
"Do you have an animagus form?" she asked suddenly. He made a noise in his throat beside of her.  
"Checking the register would surely tell you that-"  
"Not everyone is on the register and you know that."  
"If I was, why would I tell you?" he asked. "I would certainly be illegal, seeing as I'm _not_ on the register."  
"I was just wondering if it would make you easier to carry."  
He stopped dead_. "What?"_ he spluttered in disbelief. Renesmee was about to explain further when something lunged for him.

She fought it tooth and nail, snarling as she rolled around. A spell hit it in the back when it rolled on top, snapping at her face and throat. It broke away with a yelp and bolted. Reese could feel blood flowing from somewhere, could smell it in the air. She sat up slowly. Her clothes were torn and mud-splattered, her hair sticking to her face and neck.  
"This is why I didn't want you out here alone," he snarled as he kneeled down beside her.  
"Where are you injured?"  
Her wounds were already knitting up. She was a fast healer like all of the other holders of 24 sets of chromosomes.  
"It was after _you_," she said, looking up at him.  
"It lunged for _you_ and I got in the way."  
He was silent as he regarded her. She knew she must look a mess. She was whole again without even a scar, but her clothes and hair were a mess and she was covered in the blood of the creature and herself. She wanted to show him why she loved the forest so badly but he wasn't safe. It may have been her haven, but it was clearly not his. So she let him lead her back inside and up to the infirmary even though she was fine. Crimson eyes watched hungrily as they left.

***

"I'm fine, really," she protested.  
"You're not. I saw the blood," he growled.  
"Most of it wasn't even mine!" she exclaimed in exasperation.  
"Madam Pomfrey, tell him I'm fine!"  
"Severus, there's not a scratch on the girl now."  
"What does she need? Bed rest? Something I can brew?"  
"Severus, quit being so damn _thick_ and _overprotective_! She's fine! Right as rain, really. I see no need for her to stay."  
"Fine," he growled. For all of his grouchiness, he led her gently from the room.

His pulse rate was steadier as they walked towards the Tower. She said the password and scrambled through with some dignity, out of his sight as fast as she could be. She tried to fix her clothes and reestablish her Notice-Me-Not in case Hermione was awake. When she opened the door, however, the other girls were all asleep, and she quickly used the fact to her advantage. She stuffed the clothes into the deepest reaches of her trunk and yanked her nightgown on. She almost forgot Jacopo. To her surprise, he was sleeping soundly.

***

Renesmee rose surprisingly late that morning. Her stomach twisted with hunger. She dug out one of the vials she had hidden the night before and downed the entirety of it along with some of the potion that had also been carefully arrayed under her pillow.

She rushed to get ready, skipping the Great Hall and running across the greens toward the greenhouse for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. They collected Bubotuber pus. When the bell rang, Reese left the Gryffindors, who were going to Care of Magical Creatures, and followed the Hufflepuffs back to the castle. She had a combined Art and Music class (Music theory and Art History were not required).  
She came down the stairs just in time to see Draco Malfoy aim at Harry's back and cast a spell that missed. She whipped her wand out to hex him herself, but suddenly he was transfigured into a white ferret. Moody came into view and began bouncing him. Whatever had happened, she felt that Malfoy deserved it.  
"Did he get you?" she heard Moody growl at Harry.  
"No," said Harry, "missed."  
"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.  
"Leave-what?" Harry asked in bewilderment, but Renesmee saw Crabbe had been attempting to rescue Draco Ferret. Draco Ferret bolted towards the dungeons but Moody yelled "I don't think so!" and pointed his wand at Draco Ferret. He began bouncing him like a beach ball on the stone floor.  
"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," he growled, bouncing harder and higher. Reese began panicking. He was bouncing him much too hard. She could tell by now that he was seriously hurting Draco, who's whimpers, sporadic little heartbeat and fear-scent all reached her from where he was being assailed.  
"Never-do-that-again-" he enunciated.  
"Professor Moody!" interjected McGonagall's shocked voice from behind Reese.  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall," he said calmly as he furthered Draco Ferret's abuse by bouncing him even higher.  
"What-what are you doing?" the older woman asked as she and Reese followed Draco Ferret with their eyes.  
"Teaching," he replied nonchalantly.  
"Teach-Moody, _is that a student?"_ she shrilled. She dropped her books. Renesmee waved her wand and took the stack in hand for her.  
"Yep," he said in a carefree tone.  
"No!" she exclaimed, and her wand whipped out, freeing Draco with a thunderous snap. Renesmee watched a very pink, disheveled Draco wince as he struggled out of a painful heap to his feet.  
"Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely professor Dumbledore told you that?"  
"He might have mentioned it, yeah," Moody admitted nonchalantly, scratching his chin, "but I thought a good sharp shock-"  
"We give detentions or speak to the Head of House!"  
"I'll do that, then," Moody responded, eyeing Draco disdainfully. Renesmee heard him mutter something indiscernible about his father as he glared at Moody.  
"Oh yeah?" Moody said quietly, " Well, I knew your father of old, boy...You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...Now, your head of House'll be Snape, will it?"  
"Yes," Draco said.  
"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...Come on, you..."  
The way he spoke about Severus made Reese's skin crawl as she watched him drag Draco off to the dungeons.

McGonagall watched apprehensively for a moment longer, then turned for her books, finding Reese already holding them.  
"Thank you, dear," she murmured, proceeding to where she was going. Renesmee paused only a moment as the crowd shifted towards the Great Hall. As soon as the bottom of the steps was clear, she ran to the dungeons as well. Moody was just coming from Severus's office when she reached that corridor. He paused and turned to her. His magical eye swiveled to regard her. He stumped closer, his wooden leg clunking against the stones.

"And who might you be?" he asked, drawing closer.  
"Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, sir," Reese informed him.  
His magical eye revolved downward towards the crest on her robes.  
"Gryffindor I see," he said. Both eyes went to her face. "What's a Gryffindor doing in the dungeons?"  
"I-" she began to formulate an explanation, but he moved on to another question.  
"Cullen, you say...not a name I've heard. Are you a Muggle-born or half-blood?"  
"I-"  
"Moody."  
Reese was glad for the escape. She slipped around Moody towards Severus, who she had never seen so hostile or wary before.  
"You came to see me about your tutoring sessions I presume?"  
She looked up at his eyes, trained coldly on Moody. Heaven knew she didn't need tutoring but she nodded. "Yes. That one Draught still gives me so much trouble..."  
Moody grunted. "Careful Snape. Someone might think you were suspicious."  
He turned and thunked his way up the stairs.  
"Stay away from him," Severus said to her quietly.  
"You don't have to tell me once," she said. Moody gave her the creeps.

***

"I can't believe that lesson though," Renesmee muttered as she helped Severus dissect leeches. He no longer had a problem with how she did the task, and her speed didn't frighten him. She knew the boys were in the common room starting on their Divination homework and Hermione was in the library. Maggie was somewhere with Lee Jordan planning ahead for the monthly prank.

"I would have shown you regardless. Surely it wasn't too much for you."  
"It's not that, it's just-I don't know, really. Like he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the fear and horror and actually casting it on something. And the way he said Neville's name-like he knew it and had been waiting to meet him."  
Severus grunted for her to continue, sensing more.  
"He gives me the creeps, especially that tick he has with his tongue."  
Severus' hands stopped. He looked up sharply.  
"What did you say?"  
Reese glanced up in surprise. "He has a tick where he licks his tongue out in a really weird way."  
Something flashed in Severus's eyes as if he were thinking about something.  
"Have your friends been taking Polyjuice ingredients again?" he asked her rather calmly. She shook her head. "Not that I know of."  
He made another noise in his throat. She moved to help him with his half, hers being finished and put away neatly.

They both reached for the same squirming mass at the same time, and the contact of their gloved hands sent a jolt up her arm. She bit her lip and grabbed another group, glad her hair hid her suddenly glowing cheeks. She didn't know what had been coming over her the past few weeks, but it both startled and frightened her to have some of the feelings she did.

Weeks passed and only she and Harry could withstand the Imperius curse. The extra work was frustrating. She caught sight of the Welcoming Feast sign with a slight sense of relief that the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was nearing. Finally, the day arrived. She deposited her things with the rest to wait.

The large horses that had pulled the Beauxbatons carriage through the sky snorted and stamped, rolling their eyes as if they knew a predator was there. Then the Durmstrang ship rose out of the water and the students came up.  
Madame Maxime had been a large woman. Karkaroff had been about Dumbledore's build. Reese heard Ron squealing excitedly about Krum, and she heard Karkaroff say his name, but even her sharp mind hadn't processed that it was Krum, the, Krum, and what she smelled made her stiffen. Their eyes met over the crowd, and she knew, knowing he knew she did. Somewhere along the line, Krum had had a vampire relative. He wasn't a hybrid. He also wasn't completely human.


	26. The Tasks, The Ball, And Rita Skeeter

**Ch. 25: The Tasks, The Ball and Rita Skeeter******

"_And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years." _

_- Abraham Lincoln_

"Why didn't you stop Potter?" Severus growled at Reese. They were in his office and she was quietly sweeping up the shards of a shattered jar of pickled toad brains.  
"If he says he didn't do it, he didn't. I take Harry's word for face value in general. There was no hint of trouble, nothing to stop, Severus."  
He strode angrily from one end of the room to the other.  
"Potter is not what you think. His arrogance and selfishness-"  
"He's not what _you_ think," she countered, frustrated again. He snorted but dropped the matter. The clock struck half past seven. She sent the broom to its corner and summoned her belongings.  
"I'll go now, Severus," she said. He looked up from his rampage. She had her hand extended towards the door.  
"I'll go with you. The halls aren't safe now."  
"Why?"  
"Take my word for it," he murmured darkly, sweeping up to her side and reaching for the handle. She found that she trusted him a great deal.

He opened the door and immediately whipped his wand out. Renesmee's eyes widened. Moody was standing at the door. The electric blue eye swiveled towards her. Severus scowled.  
"Moody, what do you want?" he hissed impatiently.  
Moody smiled lopsidedly. "Just checking in on an old friend," he growled in his low, gravelly voice.  
"What's Miss Cullen doing here this late?"  
"It's only half past seven," Severus snapped at him. "And it is beside the point. Why were you waiting outside of my door?"  
"Told you. Just checking in."  
"I'm not a child," Severus spat. Reese had her wand out as well. She was distrustful of the man. Something about him was off, and she didn't like it.  
Moody grunted. "A child you may not be, Snape, but I know what you are, and what you hide underneath your sleeve."  
Severus stiffened at his words. Reese's brow scrunched in confusion. Moody turned his normal eye on her as well.  
"Be careful what you get yourself into," Moody cautioned. They watched as he stumped off down the corridor and out of sight.

There was silence between them as they continued to stare at the spot he had vanished.  
"What was he talking about?" Renesmee asked, lifting her eyes to his. Severus looked down his nose at her and closed the door back. He jerked the sleeve of his left arm up all the way.  
She couldn't breathe. Something was pressing on her chest and squeezing her lungs. The Mark that had been on the front page of the paper, the one that had been cast over the Quidditch World Cup, lay dormant and dark against his pale flesh. It was Voldemort's Mark. She couldn't bring herself to scream or speak, or even gasp in surprise. She lifted a surprisingly steady hand and touched it. It was cool under her fingertips, and smooth. The flesh her Mark lay on was crawling.

His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched.  
"Please tell me you had a good reason," she whispered.  
"I didn't," he whispered back. Her hand dropped and his eyes opened. Something made her pull up the sleeve covering her own left arm. Her Mark was pulsing even without the previous contact. She took his hand and placed his fingers on the Mark.  
"We're not so different. Dark Slytherin-Gryffindors, both Marked, both sought out and recruited, and both honored and scorned."  
She found that he was staring at her.  
"I don't believe you joined for the same reasons as the others. I think you wanted the appreciation and brotherhood you were never shown. I think you wanted to be somewhere where you didn't have to hide what subjects you liked and in which you were adept."

Reese removed her grasp from his hand, but he didn't move his hand. His thumb caressed the curve of the crescent and she shivered, stepping away from him. He shook his head as if to clear it and rolled his sleeve back down. She rolled hers down as well. She cleared her throat.  
"Let's go," she said in an attempt to sound normal, but her voice quavered slightly. He opened the door and let her out first, locking it once he was out.  
"How did you know?" he asked quietly once they were half-way to Lion territory. She turned her head slightly towards him.  
"Know what?"  
"What the Sorting Hat thought...what I thought and longed for."  
Her forehead wrinkled in thought. How had she known? She couldn't tell herself, much less the man walking beside of her. Renesmee shook her head.  
"I have no idea."  
The Mark prickled again. The portrait hole was in sight. She stopped.  
"Thank you," she told him quietly. He nodded and motioned for her to continue onward. She walked up to the Fat Lady and murmured the password, turning to watch him disappear. But he was already gone.

***

"Concentrate, Cullen," Reese heard Severus say in a less fierce tone than usual. She continued to ignore him and he snapped at Neville in frustration. She had refused to speak to him after the duel between Harry and Draco in the corridor before potions in which one of the ricocheting spells had hit Hermione. There was a pain in her chest at the memory of the hurt in Hermione's eyes and the panic rolling off of her in waves. Then there was the fact that he had taken fifty points each from Ron and Harry for defending her.

Harry was upstairs for some champion thing and Hermione was, presumably, in the hospital wing.  
In her anger Renesmee did something wrong in concocting her potion and it bubbled over and let off a plume of brown smoke.  
"Shit," she whispered.  
"Twenty five points from Gryffindor for being careless and swearing in my class."  
Reese looked up at the sound of his voice.  
"I'm sick of you right now," she hissed so only he could hear, then louder, "fuck you, Snape."  
She gathered her things and stormed out, leaving amazed fellow students and an indescribable and speechless Severus Snape.

***

She knew Harry was talking to Sirius, and that Sirius planned to meet him. Jacopo was a good, unnoticed spy. She knew she had been put in second place because of everything going on and she couldn't be angry at him. Harry was in danger. It might have also been in part due to most of her anger being split into three branches directed at Rita Skeeter, the Slytherins and Severus Snape respectively.

Reese was on a strict human food diet, having refused to ask for Severus' blood or potion no matter how much she wanted to, making her extremely irritable. It was her great misfortune to have to stay her hunting as well while the two visiting schools remained.

The first task was approached quickly, and it was dragons. Again, her little spy had come in handy. She didn't celebrate with the rest of Gryffindor when Harry won, but instead went to the Astronomy Tower since everyone insisted it was "_wonderful_" and "_private_". Of course, she had congratulated her friend on his victory.

She couldn't help but disagree mutinously about the Tower. It wasn't so great, she thought, as she peered out into the cool night. It was sleeting again, and the wind threaded chill fingers through her hair. If she wasn't warmer than most people, she would be shivering.

"Hey, Renesmee," a voice said behind her, and she turned to find herself looking Lee Jordan in the eye.  
He came up to the railing a few feet from her, looking out at the starry sky. Little bits of sleet fell in his dreadlocks.  
"Laurain David said he saw you in the hallway coming in this direction earlier and I hoped...I was just wondering-" he stopped and swallowed.  
"I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
She took her lip between her teeth tenderly and mulled over his proposal while he waited patiently. Professor McGonagall had told them about the Ball a few days earlier. She hadn't even been sure if she wanted to go, but now...

She lifted her bronze head and stared at the tall black boy she knew so well through comradeship in crime. "Yes, I'll go with you."  
His nervous demeanor flew away with the wind and he grinned. "Great. See you later, then," he said, leaving in high spirits. Reese turned back to the night, unaware of the blazing eyes that had been watching her from the shadows.

***

Snow was falling thickly as the days counted down to the ball. Renesmee turned in her test on antidotes and poisons in Potions without sparing the Potions Master so much as a glance. Everything had been different since she had spoken to him so roughly in anger.  
"Cullen, a word after class," he requested quietly. She jerked her head irritably in acknowledgement and went back to reading her book.

When the bell rang, she stayed seated, marking her place and sitting up rigidly. He came out of the storage closet and closed the door slowly.  
"Renesmee..."  
She lifted her chin. He swept over abruptly, slamming his hands down on the table.  
"I'm not sorry-" he began, but she cut him off.  
"Yes, you _are_ sorry. You're one _sorry_ human being, Severus Snape," she snarled.  
"I'm trying to apologize!" he yelled. "Granger, Granger means nothing to me! But you do! I won't lose you because of how I have to act!"  
"You don't have to crush teenage girls emotionally! You're so cruel and sarcastic I'm quite sure no one would bat an eye at your Mark!"  
His nostrils were flaring again, and he had a look in his eyes as if she had slapped him again.  
"Get out of my sight," he said in a low, dangerous voice.  
"With pleasure," she responded. She was surprised at the venom in their voices. She paused half way to the door. When she glanced over her shoulder he was watching her over crossed arms, leaned against his desk.

She sighed and walked to the front again.  
"This is stupid and childish, Severus, and petty. I'm sorry if you are."  
He stared at her motionlessly for a moment longer.  
"I see that as reasonable," he said carefully. She nodded and gave him a weak smile. The silence was thick.  
"See you..." she said finally, shifting off of one foot and leaving.

Mad-Eye was continually skulking around and it put Renesmee on edge. Classes were over and the ball was drawing nearer. Lee wanted to practice dancing every two hours and therefore had them swirling around the tower in patterns. He could be surprisingly serious when he chose to be. Of course Reese could dance. She decided to humor him anyway.

Her last extra lesson with Severus was the day before Christmas Eve. She had decided to stay and help him clean his room up afterwards.  
"Are you going to be at the ball?" she called to Severus from the back of the store cupboard.  
"No, I'll be _happily_ outside," he replied. She came out frowning.  
"Outside? Doing what?"  
"Patrolling," he said viscously as he sponged the counter down with more vigor than necessary.  
"But...but you'll be at the start, won't you? You'll be standing with the other staff in the Entrance Hall while everyone arrives and to see the opening?"  
"Possibly," he said. He always cleaned the Muggle way when he needed to release stress. It soothed him somehow.  
"Well that's hardly fair..." she trailed off. She sent the broom sweeping across the room and charmed the dustpan to follow it.  
"Who are you attending the ball with?" he asked suddenly, sorting the jars loudly.  
"Surely you're going."

She paused, surprised. "At first I hadn't planned on it, but now I'm going with Lee Jordan."  
"Jordan..." he repeated slowly. "The tall boy with his hair in ropes?"  
"Yes, although they're dreads," Renesmee laughed, smiling softly. "He's quite nice and not that bad of a dancer."

One of the jars shattered and broke. Reese turned from her task of cleaning the instruments. He was standing over the scattered remains.  
"_Evanesco_," he cast irritably. He looked up at her.  
"You should go."  
She left.

***

_"You could be a Ssslytherin Princessss," J_acopo commented.  
_"Maybe I am_," she murmured. Reese was frankly abashed at how the dress fit. She looked like a woman. She had a sneaking suspicion that Alice had helped in picking it put somehow. She sighed in relief as the last of her hairpins slid in place. She shivered. Her shoulders were bared and she felt extremely exposed. She was grateful that at least her Mark was covered.

Renesmee glanced at the clock. It was almost time, but there was half an hour to spare. She gathered her dress and walked down to the Common Room. A few of the boys were already grouped nervously by the couch.  
"Would you mind telling Lee that I'll be back," she asked another sixth year boy. He nodded.  
"Thanks."  
She stepped out of the portrait hole and carefully made her way to the dungeons.

Reese knocked on his door and waited.  
"Minerva, I told you I _would not_ go any earlier than need be," he shouted, flinging the door open. He stopped short when he saw that it was Renesmee.  
"Reese..." he said. He seemed speechless.  
"You look lovely," he finally said, "but something's missing."  
"Did I forget something?" she asked worriedly, going over her mental checklist.  
"No," he said softly. She saw his hand come up past her shoulder and felt her hairpins slip free from her hair. Her bronze ringlets tumbled down, tickling the exposed skin of her shoulders. She felt his hand comb her hair out in a more natural way.  
"There, that's better."

Renesmee could feel herself blush.  
"Thank you."  
He pulled back. "Go have fun, Renesmee."  
She smiled gently at him. "I will. For the both of us."

***

She climbed the stairs and met Lee halfway between the tower and the Entrance Hall. He smiled appreciatively and linked their arms. After the opening dance Lee was very enthusiastic, and once he grew tired and went for refreshments, other boys (and some girls) took their chance to either chat or dance with her, although most were tired themselves.

Reese walked out into the night when Lee became occupied with Angelina while Fred was resting. The snow was still falling lightly, and the already fallen snow blanketed everything. Faeries flitted between the rosebushes grown for the occasion. She walked down the path, reminiscing about the first time she had seen snow and remembering how she had jumped fifteen feet in the air for a snowflake. The little crystals felt like tears on her naked flesh.

Renesmee slowed when she heard footsteps. Harry came around the corner with Ron.  
"Snape's ahead with Karkaroff and he's cross," he muttered to her as she passed. She continued on. Karkaroff was always hovering near Severus. It irritated him and her both. She picked up her pace until she could hear them.  
"I know you can feel it, Severus," said Karkaroff in his oily voice. "It darkens every day. The time is near-"  
"Professor," she said loudly, walking up behind them. They both turned. Karkaroff's eyes flashed.  
"Yes, Miss Cullen," Severus said in the tone he reserved for when they had company.  
"I think I answered fourteen-b incorrectly on that test," she lied easily. "Could we talk it over? I'm sure I got it wrong..."  
Karkaroff gestured impatiently. "Severus, can't you deal with this later?"  
"Igor," he said in his cautionary tone, _"leave_."  
Karkaroff looked indignant but seemed to think better of arguing.  
"We'll continue this later."  
He stormed up the path and out of sight. Severus turned back to Renesmee.

"What did you really want, Reese?" he asked, motioning for her to walk with him.  
"You know very well that you and Granger got top marks with O'Hara coming in second place."  
"I was hoping you would dance with me."  
He stopped suddenly, turning to stare at her.  
"With me?" he asked in blatant surprise, making her color unexpectedly.  
"You know how, don't you?" she asked him as he continued to stare at her silently. She took his hands.  
"You put one here," she instructed, placing one at her waist, "and hold this one like this."  
"I know how to dance."  
"Oh-well why didn't you..."  
Her face was hot with embarrassment. He pulled her closer and turned with her.  
"I can't believe you passed up the howling rock band bursting everyone else's eardrums inside," he remarked, spinning her.  
"I don't even know who they are," she replied, winding back in.

Reese wanted to lay her head on his shoulder but she was too short even in heels. He picked her up and swung her, setting her back down lightly on her feet. They were alongside the castle wall, parallel. They were under an arch when Reese looked up and happened to notice the mistletoe that dangled above, covered in frost. She swallowed and nodded her head. He glanced up and froze, swearing under his breath.  
"It's just mistletoe," Renesmee remarked confusedly. He shook his head.  
"It's enchanted mistletoe. We won't be able to leave until..."  
As if to demonstrate, a green barrier sparkling with ice appeared on both sides.

"Oh," Reese said, finally understanding. When her eyes went back to him he had blushed a horrid brick color.  
"It's just a kiss," she told him soothingly. "A little kiss..."  
He was motionless. "Lift me up."  
He gazed at her as if in a daze. She hit his arms none too lightly. "Lift me up so we can get out of here."  
His arms around her tightened and he lifted her off of her feet. She could hear his heart galloping along, smell his nervousness. She tilted her head and grazed his lips in a quick fluid motion. She could hear the barrier receding.

He quickly lowered her and swore again. The walls were still above their heads; they had only fallen an inch.  
"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," he said, avoiding her eyes like the plague.  
"Just lift me again," she said in a mollifying manner.  
"Not so stiffly," she whispered. "You're holding me like a sack of potatoes. Hold me the way you did when I was crying, or like when we were dancing-like you mean it."

It was odd having to tell him how to hold her, and even stranger to feel him adjusting his arms. When he next picked her up, she was cradled lightly against his chest. She could feel his heart beating through his robes almost as if it were thumping in her own chest.  
"Now close your eyes, and tilt your head," Reese said softly. He appeared hesitant to do so, but he did. She bit her lip and leaned her head forward.

Their lips touched together softly.  
"You know," she breathed quietly, "It would help if you moved your lips, too."  
She pressed her mouth to his again, and that time he responded. He let her mouth guide his. After a minute she pulled free.  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? It was only a little kiss."

He didn't look at her as he set her down gently in the snow once more. The barriers were completely gone. Renesmee gathered her skirts in hand again.  
"I'll be going back inside now," she told him quietly. He was holding his head between both hands. He said nothing to her.  
"We had to get free. You know that."  
He refused to look at her. She sighed and turned toward the entrance doors.  
"Goodnight, Severus. Merry Christmas."  
She was a few feet away when he finally spoke, but she still heard it.  
"Merry Christmas, Renesmee."


	27. Penny for Thought

**Ch. 26: Penny for Thought  
**

_A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely un-happen.  
In Memory Quotes, by Edward de Bono  
_

"Cullen," a gravelly voice called. Renesmee tried to pretend that she couldn't hear the wooden leg clunking along, slightly muted by the snow underfoot. "Cullen, I know you can hear me."  
She stopped and waited for Mad-Eye to catch up. His magical eye was swiveling madly.  
"Enjoying yourself tonight, Cullen?"  
"Oh, yes, professor," she replied, attempting to subtly inch closer to the front doors. She had a sinking feeling that he knew more than he let on.

He clunked closer yet until he was quite close to her.  
"So what was it like?" he growled quietly.  
"What was what like?" she asked, not quite as nonplussed as she made herself sound. Mad-Eye leaned closer and whispered, "Kissing a Death Eater."  
Reese kept her face straight and her voice calm.  
"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."  
"My eye can see through a lot of things-even invisibility cloaks," he rasped. "I saw you and Snape through the barrier. So I'll ask you again-what was it like? Did he attack you? Corner you while you were walking? He always did want to shove his tongue into the mouths of Muggle-Born Gryffindors."

Reese was outraged.  
"He did not attack or corner me, nor did he shove his tongue in my mouth! And I'm not a Muggle-Born!"  
She spun around and stormed off. Her heart clenched with fear. This was an enemy she couldn't simply face or beat, or outrun, and one that threatened someone she held dear more than she herself was threatened.

Once inside she found she had to find somewhere to sit quietly. She was trembling uncontrollably from anger. She didn't know where Moody got off saying all of that but confronting him was out of the question. Once she was calm, she took the fastest way she knew to Gryffindor Tower.

Renesmee ran up the spiral stairs to her dorm and burst inside. No one else was inside yet. She slithered out of her formal clothes as quickly as possible and into another pair of jeans and a hoodie, along with more sneakers. She awoke Jacopo-perhaps rudely-and left just as unnoticed. Her charm wasn't even needed, as everyone else was preoccupied with themselves or still at the ball.

Reese snuck out of a side door and sprinted to the forest. She leapt ten feet to the lowest branch. Jacopo coiled around her tightly to keep from falling off. She kept jumping, kept going deeper, and when she spotted something worth her time (a wolf, ironically) she landed on its shoulders and killed it swiftly with a blow to the spine. She drank quickly. The carnivore's blood made her zing from head to toe with the wonderful feeling of being alive. Fresh, live blood was always better than blood in a tube that could start to congeal or settle, regardless of what kind.

She stood up quickly, whipping around to run like she hadn't been able to in ages. The cold air pumping in and out of her lungs rapidly felt good to her. Much later, when she emerged, well exercised and feeling strong, she crept back up to the castle and returned with the stragglers to the tower for a well-deserved rest.

She hoped only for the best.

***

Reese breathed a guilty sigh of relief when she learned that the articles the awful Skeeter woman wrote had nothing to do with her or Severus. She hadn't seen Moody in a long while. The second task had yet to occur, and still Severus would neither speak to her nor glance her way. He never brought up extra lessons or meetings, never asked for help or company. She went to see him one afternoon.

She closed the door with a wave of her wand and approached him quietly. He paled when he glanced up at her.  
"You shouldn't be here."  
She reached her hand out toward his shoulder but he flinched away.  
"We can't be alone together anymore, Renesmee. No more lessons, no more contact. I can't take anymore gifts and we can't touch each other...at all…it's not appropriate..."  
"What's gotten into you?" she asked in breathy confusion.  
"It's for the best. If someone were to have seen us-"  
Reese shook her head. "We had to get out. Surely no one expected us to stay in that prison."  
His fist clenched on top of the desk.  
"It's not that we got out! It's how!"  
"Yes...I kissed you," she said, "big deal."  
"No, no, you don't you understand any of it!" he hissed, banging his fist against the desktop.

She backed up uncertainly. He looked up at her, eyes blazing with...guilt….or perhaps eyes blazing with remorse...  
"Go look up Enchanted Mistletoe," he forced from between clenched teeth and a locked jaw.

Renesmee readjusted her bag and exited the room for the evening meal. Severus Snape lowered his head to his hands, elbows on the desk, as he entered a new area of self-loathing.

***

Renesmee pulled a chair out and set the lamp brightness. She had chosen an out-of-the-way table in the back of the library so she wouldn't be disturbed. She looked grimly down at her stack of books. Twenty minutes later she was staring at an entry on Enchanted Mistletoe. Her grip on the table tightened considerably as she read the small section.

'_Viscum Album Incantāre is a most curious plant. Once someone is under Enchanted Mistletoe with another individual, it forms a barrier around the two that only recedes when they exchange a kiss. If it is family or friends, or likewise a, kiss on the cheek or the like will suffice; however if the pair are a couple, have feelings for each other, or are compatible, it requires a better kiss. The kiss _must_ fit the conditions of each individual plant_.'

The Enchanted Mistletoe had thought them a couple. The Enchanted Mistletoe had considered them compatible. The Enchanted Mistletoe deemed they had feelings for each other. She slammed the book closed and sent them all back in a furious flurry. So what if they did, she thought furiously. They hadn't acted on them. Well, they hadn't acted purposefully on them. And the passages read further to say that if any of the three were true the plant would incur the same system of freedom. So perhaps it was folly on part of the plant. They didn't have feelings for each other. They were friends. The individual plant merely _assumed_ they were a couple, that they were compatible.

She levitated the book back to herself and stuffed it in her bag, intending to show him. She traipsed back down to the dungeons and knocked again.  
"Enter," he called. He was disemboweling horned toads. His hands jerked to a halt.  
"I told you-"  
"For once, be quiet and listen, will you?" Reese snapped at him. She flipped open to the page and read from it its entirety, expanding on her theory.

"So you see," she continued, closing her book, "we're perfectly safe."  
"Perfectly safe," he muttered as he fished in the barrel for another toad to slice open. His eyes were downcast as he silently worked.  
"And you don't have any...feelings...?"  
"No," she shook her head, and her stomach turned.  
"I told you it was just a meaningless kiss."  
"But of course," he replied softly, "Meaningless."  
He looked up at her. "Well if that's all, would you mind helping me finish up?"

Renesmee put her things down on a desk and grabbed a pair of gloves. They didn't speak to each other as they usually would have while they worked. The uncharacteristic silence was making her ears pop. She left without saying goodbye.

***

Renesmee would always remember the first night she dreamt of Severus Snape's death. The lights flew on and her curtains were ripped open after a moment of her screaming. Hermione and Maggie crawled into her bed to try and shake her awake.  
"Reese, Reese _wake up this instant!_ You're having a nightmare!"

She was thrashing around at that point, weeping. Her eyes flew open and quickly adjusted to the sudden brightness. She bolted upright.  
"Are you all right?"  
"What was it about?"  
"Do you need some water?"  
She knew what she needed, who she had to see. She batted away their concern and told them all to go back to sleep. Once they were all in bed asleep again, she pulled her robe on over her nightgown and slunk out.

She stopped uncertainly outside of his door. She cast her eyes about to make sure no one was in the corridor or nearby, and then she knocked. When he came to the door, he flung it open in his trademark irritable way. He was wearing a long grey nightshirt. All of the color drained from his face.  
"Renesme Cullen," he hissed, "_what exactly do you think you're bloody doing?"_

She parted her lips to speak but he pulled her inside, looking around himself before firmly closing and locking the door. She swallowed, suddenly feeling as if she had made a stupid decision. She was still trembling and her tears from her nightmare had dried horribly. He reached out and tilted her face up. Gentleness came over him.  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
"I-I had a horrible nightmare...you died..."  
She gave up trying to talk and clung to him, sobbing into his nightshirt at the thought of losing him.  
"Promise me you won't go into the Shrieking Shack with a snake," she whimpered.

She was grateful when his arms came up around her to embrace her in return.  
"I don't make promises..." he murmured, frowning.  
"It was-it was so vivid, Severus, so real. I could smell your blood..."  
He had paled from more than her presence.  
"How often do you have dreams like these?"  
"This is the first one I've had of _you_ dying," she admitted. He backed up and set them on the lumpy sofa in his parlor.

She had stopped crying, but she was still clinging to him, and he had not dropped his arms. His chin rested on the crown of her head. Reese could hear his heart beating like a drum major even better than usual because her ear was pressed flat against his chest. She could hear him swallow, hear the blood rushing through his veins.  
"No matter what you may see, you know you can never see me like this again, don't you?" he whispered. "It's not safe or prudent for either one of us. It's after hours and Moody always has his nose where it doesn't belong."  
"More like his eye," she joked weakly.

He was about to reply when he suddenly leapt up. There was a wizard alarm of sorts going off.  
"Someone's in my office," he snarled, grabbing his wand and flinging the door open. She started to get up but he jerked his head no. "Stay here and don't open the door for anyone. I can get back in on my own."

He slammed his door and left her alone in his quarters. She got up and stared around at the familiar surroundings. The only room she had yet to be in was his bedchamber, and reasoned that she would have no business having been inside. She blushed at the thought and instead looked around more closely. It was much the same. A book lay on a new looking coffee table.

Reese had a slight headache. She went to his medicine cabinet, took out a bit of headache relief draught and lay down on the couch. She was soon dozing peacefully, but sat bolt upright when he came in slamming the door and slamming it back.  
"That blasted Moody!" he shouted, rubbing at his left arm with his right hand.  
"Is it bothering you?" she asked sleepily, making him jump. He turned to her with dawning remembrance.  
"Reese-I forgot you were here."  
He frowned. "You took some of the Headache Draught?"  
When she nodded, he slowly closed his eyes.  
"I made it too strong. It's effective but it puts the one who ingests it to sleep for a few hours."  
He leaned over her, feeling her forehead.  
"If I don't take you back you won't make it. You'll drop in the hall somewhere. I don't relish letting you stay overnight with me, but perhaps you won't have to. The effects of the potion should wear off quicker."

Renesmee managed to pull up and stare groggily at him. "I'll stay," she yawned, leaning her head on his shoulder. He blushed and picked her up, carrying her into the other room. She was too far gone to inspect his bedroom. He laid her gently in the center and tucked her in, and then he extinguished the light and closed the door.

Severus spent a few minutes leaning against the door, head pressing into the wood. He combed through his hair with his hand as he paced his parlor. Eventually, he lay down on his lumpy couch to sleep. The last things he muttered were "curse Moody" and Lily and Reese's names.


	28. The Heirs

**Ch. 27: The Heirs**

_Blood relatives often have nothing to do with family, and similarly, family is about who you choose to make your life with.  
Oliver Hudson_

When Renesmee woke up, more than a few hours remained before dawn. Her head was clear. She stared up at a velvety green canopy through the gloom. Rising up on her elbows, she saw that she was lying in the center of a curtained four poster with a green and silver sheet set. A large Slytherin banner hung on one wall. Bookshelves lined two of the other walls, and a desk sat in the corner. There was a chest of drawers, a lit fireplace, and a great Persian rug. The fire was the only light punctuating the darkness.

She rolled over onto her side, rearranging the sheets so they wouldn't tangle around her legs. After twenty minutes of gazing at the wall, she slid out of bed and went into the washroom to clean her face of tears. When she came out, Reese padded quietly across the carpeting, stopping at the closed door.

With one hand on the knob and the other held slightly above her head, she cracked it and held still, listening. More light seeped in around the edges. She opened it all the way and stepped into the parlor. Her eyes landed on Severus' still figure stretched out peacefully on the sofa. She walked over and stared down at him momentarily. Then she leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead. She closed the door softly and waved wards over his door. Renesmee only paused a moment longer, pulling her robe tighter about her, and then she was gone, winding through the corridors toward the Tower.

Severus Snape opened his eyes and blinked slowly.  
"Meaningless," he whispered. "But of course."

***  
Renesmee was passing the Prefect bathrooms when Cedric Diggory came out. He seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him.  
"Oh, good morning," she said nervously.  
"You're Renesmee Cullen, right?" he asked.  
"Reese," she corrected.  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked understandingly. She gratefully grasped at the assumption.  
"No, not a wink," she replied, ruffling her hair.  
He smiled and laughed good-naturedly.  
"Well, it's a good thing Snape didn't catch you."  
Her breath caught in her throat. "You're right. He is _not_ in a good mood right now."  
Cedric gave her a strange look.  
"You've seen him tonight?"  
She scrambled to cover her careless blunder.  
"I just mean when I caught a glance from a distance he looked hot under the collar. I only just got away without him noticing."  
"Oh, I see."  
Cedric appraised her.

"Do you know something, Reese," he said quietly, and his entire demeanor had changed. He seemed less confident than normal, even shy, as he ran his hand through his hair. When she thought more about it, he'd always been in the background wherever she was.  
"What?" she asked distractedly, hoping in the end he wouldn't take points from Gryffindor or ask any more questions.

"I've...always felt this...pull...around you," he began. She cringed and then tried to hide it. Renesmee didn't want to stand by the Prefect's bathroom in the morning hours in her nightgown.

"It's because you both have blood that has held contact with angels," a voice said quietly. Cedric didn't react, which could only mean only she could hear it. She looked up and saw a woman who looked like what her own mother might have if she still could have aged.

Cedric's eyes went to where hers were trained a few feet away and darted back, confused.  
"Did you...hear something?" he asked uncertainly.  
The woman smiled and vanished. Renesmee and Cedric stared at each other.  
"No," she lied quickly, confused as well.  
He shifted off of one foot.  
"Would it be too much trouble to meet me at Hogsmeade?"  
She thought about it and shook her head no.  
"That would be okay, I guess."  
"See you then."

Crookshanks poked his head out from under one of the armchairs in the common room when Renesmee came down the stairs the next day. He ran up to her and batted at her ankle, gesturing for her to follow. He led her to a table in the corner where she was surprised to see Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled, conversing. They looked up when she approached. Crookshanks jumped into Hermione's lap to settle.  
"Sirius is back in the country," Harry whispered.  
"Yeah-we just thought you might like to know," Hermione said, giving her a weak smile. The four of them hadn't been talking much of late. Her continuing friendship with Severus strained their relationship, and she had not really forgiven Ron. She'd only gone to the cup for Lee, Maggie, Harry and the twins.  
"Thank you," she told them. She turned to Harry.  
"Have you figured out that egg yet?"  
"Yes," he said, and she could tell it was at least half true. He still wasn't saying something, probably because Hermione was there.  
"See you later."  
She turned from them and went to get her cloak and gloves.

Renesmee wrote a quick note to Sirius and then walked outside into the blinding whiteness, staring at Black Lake.

Reese searched for Severus in the crowd retreating towards the castle after the second task. He was walking quickly, with people both ahead and behind him but not around him. She steered herself over to him.  
"Hey," she said cheerfully. He glanced over at her.  
"Did you take gillyweed for Potter?" he asked sharply.  
"No," she said, "I didn't know you had any. It must be a part of your private stores-of which even I have not seen."  
"It was. Which means Potter stole it," he spat crossly.  
"How do you know it was Harry?" Reese asked, trying not to get angry with him.  
"If you didn't take it for him and Potter didn't steal it himself then someone else stole it for him," he growled. The two of them ascended the steps in silence. Once inside, he pulled her over into the broom cupboard. He stared down at her.  
"Someone has been stealing from me all year. Boomslang skin. Lacewing flies. What is that used in, Reese?"  
"Polyjuice potion. Someone's making it," she breathed. "But who?"  
"That's what I've been asking myself all year. Ask Potter about it, or I will."  
"You know, everything that happens under the sun isn't his fault," she hissed fiercely. He scowled and started to comment when the doorknob rattled. He stared at it and then pushed her behind him, flinging it open. Filch stood there. When he realized who was in the closet, he became flustered.  
"Professor Snape!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought that some students were-"  
"It doesn't matter what you thought, Filch," he snarled at the caretaker, "there's nothing to see here. Go elsewhere and go quickly."

Filch scrambled away faster than Reese had ever seen him move. She stepped out. They turned toward the dungeons. Before they could reach the stairs leading downward, Collin Creevey's shouts could be heard calling her name. She turned. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his scowl fall genuinely into place. Collin faltered once he skidded to a halt.  
"W-we were just w-wondering..." Collin stuttered under his gaze.  
"Well?" Severus snapped, making the cheerful little Gryffindor cringe.  
"What is it, Collin," Reese asked kindly.  
"Well, we were just going to have a snowball fight and we were wondering if you wanted to join us..."

Renesmee looked sideways at Severus. He blinked and exhaled. "That is entirely up to Miss Cullen."  
"I have something important I need to attend to, Collin. I'm really sorry. Tell everyone I said hello."  
Collin nodded and darted away.  
"That was a lie," Severus whispered quietly.  
"I know," she replied, turning her face up to him.  
"I just know who I'd rather spend my time with today."  
His cheeks turned pink. "You shouldn't say things like that. Someone might hear you and get the wrong impression."

Renesmee shrugged. "I don't care what some idiot around here thinks. I know it's been a while since I was together with everyone, but...right now I'm not feeling any of the warm, cheery, let's-play feelings."  
"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?"  
That made her smile.  
"I'm in need of supplies today, actually. You could have gone with Creevey. I have to go into Hogsmeade and I need to check one last time."  
Reese squirmed, at war with herself as she watched him go down the stairs.  
"Can I...come with you?" she called. He stopped and turned.  
"Would it not seem strange that I didn't choose one of my own students?"  
"Yes, well, I'm your assistant, aren't I? Aren't you supposed to be training me?"  
"It was never official, "he explained, "but I suppose we could..."  
"Brilliant," she whispered.

"You still hate Sirius, don't you?" she asked as they toted the packages back along the path to the castle. He grunted. After they had arrived, he had insisted that she eat and then the rounds for each item on his list had been made.  
"What made you bring Black up?" he asked.  
"I'm...going to see him next week, and I thought I should be honest as to why I wasn't seeing you."

He stopped walking, forcing her to halt a foot in front of him.  
"Can we please not do this?" she begged.  
"Do what?" he snarled.  
"Argue," she said softly, pleading with him. He started walking again, striding angrily. She ran to catch up.  
"I just didn't want to lie to you again!" she exclaimed, balancing everything in one arm and reaching out to grab his cloak. He spun to a halt.  
"Like _last year, _you mean?" he snarled, "Like _last summer_!"  
"I see that I shouldn't have told you," she said regretfully. "I hoped I could trust you, confide in you. I see I was wrong."  
He balanced what he had in hand as well.  
"I won't let you," he whispered. "Black is a dangerous wanted fugitive-"  
"You can't stop me."  
"Watch me," he said in his dangerous, silky voice.  
She grabbed the loose fabric of the front of his robes, desperate to make him understand.  
"I told you the truth last year. He didn't betray them. Pettigrew did."  
"Pettigrew is _dead_!" he snapped. She saw his wand from her peripheral vision.  
"You wouldn't."  
"Try me."  
They stared long and hard at each other. Finally, his arm lowered and he shook her away.  
"Go see him then. However, I advise you forget me."  
She grabbed him again and pulled him back. He opened his mouth to retort angrily but she had already made him stumble. The packages went everywhere and he fell on top of her.

Her first coherent thought was that he was warm. Having him that close with his breath ruffling the hair over her shoulder didn't feel wrong to her. His erratic pulse was practically dancing in her ear and he smelled wonderful to her right then, crisp and clean and not muted in the slightest by the snow. She realized she rather liked making him blush. He was an odd pink color as he tried pushing himself up. She reached up and flipped him off of her onto his back with both hands. She sat up and looked down at him.  
"I want to try something," she said quietly, suddenly aware that she had been lying to herself all along, and if she was honest, he had been as well.  
"Renesmee," he warned quietly.  
"Hold very still, please," she whispered. His eyes were wide open as she leaned over and tenderly placed her lips on his. Her kiss was light, gentle and loving, and so was every kiss that followed, showering the bridge of his hooked nose and the corners of his black eyes.

Severus' eyelids fluttered closed and he breathed hard through his nose. She could tell by the way his hand came up to cup her face that he was fighting internally. His hand shook even after it connected.  
Renesmee sat up, waiting for a reaction. He was immobile at her side for one long minute.  
"You mustn't do that again," he choked hoarsely. He sat up and opened his eyes, not looking at her. It seemed to take everything he had not to draw away from her.

"Why?" she asked, trying to hide the inflection of confusion in her voice.  
"Because I am not the man I thought I was."  
She caught his wrist and slid her fingers between his. He looked down at their hands, her flesh pale but blushing and his sallow.  
"You test my control," he admitted. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it.  
"So I can't do that?" she asked.  
"You shouldn't even be this close to me," he admonished her, "But, weak man that I am-"  
"You're not weak; and I know you would never hurt me."  
"I don't think anyone would be worried about me _hurting_ you."

Reese felt her face heat up but she leaned forward anyway and planted a kiss on his pallid cheek.  
"You're fourteen," he hissed.  
"Fifteen, and that's only in human years. I was full grown eight years ago."  
He faced her, serious and intent on making her understand.  
"Do you think I'm fighting this because I don't want you? That's the root of the problem! I know I want you, much more than I should, to kiss and love and hold in my arms. And that is *not an easy thing for me to admit or come to terms with."  
"If that's all then what are you so afraid of?"  
"I think I might love you!" he said, louder than he intended. "I think I might be falling in love with you."  
"Then we're in deep trouble," she confided in him.  
"Oh, is that so," he said as he looked out across the white expanse rolling toward the gates.  
"I love you, very much, and that kiss wasn't meaningless: I lied."  
"_Clearly_," he remarked in bitter sarcasm.  
"But I guess," he continued, looking right at her, "that if I'm going to lose my job it might as well be for a reason."

Renesmee's heart squeezed painfully. She moved closer and crept into his arms. He hesitantly wrapped them around her. Her ear was pressed against his collarbone and his chin was once again resting on the crown of her head.  
Suddenly an oily self-satisfied voice broke over them. "Well, well, well, Severus," it sneered, "it seems that you've been a _very_ bad boy."

Reese felt him tense. He lifted his head, and by the ice in his voice she knew he was glaring poison daggers at Karkaroff.  
"Igor," Severus growled threateningly, "I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Clearly you weren't expecting anyone to interrupt your little-" here he paused, searching for a word "-_tryst_."

Reese could visualize the scarlet wave that must have been showing from her collarbone upward with the heat she felt radiating in the same fashion.  
"I see why you brushed me away," the unpleasant professor said, "she really is quite lovely, exquisite really, especially when she blushes."  
"If you lay one finger on her," Severus hissed. Reese could feel his jaw clench, saw his hand flash into his robes for his wand.

Karkaroff chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of stealing your little sweet from you, just so long as you come through for me."  
"I haven't _touched_ her," Severus retorted hotly. Karkaroff threw his head back and laughed.  
"Don't play me a fool and say you've never felt the ways of lust. If you haven't, you will, even if you never did partake of any of the old ceremonies."  
Renesmee spoke suddenly, surprising both of them.  
"You'll die within the next two years in the form of a horrible, painful retribution."  
He stopped laughing and eyed her coldly.  
"You don't know what you're taking about, girl. Even if you aren't his toy, it's no easy task being a Death Eater's lover."  
"We're not lovers," she explained calmly as if he were very slow.  
"No," he sneered, " even if he loves you he wouldn't risk his life by carrying out any errant thoughts now, when you're so young in our world, but you will be before it's over."  
Karkaroff swept away, leaving them alone together in the snow.  
"Can we please go inside?" she asked him softly. He didn't speak. He didn't have to.

"Are you going to go to Dumbledore before he can?" Renesmee asked as she stared into the fire in Severus' hearth. She was idly fingering the frayed edge of the blanket draped across their shoulders.  
"Karkaroff won't say anything. He's too cowardly, too fearful of the Dark Lord's wrath and that of his loyal servants. He couldn't care less as it is if we were...what he thought, and he knows that whether or not I cover for him, they'll hunt him down."

She felt the blanket shift as he tried to hide his shivering. Reese moved closer to him and snuggled against him, knees in front of her and to the side and cheek pressing gently over his heart. He stiffened momentarily. She wrapped her arms around him.  
"Just sit very still and stay close. I'm warmer than you are," she murmured. His chilled skin felt good against hers.  
"Doesn't that feel better?" she sighed. She felt one of his hands trail lightly through her. The moment before when he had just spoken was the most he had said since Karkaroff had stumbled upon them.

"Do you...want to try?" she inquired shyly. His hand stopped amid bronze curls.  
"Try?" he asked, tense. Renesmee found his other hand and entwined their fingers.  
"Do you want to try making _us_, to try and make it work?"  
"I don't know if I can," he admitted quietly. She hadn't touched on the subject of what Moody had said to her at the ball. She had a feeling it might dredge up a few unwanted things.  
"I don't know how any of this-" he gestured at them "-begins to work. I've only always loved two people, until...I'm not sure when. This is all very uncharacteristic of me. I don't-*date."  
He cringed at the word.  
"What do you usually do then?"  
"Nothing."  
The silence made her ears ring after minutes passed and he stayed silent. He cleared his throat to talk.  
"I always lose people who'll never have me anyway because by nature I'm a selfish creature."  
"And?" she asked when he said no more.  
"And I want to stop that," he said softly, his voice taking on a sincere silky timbre.

Reese leaned away from him slightly to see his eyes.  
"Meaning?" she inquired softly. A spam crossed his face.  
"Meaning you can see Black Saturday at Hogsmeade."  
He spat the name as if it were a swear. Renesmee busied herself with tracing the lines on his palm.  
"I think it's time you left. Someone will be missing you."  
She stood up fluidly, rearranging the blanket around him and leaning in to kiss him on the forehead.  
"I'll see you later," she mumbled against his skin. He didn't utter a protest. She withdrew and left him on his lumpy couch, deep in thought.

As soon as Karkaroff stormed out and Harry swiftly followed, Renesmee wriggled from behind the door and closed it with a soft click.  
"He's really getting annoying, isn't he?" she remarked with a frown. Severus glanced up at her, still massaging his temples wearily.  
"It does get tiring," he sighed. She made her way to the front and surveyed him. She stretched out one hand carefully and ran it through his hair.  
"If you need me to be here, I can always go later tomorrow, or earlier if need be."  
He tensed but she continued to stroke his hair from his face.  
"Do you even know where Black is hiding?"  
"I can find him," she affirmed in a hushed tone. "It really doesn't matter how far away he is, either. I can get there quickly."  
"Did you not say he was in Hogsmeade?" Severus questioned, closing his eyes.  
"Yes, which makes it all much easier on everyone."

He opened his eyes slowly.  
"You realize I'm only allowing this-his continued presence, his non-capture and your _visit_-because of you?"  
Reese didn't say anything immediately, but she knew it was true. He couldn't help but be completely honest with her. He sat back in his chair away from her, and she knew it was because he was still wary of letting her touch him too much.

She knew he probably truly wanted her to stay. She knew she yearned to go. She also knew there was no way he was going with her.  
"I'll follow them, let Harry have his own time-which he needs desperately-and then I'll make myself known. I'll have to take some food, some things that are charmed not to spoil quickly."

"As much as I hate to say it, I'd much rather you went with Potter."  
Sharp brown eyes shot to make contact with sharp black eyes.  
"You don't want us alone," she summed up quietly.  
"I wouldn't and you know I wouldn't-"  
"_He_ might," he growled, and she saw the unrestrained jealousy glinting in his eyes. Her temper flared, but she didn't want to leave on a bad note. He was no longer trying to keep them from meeting and she didn't want to push their shaky relationship as it was. She let him see her anger, but she kissed him anyway before she left. It was a bitter, fierce kiss.

Renesmee watched Harry, Ron and Hermione set off through the village towards the castle for a moment, and then she turned and ran after Sirius. She found him digging through a rubbish bin by one of the houses on the outskirts.  
"Snuffles," she called lightly. His head jerked up, tilting to the side slightly. She approached him and knelt down next to him, scratching his ears. She leaned in closer to whisper.

"I'll be back, during the nights and weekends, to bring you news or keep you company."  
He whined his disapproval but she continued.  
"I paid Aberforth to leave out some of the food I left each day and night until it runs out, and then he's to feed you. He thinks you're mine, so act like a good dog. There'll be no more rats for you, my friend."  
He nuzzled the hollow of her throat and her jawline with his wet nose. She kissed him between the eyes.  
"I have a request, and that request consists of me asking for your help to become an animagus."  
His tail wagged slightly and he put one of his large paws on her shoulder.

Reese hugged him and stood, brushing herself off.  
"I've got to go now, Snuffles," finished in a low tone, tenderly stroking his ears and head, and then rubbing his throat. He leaned into her touch, whining again. "I'll be back."

He trotted with her to the road, and watched her until she disappeared out of sight.

It had been a few weeks and Reese had kept her promise. Earlier Harry had gone off for some champion information meeting. She had been walking the halls waiting for him to return. She watched as Cedric came in and headed towards Hufflepuff. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, tired for once, tired enough to head back to the common room without Harry, change and curl up in an armchair by the fire.

Reese blinked her eyes, trying to clear the darkness from them. It had never been so dark or forlorn in the water meadow or surrounding forest. The air was chill with more than mere cold, and she crept through the darkness with her bathrobe drawn tightly to her. She bumped into someone and hissed, ready to attack when she realized that it was Cedric Diggory.

He was bewildered. She withdrew her wand and muttered _lumos_ so he could see who he was with.  
"Reese?" he gasped, nonplussed. "Where are we? What is this place? I was just _here_ when I opened my eyes..."  
She shushed him. "You're still asleep. I don't know why you're here, but this is a very _real_ place."  
"You've...been here before," he surmised suspiciously. She looked away from him.  
"I didn't bring you."  
"Then who did?"  
"Follow me."

Her instincts were pulling her on an upward slope through the trees, through dark hills she hadn't been to before. She wasn't sure what she was looking for until he grabbed her arm and pointed.  
"What the bloody hell is that?"  
She peered through the gloom at the enormous stone that had once been erect against a hillside and now lay flat, like a stone desert, for a long distance into the night.  
"_Lumos_," Cedric whispered, and together they walked toward the curiosity with lit wands lighting a path.

It was an ancient stone monument, and names were scrawled on it. Reese kneeled up down traced the writing, noticing branches.  
"It's a family tree."  
"Whose?" Cedric queried sotto voce. Her eyes traveled down the lowest, newest, most recent branches.  
"Ours, apparently. Look here."  
She pointed to the joined _Amos and Andrea Diggory_, and underneath, _Cedric Diggory_, then trailed a straight line across to names familiar to her, _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_, hers being underneath theirs. Cedric's eyes followed her finger up the line, through her father's relatives until she reached the juncture and slowly descended to his name.  
"We're...cousins..." he sibilated.  
"Through my father and through your mother, yes, apparently so," she muttered. His eyes were glued on her hand as she continued exploring her family. She traced her mother's side next. On Charlie's side, she stopped at his parents, _Helen and Geoffrey Swan_, and instead went through Renée's.  
_Renée Higginbotham_ traced to _Marie Higginbotham_ and a name she'd never heard. Cedric's voice broke through the silence.  
"That man was in the paper...he was a Death Eater."  
Renesmee shivered and switched back to tracing through Marie. The name Peverell was on there twice, and slid into a separate branch descending downward. She wasn't surprised when she saw the name Norgensten. Her breath hitched and Cedric gasped when she saw what name Norgensten tied to. _Ismenia Norgensten and Salazar Slytherin_ it read, and she saw that one of their sons married _Aureliana Aurelius._

"You're related to old serpent-tongue himself..."  
Reese chose not to comment. She followed the lines of their sons back down, noticing that one of the other sons crossed _Cadmus Peverell_ and continued through to the name _Gaunt_._ Marvolo and Isilee_ descended into _Morfin_ and _Merope_, who crossed with _Tom Riddle_ and ended at _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

Her head was spinning. She placed it between her knees, breath erratic and chest clenching in a sort of panic attack. Cedric dropped down beside of her.  
He was shaking her by the shoulders and screaming, "What's wrong, tell me what's wrong!"  
"I-," she gasped, "I'm related to you, Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort!"  
His hands fell away in shocked realization, and as she threw her head back and screamed at the sky in which the stars danced in the treetops, her eyes flew open in the waking world, even as she yelled at Cedric to tell no one.


	29. The Beginning and The End

**Guys, this is a monster of a chapter. The longest I've ever written, in fact. It took a while, but after I finished I could not find time to post this, to my dismay. Enjoy. You know the drill. It's not my crap if it looks kinda familiar and if it doesn't and it is my crap, don't expect mercy. R and R.**

**-Lithy**

* * *

**Ch. 28: The Beginning and The End**

_ "Beyond the East the sunrise, beyond the West the sea, And the East and West the wander-thirst that will not let me be."  
Gerald Gould quote_

Renesmee lay panting in the armchair for several minutes. She wasn't sure if hybrids could go into shock. She felt stunned. She sat up. The common room was deserted. She slid her feet into slippers and shuffled to the portrait hole. Before she climbed out, she twirled her wand around herself, and in a glow of soft blue light, her Disillusionment Charm went into effect.

The trek to Severus' quarters was frantic. She knew she shouldn't be too freaked, even if it was all a great deal to take. Reese leaned against his door, took a calming breath, and knocked. When he didn't answer, she pushed through his wards, which were set to recognize her, and unlocked the door. The parlor was dark when she opened the door and stepped inside.

Reese made sure all if the protection was in place as she heard the lock click back. With a wave she lit the candles, and with another she broke her charm. She hesitantly walked to his bedroom door and listened. There was too much silence. She opened that door, too, and peered inside. The curtains on the four-poster were open, and the bed was unruffled and empty. She closed the door, disappointed.

Abruptly the door behind her opened. She spun around. Severus stood in the doorway, fully clothed and seemingly sour. His eyes alighted on her and he stood stock still. He closed the door and slung his outer cloak off. His voice was surprisingly controlled and hushed as he spoke, sitting on the couch to pull his boots off.  
"What are you doing here again?"  
"I-" she tried to explain, but he cut her off.  
"I was under the impression that you understood the importance of what I told you."  
He was brusque. He stood and stopped at her side.  
"I would like to enter my room, if you don't mind."  
She sidestepped and let him go through the doorway.

Reese followed him uncertainly and watched him move around the room.  
"I'm related to Cedric Diggory..."  
"Congratulations," he remarked.  
"I'm related to Voldemort, too."  
The book he had picked up hit the floor with an audible thunk. He whirled on her.  
"That is not something to speak of lightly," he chided in a deadly voice. She held his gaze.  
"I'm not kidding. It's not complicated, really. We're both related to Salazar Slytherin, the Peverells and Ismenia Norgensten."

He paled considerably. She crossed the room. Reaching up, she stroked his hair out of his face and laid her palm flat against his cheek.  
"You see?" she breathed. His eyes closed. As soon as she was finished he tilted his head and kissed her wrist.  
"Forgive me if I was sharp with you," he murmured.  
"There was an incident earlier, with Potter, Krum and Crouch...and then Dumbledore had me in his office..."

Renesmee could see his Adam's apple bob nervously. She cocked her head at the bathroom, eyebrows quirking.  
"Aren't you going to go get ready for bed?"  
Scarlet was steadily creeping up from the collar of his shirt.  
"I won't peek, I promise," she teased. She bent to pick up the book he had dropped. She felt him move past her. The bathroom door closed, and not long after she could hear the shower water running.

Reese went into the other room, perching on the lumpy couch. She was half-way through his book when the water cut off. She could hear him moving around. She heard the bathroom door open. Not many minutes passed before the bedroom door opened. Reese didn't glance up from the page.  
"You're...still here..."  
"Mm," she mumbled. Reese glanced up at him. He was wearing the long nightshirt again, one of the buttons coming off, and his hair was wet.  
"You washed your hair," she noted.  
A small smirk grew.  
"So glad you noticed," he said sarcastically, _"wonderful_."  
"Don't patronize me."  
He rolled his eyes but grew serious.

"Are you...staying?" he drawled questioningly. Severus watched her as she closed the book and met his eyes.  
"Not if you want me to leave. I just needed to talk, and, well...we talked, or as close to speaking as that came."  
"Well I don't _want_ you to leave...but you _should_," he explained, nibbling on his pinky finger.  
"Why? You don't think you can control yourself?" she asked playfully. He flushed and let his eyes switch to staring at the empty hearth.

"It's not that," he confessed, "I'm just a little uncomfortable having you stay with me at night."  
Reese rolled her eyes and patted the cushion beside of her. He hesitated, but after a moment he moved to sit down.  
"If I stay, who's sleeping on this couch?"  
"I will," he whispered softly.  
"You don't have to."  
He opened his mouth to reply. At the same moment, green flames glowed in his fireplace and a tall, familiar figure began revolving within.  
"It's Dumbledore!" Severus hissed, gripping her arms and pushing her off of the couch into the bedroom. He closed the door quickly, shutting her in the poorly lit room on her own.

Reese could hear their voices in the next room.  
"I trust you were having a pleasant evening, Severus?" Dumbledore greeted him. There was no verbal response, so Renesmee assumed he had made a nonverbal gesture.  
"The time is coming, Severus, and you must be prepared for it."  
"I know what is expected of me," Severus snapped.  
Dumbledore sighed. "How much have you told her?"  
"Her who?" Severus growled defensively.  
"Whoever has captured the heart that you hide behind closed doors. Whoever has been occupying you, Severus, and making you open up and, frankly, take care of yourself."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Albus."  
"I have noticed the change in you. I know you love Lily Evans, but you hardly ever speak of her anymore, or of Aurora Sinistra."  
"Do not-bring them into this," he spewed furiously. Reese was frozen.  
"By your reaction, your fury, I see there is someone. Tell me, Severus, have I met her?"  
"Albus, you would do me a great service by leaving immediately."  
"Why, is she here, perhaps in the other room?"  
Panic pumped a sudden shot of adrenaline through Reese as she thought quickly of where she could hide. In the other room, Severus had fallen silent.  
"She is here...she is a student, Severus, isn't she?"  
There was more suffocating silence in which Dumbledore sighed. "How old is she, Severus? This is an extremely serious matter. The situation is dangerous for both of you."  
"She is fifteen," Severus admitted in an undertone. It was Dumbledore's turn to go quiet.  
"Ah, I see. That's a bit younger than I expected. You realize..."  
"I have not taken any indecent liberties with her, Albus. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Only recently, she...she kissed me..."  
"So you have had physical contact with her?"  
Severus spluttered. "Nothing beyond that, beyond innocence! Albus, I don't even think of her that way! She has come to me before, in duress-although only once at night-and never have I once taken advantage of her!"  
"No, you wouldn't," the older wizard mused. "When she is older, you will think of her that way, and some people may wonder about your relationship after you practically watched her grow up from pre-pubescence."  
"Albus, I am no pedophile!"  
"I know you most certainly are not," he replied calmly, "but what others may seem to see...I fail to see how this can end with you unscathed."

Reese had taken enough. She flung the door open and stepped out.  
"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, sir," she greeted cordially. Severus was poised as if he had been pacing angrily. His hair was half-way drying and ruffled wildly. Dumbledore, who was clothed in his normal garb, was standing by the mantel. Their eyes landed on her, both surprised to see her standing there.  
"Renesmee_, I told you to stay inside_," he said, the silky danger thick in his voice. She stared coolly at him. "Did you think for one minute that I would leave you in a situation like this, cornered?"

She received a sharp intake of breath from him. Dumbledore was much calmer.  
"Ah, Renesmee," he enunciated, "this changes things. You're not fifteen the way the other fourth and fifth years are. By magical law, you are technically an emancipated minor, free to make any and all adult and legal decisions. By right if you make any claim through purely hybrid or vampiric means, Severus here is not technically liable for anything, even, say, a relationship..."

"Albus," Severus gasped, "you're not seriously _endorsing_ this, are you?"  
"If you keep this quiet and low key, and do not brandish this about as if it were an Order of Merlin...I see no ethical disagreement insomuch to the fact that you are not physically active as of now or show unreasonable or open objective favoritism...you will, however, have to be the one to tell the Cullens."  
His twinkling eyes glinted as they moved between the two.  
"I will see you both later. I bid you good evening"

Dumbledore inclined his upper half in a polite bow, smiling slightly. He took more Floo Powder off of a jar on the mantel and suddenly they were alone. Reese was the first to speak, and her voice was laden with blatant disbelief.  
"He doesn't even care, does he? He doesn't give a damn..."  
Severus coughed, making her focus on him.

"I guess I'm staying, then," she added. She pushed the door open wider. She turned to reenter the dark bedroom, observing him over her shoulder.  
"You can come," she said softly, "It is your bed, after all."  
He blushed the deepest shade of red she had seen yet.  
"I cannot, I simply cannot..."  
"I'm not asking you to make love to me," she said in exasperation, "I just want you beside me, to hold me."  
The red deepened further, past shades of brick and vermilion. He complied at last and followed her through, closing and locking the door.

Severus seemed at a loss. He watched her start to climb into his bed and pause. She glanced up at him.  
"Which side do you sleep on? I forgot to ask..."  
He cleared his throat noisily.  
"The center, I always sleep in the center."  
He sat down carefully on the opposite side, facing a different angle. It was hard for her to see him seemingly terrified, for her or for himself she didn't know.

He lay down rigidly. Reese could sense how tense he was. She was trying very hard to think of how to get closer without alarming him. She knew that his fear of developing lust for her was extreme and real, and that he also feared losing control of any garnered lust. She inched closer and slowly reached for his hand, entangling their fingers. She waited for him to move, and when he didn't she gave a shaky laugh and said, "Come closer."

He rolled toward her, and finally he had thawed out of his daze. His arm fell over her securely, and she buried her face in the collar of his night shirt.  
"This isn't so bad, is it?" she asked in a hushed voice. His arm tightened. She nuzzled his collarbone through his shirt and planted a kiss on the hollow of his throat. He shuddered, his arm jerking in a fashion that pushed her away and pulled her closer simultaneously.

"Don't," he whispered frantically, so she settled for snuggling into his chest, his arms around her, as she fell asleep.

* * *

Renesmee sat bolt upright in bed, gasping and panting, holding her hand to her rapidly beating heart. She was disoriented for a split second until she remembered where she was. She looked down and found a pair of black eyes gazing concernedly at her. Severus sat up quickly beside of her, instantly alert. He placed one arm carefully about her shoulders and brushed her damp hair away from her face with the other.

"What happened now," he breathed into her ear. She faced him in a near invisible movement and crushed their lips together. He was so surprised that he complied in a lesser manner than he would have. He couldn't keep up with her urgency or her frantic need for comfort. She pulled away in the same blurring manner, pushing her face into the side of his neck and sobbing.

"I saw him torturing you," she cried," and then I saw the shack again, with the snake in the cage rolling towards you...you couldn't flee..."  
He pulled her into his arms entirely, sitting her in front of him and cradling her flat against his chest. He shushed her, his palm flat against her skull as her tears seeped through his shirt onto his chest.

Minutes passed and she quieted. Reese sniffed and looked up at him. There were purple shadows underneath his jaw line.  
"I saw him order Peter to kill Cedric in some graveyard...Harry was there, and Voldemort told him-Peter-to kill the spare...he got his body back...and called his Death Eaters..."  
Severus was very still as he listened to her. She wiped her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for being so weepy. It just seemed so real, so true. All of it did."

Reese felt his finger crook under her chin and lift her face up. Butterflies erupted as he kissed away her tears. His lips paused next to one near the corner of her mouth. She pulled him into a sorrowful kiss that expressed her gladness that her dream had been a dream.

* * *

The third task drew nearer and Reese visited "Snuffles" every once in a while. She didn't go to Severus again, even when she had another nightmare the night before the third task. Reese was staring out across the grounds from the Astronomy Tower, watching Harry walk with Bill and Mrs. Weasley. They looked like ants from that height. She clambered back down and lowered herself onto the balcony.  
"You should be more careful," Severus remarked, stepping off of the landing.

"Will the staff be seated in a separate box tonight?" she asked, leaning her back against the railing. He frowned slightly and took her hand, drawing her away from the railing and closer to him.  
"You shouldn't stand so close...but no, the seating is free tonight. Villagers and family members alike will be present."  
"Tonight is the night that it happens...I can feel it in my bones, Severus."  
He knew what she was referring to: the dream. Yet he had seen no feasible way for it to occur...

"_Renesmee_," a voice whispered in Parseltongue, and as she looked up she saw Celestia standing beside a young girl. She was pale, too, with white-grey eyes and hair, as if she were old and blind, but her eyes saw and her hair was thin and fine.  
"This is Mortimerielah..."  
Severus looked where she did. She touched the back of his hand, and suddenly he could see and hear what she was second hand. He went rigid.

Mortimerielah stepped forward. She wore both deadened and flowering vines that wrapped around her thin, small body. When she spoke, her voice was like the rustling and sighing of a breeze through the canopy. "I give the first kiss and the last kiss to activate the body in which the souls are placed. The first and the last granted me this power over mortals since the fruit of the tree I am of was eaten. I came here to give you something."

She stepped forward, and Renesmee felt Severus' arm pull her closer protectively. Mortimerielah glanced at the connection.  
"I am Mother Death," she whispered, "and I have many names, and are mistaken by some as a man...but I am also Mother Survival, that which kicks in your need and will to live, your adrenaline and your instincts...and also I am the Mother of Beginnings, the one who gives each person the indent in their upper lip with my finger, quieting their soul as they wait by the river..."

She stood in front of Reese and put her mouth near hers, but rather than preparing to kiss, something, some white mist, flowed from her open lips into Renesmee, who convulsed and crumpled. Severus caught her, kneeling with her. Mortimerielah bent down and waved her hand over him. He went limp and crumpled as well, and she breathed the same mist into his mouth. She straightened, still not smiling.  
"It is done. Tell me, sister," she said over her shoulder to Celestia, "if you had not been such a careless guardian to the other Heir and his predecessors, what would have happened?"  
"Much the same. The scale must be balanced, though. I did not ask for this, or request a boon. Their love surely would have been their salvation, if no one else's."  
"So this is for...?"  
"For one who possesses the knowledge of good and evil, you know little to nothing of Love. But I suppose that as the night and day both must relinquish hold to one another, you would know not of what is endless and abounds, and supersedes both in life and in death."

Mortimerielah puckered her lips and frowned.  
"This is beyond me..."  
"You of all of the angels have the least compassion and the least understanding of love, which is both magic and miracle, the mortal tie to heaven," Celestia pressed her.  
"Our time is finished here, for now."  
They faded into the night.

* * *

Reese and Severus sat up, coughing.  
"What was that all about?" she asked weakly. He shrugged. The call for the third and final task went off. They helped each other stand. A little thrill went through her at the thought of them going somewhere together. He held the door for her and they made their way to through the castle. Everyone seemed to be going in the same direction, flooding out of the castle onto the grounds and in the direction of the Quidditch field. Even from the steps Reese and Severus could make out the huge hedges grown for the maze looming dark and imposing above them.

No one gave Reese a second glance. They were too busy scrambling out of the path Severus Snape was plowing, cloak billowing and looking none to friendly. He chose a spot in which students and outsiders were mingling and slid in. A moment later, she sat down beside him. She found his hand and gripped it. She and he both were staring down at the maze entrance in the stadium where the champions stood by Ludo Bagman. Hagrid, Moody, McGonagall and Flitwick approached them. Reese leaned over as if stretching and whispered into his ear.  
"What are they doing?"  
"Patrolling the maze during the task," he answered through the side of his mouth, barely moving his lips.  
"And you're not with them?"  
"I made a promise to this irritating little Gryffindor with the most beautiful face."  
Reese blushed at the compliment and he smirked.  
"It's high time you took your turn blushing," he said in a smug undertone.

While they had been talking the four patrollers had already left to position themselves. Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and immediately his voice was echoing and magnified so all could hear him.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand!"  
He ran through the scores and garnered so much applause that the birds in the nearby Forrest fled. The whistle blasted and Harry and Cedric entered.

"Who do you bet on?" she asked in the midst of the chatter. He didn't reply for several seconds.  
"Hogwarts, of course," he sneered, "however I think you're asking if I've pinned any hopes on Potter or Diggory. I couldn't give a damn about this tournament unless you were in it."

There was a hush that fell. Their grips on each other's hands tightened when red sparks came up. Krum was soon carried out. Fleur had already been taken out by that point as well. It was only a matter of time until someone found the cup, they could feel it.  
"Something's not right," she muttered. He squeezed her hand again in agreement.

There was a flash and Harry appeared face down on the field, clutching a limp Cedric and the cup. Reese sprang up in a blur, Severus quickly following. The spectators in the stands were rising to their feet to get a better look. Severus began pushing people out of the way in an attempt to descend to the field. Reese went after him, pushing anyone who got in her way and using her elbows. She reached out and held onto him so she wouldn't lose him. Voices were rising from everywhere into the night sky. There were screams and footsteps as everyone rushed forward.

Severus and Renesmee safely touched down onto the field and sprinted toward Dumbledore, who was crouching over Harry calling his name. Harry was blinking rapidly as if drunk, and he was disoriented. His hand fell from the cup, going to clutch Cedric even tighter, the other grabbing Dumbledore's wrist. The two of them reached him in time to hear him say  
"He's back. He's back. Voldemort."

Cornelius Fudge stooped down as well.  
"My God-Diggory!" he whispered, and Reese could sense what he was about to say about the limp figure of her kin, absent of a heartbeat.  
"Dumbledore-he's dead!"

The words traveled and soon it was wailed at the stars. Reese looked to Severus.  
"I told you," she said lowly, and Dumbledore looked up at them sharply. Severus said nothing, offered no comment. She watched dully by his side as Fudge and Dumbledore tried coaxing Harry to release her cousin.  
"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered, loudly enough for those closest to hear.  
"He wanted me to bring him back to his parents...and Cynthia and Renesmee..."

"That's right, Harry, just let go now..."  
Dumbledore righted Harry and the crowd pressed, still repeating the awful chant. Fudge was beside himself insisting Harry go to the hospital wing. Cedric's parents were trying to press through, and Dumbledore left momentarily. Reese had tears cascading down her cheeks. He had only been hers for what-a couple of weeks?  
"We have to get him out of here," she said, calmer than she felt. "We have to move him-now."  
Severus turned to her. "Do you think it prudent-"  
She seized the front of his robes and shook him, attempting to make him understand a bit better.

_"We're moving my cousin,"_ she cried, and the sobs came just as Andrea and Amos made it to their side. A horrible screeching rent the night and Cedric's mother fell beside his body.  
"Oh God-my baby!" a woman's voice wailed. The grief was so raw and thick. Amos fell to his knees, cradling his son's head. Andrea fell on Cedric, sobbing into his already cooling chest. Reese's hands fell away from Severus' robe front. "Never mind," she snapped. She approached the body. She could feel Severus trailing after her.

The Diggorys barely spared them a glance as they approached. Cedric looked like both of them, but he and his mother had the same bronze hair as Renesmee and her father before her, and Andrea even had the green eyes to match, a testament to their bloodlines. She kneeled down beside of him and closed his eyes gently. Suddenly she knew what to do. Her cousin was dead but he didn't have to stay dead. She stroked his hair from his face and leaned down as if to kiss Cedric but quickly decided that was not what she was supposed to do in this situation, so she straightened. Her right wrist throbbed. His parents were too caught up to notice much. Severus kneeled beside her.

She pulled her right sleeve aside and saw a birthmark. Just then Andrea shifted and the right sleeve of her robe moved an inch. There lay a birthmark identical to one Reese had in the same spot. A dawning sensation came over her and she lifted Cedric's arm without disturbing his mother. The sleeve fell away and another identical mark was revealed.  
_"Idem Sanguis_," she heard Severus mutter in the darkness. He watched as she negotiated the dead boy's wrist around with shaking hands and pressed their marks together.

At first nothing happened, save Severus shifting. Then the place where their skin was touching glowed a soft silver light akin to moonlight, encircling their wrists and turning a soft brilliant white. Andrea had fainted on him, but Amos seemed to notice them suddenly.  
"What are you-let go!" he exclaimed, gaining attention as he tried to pry them apart.  
"Fool!" Severus snarled, pressing his wand into Amos' cheek. Amos dropped his hands, shaking in defeat.

A wave of warmth broke over Renesmee. She felt his terror, heard the rushing, saw the green light of the curse that killed him. She screamed in agony but held on. The white hot burning was unusual. She accounted it to the fact that he was dead when she had attempted to Meld with him, so it should be different...Meld? She was confused as to where the term had come from.

Cedric's body jerked upward suddenly as if he were a puppet with a lead attached to his navel. His mouth came open in a gasp and he bolted upright, eyes flying open as he looked around in terror. His grey irises were gone, replaced by eerie orange irises.

His mother and father had been thrown off of his body. They gaped at him, at how he was now apparently alive. Someone screamed again and the crowd rippled.  
"Diggory-he was _dead_!"  
"He came back!"  
"Blimey, look at his lamps now!"

Dumbledore swept over with McGonagall. McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth.  
"Mr. Diggory-!" she interjected at Cedric.  
"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
_"Idem Sanguis_," he offered as explanation. His face was unreadable as he glanced at Reese and Cedric, whose wrists were separated but whose marks were clearly showing.  
"What did she do to my son?" Andrea hissed. Dumbledore's eyes were searching for someone.  
"Where's Harry?"  
Fudge made his was over.  
"Harry? Why Alastor Moody took him up to the castle.  
"Then that was not Alastor Moody," Dumbledore said gravely, "because the real Moody, the one I know, would never go against my word."

Severus stood quickly, and Reese stood with him, casting one last glance her cousin's way. Their eyes met, and his seemed wiser than when he had entered the maze. No one questioned Dumbledore as he ran to the castle with McGonagall, Severus and Renesmee streaming after him. She pulled ahead and waved the doors open for the others.  
"Moody's office-where is it?" she shouted as they neared.  
"Let me lead," Dumbledore instructed, and she followed him with the other two. McGonagall shot her a look, eyes going between her and Severus, then to Dumbledore and back as they ran. There was no questioning the authority of neither Albus Dumbledore's voice, nor the quickness in which he moved or the fury he radiated. His magic was electricity in the air, dancing off of his skin and through his long hair and beard.

When they reached the office, all of their wands were drawn.  
"_Stupefy_!" Dumbledore thundered, rending the door into nothing. The red light flashed through the air and someone was thrown to the floor. Reese saw a Foe-Glass with the four of them reflected in it. They entered the office after the Headmaster, who flipped Moody with his foot onto his back.

McGonagall went to Harry, clearly upset.  
"Come along...hospital wing..."  
"No," Dumbledore objected sharply.  
"Dumbledore, he ought to-look at him-he's been through enough tonight-"  
"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."  
He and Harry talked for a minute, and then he pulled Moody's hip flask and a set of keys on a ring from his pockets. He turned to McGonagall and Severus, who were on either side of her.  
"Severus and Renesmee, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

"Severus," Reese began as they walked quickly down the stairs.  
"What is it?" he asked quietly.  
"If you go to the kitchen, I'll get the potion and we can meet at the bottom of the stairs or on the landing."  
He stepped off of the bottom step with her.  
"Hurry," he said, and nodding she ran to the dungeons while he billowed to the kitchens. She waved the door open and burst into his personal stores, swiping the vial up and leaving hastily.

She got back first but didn't have to wait long, and together they took the sniveling elf up to the office. Their hurried footsteps echoed through the corridor. McGonagall came up behind them. Harry looked up at their reappearance.  
"Crouch!" Severus exclaimed, stopping so quickly that even Reese almost ran into him, "Barty Crouch!"  
Reese's eyes went to the man. He was pale-skinned and slightly freckled, with a head of fair hair.  
"Good heavens," McGonagall said, stopping short as well. Winky peered around Severus' legs.

What ensued was a long, horrifying interrogation that ended in Winky weeping and wailing dejectedly.  
Reese was torn between keeping a steady arm around a shaken Severus or rushing to comfort Harry. Dumbledore bound Barty Crouch and turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Harry upstairs?"  
"Of course," she replied. She drew her wand and pointed it at the prisoner. Dumbledore's eyes alighted on them both.  
"Severus, please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me."  
Severus nodded and turned to leave. Reese started to follow but Dumbledore's voice stopped her, and Severus paused in the hallway.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory are with Professor Sprout...and Cedric. They want to see you."  
"Where are they?" she asked quietly.  
"The hospital wing, where Harry will be after he comes to my office."  
"Thank you, sir," she quavered, and then she left, not waiting for his response.

Half way there she pulled on Severus' arm to keep him from going on. He looked down at her questioningly.  
"Kiss me...I need for you to kiss me."  
He blinked but slid his arms around her, bringing her level with him. Her feet hung just past his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him there in the hospital wing corridor. It was short lived. She knew his arm must be sore. He lowered her back gently to the floor.

Reese opened the door and held it for him. Severus strode toward the healer and took her aside, muttering to her in a low undertone. She rushed out with supplies and Severus swept back to the entrance.  
"Reese..."  
She smiled weakly and nodded that she would be all right. She didn't go in at first, intending to wait until the Madam brought Mad-Eye back, but instead went to help her and watched her work.

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey was checking over the real Moody, who lay motionless in a bed on the other side of the ward with his wooden leg and magical eye on the bedside table. Across from him, Cedric sat up in bed, orange eyes shining like a cat's in the light of the moon coming through the tall uncovered windows. Andrea and Amos sat on either side of him, looking worried, unsure and pensive; his little sister Cynthia, who was eight, was lying in bed with him. Sprout had already left. Reese glanced at the unconscious ex-auror and turned to find Cedric staring at her, along with the other Diggorys.

"Cedric told us what happened in the maze," Amos said quietly.  
"He also said..." Andrea hesitated, "that he was bodiless, floating above everything that happened, but he told us about the rising and all..."  
She covered her face. "It's so terrible...and poor Harry..."  
"It was a close call," Amos added gruffly.  
"We thank you."  
"Thank you for saving my big brother," little Cynthia said with moist eyes. Reese felt Cedric's changed eyes on her. He spoke in a quiet, soft voice.  
"I told them about the dream and the stone."  
"And the family tree?" she asked him. He smiled hugely, and their relations gave her watery smiles. Cynthia was the one to speak first.

"He said you were our cousin. That you're the branch in mummy's family that moved to America."  
Reese nodded, shifting her feet. The Diggorys might be family, but she hardly knew any of them. She hugged Andrea and Cynthia, then she deeply embraced Cedric. Amos shook her hand. They talked until Bill, Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley came looking for Harry. They were harassing Madam Pomfrey about how and where he was until Dumbledore came in with him and Sirius. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a Dreamless Sleep, of which he took a few sips.

Everything was much worse, later, when Fudge, a Minister of Magic whose memory would live in infamy for years to come, came into the picture without realizing there was one.

* * *

"Your winnings," Fudge said shortly, taking two large bags of gold out of his pockets. He dropped one onto Harry's bedside table and handed Cynthia the other without looking at her. Dumbledore and McGonagall were present, and Severus had come back as well. He would catch Reese's eye across the room every once in a while. The Diggorys had yet to leave, and Hermione, Ron, Bill, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had stayed around Harry's bed.

Fudge crammed his bowler onto his head and walked out of the ward, slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore turned to look at them all. His eyes went to the Diggorys.  
"Am I right in assuming that you were told the truth and believe everything that has been said and transpired?"  
Andrea stood. "We will bear witness."  
Amos looked from his wife to his son, standing as well. "We are prepared to help."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. You will keep contact?"  
Andrea nodded, taking Cynthia's hand.

Dumbledore immediately went into action  
"There is work to be done. Molly...am I right in thinking I can count on you and Arthur?"  
"Of course you can," she affirmed, pale but resolved. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."  
"Then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."  
"I'll go to Dad," Bill volunteered. "I'll go now."  
"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry-"  
"Leave it to me," said Bill. He said his goodbyes, made his rounds and exited the room.

"Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also-if she will consent to come-Madame Maxime."  
The distraught woman nodded and left wordlessly.  
"Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you'll find a house-elf called Winky in a considerable distress? Do you what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."  
"Very-very well," she said, flabbergasted, and left.  
"Andrea and Amos, I think it best if you will wait in Professor Sprout's office, as this is all rather a lot for Cynthia."  
They left, Andrea leading Cynthia by the hand.

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form."  
He morphed then and there. Molly screamed and recoiled.  
"Sirius Black!" she shrieked.  
"Mum shut up!" Ron shouted over her yells. "It's okay!"

Reese watched Severus and Sirius carefully, knowing the encounter would not be pretty. She had not alerted him to the fact that Sirius was an Animagus.  
"Him!" he snarled. "What's he doing here?"  
Sirius seemed ready to bless him out.  
"He is here on my invitation, as are you, Severus, and Renesmee. I trust all three of you. It is time for you and Sirius to lay aside your old differences and trust each other. Take a lesson from your mutual associate," Dumbledore said, eyes roving between them. Severus had cringed at Renesmee's name being mentioned. Reese stepped forward in case it turned into a fight.

The two men were glaring evilly at each other.  
"I will settle, in short term, for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth tabs united, there is no hope for any of us."

They continued to stare at each other without moving or speaking. Dumbledore was growing impatient. Before he could speak again, Reese stepped forward between them. She looked at both of them, taking each of their right hands in her own.  
"If not for this-this war or Albus Dumbledore or each other-please, do this for everyone we've lost, and everyone we will and do not wish to. I can't lose you two because you guys have head-up-arse syndrome. You have to grow up. For Lily and Aurora, James and Harry-for me. For love. Please for the love of heaven do this small thing."

Excruciatingly slowly, but still showing mutinous expressions filled with hate, they used their other hands to shake, throwing the other's away in less than a second.  
"That will do to be going on with," Dumbledore said, telling Reese with his eyes to stay between them.

"Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher-the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while again; I will contact you there."  
"But-" Harry said, and Reese knew he wanted him to stay as much as she did.  
"You'll see me very soon, Harry," Sirius assured him, turning to him. His head turned to Reese, who was still clutching him and Severus. "Both of you will. I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"  
"Yeah. Yeah...of course I do."  
Sirius took his hand briefly.

"Wait," Reese said, and everyone watched as she dropped Severus' hand and let Sirius lift her into his arms and hug her tightly. She squeezed him. "I'll see you."  
He set her down. Tipping his head at the Headmaster, he morphed. A single tear slid down Reese's already stained cheeks. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned back to him.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, looking at him gravely, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared..."  
"I am," he said, and Reese heard the slight nuance in his voice that betrayed his anxiety, besides his paled skin and something in his eyes.  
"No!" Reese said loudly. The room looked at her, her scared, tearstained face, and listened to her clear voice quaver in panic she didn't know she felt.

His eyes glittered as he looked at her. He shocked them, save Dumbledore, by the soft voice he spoke to her in, a different kind of velvety silk. She caressed the side of his face and he closed his eyes.  
"I'll come back."  
"You had better; I'll be waiting."  
He supported her back when he lifted her then, and she didn't care who saw them together if they were on their side; only the Headmaster, Molly, Cedric and the Trio were present anyway, she reasoned. She heard gasps from somewhere in the room as their mouths met several times. She knew he had to go soon...with a sigh she kissed the bridge of his nose and he slowly lowered her to the floor.

"Good luck," Dumbledore said apprehensively, regarding them with a mixed expression of warning and sympathy. Severus swept out in his trademark gait.

Dumbledore hesitated. He looked at Cedric, who was least shocked.  
"I must go downstairs," he finally said. "I must speak with the Diggorys about their plans. As it is, the circumstances are monuments at the least, and I am sure they need an introduction into all of this. Cedric-" he looked Cedric in the eye "-we will need to speak as well. I trust you want to be a part of this? You are of age."

Cedric nodded, and Dumbledore looked at Harry.  
"Harry-take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."  
He was the last to leave. Harry slumped tiredly in his bed. Ron, Hermione, and Molly were looking between Cedric, with his bordering-on-fey eyes, Reese, who was biting her lip, and Harry, who appeared beaten down and dispirited.

Reese tuned them out, staring at the wood panels of the closed door, feeling Cedric's orange eyes once more on her. Her head snapped up when a loud slamming noise interrupted her train of thought. Molly and Harry, who had been hugging, broke apart. Hermione, who was by the window, was clutching something tightly. "Sorry," she whispered.  
"Your potion, Harry," Molly reminded him, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Harry drank it and passed out. Reese sucked on her teeth, wondering if she should wait up for Severus.

* * *

Reese took a long, hot shower, massaging her shampoo slowly into her hair. She used strawberry that night, just like her mother had been apt to use as a human. She pulled her gown over her head and slowly walked into the dorm room. Parvati and Lavender stopped talking when she sat on her bed. She looked over at Maggie. A silent look of understanding passed between them. She cast *Muffliato, pulled her curtains closed on the side facing them and nodded. Maggie held her hand out, and Reese touched the palm. Maggie nodded determinedly when the contact broke.  
"I'll spread the word," she whispered. "The O'Hara clan will fight. And the Fujiokas will be informed through the grapevine."  
That meant she would tell the twins and they would tell their father.

Reese smiled in appreciation. Once the other girls were asleep, she tiptoed out. The castle seemed colder and darker on her way to the dungeons than it ever had been. She heard voices ahead around the next corner. Reese pressed her back against a wall, slowing her breathing and twirling her wand around herself to cast an Invisibility Charm and a Notice-Me-Not and cancel the more simple Disillusionment.

Draco Malfoy and a group of Slytherins were conversing a few feet away. Their voices faded, and Reese continued. She slipped inside his quarters and curled up on the couch with one of his books. Hours later, fumbling at the door alerted her to his return. He stumbled in and fell against the door once it was closed, panting and wincing.

Renesmee put the book aside in the blink of an eye and went to him. He tensed when her arms encircled him but relaxed into her once she said, "Shhh, it's only me."  
"You-" pant "-should be-" pant "-in bed."  
"I will be once you're all right," she told him firmly, steering him into his bedroom.  
"Sit," she ordered. "Is it merely Cruciatus or more?"  
"More," he ground out. She treated and healed him.  
"Better," she murmured, brushing his hair out of his face and touching their foreheads together.  
"Your friends aren't going to let what they saw go-neither is Molly," he whispered. "We shouldn't have. Not in front of them. Potter's mind might not be safe."  
"There's that-but you think I'll catch it for that, and what it goes with, don't you?" she asked quietly.

She trailed her nose along his jaw line from the corner of his mouth to the hollow beneath his ear. His breath caught in his throat and his pulse sped up. Reese laughed softly and touched their noses together before stepping back and pushing her hair behind her ears.  
"Go take a shower. You need rest."  
He stood shakily and managed to make it to his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She cleaned up the medical kit components and Scourgified the blood that had dripped onto the bed. She knew there would be more nights like that, worse nights, and she screwed her eyes shut praying for the courage. She turned the covers down and slid between the sheets, her hair only a little damp by then. She had almost fallen asleep when the water cut off. Not long after the door opened, the light went out and the bed creaked, and his lips pressed a kiss to her hair.

Reese rolled over, his arm encircling her, and promptly fell into a peaceful slumber. Severus, on the other hand, lay awake a long time, the soreness of his muscles the last thing on his mind. Every time he tipped his head, the bronze ringlets tickling the hollow of his throat wafted around the strawberry shampoo and floral bath wash of the girl in his arms. It was the scent of what he had to live and fight for that wasn't a mere memory.

The second heartbeat fluttering against his chest was as well.

* * *

"The end," Dumbledore said solemnly, "of another year."  
He paused and looked at the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric sat, his orange eyes glittering proudly. The Hufflepuffs were pale and subdued. He had revived, somehow, and it was unheard of. The fact remained that he had been dead for an undetermined amount of time before the Meld.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the near-loss of a very fine person, who would, under any other circumstance, not be sitting here," he gestured towards the table, looking directly at Cedric, "enjoying this feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your goblets, to Cedric Diggory."

There was not one person who did not stand, all of the benches scraping as everyone in the hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed in a loud, unified low voice, "Cedric Diggory."  
They all sat down, all except Cedric, who stared around at them all with his shining orange eyes that appeared would never regain their old color. He tipped his head at silently crying Cho, then Harry and Renesmee, before sitting himself.

"Cedric is a person who exemplifies many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He is a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he values fair play. His death-and miraculous revival, the method of which is yet to be explained in its exactness-has affected you all, whether you knew or know him or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Cedric shifted at the mention of his demise and return, and many pairs of eyes darted to and away from him. Panicked whispers were swirling around as people stared at Dumbledore in an array of horror and incredulousness, and then at Cedric, who tipped his chin up in proud defiance of the Ministry, openly nodding at the Headmaster to continue.  
"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so-either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident or some sort of blunder on his own-or as some furiously hold to, not at all-is an insult to the memory of who he was before this ordeal and the honor of who he is and is yet to be."

Every face was trained on Dumbledore if not sneaking glances at Cedric.  
"There is someone else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking of course, about Harry Potter."  
A few stray gazes flicked to him.  
"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, aside from Cedric, as I am told, and for this, I honor not only Harry, but Cedric."

Only parts of the Slytherin alliance refused to toast Harry, or to raise their goblets to Cedric again. He continued speaking, telling them that the tournament was for the promotion of magical understanding, and that those ties were more important than ever. His gaze swept over all of their different faces. He told them all that as long as they wished to return, they were welcome, and that they were only as strong as they were united and as weak as they were divided.  
"...Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief-and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken-that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was momentarily taken from our midst, and now will never be the same.  
"Remember Cedric, get to know him. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was and is good, kind and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember and Honor Cedric Diggory."

"Until I see you again," Reese whispered in Severus' ear the morning of the students' departure. She had stayed on the last night of the year with him.  
"I'll see you in our dreams-or at least yours."

He shuddered and she chuckled, her arms clasped around his neck. She kissed the hollow of his throat and he pressed his cheek into her hair before he lowered and released her. She took his hand and held it to her face, then let it fall softly to his side.  
"Can I come see you in person?" she asked softly.  
"You know you can't," he replied just as softly. He caught her tear with the pad of his thumb and lightly kissed the bridge of her nose.  
"You'd better go."  
"I know.

He stood and watched her ascend the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at him until she reached the top, and then she reluctantly left for the train. He walked up the steps himself and stared at the front doors, where students were till streaming through. He caught her bronze ringlets among the crowd by her friends just as she slipped into the awaiting daylight.

"You're going to miss her, aren't you?"  
Severus knew that if he turned his head he would see Albus Dumbledore standing beside of him.  
"Albus," he said in greeting.  
"I assume she stayed with you?" he asked quietly.  
Severus gave him a noncommittal grunt in answer.  
"Yes, I thought so. You realize that Harry, Ron and Hermione will bombard her with uncomfortable questions. And of course, Molly will never let you hear the end of it."  
"Albus, surely you realize by now that I couldn't give less fucks what anyone thinks of me."  
Dumbledore winced at the coarse language but conceded.  
"She seems like she's already well on her way to being in love-and I daresay she isn't the only one. She cares for you a great deal, as you care for her."  
Again he grunted, but if anyone had seen his eyes, they would have seen them soften.

"I may just surprise her this summer. Or vice versa. We shall see."  
"Indeed," Dumbledore murmured, thinking that the man beside him deserved the sunshine coming through the clouds of his stormy life more than most.


End file.
